Les Korndrov
by Albane
Summary: Et si on avait toujours menti à Harry au sujet de ses parents? [fini !] [rajouté : bonus 1 et 2 + 'faire part']
1. Les Dursley, toujours egaux à eux même

Une nouvelle fic d'Albane publiée sur ce site par mes soins (Clem). Un jour, je lui apprendrai à la faire ! (et en même temps à corriger ses fautes, j'y ai passé l'après midi et à mon avis il en reste ! Alors n'hésitez pas à nous prévenir, on fera en sorte de changer tout ça !).  
Les chapitres devraient être publiés assez régulièrement (il y en a déjà 33), mais vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire trop vite non plus.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de ce chapitre appartiennent tous à Rowling, et l'histoire de ce chapitre est intégralement celle d'Albane (encore une fois, vous verrez bientôt pourquoi !!!)  
  
Je compte sur vous pour laisser des reviews, sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 1  
  
Les Dursley toujours égaux à eux-même  
« Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! »  
  
Dudley, pourtant déjà âgé de quinze ans, était en train de faire un caprice comme un enfant, debout et trépignant devant son imposant père. Sa mère vint immédiatement à son secours et la supplique de Dudley fut acceptée ! (En fait elle n'avait que très peu de chance de se voir refusée !) Son cousin et le lit de celui-ci, ne seraient pas admis dans la chambre de Dudley. Harry, pour l'instant, debout dans le coin de la pièce, attendait sans intervenir que l'on décide de son sort. A quoi bon intervenir ? De toute façon, on l'aurait même pas entendu ! L'oncle Vernon avait entrepris de grands travaux dans la maison et c'était au tour de la chambre de son neveu Harry d'être repeinte ! Mais où dormirais Harry pendant ces quelques jours où sa chambre serait inutilisable ? On ne trouva qu'une solution pour lui : « Mais alors, où on va le mettre, l'autre ? , maugréa Vernon, je le veux pas dans le salon ! Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire ! »  
  
Harry dans son coin, priait en silence : « Pas dans le placard sous l'escalier ! Oh non ! S'il vous plait ! Pas dans le placard dans l'escalier ! »  
  
« Y'a pas d'endroit dans la maison que je veux bien laisser aux folies de ce « type » de garçon ! »  
  
Le sang d'Harry se glaça et il changea sa prière : « Oh tant qu'il y a quatre murs, un toit et une porte qui ferme : n'importe où ! Dans le frigo si vous voulez ! »  
  
Mais Pétunia, la femme de Vernon, s'exclama brusquement : « Il fait pas froid, dehors ! On a qu'à mettre son lit dans le jardin ! »  
  
« Oh oui ! » s'exclama Dudley enchanté  
  
« Oh non ! »  
  
Harry avait fait un bond en avant juste après que son c?ur ait lui-même fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Tous le regardèrent d'un air étonné : Est-ce que ça le regardait, lui, le choix de l'endroit où il allait dormir ? Mais Harry se mit à les supplier, les mains jointes, le regard inquiet : « Non, non s'il vous plait ! Pas dehors ! Pas dehors ! Vous savez que. Enfin . Je vous ai parlé de . »  
  
« Quoi ? , fit Vernon d'un ton méprisant en se tournant vers son neveu, encore ton Voldeperdrix ? »  
  
« Voldemort, rectifia Harry d'une voix désespérée, vous savez que je suis en danger ! Qu'il me recherche pour me tuer ! »  
  
« Eh bien, ce n'est pas si grave ! Répliqua Vernon en haussant les épaules. Sa femme et son fils rirent à cette réponse. Mais en fait ce n'était pas vraiment une blague : ça aurait bien arrangé Vernon Dursley et sa famille qu'Harry ne soit pas là !  
  
« Bien, fit Vernon d'un air satisfait, tu vois, mon garçon, on trouve toujours une solution ! Maintenant va mettre ton lit dehors ! »  
  
C'est ainsi qu'Harry, quinze ans ce jour-là, très maigre et chétif, passa sa journée à descendre son lit du premier étage au jardin, tout seul ! Vers 15 heures, Harry, après trois heures de lutte acharnée avec son lourd lit, le coinça dans l'escalier. Alors qu'il essayait désespérément de le tirer de là, Dudley tournait autour de lui, ravi de voir son cousin se ridiculiser : « Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de faire quelque chose de magique ? » ricana t- il.  
  
Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry n'était pas autorisé à faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Comme Harry ne répondait pas, toujours occupé à décoincer son lit, Dudley reprit, les mains obstinément derrière le dos : « Moi, je sais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie en vacances ! »  
  
Harry en sueur leva son visage ver son cousin et lui répliqua d'une voix calme : « Faux ! Je viens de passer un examen qui m'autorise à me servir de ma baguette hors de l'école, et que ça te plaise ou non, je l'ai eu, cet examen ! »  
  
C'était absolument un mensonge mais c'était le seul moyen qu'avait Harry : « Seulement je ne sais pas ma baguette pourrait soulever quelque chose de si lourd ! »  
  
Puis le visage d'Harry s'éclaira comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée géniale : « Je sais, s'exclama t'il, je n'ai qu'à essayer de t'envoler pour le savoir ! Tu dois bien faire le même poids que mon lit, non ? »  
  
Dudley, terrifié, partit en courrant vers sa maman. Le lit d'Harry se décoinça alors et à 18 h Harry l'avait descendu au bas de l'escalier. Ce fut avec plaisir que vers 18h30 Harry s'écroula sur son lit, qu'il avait tiré derrière un buisson. Il avait mal au dos comme jamais il n'avait pu imaginer que cela soit possible et était plus fatigué que s'il venait de jouer au Quidditch une semaine entière sans s'arrêter. Mais il du encore descendre quelques affaires et eu enfin le droit à un repas bien mérité : une pomme ! Ce fut donc sans difficulté qu'il s'endormit dans son lit dans le buisson ! Il était trop fatigué pour avoir froid, peur ou autre chose ! A peine pensa t'il en s'endormant, qu'il allait avoir quinze ans deux heures plus tard.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
C'est fini pour ce premier chapitre, mais j'ai pour consigne de poster le second immédiatement, je cite : « Essaie de mettre les deux premiers chaps d'un coup (mais séparés) car le premier n'est pas très interressant et donc attractifs ». Je vous ai même laissé les fautes, bande de veinards !  
  
D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que vous attendez, mettez une review, et filez lire le chapitre suivant ! lol 


	2. Visite nocturne

Voilà le 2ème chapitre que je poste tout de suite comme me l'avait demandé Albane. Tous les personnages sont (encore pour le moment) à Rowling, et l'intrigue totalement à la Miss Albane !  
  
J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire ! Si vous avez des remarques quant à l'orthographe dont je suis chargée, ou à l'histoire, n'hésitez pas, toute remarque constructive sera la bienvenue !!!  
  
Bonne lecture à tous !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 2  
  
Visite nocturne  
  
Harry ne dormait que depuis une trentaine de minutes, mais la fatigue l'avait plongé dans un sommeil aussi profond que le la nuit qui enveloppait Privet Drive. Pourtant son sommeil fut troublé par une légère brise fraîche qui lui caressait le front et jouait avec ses cheveux. Ce fut cette désagréable sensation de fraîcheur qui le tira peu à peu de son sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il entrouvre légèrement les yeux. Il distingua une forme sombre penché sur lui et prit soudain conscience que ce n'était pas le vent qui caressait son front mais des doigts. Des doigts d'un froid mortel.  
  
Avec un brusque cri d'horreur il se redressa et chercha à s'éloigner le plus possible de l'intrus qui ne sembla nullement surpris de la violente réaction d'Harry. Au contraire l'homme lui posa la main sur la poitrine d'un air calme et murmura d'une voix douce ! « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! »  
  
Mais cette voix ne fit qu'horrifier Harry encore plus ! Il connaissait trop bien cette voix doucereuse ! Un rayon de lune éclaira alors le visage de l'homme, et les pires appréhensions d'Harry se confirmèrent : c'était bien un visage de serpent qui se penchait sur lui. Terrorisé et ne pouvant plus faire un seul mouvement Harry attendit une réaction de la part de Voldemort lui-même, une réaction qui pourrait bien se résumer à deux simples mots : Avada Kedavra. Mais Voldemort ne semblait pas être décidé à le tuer et Harry se demanda alors si ce n'était pas finalement qu'un rêve. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer la main posée sur lui, presque paternellement. Voldemort reprit de sa voix douce : « N'ai pas peur, je te dis ! Je ne vais pas te tuer ! Je ne peux pas te tuer ! Tu aurais seulement une autre cicatrice en forme d'éclair ! Moi, je ne peux pas te tuer ! Je veux juste te dire quelque chose ! »  
  
Pendant que Voldemort lui parlait, Harry avait doucement glissé sa main sous son lit et tenait d'attraper sa baguette qui devait être dans la malle sous le lit. Mais sa main ne rencontra qu'une peau lisse et horriblement froide qui le fit sursauter et aussitôt une voix sifflante s'éleva de sous le lit : « Maître ! Il vient de me toucher ! »  
  
« C'est Nagini, expliqua Voldemort d'une voix calme, tu cherches ta baguette, hein ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! Moi je ne peux pas te tuer et toi tu ne peux pas me tuer, ni me faire aucun mal ! Une histoire de sang, je t'expliquerais plus tard, si tu veux ! »  
  
« Que voulez-vous ? souffla Harry qui hésitait entre la peur et l'étonnement, vous êtes tout seul ? »  
  
« Oui je suis tout seul, enfin avec Nagini ! J'ai laissé l'autre idiot de Queudver s'occuper d'une troupe de sorciers japonais rebelles ! Je sais pas ce que ça va donner ! Avec lui, il faut s'attendre à tout ! »  
  
Voldemort eut un petit rire glaçant mais sûrement sincère, et il reprit plus sérieusement : « Je suis venu te raviver la mémoire ! Te rappeler quelque chose qui est inscrit au plus profond de toi mais que tu as depuis longtemps oublié ! Regarde ! »  
  
A son grand étonnement Harry vit Voldemort, toujours assis sur le bord de son lit, se pencher et attraper quelque chose à ses pieds. C'était une sorte de Pensine à ce que Harry pouvait voir, mais toute petite. « Regarde, répéta Voldemort en posant la pensine sur les genoux d'Harry, tu sais ce que c'est ? »  
  
« Une pensine, tenta Harry incertain.  
  
« Presque, fit Voldemort en souriant, c'est une pensine portative et jetable ! Elle sert à voir les souvenirs qu'on a oubliés, mais sans pour autant se retrouver à l'époque du souvenir ! Après avoir visionné le souvenir, on peut jeter la pensine ! »  
  
Voldemort sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa vers la tête d'Harry. Celui- ci sursauta et s'immobilisa tremblant : « Il va me tuer, pensa t-il, il a menti, il va me tuer ! » Voldemort surpris cette soudaine peur et ricana : « C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent avoir encore plus peur de moi quand j'ai ma baguette à la main ! Tu es du genre assez stressé comme garçon, non ? »  
  
Harry aurait bien voulu répondre que n'importe qui aurait été stressé dans de pareilles circonstances mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un filet de fumée blanche s'échappa alors de la tête d'Harry et par un simple mouvement de la baguette de Voldemort, le souvenir alla se tapir la pensine jetable. Harry avait déjà vu Dumbledore faire sortir de sa tête un souvenir comme ça et ne s'en étonna donc pas plus que cela ! Voldemort approcha la pensine d'Harry et « alluma » le bout de sa baguette pour éclairer la pensine. La pensine s'était mise à tournoyer et devint bientôt aussi lisse qu'une surface de miroir. A sa grande surprise, des formes très nettes apparurent bientôt.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Encore un autre chapitre de terminé ! J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire (si ça avait commencé ! lol). N'hésitez pas à commenter. Le 3e chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, mais sans doute pas avant la fin de la semaine. 


	3. Revelation

Bon, alors, voilà le troisième chapitre. Le mystère continue, et c'est pas fini ! J'ai reçu le chapitre 34 ce soir, et Albane a dit qu'elle allait noyer son chagrin dans l'écriture, donc j'espère de nouveaux chapitres rapidement. En plus, j'ai réussi à obtenir des réponses aux reviews toutes fraiches ! Donc, les voilà !  
  
Pour Majandra, désolée mais il va y avoir beaucoup de suspens dans cette fic... mais ç'est ça le mieux, non?  
  
Pour Ccilia, la suite arrive, j'espère que ca va te plaire!  
  
et pour Flo eh bien, merci! la suite dépend de Clem (hum hum.. ) (lol) Dis à Edith de venir aussi, je fait un concours avec Clem: c'est a qui aura le plus de review et selon notre petit accord... [Note de l'éditeur ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! Je l'ai juste rendue folle en lui diant combien j'avais de reviews par chapitre, mais je suis ridicule par rapport à d'autres !]  
  
et un grand merci a tous le monde!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 3  
  
Révélation  
  
Harry se pencha vers la pensine un peu plus : il ne voyait rien, que du flou, pourtant il savait que les formes qu'il voyait étaient nettes. Voldemort, tout près de lui, sourit et lui tendit ses lunettes en s'exclama joyeusement :  
  
« Alors, mon petit myope, c'est pas ça qui nous manque ? »  
  
Harry attrapa ses lunettes et en les mettant, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à avoir à faire :   
  
« Merci, Monsieur ! »  
  
Voldemort eut un geste agacé :   
  
« Monsieur ! Enfin Harry, nous sommes suffisamment liés l'un à l'autre pour arrêter ce genre de politesse ! Appelle-moi Tom ! »  
  
« D'accord, Tom ! »Articula Harry de plus en plus surpris.  
  
«Bien ! Maintenant regarde bien, fit Voldemort en désignant du menton (si une tête de serpent a un menton) la pensine-portable, et écoute bien ! »  
  
Harry fixa son regard sur son souvenir. Il pouvait voir une pièce qui lui semblait être le salon d'une maison qui lui fit une impression de bien- être, de sécurité et de bonheur. « Tu vois à travers tes propres yeux de l'époque », précisa Voldemort  
  
A ce qu'il pouvait deviner Harry était assis dans une chaise-haute pour bébé, et deux personnes s'agitaient devant lui. Une femme et un homme. Harry sursauta de surprise mais ne put détacher ses yeux de la pensine. La femme se dirigea vers Harry et se pencha vers son bébé, elle fit d'une voix douce : « Tout va bien, mon poussin ? Ne t'inquiète pas, papa ne pense pas ce qu'il dit ! » Lily prit un air de confident et murmura : « Tu sais, les hommes, ils ne veulent jamais montrer qu'ils ont peur, alors ils racontent des bêtises pour cacher leur crainte ! Mais je connais bien ton papa, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit »  
  
Lily se pencha encore plus vers lui, tellement, qu'elle sortit du champ de vision de Harry qui comprit qu'elle venait d'embrasser son fils sur le front. Elle se relevait quand James apparut derrière elle, l'air agité et arpentait la pièce de long en large : « Non, ce ne sont pas des bêtises, Lily ! Je t'assure c'est la seule solution ! Le sortilège de Dédoublement ! »  
  
« Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! On n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, Peter ne nous trahira pas ! »  
  
« Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui ! J'aurais du prendre Remus ! »  
  
James avait presque crié cette dernière phrase, la peur se lisait sur visage et il était terriblement nerveux : « J'ai peur, Lily, j'ai peur ! »  
  
Lily se re-pencha vers son bébé, et lui murmura gentiment, se moquant presque de James : « Tiens ! Tu vois ! Tout arrive ! Ton père n'est pas un homme comme les autres ! C'est le meilleur, ne l'oublie jamais ! »  
  
Derrière elle, James s'impatientait : « Lily, écoute ! Je te parle sérieusement ! Il faut s'enfuir, il faut se dédoubler et laisser ici nous doubles ! Ce sont eux que Voldemort trouvera ! »  
  
« Pouvoir dire « Voldemort » fait aussi de ton père un homme exceptionnel ! »  
  
James attrapa brusquement Lily par l'épaule, la forçant à se lever et à se retourner : « Lily, écoute, je t'en prie ! Je parle sérieusement ! C'est la seule solution ! Tu le sais, que c'est la seule solution ! »  
  
Lily baissa la tête et perdu son intonation ironique pour ton grave, presque triste : « Oui, je sais ! »  
  
Mais elle releva la tête brusquement et s'exclama avec véhémence en regardant son mari droit dans les yeux : « Mais on ne peut pas faire subir le sortilège de Dédoublement à un enfant de moins de cinq ans ! Tu le sais ! Et tu sais aussi que je ne laisserais pas Harry, ici, même avec nos clones, attendre tranquillement que Voldemort vienne le tuer ! »  
  
« Harry est protégé ! Tu le sais bien ! Tu le sais, tu sais que Voldemort ne peux pas faire de mal à Harry ! Mais lui ne le sait pas ! Avec un peu de chance le sortilège de Voldemort rebondira et atteindra Voldemort lui-même. Et puis, nos clones s'occuperont aussi bien d'Harry que nous -même ! »  
  
« Et si Voldemort ne vient pas, hein ? s'entêta Lily, nos clones disparaîtront tout seul dans une semaine, et Harry restera tout seul ! »  
  
« Alors on reviendra et puis Sirius l'aura pris à sa charge ! »  
  
« De toute façon, tu as toujours réponse à tout ! cria Lily en explosant en larmes. « Je ne laisserais pas Harry tout seul, sanglota-t-elle. James prit dans ses bras.  
  
Harry se vit alors battre des mains et s'entendit s'écrier d'un air joyeux devant la vision de ses parents enlacés : « Agah, gah gah ! »  
  
« Viens, fit James en entraînant Lily dans une autre pièce, il ne se rendra compte de rien ! »  
  
« Laisse-moi l'embrasser une dernière fois ! »  
  
Lily se détacha de son mari et en pleurs, se jeta sur Harry qu'elle étreignit avec force : « Nous reviendrons, poussin, nous reviendrons ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais ! »  
  
Alors que Lily se détachait à regret de son fils, ce fut James qui embrassa une dernière fois son fils : « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils ! Si tu te souviens, un jour, de nous, et de cet instant, il ne faudra pas que tu nous en veuilles, hein ! Un jour tu comprendras qu'il y a des fois où on ne peut pas faire autrement que se quitter ! Bonne chance Harry ! Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas non plus ! »  
  
Et puis bébé Harry suivit des yeux ses parents qui s'éloignaient de lui à reculons et finir par entrer dans une autre pièce, ravalant leurs pleurs ! La porte se referma entre le couple et leur fils. Le bébé ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais Harry a quinze ans, assis dans son lit dehors, le comprenait très bien, et des larmes l'étouffèrent bientôt, sans qu'il put pour autant détacher son regard de ses souvenirs. Il y eut un éclair bleu dans la pièce où s'étaient enfermés Lily et James et le bébé fit : « Gawah ? »  
  
La porte se rouvrit bientôt et Lily et James ressortirent de la pièce. Quand ils s'approchèrent du bébé, Harry, à quinze ans, vit quelque chose que le bébé n'avait pas repéré à l'époque. L'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux verts de sa mère et dans les yeux noirs de son père, n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux qui brillaient un instant plus tôt dans les yeux de ses parents ! Harry avait maintenant devant lui les doubles de ses parents. Le vrai James et la vrai Lily venaient de transplaner, à regrets, ailleurs.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
C'est fini pour ce chapitre, je mettrai le prochain, sans doute dimanche soir ou lundi matin. Continuez à lire et à reviewer ! 


	4. Entretien avec un ennemi

A genoux, je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre. Je vous l'avais promis pour hier soir ou ce matin, et il est 16h46, et ce n'est toujours pas posté ! En fait j'espérais qu'Albane aurait le temps de répondre à vos reviews et de m'envoyer tout ça par mail pour que je puisse faire un petit copier-coller. Mais non ! Alors, je vais essayer de répondre aux questions et aux commentaires, vu que j'ai en ma possession les 36 premiers chapitres (et sans vouloir vendre la mèche, le 36 est très intéressant, et j'ai qualifié Albane de diaboliquement diabolique !!!)  
Alors, pour les commentaires de Khellar et de Nina : Non, Tonton Voldi n'a rien fumé, mais vous verrez bientôt à quoi rime ce changement d'attitude ! (C'est bon Albane, j'en ai pas trop dit ? lol)  
  
Pour Nina, je sais pas si Albane a compris, je pense que si quand même ! Mais moi, j'ai compris, alors pour ta cyber-explication, t'as compris ! (enfin je crois !)  
  
Pour Na-Chan et Dipsie : Pourquoi Voldemort ne peut pas tuer Harry ? Sur le coup, j'avais trouvé ça évident, mais il va falloir que je relise tout, pour voir si Albane a mis une explication, ou qu'elle réponde en personne. Je veux pas dire de bêtises, j'en dis suffisamment toute la journée !!!  
  
Majandra : Tu verras bien, mais tu ne peux pas imaginer !!! (sourire sadique !) pas tant que j'aurais posté un certain chapitre ! lol !!!  
  
Sinon, à tous les revieweurs : MERCI !! (Je vais tous les nommer, et dans l'ordre en + !) : Khellar, Nina, encore Nina, toujours Nina, Sara, Philippe Gryffondor, Na-Chan, Dipsie, Lily, Flo (essaye pas de convertir MON fan club à cette fic ! Non mais !!!), et enfin Majandra.  
  
Enfin, bref, c'est un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est plus une transition, alors je me demande combien de temps je vais vous faire poireauter pour mettre le suivant, qui est de mon point de vue d'une toute autre catégorie !  
  
Disclaimer, pour changer : Tous les personnages PRESENTS dans ce chapitre (je précise ça, parce qu'après Albane s'amuse à se mettre des reviews qui gâchent le suspense !) appartiennent à JKR. (chose qui changera dès le prochain chapitre, mais on en est pas encore là !!!)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 4  
  
Entretien avec un ennemi  
  
***  
  
La pensine se brouilla alors et Harry releva la tête, il avait le tournis, du mal à respirer et pleurait sans s'en rendre compte. Voldemort se pencha encore plus vers lui et lui murmura, sans aucune pointe d'animosité dans la voix : « Tu vois ? Tu le savais ! Mais tu ne te souvenais plus que tu le savais ! Moi, par contre, je ne le savais pas, et c'est bien les doubles de tes parents que j'ai tué cette nuit-là ! J'ai tout appris il y a moins d'un mois, en voyant les formes de tes parents sortir de ma baguette ! Tu te souviens de ce jour-là, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Harry frémit en repensant à ce moment où dans un cimetière les deux baguettes des deux plus grand ennemis s'étaient affrontées jusqu'à ce que celle de Voldemort « régurgite » les derniers sortilèges qu'elle avait lancés.  
  
« Tu étais trop occupé pour t'apercevoir d'un détail qui ne m'a pas échappé ! Et puis de toute façon, si tu l'avais vu, tu n'aurais pas compris que ce que cela signifiait ! Les formes de tes parents brillaient moins que les autres, car ce n'était pas vraiment eux ! »  
  
Voldemort s'arrêta et observa la réaction d'Harry. Celui-ci demeurait muet, la bouche ouverte pour mieux respirer mais il commençait à se sentir assez à l'aise même en pleine nuit, dehors avec Voldemort assis sur son lit. Ce dernier reprit : « Ce Sirius dont parle ton père, c'est ton parrain, c'est ça ? »  
  
Harry ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, le comportement anormalement gentil de Voldemort ne devait pas lui faire perdre l'esprit et révéler le moindre détail sur Sirius. « C'est celui qui a été envoyé à Azkaban à la place de Queudver ? »  
  
Voldemort éclata d'un rire sincère presque communicant, mais Harry se retint et fixa Voldemort ; celui-ci continua : « Ha ! Pour une fois je dois dire que cet idiot de Queudver ne s'est pas mal débrouillé ! Bref, soyons sérieux, où est-il en ce moment ? »  
  
« Toujours à Azkaban ! mentit Harry en ayant du mal à articuler.  
  
Voldemort prit soudain une voix plus glaciale qui fit frémir Harry: « Ne me mens pas Harry ! Les Détraqueurs s'entendent très bien avec moi, et ils m'ont dis qu'il s'était enfui ! Est-ce que tu sais où il est ? »  
  
Harry secoua négativement la tête ! Là ce n'était pas un mensonge, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sirius (ni d'aucun sorcier) depuis un mois ! Voldemort soupira : « Bon tant pis ! Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler du sortilège de Dédoublement ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête négativement et Voldemort reprit sur un ton professoral : « C'est un sortilège qui permet de se créer de doubles qui agissent exactement comme on le ferait et qui ont une durée de vie d'une semaine. Après, pof, ils disparaissent ! Les jeunes aiment bien ce sortilège : ça leur permet de sortir la nuit sans que leurs parents s'en aperçoivent ou même de sécher les cours pendant une semaine entière ! Mais c'est un sortilège dur, très très dur à réaliser et très peu de sorciers le réussissent ! Bien sur, ça ne faisait pas peur à tes parents ! Bref toujours est-il qu'ils ont réussi à me leurrer et que toutes les trahisons de Queudver ont été vaines ! En plus tu as vu, ton père avait deviné ce qui m'arriverait, mais il croyait que j'ignorais que je ne pouvais te toucher. En fait, je le savais bien, mais comme tu n'avais qu'un an, j'ai cru que je pourrais quand même. Enfin ne parlons plus du passé ! L'important c'est que je sois ressuscité, non ? Et grâce à toi en plus, tu devrais être fier ! »  
  
Il éclata à nouveau de rire et Harry le foudroya du regard : ce n'était pas du tout drôle ! Paternellement Voldemort ébouriffa Harry de sa main d'un froid mortel et s'exclama : « Oh ça va, hein ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! On peut bien rire des fois ! Si tu t'imagines que j'ai beaucoup l'occasion de rire à tuer des gens toute la journée ! »  
  
En fait Voldemort se faisait rire lui-même et dégoûtait Harry ! En tout cas il se calma et rappela Nagini qui s'était aventuré dans les tulipes de Tante Pétunia : « Ca m'embêterais que tu te fasses punir pour les dégâts causés par mon petit Naginounet ! »  
  
Harry se remettait à peine du choc qu'il avait eu en apprenant que ce n'était pas ses vrais parents qui étaient morts que Voldemort s'apprêtait à lui faire une révélation et non des moindres.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Alors, qui est la plus sadique des deux, hein ?!  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié comme il se doit la dernière phrase ! lol  
  
En tout cas, reviewez ! (Et une ptite annonce, mais comme je t'ai fait de la pub Bane, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop : j'ai moi aussi une fic sur ce site : Une Enfance, une vie, alors si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, vous avez la permission de venir la lire, surtout que nos deux fics sont très liées, pas tout de suite, mais TRES bientôt !!!) 


	5. Les Korndrov

J'ai juste entraperçu Albane au lycée cet après midi, mais on n'a pas eu le temps de parler de la fic. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu sur Internet ce soir, donc, je mets le chapitre suivant, avec « mes » réponses à ses reviews ! J'ai pas le c?ur de vous faire patienter d'avantage aujourd'hui !  
  
+ Pour Melepha : oui, elle est sadique ! et je lui répète souvent ! lol. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il y aura d'autre moments importants coupés de la même manière !!! Et là, ce n'est pas moi qui suis sadique [par rapport à d'autres reviews, qui m'accuse Moi ! Pauvre petite Clem sans défense !]  
  
+ Pour Vaness : C'est vrai que tout est possible dans cette fic ! Mais pas à ce point là, vu qu'Albane et moi pensons que la théorie comme quoi Harry et Voldy sont de la même famille est aberrante (si on se trompe, je l'admettrais, mais ça m'étonnerait quand même !). En tout cas, ravie que tu aimes bien, et merci pour la review !  
  
+ Pour Nina : Tiens, y a qu'une seule review sur ce chapitre ? lol. En tout cas, ravie que tu apprécies les quelques pointes d'humour de la fic ! Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule folle à le penser ! (je te traite pas de folle pour autant ! lol). Quand tu penses qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, je pense que ce chapitre devrait commencer à t'éclairer, mais on comprendra mieux quand je posterai le BON chapitre !  
  
+ Petite ange, merci pour la review, voici la suite  
  
+ Philippe Gryffondor : Tu sais, tu peux t'adresser directement à Albane, elle lit ses reviews aussi ! La seule chose que je fais, c'est publier la fic, parce que Mademoiselle est fâchée avec l'anglais et refuse d'écouter quand je lui explique ! hihi. Mais elle a bien accès au net. Mais je suis contente qu'on s'adresse à moi aussi ! En tout cas, me tue pas si tu veux avoir les chapitres suivants !  
  
+ Majandra : Oui, je suis sadique, et fière de l'être !!! Pas de nouveau chapitre pour moi, je les attends avec impatience ! (surtout quand on sait ce qui nous attend par la suite ! [ Moi, parler trop ou pas assez ? il me semble qu'on me l'a déjà dit ! Mais je continue !]). Pour ta question, s'il a fumé quelque chose, ça ne peut être que de l'herbe à pipe connaissant Albane ! Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça !  
  
+ Sweety : Merci pour les compliments, et ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire, ou elle aura affaire à moi !  
  
+ Pour Math (qui a de la chance, c'est Albane qui me dicte parce qu'elle vient d'arriver !) : [donc c'est elle qui parle !] : « la suite arrive et non j'ai pas fumé (pour une fois qu'on me dit pas que c'est Voldy qui a fumé) seulement je voulais faire une histoire originale »  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR. SAUF Hermine qui appartient à Albane.  
***  
Chapitre 5  
  
Les Korndrov  
  
***  
  
Voldemort remua soudain sa baguette et en face d'Harry, un carré de fumée se forma. A son grand étonnement il s'aperçut que ce carré pouvait s'assimiler à un écran de cinéma : « Regarde maintenant, Harry, fit Voldemort, pour te montrer ce que je veux te montrer, je n'ai pas besoin de pensine mais d'un Miroir du Tcerid. »  
  
« Un miroir du Tcedir ? »  
  
« Oui, ça marche un peu comme un miroir du Rised mais ce qu'on y voit est bien réel et se passe en ce moment-même ! Regarde bien. »  
  
Le miroir du Tcerid s'alluma alors, d'une couleur blanc-cassé comparable une fois de plus à un écran de cinéma et bientôt une image apparut. C'était une rue, mais elle était très sombre et éclairée seulement par quelques lampadaires.  
  
« Il fait nuit c'est pour ça que c'est sombre, mais c'est un restaurant en face de toi ! »  
  
Harry fronça les yeux et se rapprocha de l'écran en suspension juste au- dessus de son lit. C'était un restaurant, effectivement, les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient éclairées et sur les frontons du bâtiment était écrit quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas lire : c'est écrit dans un alphabet qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bientôt la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et trois silhouettes en sortirent : deux adultes et un enfant ! Alors que les silhouettes, parlant une langue tout à fait étrange et incompréhensible pour Harry, s'avançaient vers lui, Harry sursauta et poussa un cri déchirant dans le noir de Privet Drive.  
  
Lily et James discutaient et riaient. Chacun tenait la main d'une petite fille qui se trouvait en milieu d'eux et qui, elle aussi, participait à cette conversation animée joyeuse. Le visage de ses parents ne reflétait que le bonheur et nullement le souci, et la scène elle-même n'inspirait que la joie et le bonheur de vivre. Le trio rentra dans une voiture riant toujours aux éclats et discutant toujours de façon très animée, et la voiture s'en fut dans les ténèbres vers les coupoles dorées et éclairées du Kremlin. Voldemort dissipa le miroir du Tcerid et contempla Harry qui était paralysé de souffrance morale. Le seigneur des ténèbres se pencha vers lui et lui murmura d'une voix glaciale et méchante :   
  
«Je te présente la famille Korndrov ! Tu vois ! Tes Parents ! Ils vivent encore ! Loin, mais ils vivent encore ! Tu as reconnu la ville ? Moscou ! Ils sont partis à Moscou quand ils t'ont abandonné, il y quatorze ans ! Tu as vu comme ils ont l'air gentil ? Eux ne te feraient pas dormir dehors, n'est-ce pas ? Mais.Tu as vu la petite fille, c'est leur fille. ! Ta petite s?ur Hermine, Harry ! Ils viennent de fêter au restaurant son admission à Durmstrang. Tu as vu comme ils étaient heureux, Harry ? Comme ils sont heureux sans toi ? On dirait qu'ils t'ont complètement oublié ! Ca fait bien longtemps qu'ils ne pensent plus à toi ! Tu ne comptes plus du tout pour eux ! Tu as vu ? Tu as bien vu ? Ou tu veux qu'on suive leur voiture jusqu'à leur appartement et que tu comprennes mieux comme ils ne t'aiment pas ! Comme ils se sont débarrassés de toi, pour aller construire ailleurs une nouvelle vie ! Une vie ou ils sont heureux ! Tu vois, tu as toujours cru que tes parents t'aimaient, parce que tout le monde te l'a toujours dit, mais en fait tu vois comme ç'est faux ?! Personne ne t'aime Harry : Ta famille de fait coucher dehors comme un chien et travailler comme un esclave et tes parents se gardent bien revenir te chercher ! Et même Ron, Hermione, Hagrid et tout les autres de Poudlard, tu crois qu'ils seraient tes amis si tu n'étais pas le célèbre Harry Potter ? Et Sirius, tu crois pas qu'il t'aurait déjà adopté s'il t'aimait un tant soit peu ? Non, non, Harry ! Personne ne t'aime et maintenant tu as, en plus, tous mes alliés contre toi ! »  
  
Voldemort se tut et tremblant d'excitation, regarda Harry pour voir l'effet de son discours. Le jeune garçon avait baissé la tête au fur et à mesure que Voldemort parlait et maintenant recroquevillé sur lui-même au bout de son lit il serrait les mains sur ses oreilles, le visage crispé dans les genoux et hurla brusquement dans le calme quartier : « Noooooooooooooooon ! »  
  
La lumière de la chambre de Vernon et Pétunia s'alluma aussitôt et Voldemort leva la tête vers le carré de lumière : « Oh ! Il est temps que je m'en aille ! »fit-il d'une voix douce et calme, il se leva et fit du ton glacial qui lui était habituel : « On se reverra Harry ! On se reverra souvent cette année, je pense ! Et n'oublie que je ne serai pas toujours tout seul face à toi, et que mes alliés pourront te tuer ! »  
  
Sur ce, Nagini enroulé autour de son pied, il transplana, laissant Harry, paralysé dans la même position, psychologiquement détruit. La fenêtre de la chambre de Vernon Dursley s'ouvrit et celui-ci cria : « Non mais ! Ca va pas de hurler comme ça en pleine nuit ? »  
  
Mais Harry ne réagit pas et voyant son neveu ainsi prostré, Vernon s'exclama : « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet énergumène ! »  
  
Harry resta ainsi tremblant et quand Vernon lui lança sa pantoufle sur la tête, il s'écroula en pleurs. L'oncle renonça et referma la porte laissant Harry pleurer ainsi pendant longtemps. Il était fou de douleur et avait perdu toute envie de se battre contre Voldemort. Ce dernier avait réussi ce qu'il voulait.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ca change de genre ce chapitre, hein ! En tout cas, ce n'est que le début !  
  
En tout cas reviews ! Que vous aimiez ou non, je veux savoir pourquoi ! 


	6. Explosion de joie

NINA :Bravo, si tu continue comme ça, tu vas trouver la raison du comportement de Voldy, Mais pour les autres, je ne vais rien dire. Alors lis les chapitre qui arrivent, tout est expliqué (enfin, avec un peu de suspens mais vous commencez à être habitués, non ?? gnark gnark !)  
  
Luffynette : Merci pour tes compliments, mais je te rassure, Lily et James sont mes persos préférés. pourquoi les ferais-je méchant ? S'ils sont contre Voldemort, ils sont gentils. Encore faut-il qu'ils soient vivants.  
  
Ccilia : Merci, c'est toujours aussi chouette de recevoir des compliments de ta part !  
  
Lafilledelalune : Oui, j'essaie de faire mettre les chaps le plus vite possible ! Mais pour tout t'avouer, étant donné que c'est Clem qui s'occupe de la mise « online » c'est elle qui décide quand les chapitres arrivent !  
  
Black Moon : Ha la tristesse ! Le sujet de cette fic est par définition, triste, et c'est vrai que j'aime bien insister sur les sentiments, même si ce n'est pas le plus facile à écrire !! Moi, c'est comme ça que je voit Voldemort, pas une grosse brute assoiffé d'Avada Kedavra mais quelqu'un d'horriblement intelligent : « sa baguette a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles certes , mais de grandes choses ! » (extrait du tome 1, euh. de mémoire. ) ! Mais je suis loin d'affirmer que c'est mon perso préféré ! Sinon, c'est horrible ce que tu me dis car si j'ai pas fait ce que tu imagines, tu vas être déçu(e) !  
  
Guenhwivar : Harry a suffisamment de jugeotte pour se poser des questions après de telles révélations ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'en posera. Mais pour l'instant, il « sous le choc ». Essaie de te mettre à sa place. le pauvret, tout seul en pleine nuit avec l'homme qui veut sa mort plus que tout.y'a de quoi perdre un peu les pédales !  
  
Petite ange : Tout le monde me traite de sadique !! D'un coté c'est flatteur, ça prouve que je me débrouille pas mal avec le suspens !! Prend ton mal en patience, quelques chaps ou il y a encore du suspens et ça se calme (enfin j'ai l'impression).mais c'est pour repartir de plus belle ! Clem, qui connaît pourtant toute mes intentions dans cette fic, m'a traitée de « diablement diabolique » !  
  
Khellar : euh.genre petite visite nocturne derrière un buisson, c'est terminé, mais rassurez-vous, Voldemort reviendra titiller Harry (en vain puisqu'il ne peut pas le tuer [pourquoi ? là aussi mystère, vous saurez à la fin de la fic !] Votre « votre talent est indéniable » m'a fait rougir comme je n'ai jamais rougi, merci beaucoup !!!!  
  
Siria Potter : Ha oui ! Ca, Voldy il est sadique ! Mais Voldemort ne serait pas Voldemort s'il n'était pas un peu sadique « tu sais ce que je vais faire, Potter ? Je vais m'asseoir et te regarder mourir, prend ton temps je ne suis pas pressé » [extrait du tome 2 .euh, de mémoire. »  
  
Jade : Ca, j'ai pas fait dans la romance, mais je prend comme un très beau compliment le fait que tu trouves que je sois forte en dramatique. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Lily et James sont aussi mes persos préférés ! Ne pleure pas trop. JK Rowling a annoncé que son tomme 5 serait triste, si je ne m'abuse Melepha : Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire Harry ?? Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu ferais à sa place, toi ? Harry est un adolescent comme les autres. Si tu ne devines pas ce qu'il va faire (ou du moins tenter),attend quelques chapitres. Merci pour ton « whaou » qui sort du c?ur !  
  
Miya Black :Espérons qu'elle évoluera d'une façon qui te plaira ! Merci, ça m'encourage pour finir cette fic ! Et oui, Korndrov, c'est inspiré de Corndrue, mais ça fait un peu plus russe, pour habiter à Moscou.  
  
Et enfin Angelina Johnson (réponse de Clem vu que je viens seulement de voir ta review) : Oui, elle est sadique de finir comme ça ! Je suis bien d'accord ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop abîmé ton pantalon à supplier par terre et que tu ne souffriras pas trop pour le papier et l'encre ! Alors voilà suite !  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 6  
  
Explosion de joie  
  
Environ deux heures après Harry était toujours en train de pleurer dans son lit quand un léger bruissement se fit entendre dans le buisson derrière lequel son lit était mis. Harry ne releva la tête que quand le bruit dans le buisson devint plus persistant. Reniflant, il se pencha et appela : « Tom ? »  
  
Même s'il n'obtint aucune réponse, il continua, persuadé que Voldemort était revenu : « Tom, j'ai réfléchi ! Ce n'est la peine de se battre ! Tuez moi ! Tuez moi ! Ou prenez-moi dans votre c. »  
  
Mais il n'avait pas fini sa demande désespérée qu'un énorme chien noir jaillit du buisson sur lui et lui mordit violemment le bras ! Harry poussa un cri et tomba de son lit, serrant son bras ensanglanté. Le molosse sauta sur lui et la gueule à deux centimètres de son visage pétrifié de peur, et grognant de manière terrifiante, il montra des crocs d'une longueur impressionnante. Le temps sembla long pour Harry jusqu'à ce que le chien descende de lui et que le jeune homme pu ramper sous le buisson. L'énorme chien se transforma en un homme grand et fort, au visage maigre et émacié, et aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui donnait une apparence de vampire. Sirius se jeta vers le buisson et attrapant brusquement Harry par son col, il le jeta sur son lit faisant preuve d'une force étonnante. Puis il se pencha l'air méchant vers son filleul terrifié et s'écria d'une voix terrible : « Tu veux que je t'apprenne, moi, à dire des choses comme ça ? Hein ? »  
  
« Sirius ! Sirius ! » gémit Harry en se protégeant la tête avec les bras.  
  
Le comportement anormal de son parrain ne le plongeait pas seulement dans la perplexité mais également dans la peur. L'aspect inquiétant de Sirius ne pouvait le quitter et Sirius en colère était deux fois plus impressionnant. Toutefois, Black se calma et s'assit sur le lit d'Harry. Il grommela alors qu'Harry se relevait, essayant de calmer son pouls et considérant son parrain d'un air inquiet : « Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de ta part ! Implorer le Seigneur des Ténèbres de .Rha ! Je n'arrive même pas à le dire ! »  
  
Il se tourna vers Harry et reprit : « Je dois dire que j'aurais préféré d'autres retrouvailles, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! »  
  
Sa voix redevint celle qu'Harry lui connaissait : plus douce : « Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? Hum... Ton bras, ça va ? »  
  
« Non, s'exclama Harry d'un ton rageur, tu vois pas que je saigne ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça, hein ! Tu m'aimes pas ! Voilà pourquoi ! La prochaine fois, tu finiras par me manger, avec Lupin, une nuit de pleine lune ! »  
  
Sirius écarquilla les yeux : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Simplement je ne pouvais pas te laisser dire ça ! Oh bah dis donc mon grand ! Si tu supportes pas qu'on te fasse une remarque ! Moi, je fais que mon boulot ! En tant que parrain, je dois assurer ton éducation ! Dis donc, si j'étais ton père. »  
  
« Justement, s'écria Harry, pourquoi tu m'adoptes pas, hein ? »  
  
« Mais je ne peux pas, tu le sais très bien ! Je suis recherché par tous les Détraqueurs du monde ! Bon dis donc, je sais pas ce que tu as cette nuit, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ! C'est de dormir à la belle étoile qui te fait cet effet là ? »  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence où Harry ne put regarder son parrain en face et ce dernier reprit : « Bon ben j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle : je viens de chez Lupin ! C'est chez lui que je suis caché ! Le ministère vient de lui accorder l'autorisation de te prendre à sa charge. »  
  
« C'est vrai ? » fit Harry en levant vers Sirius des yeux brillants  
  
« Oui, ça a été dur de convaincre Fudge à cause du problème de Remus.enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »  
  
« Oui ! »fit Harry d'une voix plus maussade : il n'avait pas pensé à cet inquiétant détail qui fit retomber son enthousiasme.  
  
« Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Remus est bien conscient de ce problème et puis, je serais là ! »  
  
Harry sauta du lit sur ses jambes et se planta face à Sirius, fou de joie : « C'est génial, génial, génial ! Quand est ce qu'on y va ? On y va ! On part maintenant ! Allez, debout ! »  
  
Il faisait des bonds en tirant Sirius par la main. Celui-ci riait de voir son filleul heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. « Oui oui, on y va ! Mais il faut prévenir ta famille non ? »  
  
« Non, non, pas la peine ! Et toutes mes affaires sont là ! »  
  
« Et Hedwige ? » fit Sirius en se levant et en jetant un coup d'?il à la cage vide du volatile.  
  
« Elle doit être entre chez Ron et chez Hermione ! Mais elle saura bien me retrouver ! s'exclama Harry dont l'excitation n'était pas retombée, bien au contraire.  
  
« Laisse quand même un mot dans la boîte-en-concurrence-avec-les-hiboux de ton oncle, je préfère ! »  
  
« Ca s'appelle une boite aux lettres, rectifia Harry, oui bon d'accord si tu veux ! »  
  
Pendant que Harry gribouillait un mot pour l'oncle Vernon (« Je m'en vais, on se reverra peut-être un jour ! Harry ») Sirius lui marqua sur un bout de parchemin l'adresse de Remus : « Tu vas y aller en Magicobus! Tu sais te servir du Magicobus, hein ? Moi j'y vais en transplanant, c'est plus prudent ! Habille-toi ! On se retrouve chez Remus ! »  
  
C'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard, Harry, à nouveau seul, se retrouva sur le trottoir entouré de toutes ses affaires, à secouer sa baguette. Le Magicobus arriva comme à son habitude en même pas un quart de seconde dans une grande explosion. Si Harry n'avait plus le temps de penser à la visite de Voldemort et à toutes ses révélations, il ne l'avait pas pour autant oubliée et la douleur qui s'était calmée avec l'arrivés de Sirius se ranima, plus forte que jamais, une fois qu'il se trouva seul.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Prochain chapitre : peut être demain matin, sinon, demain soir. 


	7. Dans le Magicobus

Melepha : leur dire quoi ? et à qui ? En tout cas, tu t'imagines bien qu'Harry ne pourra pas garder pour lui tout seul ces révélations qui le chamboulent. !  
  
Khellar : merci de ta fidélité ! Et contente que cette phrase te plaise ! Et c'est vrai qu'en ce moment la phrase « ce n'est pas la peine de se battre », il y en a quelques-uns uns qui feraient mieux de méditer dessus.  
  
Nina : Ha ! Nina ! Hé non, tu es partie sur une mauvaise voie !! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette rumeur ! Mais continue !! un indice : Voldemort ne peut pas tuer Harry, ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas ! Quant à la mort des clones, et bien, je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question ! Disons que quand ils meurent, ils disparaissent, ça les détruits. Enfin je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
Petit ange : Ben disons que le boulot de Sirius s'est de punir Harry quand il fait ou dit des bêtises comme ses parents l'auraient fait! Qui aime bien châtie bien ! Mais tu n'as pas remarqué que les gentils sont méchants et les méchants gentils dans cette fic ?? Ca va continuer un peu et tout va reprendre sa place., enfin pour la majorité des persos.Je sais que les chaps sont pas longs et que les infos vous arrivent petit à petit, mais peu à peu vous saurez tout. A moi aussi le temps me paraît long : je ne peux pas vous parler de tout !!  
  
Muffin aux amandes(etc) : Moi , un problème ?? non, juste un peu fan du suspens ? Mais J.K Rowling ne fait-elle pas un plus grand suspens en nous laissant deux ans à attendre avec Voldemort ressuscité ???  
  
Luffynette : Merci, Luffynette, toujours fidèle au poste ! Encore une fan de Sirius ??  
  
Kaorou : merci, la suite arrive !  
  
Ccilia : Oui, après les cinq premiers chapitres un peu lugubre, je l'avoue, ça va mieux et les chapitre seront un peu plus gais. Enfin ça dépend de ta sensibilité ! Désolée de t'avoir traumatisée et que tes fics ne pâtiront pas trop de ma conception du tome 5 !! Pour Lily et James, encore faut-il qu'ils soient réellement vivants, mais moi aussi j'espère qu'ils sont une bonne raison !!!! Moi, entretenir le suspens exprès ??jamais !merci pour tes compliments  
  
Dipsie : Ne t'inquiètes pas : ma fic est planifiée ! Jusqu'à sa fin, je sais ce que je vais faire chap par chap ! Mais il faut que je trouve le temps et le courage de m'y mettre  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Dans le Magicobus  
  
Quand la porte du Magicobus s'ouvrit devant lui, Harry reconnut aussitôt le visage boutonneux de Stan Rocade, le contrôleur du Magicobus avec lequel il avait lié connaissance deux ans plus tôt :  
  
« Bonjour, Harry ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! » fit-il alors Harry montait avec sa valise et la cage vide d'Hedwige ; il reprit en s'écartant pour lui faciliter le passage : « Il paraît que tu étais à la finale de la Coupe du Monde que Quidditch l'année dernière mais je ne t'ai pas vu ! »  
  
« Bonjour Stan, souffla Harry en tirant sa lourde valise.  
  
Lui l'avait vu à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch : Stan était en train d'essayer de séduire une troupe de Vélanes, mais Harry ne fit aucune allusion à cette anecdote, se doutant que l'essai de Stan avait du se conclure par un cuisant échec ! Stan prit soudain conscience de la difficulté d'Harry et se précipitant, lui prit la cage d'Hedwige des bras. Harry se trouva bientôt installé sur un des lits qui servaient de fauteuils au Magicobus. Stan se pencha vers le chauffeur qui n'était le même qu'il y a deux ans et s'exclama : « Max ! C'est Harry Potter ! Tu te rends-compte ? »  
  
Le chauffeur sans se retourner et sans s'émouvoir plus que cela de la présence d'Harry Potter en personne dans son bus, fit d'une voix traînarde : « Et on le mène où, le Sieur Potter ? »  
  
« Où on t'emmène, Harry ? » demanda Stan en se retournant vers son client.  
  
Dans sa poche, Harry serrait le papier où Sirius lui avait marqué l'adresse de Lupin et il leva la tête vers Stan : « Moscou ! »  
  
« Moscou ? répéta Stan épaté. Harry hocha la tête et le contrôleur du Magicobus eu un sifflement admiratif. Il se pencha vers le chauffeur et demanda : « Max, tu peux aller jusqu'à Moscou ? »  
  
« Bien sûr !,répondit le chauffeur d'une voix calme, sans jeter un coup d'?il derrière lui, mais il faudra qu'il patiente le petit Potter, on y sera pas avant demain matin ! »  
  
« Ca ira très bien, merci ! » intervint Harry  
  
« Et plus précisément, où à Moscou ? »  
  
Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le chauffeur reprit, en regardant Harry à travers son rétroviseur : « Chez les Korndrov, je parie ! Non ? »  
  
« Comment avez-vous deviné ? » s'exclama Harry estomaqué  
  
« Tous les clients qui vont à Moscou vont chez les Korndrov ! Je sais pas pourquoi ! Pas vrai, Stan ? »  
  
« Je sais pas, moi ! Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait aller jusqu'à Moscou ! » répliqua Stan  
  
Le conducteur se retourna alors et fixa Stan, l'air de réfléchir. Il finit par s'exclamer : « Ha oui ! Ca y est, ça me revient ! C'est normal, tu étais en vacances ! Mais début juillet, j'ai emmené plein de sorciers chez les Korndrov ! Et même Dumbledore ! »  
  
« Dumbledore ? » s'écria Harry, surpris  
  
« Oui ! Dumbledore lui-même ! confirma Max d'un air fier en se retournant vers son volant  
  
Sur-ce le Magicobus démarra en trombe et Harry fut renversé sur sa couchette. La nuit avait été riche en émotions, en souffrances et en douleur mais Harry ne trouva pas le sommeil, et allongé sur sa couchette il réfléchissait à tous les évènements de la nuit quand Stan revint le voir avec une trousse à secours : « J'ai vu que tu étais blessé au bras ! »  
  
« Merci ! » fit Harry alors que Stan lui faisait un bandage sur la morsure de Sirius... enfin Patmol !  
  
« Ca me fait penser, cette morsure de chien errant, le Sinistros tu ne l'as pas revu ? »  
  
« Non, fit Harry, ça ne devait être qu'un chien errant ! »  
  
« Décidément, tu n'as pas de chance avec les chiens errants, toi ! Il y a deux ans, on avait pensé que c'était un Sinistros parce que Black te recherchait pour te tuer ! Tu te souviens ? »  
  
« Comment oublier quelque chose comme ça? »  
  
Stan haussa les épaules : « Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais tu sais qu'ils ne l'ont toujours pas retrouvé ?! Fais attention à toi ! En plus avec Tu-Sais-Qui maintenant. »  
  
Là- dessus, Stan repartit avec sa trousse à secours et Harry resta seul à contempler les photos de ses parents dans l'album offert par Hagrid, quatre ans plus tôt. Il n'y croyait pas ! Ses parents n'étaient pas morts, et vivaient heureux à des milliers de kilomètres de lui alors qu'Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir des parents ! Le pire c'est que Dumbledore le savait et qu'il lui avait toujours confirmé la mort de ses parents ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi l'avait-on tenu éloigné de ses parents intentionnellement ? Pourquoi l'avait-on privé si longtemps d'un amour qui lui avait toujours manqué ?  
  
« J'arrive ! Je viens ! murmura t'il à la photo de ses parents qu'il préférait, je viens, et vous allez voir comme on va être heureux tous ensembles avec Hermione.heu Hermine ! Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de vous ! »  
  
Des larmes l'empêchèrent bientôt de regarder ses parents qui lui faisaient des signes de la main et il s'endormit sans en avoir conscience.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pas bien long ce chapitre, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Car il est TRES intéressant pour la suite ! lol 


	8. Attente, espionnage et gamineries

Petite ange : Je suis désolée de te faire stresser comme ça ! C'est tout triste mais ça va devenir plus gai maintenant !!courage !!!  
  
Melepha : Encore faut-il qu'il y ait rencontre, et que les Korndrov soient bien Lily et James.  
  
Miya Black : Oui comme tu le vois dans le chap 8, Sirius et Remus l'attendent. Mais tu vas avoir un choc au chapitre 9 .  
  
Khellar : merci pour le « comme d'habitude » ! Mais n'ai pas peur de la suite!! Enfin je me mets à votre place, moi je sais tout et donc le suspense n'a pas de prise sur moi (ni sur Clem) mais vous êtes dans l'incertitude la plus totale ! Alors une petite révélation : il n'y aura pas de mort, enfin . presque pas !!!  
  
Vaness : merci, j'écris la suite au rythme que mon programme de terminale me l'autorise, mais il y a encore beaucoup de chapitres déjà écrits !  
  
Ccilia : Hé oui, Dumbledore est au courant de l'existence de la famille Korndrov !! Le résumé de ma fic n'est-il pas « Et si on avait toujours menti à Harry au sujet de ses parents ? » A ton avis, qui est désigné(s) par « on » ??? Au point ou il en est dans le soirée, Harry ne s'étonne plus de rien ! Mais il a sûrement été éc?uré, en tout cas, il ne me l'a pas dit (hihihi !)  
  
Kaorou : Ha, la rencontre Harry/Korndrov !!! Tu te doutes bien que vu comment et partie ma fic, elle aura lieu un jour ou l'autre !!Mais quand ? Tu verras.  
  
muffin aux amandes rouges et à gelé de prunes : essaie de survivre, ça m'embêterait de tuer quelqu'un a cause du suspens. comme je les déjà dit, vous allez tout savoir peu à peu : courage !  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Attente, espionnage et gamineries  
  
Sirius arpentait le salon de Remus, très préoccupé, il finit par s'arrêter devant le fauteuil où se trouvait son ami et propriétaire de la maison, Remus Lupin. Celui-ci semblait extrêmement fatigué, mais c'était seulement que parce que la dernière nuit avait été une nuit de pleine lune et que ses transformations en loup-garou l'épuisaient toujours terriblement. Sirius s'exclama d'une voix anxieuse : « Il devrait déjà être là depuis longtemps ! Fais-le, je t'en prie ! Je n'ai pas de baguette, moi ! Je ne peux pas le faire ! »  
  
« Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça ! Espionner ainsi les gens, je déteste ça ! Et puis assieds-toi au lieu de tourner en rond, tu me fatigues ! »  
  
« Je me calme si tu le fais ! » s'exclama Sirius  
  
Remus soupira un grand coup pour exprimer son désaccord et sortit sa baguette qu'il remua mollement : un miroir du Tcerid apparu aussitôt en suspension devant lui. « Regarde, fit-il à Sirius qui s'était agenouillé près du fauteuil de Remus pour pouvoir voir dans le miroir, il est dans le Magicobus, tout va bien ! Le bus a seulement du retard ! Il va arriver ! »  
  
« Regarde sur quoi il dort ! s'exclama Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres, il dort avec des photos de James et Lily dans les bras ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est chou ! »  
  
Cette vision arracha un sourire d'attendrissement à Remus : « C'est vrai qu'il est adorable ! Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père ! »  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à contempler béatement leur petit protégé endormi dans le miroir du Tcerid et puis Remus se reprit et s'exclama : « Allez, fini le voyeurisme ! »  
  
Mais au moment où il allait faire disparaître le miroir, Sirius bondit et lui arracha sa baguette : « Ha ha ! » s'exclama t-il l'air triomphant en montrant à Remus la baguette qu'il venait de lui confisquer  
  
« Non ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! Rends ça ! » s'exclama Remus en se levant brusquement, sans aucune méchanceté dans la voix mais au contraire, sans trop y croire !  
  
Mais Sirius était déjà de l'autre coté de la pièce après avoir prestement sauté par-dessus la table ! Trop fatigué pour le poursuivre, Remus se rassit en en s'exclamant sur le ton de reproche : « Sirius ! Il faudrait vraiment penser à grandir mentalement maintenant ! On ne peut pas toujours se comporter comme si on avait quinze ans ! Rend- moi cette baguette ! »  
  
Sirius de l'autre coté de la pièce fit semblant d'hésiter et fit : « Non ! Finalement non ! Je vais la garder ! »  
  
« C'est ça ! C'est ça ! Fais le malin ! Bon si tu y tiens vraiment, espionne-le, ton filleul, mais laisse moi dormir ! »  
  
Lupin se rassit et s'endormit très rapidement. Demain il serait en pleine forme, il le savait : il lui fallait habituellement un jour pour se remettre d'une nuit de pleine lune. Sirius finit par s'asseoir, lui aussi, dans un autre fauteuil. D'un mouvement de baguette, il amena le miroir du Tcerid à lui et se cala dans son fauteuil. C'est ainsi que surveillant Harry qui dormait dans le Magicobus, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte en murmurant : « Il a vraiment du retard, ce bus ! »  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je vous avais dit que le chapitre est très court ! Alors on a vu Harry, seulement par un intermédiaire, mais tant mieux, vu qu'il ne fait rien ! Autant aller voir les persos intéressants !! hihi, moi aimer les Maraudeurs ? Jamais ! (enfin, un petit peu de temps en temps !)  
  
Albane, je veux la suite !!! 


	9. Retour rapide

Dipsie, merci pour tes encouragements, ce chapitre là était particulièrement court ! C'est pas que je la fais vite, c'est que Clem les met vite sur le site !  
  
Melepha : oui, il est court, désolée, mais les prochains sont plus longs !  
  
Angelina Johnson : merci pour tes compliments ! Hé oui, c'est le bac à la fin de l'année, pour Clem aussi ! Bonne chance pour ton brevet ! [message de l'éditeur : c'est vrai qu'on a le BAC ? Oups, z'avais oublié !!!]  
  
Petite ange : la suite arrive aussi vite qu'elle peut : elle est forte en endurance mais en sprint. Je suis en train d'écrire les chaps 39/40,alors tu vois que Clem a encore beaucoup de chaps à vous mettre ce qui me laisse le temps d'écrire. Mais euh..ça vous dérange pas si ma fic fait plus de cinquante de chaps ??  
  
Miya Black : Il arrive à Moscou.tout de suite, dans le chapitre 9. Mais ça sera surtout le chapitre 11 qui sera important. . J'ai fait Sirius et Remus comme je les « ressens », Remus, l'élément sérieux et Sirius l'élément, plus..hum.«fun» !!Merci pour tes compliments  
  
muffin aux amandes rouges et à gelé de prunes : Oui, c'est le chapitre le plus court que j'ai écrit pour l'instant. Le 9 est un peu plus long et le reste fait en général 2/3 pages word. Merci pour ta review en tout cas !  
  
Ccilia : Oui, ils vont être sacrément surpris ! Lis vite le chapitre neuf pour connaître leurs réactions !! Chez J.K Rowling, Dumbledore est (souvent) au courrant de tout, je ne fais que suivre ce qu'elle fait ! En tout cas, c'est toujours un honneur d'avoir des compliments de ta part ! Ne t'arrête pas, et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !!  
  
Flo : ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis habituée à te lire ! Merci, donc, pour les compliments que tu m'as faits au début et qui n'ont pas changé !! Oui, je m'amuse bien à écrire, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Tu me connais, je passerais à vie à écrire (et j'arrêterais la philo) [message de l'éditeur : moi aussi !] si je le pouvais. Snif Snif, sob sob, moi aussi je suis fière de toi, Flo !!!!!!! Parce qu'écrire des reviews aussi claires que les tiennes, c'est un don rare qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde !!!! [message de l'éditeur : ça c'était méchant !!!]  
  
Solar : Merci pour les encouragements  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 9  
  
Retour rapide  
  
Sirius et Remus fut réveillés par le jour au moment où le Magicobus déposait Harry à Moscou. Même s'il faisait déjà jour depuis longtemps à Moscou, les moldus russes ne pouvaient pas voir le Magicobus qui était invisible à leurs yeux.  
  
« Te voilà arrivé, Harry ! »fit Stan en l'aidant à descendre sa valise.  
  
« Le voilà arrivé ! répéta d'une voix endormie Sirius à Remus, Va voir dans la rue, s'il te plait ! »  
  
Remus, en forme comme il l'avait prévu, se leva et alla à la fenêtre en maugréant quelque chose comme « C'est pas vrai que tu as laissé ce truc allumé toute la nuit ! »  
  
« Au moins huit heures de retard ! s'exclama Sirius ! Ha si j'étais pas recherché, le bureau des transports magiques entendrait parler de moi ! »  
  
« Non, il n'y a pas d'Harry ni de Magicobus dans la rue ! »  
  
« Hein ? s'exclama Sirius alarmé, mais il est en train d'en descendre ! Viens voir ! »  
  
Remus rejoignit son ami et comme Black l'avait fait la veille, il s'accroupit près du fauteuil de Sirius pour regarder dans le miroir du Tcerid. Ce qu'ils virent les paralysa de surprise et les rendit muets pendant quelques instants : Harry se trouvait maintenant seul sur la Place Rouge avec sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige. « Il est à Moscou. » souffla Sirius  
  
« Et l'immeuble, là derrière lui, tu le reconnais pas ?! s'exclama Remus tout aussi estomaqué  
  
« Mais. mais il y va, en plus ! cria Sirius, paniqué, en voyant Harry se diriger tout droit vers l'immeuble que Max lui avait comme étant celui où habitait les Korndrov.  
  
« Faut-y aller ! Vite ! s'écria Remus en se relevant rapidement, vite ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »  
  
Le c?ur d'Harry battait à cent à l'heure. Il était dans un pays inconnu, qui parlait une langue dont il ne connaissait pas un mot, et qui utilisait un autre alphabet que le sien, mais il marchait vers ses parents ! Dans cinq minutes, il serait dans leur bras. Chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus du bonheur. Le bonheur était tout proche. Encore quelques pas et il était à la porte de l'immeuble. Une vingtaine de mètres le séparait de ses parents. Quinze. Dix.  
  
« Dites-donc, jeune homme, on ne se serait pas un petit peu égaré, par hasard ? »  
  
La voix était sèche et dure mais elle parlait dans sa langue. Harry fit volte-face et se retrouva face à Remus Lupin et à Patmol ! C'était Remus qui avait parlé et celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur : « Je vous ai posé une question, M. Potter et j'attends une réponse ! »  
  
Harry paniqué, jeta des coups autour de lui, mais le miracle ne se produisit pas : Ni James ni Lily ne passèrent à ce moment là !  
  
« Euh.je.euh ! »  
  
« J'attends des explications plus claires ! Patmol et moi-même, nous nous sommes affreusement inquiétés à votre sujet ! Et je pense pas que le Magicobus ne se soit perdu entre Privet Drive et Londres au point de se retrouver à Moscou ! Depuis quand, monsieur, alors qu'on vous offre enfin l'opportunité d'un logement où vous serez aimé et bien traité, préfère t-on trahir la confiance que ses amis ont mise en vous et s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la planète ? Permettez-moi de vous dire que ce genre de comportement m'étonne et me déçoit beaucoup de votre part ! »   
  
Mais comme Harry ne trouvait toujours pas quoi répondre, Remus l'attrapa brusquement par la manche et le tira à lui : « Je crois qu'on va rapidement retrouver Londres, mon jeune ami ! Attrapez le collier de ce chien, et pas de discussion ! Petit fugueur ! »  
  
Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de toucher Patmol tant celui-ci avait l'air d'aussi bonne humeur que Remus ! Il se dégagea d'un coup brusque et cria : « Je suis venu ici pour retrouver mes parents ! »  
  
Remus eu un hoquet de surprise qu'il essaya de cacher et même Patmol sembla dissimuler un mouvement de surprise. Remus reprit : « Vos parents ? Vos parents ! Vous croyez donc que les morts habitent à Moscou ? Même si c'est dur à accepter, M. Potter, vos parents sont morts ! »  
  
Il se pencha et attrapant la main droite d'Harry, et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir, le professeur Lupin colla celle-ci au collier de Patmol. Remus tenait lui-même de l'autre main le collier de Patmol Harry comprit aussitôt que le collier de Patmol était un portoloin. Il se retrouva attiré dans un tourbillon avec Lupin et Patmol, comme s'il était accroché par le nombril.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà ce chapitre, avec un peu de retard, mais le principal c'est qu'il soit là, non ?! 


	10. La tactique de Voldemort

Solar : la suite arrive !  
  
Khellar : Oui, tu as raison d'avoir peur qu'Harry rencontre ses parents.Enfin j'en ai déjà trop dit et tu devras attendre au moins le chapitre 50 pour savoir pourquoi ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Ccilia : Harry s'en veut plus à lui-même de les avoir trompés et trahis qu'il n'en veut à Remus et Sirius. Il sait que Remus et Sirius ont toujours agit pour son bien, mais tout au long de la fic, il aura effectivement des raisons de leur en vouloir ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !  
  
Miya Black : Eh oui, je crois que je peux vous dire maintenant que Remus et Sirius sont au courrant de l'existence de Korndrov ! lis le 10 pour plus d'information !! C'est vrai qu'au début de la fic, mes chapitres sont assez court !  
  
Deedlit : Haaa !!les cours qui sautent, un plaisir ! En tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments ! Le chapitre 10 est deux fois plus long que le 9 ! Entre les Potter et Voldemort ? Rien de plus qu'une relation entre ennemis, mais pourquoi Voldemort ne peut pas tuer Harry, ça je garde le suspens ! Quant à la rencontre Harry/Korndrov, oui, vous vous doutez bien qu'elle aura lieu, mais quand ? Un indice : je viens d'écrire le chap 42 et la rencontre n'a pas encore eu lieu !!Mais faites-moi confiance, vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous ennuyer !!  
  
Phoenix-money : j'avoue que l'histoire de dédoublement peut paraître étrange mais j'en avais besoin pour expliquer ma fic ! Imagine que les parents d'Harry sont réellement vivants, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le bébé tout seul, d'autant plus qu'on sait qu'ils étaient avec Harry ce soir- tragique ou il devient orphelin !! Euh..le HardRock ? non, pas plus que cela, pourquoi ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review  
  
Jade : Comme je l'ai dit à Ccilia, Remus et Sirius ont toujours tout fait pour le bien d'Harry. Oui, il y a une raison et oui, je ne dévoilerais rien ! (hihignarkgnark). Merci pour tes compliments !  
  
Dipsie : Merci pour ta fidélité, C'est vrai que j'ai remarqué que vous étiez toujours les mêmes et ça fait très plaisir ! J'en profite donc adresser un grand merci à toi, Jade, Ccilia, Khellar, Miya Black, Luffynette, Nina, Petit ange, Melepha (et j'en oublie sûrement) qui sont là depuis le début !Et bien sur Clem et Flo !!!  
  
Luffynette : Un jour, tu sauras pourquoi ils l'ont empêché de voir les Korndrov. Le chapitre 10 contient beaucoup d'explications car Harry ne pourra s'empêcher des questions Remus et Sirius. Mais n'oublie pas qu'ils ont empêché Harry de voir les Korndrov. . . (oh !!je me sens un peu sadique, là !!)Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Nina : comme je l'ai déjà dit à Jade, Remus et Sirius n'ont pas retenu Harry pour rien, mais vous dévoiler pourquoi serait trop vous dévoiler ! (désolée mais un minimum de suspens, ça fait pas de mal !)Sinon, non, pas d'histoire de Polynectar, et pourquoi Voldy a fait ça ? réponse un peu plus bas dans le chap 10 !!Merci pour ta review !  
  
Melepha : Toute la fic tourne sur cette question : Les Korndrov sont-ils les parents d'Harry ? Si oui, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont jamais cherché à le reprendre avec eux ? Si non, pourquoi Voldemort lui a raconté ce mensonge (ou ce délire !) ? Merci pour ta fidélité à ma fic et tes reviews !  
  
Petit ange : merci pour tes compliments ! Mais il faut pas être méchants avec mes petits Sirius et Remus, sinon je pleure ! Mais remarque que les méchants deviennent gentils et les gentils méchants. Mais l'ordre va revenir dans le chap 10 ! Mais j'avoue que durant toute la fic, il y aura ce genre d'échanges de rôle.. !!Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry est loin d'arrêter de se poser des questions. !  
  
Moiiiiiii : Hola, vite, voilà la suite ! Je voudrais pas être responsable d'un meurtre !! [Note de l'éditeur : surtout que ça risque d'être le tien !!!  
  
Jh : Bah continue à lire, tu verras !  
  
Olivier : on met les chaps aussi rapidement que nous pouvons, car, vois-tu, on a pas que nos fic dans la vie, Clem et moi ! Et les chapitres prochains sont un peu plus long.  
  
Angelina Johnson : Oui, Sirius et Remus savaient ou Harry était, ils sont reconnus l'endroit ou il allait. Mais n'oublie pas que Dumbledore, lui aussi, aurait reconnu ou il allait, les Korndrov sont très connus.merci pour ta review  
  
Patmol 666 : l'adresse il n'a pas eu besoin de l'avoir : Max, le conducteur du Magicobus sait très bien, pour y avoir amener plusieurs fois Dumbledore, où les Korndrov habitent !!Non, je te rassure, Harry ne se fera pas taper (enfin pour l'instant)Merci pour tes compliments  
  
Cool : C'est Albane elle-même qui te répond ! Chouette, non ?? lol. Clem et moi sommes très contente que tu aimes bien cette fic. C'est Clem qu'il faut remercier pour la rapidité de mise sur le site et moi pour l'écriture (enfin ça tu n'es pas obligé(e). !  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 10  
  
La tactique de Voldemort  
  
Curieusement, alors qu'Harry s'attendait à se faire sérieusement gronder par Sirius et Remus, ceux-ci semblèrent avoir tout oublié et le traitèrent aussi gentiment que si rien ne s'était passé ! Ils lui montrèrent sa chambre, lui donnèrent un vrai repas, lui firent visiter la maison, et l'emmenèrent voir Buck au fond du jardin. Cependant cette réaction imprévue eut pour effet de faire culpabiliser Harry encore plus. C'était déjà assez gênant de penser qu'on allait habiter chez un professeur à temps complet (et qui plus est, un professeur loup-garou) et cette sensation qu'on évitait le sujet qui fâche n'était pas pour le mettre plus à l'aise.  
  
Lors du midi, il décida donc de crever l'abcès et interrompant une conversation très intéressante sur l'invasion de Pitiponks au XIVème siècle sur le continent africain, et aborda net le sujet, vidant son c?ur d'un coup : « Ecoutez, je suis désolé ! Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de demander au Magicobus de m'amenez à Moscou ! Je me rends compte comme je suis bien ici, et que vous êtes gentils avec moi ! Désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à cela ! Mais il faut que je vous dise pourquoi je suis allé à Moscou ! »  
  
Remus posa sa fourchette et fit un léger : « Ha ! »  
  
« Voilà, commença Harry, avant que tu ne viennes me voir, Sirius, cette nuit même, j'ai reçu une autre visite. C'était. »  
  
Il respira un grand coup sous les regards interrogateurs des meilleurs amis de son père : « C'était Voldemort ! »  
  
Remus et Sirius poussèrent un cri tout le deux en même temps et Harry s'empressa de se reprendre : « Euh. Vous-Savez-Qui ! »  
  
« Tu-Sais-Qui est venu te voir ? ânonna Sirius, terrifié rétrospectivement pour la sécurité de son filleul. Remus ne semblait plus pouvoir dire un mot tant il était stupéfait et effrayé.  
  
« Oui, continua Harry, mais il était.euh... comment dire ? Gentil ! »  
  
« Gentil !? » s'exclama Remus  
  
« Oui enfin, il ne m'a pas fait de mal. ! De mal.euh.physiquement je parle ! »précisa Harry  
  
« Que veut dire cette précision, s'exclama Sirius en dévisageant Harry d'un air inquiet, il t'a fait du mal .moralement ? »  
  
Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à parler et finit par dire : « Oui ! Il m'a.m'a fait deux révélations. sur mes parents ! »  
  
Harry aurait parié que Remus et Sirius s'étaient, à ce moment là, échangé un regard inquiet. « La première, c'était que. »  
  
Harry s'arrêta pour essayer d'avaler sa salive en dépit de la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.   
  
« Que quoi ? » insista Remus, l'air intéressé en se penchant vers lui.  
  
« Que ce n'était pas mes vrais parents qu'il avait tués ce jour là, mais des doubles ! Je le sais, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! A l'aide d'une pensine portable, il m'a montré un souvenir que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps : le moment où mes vrais parents m'ont quitté et que leurs doubles sont arrivés ! »  
  
Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'il disait pour ne pas augmenter son malaise. Il leva la tête vers Remus et son parrain qui l'observaient avec de grands yeux ahuris : « Des doubles ? » répéta Sirius, l'air de ne pas croire un mot de ce que racontait Harry.  
  
« Oui ! Et pour la deuxième révélation, il a utilisé un miroir du Tcédir, je crois ! Non ! Un miroir du Tcerid et il m'a montré.mes parents.avec leur fille. »  
  
Il releva la tête et s'écria : « Ils sont encore vivants, à Moscou ! Je les ai vus ! Ils venaient de fêter l'admission à Durmstang de leur fille. »  
  
Il s'arrêta un moment le regard fixé dans son assiette et cria : « Ils sont heureux ! »  
  
Il s'écroula alors en larmes dans les bras de Sirius et murmura encore amèrement : « Ils sont heureux sans moi ! »  
  
Sirius essayait maladroitement de le consoler comme on l'aurait fait pour un enfant de cinq ans, le berçant doucement et lui tapotant le dos en chuchotant des « chut » et des « ça va aller ».  
  
Harry s'en voulait et avait honte de pleurer ainsi comme un enfant dans les bras de son parrain qu'il ne connaissait encore que très peu et devant un homme qu'il avait eu pour professeur, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Il abandonna sa pudeur en même temps que l'idée de toujours se montrer fort face à des inconnus. Il se rappela comment, alors qu'il entendait (les doubles de ) ses parents hurler en lui, il avait un jour fait semblant de rattacher son lacet pour ne pas montrer qu'il pleurait à Remus Lupin. Celui-ci se leva et prenant Harry des bras de Sirius, il l'installa dans le fauteuil, où la veille au soir, lui-même l'attendait. Remus débarrassa ainsi Sirius d'une situation à laquelle il n'était pas habitué : ce n'était pas tous les jours à Azkaban qu'il fallait consoler quelqu'un autre que soi.  
  
Tendant un mouchoir à Harry, Remus tira une chaise à lui et s'assit en face d'Harry : « Ecoute Harry ! commença t'il d'une voix calme et patiente, je croyais que tu le savais par toi-même mais je sais combien le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut se montrer persuasif : il ne faut jamais croire ce qu'il raconte. Il connaît les points faibles de sa victime juste en la regardant. Alors tu imagines combien il connaît par c?ur tes points forts et tes points faibles. Et ton point faible à toi, ce sont tes parents. Le seigneur des ténèbres est un lâche, Harry, il attaque là où ça fait mal ! Et sache que l'image d'une pensine portable ou celle d'un miroir du Tcerid sont très facilement falsifiable. Ce qu'il t'a montré, il l'a créé de toutes pièces, Harry ! Ton soi-disant souvenir et la prétendue scène de vie à Moscou ! »  
  
« Mais, hoqueta Harry, les Korndrov, il ne les a pas inventés ! »  
  
« Non, c'est vrai, il existe bien un couple de sorciers appelé Korndrov à Moscou ! Mais ce ne sont pas tes parents, Harry ! Quelle idée ! Le lien est facile à cause de Cornedrue et Korndrov ! Tu comprends ? »  
  
Harry hocha lentement la tête en essuyant ses larmes. Et Remus continua de sa voix calme et patiente : « Tu-Sais-Qui a fait cela pour essayer de te détruire psychologiquement et peut-être même t'attirer dans son camp ! »  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'?il à Sirius qui se tenait debout derrière son ami, mais celui-ci détourna la tête et ne dit rien. « Mais, continua Remus décidément meilleur psychologue de Sirius, si tu es là c'est qu'il a échoué. La technique de Tu-Sais-Qui pour se faire de nouveaux Mangemorts est de leur montrer combien ils sont seuls au monde et détestés de tous. Après ils sont tous convaincus que la meilleure chose qui leur reste à faire est de rallier son camp. Mais toi, regarde, Hermione et Ron t'aiment d'une amitié sincère, pareil pour Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Hagrid, Fred, George et j'en passe ! »  
  
« Et nous ! » glissa Sirius  
  
« Oui et nous, reprit Lupin, Mais si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le- Nom a essayé de te convaincre du contraire, et qu'il t'ait persuadé que les Korndrov étaient tes parents : on comprend mieux pourquoi tu es allé à Moscou sur un coup de tête, et on ne peut pas t'en vouloir ! Excuse-nous si on t'a grondé en te récupérant ce matin sur la Place Rouge ! »  
  
« Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser, Rem' ? s'écria soudain Sirius, le jour ou j'ai passé mon permis de transplaner pour la première fois ! »  
  
« Oh oui ! s'exclama Remus en se retournant vers Sirius, toute l'école et tous les moniteurs de l'école de transplanage t'ont cherché pendant un mois. »  
  
Remus se retourna vers Harry et continua l'air goguenard : « C'est James et moi qui avons finit par le retrouver ! Figure-toi que Monsieur avait atterri à Tahiti et avait « oublié » de revenir ! »  
  
« Racontez-moi des histoires des Maraudeurs ! » s'exclama Harry dont le regard ne brillait plus de larmes mais d'excitation et d'enthousiasme.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de posté ! En tout cas, je n'ai pas encore reçu les réponses aux reviews (elles devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre), et donc, c'est juste pour vous tenir au courant (et vous rendre jaloux !) : je suis actuellement en possession de 43 chapitres !!! Et ils sont trop géniaux ! En tout cas, continuez à suivre ! 


	11. Hermine

Melepha ! Eh oui, 43 et j'ai pas encore fini !! Espérons que vous ne vous lasserez pas  
  
Mets-la-suite-hé !-hé !: merci, la suite arrive !  
  
Solar : et oui, mais si Clem les poste plus rapidement je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews ! Mais je lui demanderai sûrement de poster deux par deux certains chapitres !  
  
Miya Black : Le pbm c'est que si tu tues Clem, tu n'auras pas les autres chaps puisque c'est elle qui les mets ! [Note de l'éditeur : c'est tout ce que tu dis pour me défendre, vilaine Bane !] La réponse à ta question est dans le chapitre qui suit !!  
  
Ccilia : merci pour tes compliments ! Voldie a beaucoup de boulot ! Mais, sur, je serais lui ( !!) j'essaierais de les retrouver ou en tout cas, de me re-retrouver en face d'eux ! En tout cas voilà le chapitre 11 qui va, dès le premier mot, répondre à une des plus grandes questions que vous vous posez !  
  
Deedlit : peut-être qu'ils ont tous raison, Sirius et Remus et Voldemort [Note de l'éditeur : si tu arrives à comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire : chapeau ! Je cherche encore ! lol ]. Enfin la réponse à la question de l'identité des Korndrov se trouve juste en dessus ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Dipsie : Merci pour ta review mais pour ta question je ne peux que te dire, jette-toi sur le chap 11 !!!  
  
Money-Phénix : merci pour ta review ! Pour le Hard Rock, non ce n'est pas du tout l'origine du nom Korndrov. Mais c'est tout simplement le surnom de James Cornedrue « russifié » !!  
  
Petite Ange : Merci pour la review !  
  
En tout cas, voilà un chapitre qui va lever un des mystères de cette fic ! Alors, je vous préviens, à partir de ce chapitre, les points de vue vont régulièrement s'alterner (par chapitre, pas par passage). Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 11  
  
Hermine  
  
Lily s'approcha de la fenêtre et plongea son regard sur la Place Rouge où son fils se trouvait moins de cinq minutes avant. Mais cela justement, elle l'ignorait. Elle venait de se lever profitant des vacances pour tenter de repousser un peu plus ce jour qu'elle redoutait tant, en faisant la grasse matinée. James s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. « Tu sais quel jour on est ? » demanda t-elle difficilement d'une voix cassée et murmurante.  
  
« Bien sûr » lui répondit James sur le même ton. Lily les yeux dans le vague et dans la tristesse murmura quelque chose dont James ne put percevoir que « quinze ». Mais il savait très bien ce que Lily venait de dire : Harry avait quinze ans aujourd'hui. Ils restèrent là quelques instants, une profonde tristesse les submergeant.  
  
Hermine arriva de sa chambre en baillant et eu un léger soupir en voyant ses parents ainsi. Le rêve était fini ! Non ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! La soirée d'hier soir avait été bien réelle et pleine de bonheur. Mais le quotidien recommençait, quotidien d'autant plus noir qu'on était le 31 juillet. Depuis qu'elle était née, elle n'avait jamais connu que cette pesante atmosphère de tristesse et s'y était habituée, ne connaissant rien d'autre. Mais l'absence de ce fameux Harry était telle un spectre qui rodait partout et venait s'immiscer dans tous les détails de sa vie. Elle s'attabla avec une gaieté feinte et fit semblant de ne pas entendre sa mère pleurer.  
  
« Coucou ! lança t-elle en russe gaiement !  
  
Son père se retourna et lui souhaita bonjour, même si le c?ur n'y était pas. Sa mère n'eut même pas la force de répondre et ne se retourna pas.  
  
Ce jour serait encore morne et gris à cause de ce Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter dont elle avait défense absolue de dire qu'il était son frère. Hermine ne connaissait pas Harry, mais elle le détestait ! C'était à cause de lui qu'elle ne pouvait jamais être totalement heureuse auprès de ses parents et qu'elle avait l'impression que ceux-ci ne l'aimaient pas vraiment. Ces derniers préféraient Harry, c'était net. Harry Potter, le fils idéal, le héros, celui qui avait sauvé le monde, le fils dont on pouvait être fier.  
  
Elle, elle n'était qu'Hermine, la fille qui faisait de bêtises, tombait malade, avait des mauvaises notes en maths et n'avait jamais vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bref une enfant normale. Les seules choses qu'elle savait d'Harry venaient des reportages de Rita Skeeter et ce que la journaliste en disait de lui ne faisaient que confirmer la haine qu'elle portait à ce frère inconnu. Ce frère qui lui prenait tout l'amour de ses parents, qui n'était qu'un rival dans le c?ur de Lily et James. Mais pourtant, pourtant elle sentait des fois au fond de son c?ur une immense fierté d'avoir un frère aussi célèbre et de l'admiration qui entraînait forcément un peu d'amour.  
  
Lily se détacha de la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir avec sa fille et son mari afin de déjeuner, elle ne pleurait plus et elle aussi était d'une gaieté trop grande pour être naturelle. « Alors, mon poussin, bien dormi ? demanda t-elle en russe.  
  
« Oui et toi ? » répondit Hermine semblant ne pas remarquer les yeux rouges de sa mère  
  
« Très bien, très bien ! James ! Confiture ou miel ? »  
  
« Miel, comme tous les jours ! » répliqua son mari en anglais.  
  
Hermine était tout à fait bilingue, en effet, chez elle il était très fréquent qu'on pose une question en russe et que la réponse soit en anglais et inversement. La famille ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle mélangeait deux langues, et Hermine aimait alterner les mots russes et les mots anglais dans ses phrases. Puis la lourde atmosphère retomba sur la table comme un couperet et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Hermine leva doucement son verre de jus de fruit comme pour porter un toast à quelqu'un et fixant ses parents, elle déclara en anglais d'une voix forte mais sans intonation : « Bon anniversaire, Harry ! »  
  
Le silence le plus complet tomba sur la petite famille et Hermine fixa ses parents bouches-bées d'un air insolent. Elle reposa son verre et avec un cri de désespoir Lily se rua hors de la cuisine.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ? » s'exclama James en se tournant vers sa fille.  
  
Celle-ci baissa les yeux : elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle venait de faire. La journée promettait déjà de ne pas être bien gaie mais là, elle avait aggravé la situation. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Son père s'était levé et alla dans le salon. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il y avait un cerf dans le salon. Hermine savait que son père faisait cela quand il avait besoin de se calmer. Elle rebaissa les yeux et son père, redevenu humain, la rejoignit. « Va t'excuser auprès de ta mère ! » commanda t-il. Elle se leva péniblement et s'exécuta, le c?ur lourd. « Et pourquoi, je ne le connais pas, moi, ce Harry ? » lança t-elle avant d'entrer dans la pièce où sa mère s'efforçait de se reprendre. 


	12. La vie des Maraudeurs

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Melepha : merci pour ta review ! J'espère aussi qu'ils vont se rencontrer et que.lol bien sur ! Mais pour l'instant, Harry croit gentiment ce que Remus lui a dit.  
  
Petite ange : Remus et Sirius savent être un peu papas-poules quand il le faut, et sérieux quand il le faut ! Bref, ils sont idéals !  
  
Miya Black : voilà la suite tant attendue  
  
Kate Potter : merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite est déjà faite depuis longtemps !  
  
Didji :voilà la suite, vous avez le droit a deux chaps en même temps, mais j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop pleurer.  
  
Solar : la suite ? ben tu as les chaps suivants maintenant et les prochains un jour ou l'autre !!  
  
Ccilia ; oui en fait, ils sont un peu jaloux l'un de l'autre.(mais Harry ne sait pas encore qu'il est bien le fils des Korndrov),Cependant pour la première rencontre entre Harry et Hermine, « chaud » tu le prends dans quel sens ??? Sinon, c'est vrai, pourquoi Voldy ne va pas tuer les Korndrov tout de suite, sincèrement je ne sais pas moi-même ! C'est une chose à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé ! Peut-être qu'il est trop bête pour y penser ! Mais ils finiront bien par se retrouver face à face un de ces jours (vers la fin de la fic.. Merci pour tes compliments.  
  
Nina : oui effectivement, c'était le jour idéal pour lui montrer les Korndrov, mais euh.c'était pas l'anniversaire d'Hermine, seulement ils vont de recevoir la lettre de Durmstrang. Mais en fait, si Voldy a fait ça, c'était tout simplement pour déstabiliser Harry, qu'il n'ait plus aucune confiance en ceux qui l'entourent, et qu'il rejoigne son camp (ce en quoi il a failli réussir. Mais à partir de maintenant, l'intrigue de la famille Korndrov va avoir moins d'importance au profit d'une autre intrigue, mais elles vont se rejoindre ! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu « il va y avoir du sport !!! »En tout cas, merci pour ta review !  
  
Dipsie : merci, ça me fait très plaisir que les Korndrov soit ta fic préférée ! Clem et moi allons essayer de mettre les chaps rapidement  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 12 La vie des Maraudeurs  
  
Chez Lupin, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus décontractée. Sirius venait de raconter la blague que les Maraudeurs avaient faite à leur professeur de potions, Mme Rogue (la mère de Severus) en lui transformant son siège en cuvette de toilettes. Remus attaquait le « coup des Poufsouffles » comme il l'appelait : « Et alors, cette année-là, c'était les Poufsouffles qui avaient gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. »  
  
Il fut interrompu par Sirius « Peut-être est-ce à cause des points qu'on nous a retirés pour avoir fait tomber le sapin sur la table des professeurs lors du repas de Noël que Gryffondor n'avait pas gagné ! »  
  
« Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient réuni les Poufsouffles pour les prendre en photo ! Et nous, on a. Oh tu te souviens, Sir' ? »  
  
« Et comment ! On avait mis des blaireaux sur notre blason et on s'était mêlés à eux ! »  
  
« Et va pas croire, Harry, que c'était des blaireaux en photo ! Non ! C'était des vrais blaireaux, mais des blaireaux pour se raser qu'on avait attaché sur nos uniformes ! »  
  
« Et si un Poufsouffle nous demandait ce qu'on faisait là, reprit Sirius, on disait qu'on était des anciens et qu'avant le symbole, c'était un blaireau à raser ! »  
  
« Bref, on s'est fait prendre en photo, nous, fiers Gryffondors, au milieu des Poufsouffles ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu rire ! Tu te souviens de la tête de ce Dave Goujon ? »  
  
« Oh oui, fit Sirius en étouffant de rire, Avec son pansement sur l'?il ! On lui a dit que c'était normal qu'on soit là parce que c'était la photo des Gryffondors ! Et que c'était lui qui s'était trompé, mais que c'était normal parce qu'il y voyait rien ! » Sirius dut continuer l'histoire seul, parce que, renversé sur son fauteuil et pleurant de rire, Remus n'était plus en état de l'aider ! « Mais il nous a pas cru, je crois, parce que qu'il est resté quand même pour la photo ! Ou alors il voulait faire comme nous et se faire photographier avec une maison qui n'était pas la sienne ! »  
  
Harry n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie, il s'en étouffant et en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait toujours su que les Maraudeurs adoraient faire de blagues, mais à ce point-là, ils dépassaient les jumeaux Weasley ! Leur fou-rire fut interrompu par Hedwige qui arriva et qui, franchement, failli faire demi-tour et revenir quand les trois seraient calmés ! Mais Coquecigrue, qui la suivait, se trouva tout à fait dans son élément et oubliant de regarder devant lui, alla s'exploser contre une glace !  
  
Harry hoquetant, alla le rechercher et le remit sur pattes. Le petit hibou n'avait rien à part une lettre et un paquet accrochés sa patte : « Tu l'as trouvé où, cet énergumène ? demanda Remus à Sirius  
  
En effet Coquecigrue était un cadeau de Sirius à Ron et pour toute réponse Sirius re-éclata de rire : « Ne le dit pas à Ron, Harry, mais je ne l'ai acheté nulle part ! En fait, je l'ai attrapé moi-même ! Le pauvre, ça lui a peut-être un peu chamboulé l'esprit ! Se faire poursuivre par un molosse quand on est un bébé hibou, ça peut avoir quelque chose de traumatisant ! Mais il est adorable et il fait bien son métier de livreur de courrier, je ferais signaler ! Car c'est moi qui lui ai appris ! »  
  
Hedwige quant à elle, ramenait aussi un paquet et une lettre, mais d'Hermione. Elle déposa tout cela sur la table et alla faire des câlins à Harry. En fait de câlins elle lui faisait drôlement mal en lui mordillant l'oreille, mais Harry était habitué. Puis devant Remus et Sirius, il ouvrit ses cadeaux.  
  
« Je n'ai pas de lettre de Sirius ! fit ironiquement remarquer Harry, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave ! »  
  
« C'est vrai, renchérit Remus, moi non plus ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui ! »  
  
« Mais méfiez-vous, prévint Sirius, je le connais bien ce Black, il peut arriver n'importe quand ! »  
  
« En attendant, reprit Remus, on est mieux sans lui ! Un vrai gamin, ce Sirius, intenable, toujours à faire des blagues ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, mais il faut bien rigoler de temps en temps ! », déclara Sirius   
  
Et le fou-rire les reprit, au moment où trois autres chouettes arrivaient. Deux étaient de Poudlard et la troisième était pour Remus.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 12 ! Et dans sa grandeur d'âme, Albane admet qu'il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre, donc, vous avez le droit au 13 pour le même prix ! 


	13. Mauvaise nouvelle et montre magique

Et voilà le 13 qui est promis ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas superstitieux !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Mauvaise nouvelle et montre magique.  
  
Harry ouvrit en premier la lettre de Ron :  
  
« Salut Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas- Prononcer-Le-Nom ne chamboule pas trop ton quotidien ! Chez nous c'est loin d'être le cas ! Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué Charlie et papa et Percy passent plus de temps au ministère qu'a la maison. J'espère que tu me comprendras si je te n'invite pas pour la fin des vacances, Ici on passe son temps à pleurer et à avoir peur. Je t'envoie quand même un petit cadeau pour ton anniversaire et à bientôt à Poudlard. Ron  
  
PS : pas de nouvelles de Sniffle, en as -tu ? »  
  
Harry pâlit brusquement et laissa tomber la lettre en même temps qu'il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Remus et Sirius comprirent aussitôt que la lettre annonçait quelque chose de grave et Remus attrapa la lettre. Après l'avoir parcouru des yeux, soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Sirius lui jeta un regard inquiet et interrogateur. Remus se contenta de lui dire d'une voix faible : « Charlie Weasley. »  
  
Et Sirius comprit aussitôt. « Oh non. »  
  
Harry ne pleurait pas. Il était trop triste pour cela. Il était mortifié par la nouvelle et elle l'avait totalement abattu. Les yeux fixés devant lui, il finit par murmurer : « C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute, si Cédric et Charlie sont morts ! »  
  
« Non, reprit Sirius doucement, non, Harry, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu ressusciter avec le sang de n'importe quel sorcier pourvu qu'il soit un de ses ennemis. Mais il a voulu que celui qui devait jouer le rôle de l'ennemi soit toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu-Sais-Qui serait quand même revenu à la vie. Même sans toi ! »  
  
Harry ne dit rien, tout ce que Sirius venait de lui dire, il le savait déjà mais ça faisait du bien de se l'entendre dire. Remus reprit : « Tu sais, Harry, beaucoup de sorciers vont mourir à cause du retour de Tu- Sais-Qui. Aucun de nous n'est à l'abri si on décide de ne pas se ranger à ses cotés ! Ce n'est qu'un début ! Il faudra être très courageux mais je sais que tu y arriveras ! Parce que tu es comme ton père ! »  
  
Ces paroles réconfortantes remontèrent un peu le moral d'Harry mais il ne put oublier la mort de Charlie. C'était comme si c'était son propre frère qui était mort car les Weasley étaient un peu la famille qu'il s'était choisie. Harry trouva cependant qu'il était très gentil de la part de Ron d'avoir quand même pensé à son anniversaire malgré la tragédie qui le frappait. Le petit paquet contenait quelques inventions de Fred et Georges et le fait que Sirius devienne vert-pomme pendant trois minutes après avoir mangé un bonbon arracha un sourire à Harry. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Charlie et à lui-même aussi : sa vie n'était qu'une succession de malheurs.  
  
« Ouvre donc le paquet d'Hermione ! »  
  
Harry secoua la tête et quittant ses pensées, il revint à la réalité. Il attrapa la lettre d'Hermione avec une certaine appréhension. Pourvu qu'elle ne renferme pas une autre mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
« Coucou Harry,  
  
J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien malgré les événements dans le monde des sorciers ! Je ne pouvais pas passer ce jour sans te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que cette nouvelle année t'apportera malgré tout beaucoup de bonheur et surtout ton diplôme de BUSE. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, je l'ai trouvé utile et amusant ! Je passe mes vacances en Espagne et non pas en Bulgarie comme tu pourrais le croire : il fait plus chaud ici !  
  
A bientôt peut-être sur le Chemin de Traverse Hermione :  
  
PS : As-tu appris pour Charlie ? Quelle tristesse ! »  
  
Le cadeau d'Hermione se présentait sous la forme d'une simple montre mais Sirius poussa un cri en la voyant : « Oh ! Une montre du Tcerid ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une ! »  
  
« Ca ne m'étonne pas ! »Glissa Remus mais Harry s'exclama en reprenant son bien des mains de son parrain  
  
« Tcerid ? Comme un miroir du Tcerid ? »  
  
« Oui, s'exclama Sirius tout excité, mets-la ! Mets-là ! »  
  
Harry s'exécuta : « Maintenant, dis-le nom de quelqu'un ! »  
  
« Hermione ! Murmura Harry qui se trouvait bête de parler à sa montre. Les aiguilles disparurent alors et dans l'écran s'inscrivit : « En train de nager dans la Méditerranée »  
  
« Tu comprends ? » reprit Sirius surexcité  
  
« Oui ! , s'exclama Harry, c'est génial ! »  
  
A « Dumbledore » la montra indiqua « En train de travailler dans son bureau », à « Krum » la montre indiqua « Sur un balai », et à « Remus Lupin », la montre indiqua « A coté de toi, idiot !! ».  
  
Le premier hibou de Poudlard amenait, comme chaque année, la liste des fournitures et le billet du Poudlard Express. Le deuxième hibou était envoyé de la part d'Hagrid et accompagné du traditionnel gâteau d'anniversaire. La petite lettre d'Hagrid disait :  
  
« Cher Harry !  
  
J'espère que tu passes un bon anniversaire et que tu ne penses pas à Tu- Sais-Qui ! Mince ! Maintenant que je t'en parle, tu vas y penser ! Enfin bon ! Olympe et moi sommes en Allemagne et c'est elle qui a fait ton gâteau ! Nous te souhaitons un très bon anniversaire et je te dis à bientôt car je serais encore professeur cette année à Poudlard ! Hagrid »  
  
« Peut-être que le gâteau sera meilleur » fit remarquer Sirius d'un air espiègle. Et en effet il semblait moins dur et moins sec. Olympe Maxime semblait meilleure cuisinière qu'Hagrid !  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius avait ouvert la fenêtre pour que Coquecigrue, et les trois autres hiboux puissent repartir et Remus avait ouvert la lettre qui était pour lui.  
  
Il la lut et la tendit d'un air triomphant à Harry : « Et voici notre cadeau ! De la part de ton parrain et de ton tuteur ! »  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Vous avez aimé, hein ? En tout cas, j'ai failli taper Albane quant j'ai vu qu'elle s'en était pris à Charlie, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Ron, mais non . .. Tant pis. 


	14. Quidditch Academy

Melepha : Voldemort n'est pas toujours gentil. Il fallait bien que je fasse un mort, au moins, (gnark gnark) et puis sa mort me servira plus tard dans ma fic ! En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews, tu es une grande fidèle !!  
  
Luffynette : merci, je continue, je continue !  
  
Petite Ange : oui Hermine fait sa crise d'adolescente et elle se rebelle !! attention !!Mais non, Hermine ne vient pas de Vermine, c'est une petite fille tout à fait sympathique, bon pas ce jour là, je l'admets ! Je continue mon job et ma fic touche à sa fin dans mon ordi mais pas sur le site, loin de là !!  
  
Vaness : C'est sur que Dumbledore lui, est au courrant pour les Korndrov, pour Sirius et Remus, relit le chap 9, il y a un détail. Pour la rencontre Harry/ses parents, ma fic n'aurait pas de sens si elle n'avait pas lieu.merci pour ta review !  
  
Kate Potter : merci, voilà la suite !  
  
Nina : moi non plus, je ne voulais pas faire mourir Ron, la fic est déjà assez triste comme ça non ? alors c'est tombé sur Charlie ! Désolée mais il va encore falloir patienter pour la rencontre Harry/Korndrov ! C'est le job de Voldy de tuer les gens, non ? Sinon, comment Voldy a su qu'ils n'étaient pas morts est expliqué au début du chap 4 ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!  
  
Miya Black : Merci pour tes compliments ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sirius restera intact ! De toute façon si je le touche un tant soit peu, Clem me tue ou exerce sur moi un affreux chantage à propos de sa propre fic, alors.Voilà la suite ! [Moi ? Non !!! sourire d'ange qui ne marche absolument pas !]  
  
Anonimoua : hé oui, peu à peu l'intrigue se découvre mais s'emmêle encore plus ! C'est bizarre que tu parles de brouillard, en classe j'étudie un livre ou le brouillard qui se lève a aussi son importance, il symbolise de passage de l'ignorance à la connaissance. Est-ce que je serais aussi douée que Diderot ?? je n'ai pas ces prétentions !! Merci en tout cas !  
  
Angelina Johnson : non je ne ferais pas mourir trop de personne. Au total j'en prévois deux, dont Charlie. Mais si vous regretter l'autre, vous êtes bizarres [ Dis pas ça ! Cette personne a fait au moins une très belle action dans sa vie !!! (tu sais de quoi je parle Bane !)].Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ne t'inquiètes pas je continue !  
  
Ccilia : Pour les blagues des maraudeurs, tu peux te rapporter à notre fic commune avec Clem : Le Scoop de Rita Skeeter. Derrière le pseudo OLegolas, se cachent Clem et moi qui ne nous sommes même pas entretuées en l'écrivant ! Oui, pour la montre du Tcerid, j'en connais un qui va s'en servir et comme tu l'as deviné, pas tout de suite ! Je sais que ce soit triste que Charlie meure, mais honnêtement, ça ne change pas grand-chose ! Et oui, désolée, mais il faudra encore attendre longtemps avant la rencontre Harry/Korndrov ! Mais vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous ennuyer (enfin j'espère). Merci pour tes compliments !  
  
Phoenix-Money : désolée si tu es une fan de Charlie, toutes mes condoléances, mais contrairement à certains, lui est bel et bien mort ! J'espère que JK Rowling pensera au fait que Remus pourrait devenir le tuteur d'Harry dans ses prochains tomes, ça serait effectivement génial, alors je l'ai fait dans ma fic ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Solar : désolée, je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un de tes persos préférés !mais rassure-toi, je ne suis pas JK Rowling et le pourcentage de chance qu'on est fait la même chose, dans son livre et moi dans ma fic est quasi-nul ! Ma fic n'est pas le vrai Harry Potter !Et puis d'après son pseudo, je ne suis sure que Wistily aurait apprécié que ce soit Percy qui meure.  
  
Wistily :merci pour tes compliments ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry se servira bien un jour ou l'autre de sa montre pour quelque chose de plus intéressant que de savoir ce que fait Hermione ! Et pour Pettigrow.euh.j'y avais pas pensé.  
  
Emélie : la suite arrive !  
  
Patmol 666 : encore deux chaps d'un coup aujourd'hui ! Je ne peux pas te dire qu'ils vont se retrouver ou pas ça serait trop de dévoiler ! En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 14  
  
Quidditch Academy  
  
Harry prit la lettre en jetant un regard étonné à Remus. N'était-ce pas déjà un cadeau suffisant que de l'avoir en quelque sorte adopté ? Il baissa les yeux sur la lettre qui était estampillée d'un tampon représentant deux battes croisées dans un cerceau avec, au centre, un Vif- D'Or.  
  
« Lis-la à haute voix ! » s'exclama Remus :  
  
« M. Lupin,  
  
Nous avons bien pris note de l'inscription de votre pupille M. Harry Potter à notre académie dans la section des attrapeurs. Nous vous remercions de la confiance que vous nous accordez. Nous tenons à vous dire combien nous sommes fiers de recevoir le jeune Potter au sein de notre école. Car la célébrité de celui-ci lui vient non seulement de son passé mais également de son talent qui a depuis longtemps franchit les murs de Poudlard !  
  
Les cours ont lieu tous les jours, excepté le dimanche, de 14 h à 18 h du 1er août au 28 août. L'inscription entraîne l'assiduité de l'élève sauf cas exceptionnel et/ou ordonnance d'un médicomage.   
  
L'élève devra posséder et amener à tous les cours, son balai et ses affaires de Quidditch.  
  
Toutes nos salutations distinguées.  
  
Le directeur de Quidditch Academy Mondigus Fletcher »  
  
Harry ne put dire un mot et Sirius et Remus le comprirent très bien.  
  
« Quidditch Academy ! Le club de Quidditch le plus prestigieux de Grande Bretagne! »s'exclama Sirius  
  
« Un club de Quidditch ? » reprit Harry qui avait du mal à articuler.  
  
« Bien sûr !, s'écria Remus, il n'y a pas qu'à Poudlard que l'on peut faire du Quidditch ! »  
  
« Mais ce club-là n'accepte pas les débutants ni même les bons joueurs. Il n'accepte que les excellents joueurs ! »  
  
« En fait, il ne fait que perfectionner les joueurs déjà naturellement talentueux et leur apprend les techniques et les règles avec plus de détail ! Mais quand tu sors de là-bas ou même après quelques jours, tu es la perfection-même au Quidditch ! »  
  
« Cette école est connue dans le monde entier ! Tous les plus grands joueurs sont passés par-là ! s'écria Sirius, Demande à Ron, tous les joueurs de l'Equipe d'Angleterre sortent de cette académie ! Et James lui- même y a été ! »  
  
« Papa a aussi été dans ce club de Quidditch ?? » s'exclama Harry  
  
« Bien sûr ! Mais pour lui, c'est l'Académie qui a réclamé son inscription ! Ca montre combien il était doué ! Mais il n'a pas fait du Quidditch son métier ! On se demande encore pourquoi ! » déclara Remus  
  
« Alors, voilà, Harry ! Bon anniversaire ! »  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! »  
  
« Merci ! Merci ! » bredouilla Harry qui ne savait que dire.  
  
« Bon évidement, cette inscription n'est pas gratuite, s'exclama Sirius, alors si tu pouvais aller faire la vaisselle et le ménage chez tous les voisins. »  
  
Harry sursauta mais se reprit. Bien sur, c'était la moindre des choses ! « Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais vous rembourser ! »  
  
Mais à son grand étonnement, Sirius éclata de rire et Remus, riant lui aussi lui mis la main sur l'épaule : « Mais non, Harry ! Tu vois pas qu'il te fait une blague ? Il ne manquerait plus que tu doives nous rembourser ! C'est notre cadeau ! Ne te soucie pas de combien ça nous a coûté ! Sirius, tu n'as pas honte ? Il t'a cru, le pauvre petit ! »  
  
Harry eut un mouvement de protestation au mot « petit » mais il ne dit rien. Un court instant, ça lui avait paru normal, d'aller travailler chez les voisins pour rembourser Remus et Sirius. « Il va falloir travailler dur et être courageux, Harry ! Tout le monde dit que l'Académie est très dure ! Mais on sait que tu y arriveras ! » reprit Remus  
  
« En attendant, s'exclama Sirius, si on allait au cinéma ? Tu répondras à tes lettres plus tard ! Tu n'es jamais allé au cinéma sorcier, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »  
  
Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête : « Il y en a un à Londres qui passe un bon film d'action et qui accepte les chiens. » fit Sirius  
  
Pendant qu'Harry se préparait à sortir, Remus se pencha vers Sirius, et lui fit : «J'ai entendu dire que dans leur cinéma, les moldus sont assis devant des images qui défilent ! Ca va peut-être le surprendre quand il va se retrouver dans le décor, au milieu des personnages et de l'intrigue ! Alors le film d'action, je ne sais pas si c'est bien, pour une première approche du cinéma sorcier ! »  
  
« Mais si ! Pour débuter, rien de tel. Après rien ne pourra lui faire peur ! »  
  
« Et ça va peut-être aussi le surprendre quand les personnages lui demanderont son avis sur leurs actions. »  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules et se transforma en Patmol.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et Albane malgré sa mauvaise humeur du jour [Pas taper la tête], m'a dit que vous méritiez 2 chapitres aujourd'hui ! Alors, filez vite lire ! 


	15. Diamond

Comme il ne se passe pas grand chose dans le 14, je mets les 15 aussi ! Dans ce chap, vous pourrez reconnaître le nom d'un perso très secondaire du Seigneur des Anneaux, donc je rappelle que (pour l'instant) [Note de Moi, l'éditeur ! Tu oublies Hermine ! lol] aucun perso ne m'appartient, ils sont à Rowling et certains sont inspirés de Tolkien !!N'oubliez pas de reviewer !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 15  
  
Diamond  
  
Encore un peu chamboulé mais enchanté de la séance de cinéma de la veille au soir, Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin vers neuf heures. Il avait dormi comme une souche et s'était assoupi sans s'en apercevoir. Il descendit rapidement et trouva son petit déjeuner prêt avec un mot de Sirius qui lui expliquait que Remus et lui était parti faire des courses. Harry en profita pour faire la vaisselle et passer un petit coup de balai.  
  
Puis il joua avec sa montre du Tcerid et apprit ainsi que Ludo Verpey « en train de tondre sa pelouse » et que Hermione « lisait le Seigneur des Anneaux face à la méditerranée ». Cette dernière révélation surprit beaucoup Harry qui aurait plutôt vu Hermione plongée dans un livre de magie théorique. Sirius et Remus revinrent des courses et déposèrent devant Harry un impressionnant tas d'aliment pour humains, chiens et hippogriffes. Harry termina sa matinée en faisant avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus ses devoirs de vacances. Et enfin, ce fut le moment de partir pour Quidditch Academy.  
  
Il rassembla toutes ses affaires de Quidditch, c'est-à-dire son Eclair-De- Feu et ses protections qui ressemblaient aux morceaux d'une armure et monta dans la voiture de Remus. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans la campagne où loin de toute ville moldue, les sorciers pouvaient jouer au Quidditch sans problème. Remus se stationna devant un immense bâtiment que l'emblème de Quidditch Academy dominait, gravé sur le fronton. Lupin poussa Harry devant lui et le fit entrer dans le bâtiment. Aussitôt une très charmante jeune sorcière vint à leur rencontre et s'écria : « Ha ! Monsieur Lupin ! Vous nous amenez le jeune Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Section des attrapeurs ?! »  
  
Remus hocha la tête et la jeune sorcière se tourna vers Harry : « Tu me suis, Harry ? »  
  
Ce fut au tour d'Harry de hocher la tête sans rien dire et il emboîta le pas à la sorcière après avoir fait un petit signe à Remus. « A tout à l'heure ! » fit ce dernier en s'éloignant.  
  
La sorcière était assez grande et mince et avait de longs cheveux châtains relevés en queue de cheval. Sa robe de sorcière était bleu-roi et elle semblait assez décontractée et très sympathique. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose de dur dans ses yeux verts. Elle guida Harry dans un long dédale de couloirs luxueux et l'amena à un vestiaire.  
  
« Dépose ici tes protections ! Tu n'en auras pas besoin. Les cognards sont assez rares sur le terrain des attrapeurs ! Il arrive quelque fois qu'un s'échappe du terrain des batteurs mais il est vite rattrapé ! »  
  
Harry déposa donc ses affaires dans le vestiaire des attrapeurs, à coté d'un autre paquet de protections qui avait aussi été emmené par erreur. « Il y a beaucoup d'élèves ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il essayait de suivre la sorcière qui allait assez vite.  
  
« Ca dépend de ton point de vue ! Cette année nous avons huit gardiens, quatre batteurs, cinq poursuiveurs et deux attrapeurs ! »  
  
« Ha, c'est tout ? »  
  
« Vous êtes peu nombreux mais vous êtes les meilleurs ! »  
  
Cette réflexion n'acceptant pas de remarque, Harry se tut mais la sorcière reprit : « L'autre attrapeur à part toi est une toute jeune attrapeuse ! Elle nous attend ! »  
  
Harry continuait à trottiner à coté de la sorcière pour essayer d'aller à son rythme, cette dernière reprit : « Ha, au fait Harry ! C'est moi qui vous entraîne, vous les attrapeurs ! Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom ! »  
  
« Et quel est votre.euh. ton prénom ? »  
  
« Diamond ! » répondit celle-ci alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment par la porte marquée ATTRAPEURS.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Et pour ce week-end d'ailleurs ! Pour la suite, peut être mardi soir (ça dépendra de mon inspiration face à la philo ! Pendant que j'y suis, qu'est ce que le sujet : « L'Etat doit-il assurer le bonheur de ses citoyens ? » vous inspire ? Moi, rien !) ou alors mercredi après-midi sans faute. 


	16. Siriz

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Majandra : ça serait trop facile si je mettais tout d'un coup (gnark gnark). J'attends d'avoir fini la fic dans mon ordi pour peut-être (si Clem est d'accord et le peut) accélérer la mise en ligne. J'aimerais que tout soit sur le site avant la sortie du tome 5 (challenge personnel !!) Tu me poses la même question que tout le monde, est-ce que ça ne serait pas Hermine l'autre attrapeuse ? Je vais répondre car la réponse est juste en dessus. Je ne sais pas si, Hermine habitant à Moscou, elle viendrait faire de Quidditch en Grande-Bretagne, tous les jours. Ca me semble un peu loin, non ?Pour les autres questions, comme un bon Harry Potter qui se respecte, Dumbledore expliquera tout dans le dernier chap.Clem est en Term ES et moi en Term L, voilà (bien sur, les L sont les meilleurs) [comme tu l'avais prévu Bane, une petite note de l'éditeur : C'est pas vrai !!!] !!!  
  
Tiffany :Merci, non, l'autre attrapeuse est un perso que vous ne connaissez pas encore (mais ça va pas tarder. !)  
  
Petite Ange : La différence entre Korndrov et Cornedrue, eh bien, Cornedrue c'est le surnom de James et Korndrov le nom qu'il a adopté en Russie, pour ne pas qu'on les reconnaisse !  
  
Jess Swindom : pitié ne me tuez pas !!!! Je rigole, voilà la suite, et non désolée l'autre attrapeuse ne parle pas russe !  
  
Solar : Tout le monde me pose la même question, non, désolée, Hermine est à Moscou et elle y reste (pour l'instant) !Argh, la philo, je sais pas en quelle section tu étais, mais en L (comme moi) c'est 7 heures par semaines (Clem, en ES ça doit être quelque chose comme seulement 4 !) alors on est toutes pareilles, on aime pas mais on fait avec !Merci.  
  
Miya Black : la suite arrive aussi vite que ses petites pattes lui permettent, mais Clem ayant visiblement un pb de philo, je sais pas quand elle arrivera ! Quidditch Académy est juste un petit délire qui, je trouve, sonne assez bien !Merci pour ta review !  
  
Dipsie : recoucou, faut pas te sentir coupable de ne pas me mettre de review à tous les chaps !!La suite vient bientôt, merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Melepha :je continue, je continue !Moi, personnellement, je suis incapable de faire une problématique, mais reformuler le sujet, ça c'est bon !  
  
Vaness :Comme je l'ai dit à Miya Black, le nom de Quidditch Académy est juste destiné à parodier les pigeons chanteurs et voyageurs de TF1 (désolée s'il y a des fans !!)  
  
Cool : de rien, tjs là pour te faire plaisir !!merci pour ta review !  
  
Jade : euh désolée mais les Korndrov ne réapparaîtront qu'au chap 21 ! (Aïe, non pas la tête !!)Mais ils sont toujours là !! Et donc, Hermine n'est pas l'autre attrapeuse. Mais l'autre attrapeuse deviendra une des personnages principaux et c'est un perso inventée par Clem. !  
  
Clem : essaie de faire le banal thèse/antithèse/synthèse. Quelques pistes peut-être : l'actualité, Bush et Saddam font-ils vraiment le bonheur de leurs citoyens ? Pense aussi à la Déclaration Des Droits de L'Homme et Du Citoyen qui veut le bonheur des citoyens. Essaie de déterminer si le bonheur est individuel ou collectif. Dans la synthèse, tu montres qu'en fait il n'y a pas vraiment d'opposition entre la thèse et l'antithèse. Bonne chance, mais je retiens le filon, la prochaine fois que j'aurais un devoir, t'es pas bête toi !!  
  
Cool :Merci, voilà la suite. Pour le sujet de Clem, il est très rare que Clem aie des idées (je rigole, Clem, bien sur !!!!)[vaut mieux pour toi !]  
  
Ccilia : j'espère que ton bac blanc c'est bien passé ! euh.un peu curieuse mais tu es en quelle série ? OLegolas et Albane (moué !) ne sont pas vraiment la même chose. Sous OLegolas se cache une collaboration de Clem et moi, et moi, j'écris toute seule de mon coté sous le pseudo de mon prénom et elle sous le pseudo de Clem ! Merci pour tes compliments mais euh oui désolée, il faut attendre le chap 21 pour revoir les Korndrov. Mais de nouveaux personnages tout aussi intéressants entrent en scène.  
  
Flo : c'est qui ton lecteur ? Là je te fais du chantage à ton kdo d'anniversaire qui a pas encore trouvé le chemin de la poste (gloups). Hermine est juste un jeu de mot (et pas du sort, hihi) avec Hermione (grande découverte !) mais si tu lis ma première fic qui a été abandonné, tu verras que la s?ur d'Harry qui s'appelle Hermine est un perso récurrent ! Le merveilleux avec HP c'est qu'avec la magie tu peux tout faire, le coup du miroir m'arrangeait, hop je l'ai mis ! Kèkiya avec les détails ? JK Rowling en fait plein, Sirius apparaît déjà au tout début du 1 et personne le l'avait retenu avant le 3 !Voilà ce que tu peux lui dire pour lui expliquer, mais tu le remercieras quand même. Et dis donc, je savais pas j'avais des fans !Elle me vient d'où ??  
  
Anonymoua : Elle, en L ?? tu rigoles ! Quel déshonneur pour les L comme moi (je vais me faire tuer !)[oh que oui ! surtout que maintenant, j'ai mon cadeau !] Clem l'éditrice est en ES et moi celle qui écrit en L, voilà !!Tu t'intéresses au bac L ??Merci pour tes compliments !  
  
pour Angelina Johnson: oui tu as deviné, l'autre attrapeuse deviendra le second personnage principal de la fic! euh...de l'action, y'aura du Quidditch et Voldemort est toujours là (mais ça sera pas pour tout de suite, rendez-vous au chap 18).Mais pas vraiment d'action pour quelque chaps (dsl). De toute façon, un sujet de philo ne dit jamais rien, mais quand faut s'y mettre faut s'y mettre!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 16  
  
Siriz  
  
Harry déboucha sur un terrain de Quidditch. Enfin un parmi les quatre dont était composé l'immense parc de Quidditch Academy. Sur celui dans lequel il s'entraînerait, celui des attrapeurs, se trouvait déjà une jeune fille en robe de sorciers rose pale. Assise sur un banc, un balai sur les genoux, elle regardait les batteurs se renvoyer un cognard particulièrement virulent. « Faites connaissance ! Je reviens ! »  
  
Diamond ré-rentra dans le bâtiment et Harry se sentit un peu perdu. Il alla s'asseoir sur le banc à coté de l'autre attrapeuse et celle-ci tourna enfin son regard vers lui. Elle avait de superbes yeux gris et un regard qui marqua Harry par son intensité. Cependant son regard ne suivit pas le chemin habituel vers la cicatrice du jeune sorcier. « Bonjour ! »  
  
Sa voix était très douce. Harry l'observa : elle est assez jeune, pas plus de dix ans. Elle était donc d'une famille sorcière pour déjà savoir monter sur un balai : « Alors c'est toi, Harry Potter ! Mon frère me parle très souvent de toi ! Il est à Poudlard aussi ! Moi je vais entrer à Poudlard cette année ! Tu es à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère être envoyée dans une aussi bonne maison ! »  
  
« Toutes les maisons se valent ! » fit Harry qui s'aperçut que c'était son premier mot depuis qu'il avait découvert les yeux et la voix de la jeune sorcière.  
  
« Peut-être ! Je ne sais pas ! Je voudrais bien ne pas être envoyée à Serpentard ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui déciderai ! »  
  
« Si, en quelque sorte ! Moi, le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard et comme je ne voulais pas moi non plus, il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor ! »  
  
La jeune sorcière se redressa et ses yeux gris pétillèrent soudain d'espoir et de joie : « C'est vrai ? On peut choisir ?! »  
  
« Oui ! Un peu, c'est quand même le Choixpeau qui décide ! »  
  
Comme les yeux de la jeune sorcière se voilèrent légèrement de tristesse, Harry ajouta : « Mais peut-être que tu n'auras pas besoin de lui demander de ne pas y aller et que le Choixpeau ne parlera jamais de t'envoyer à Serpentard ! Tu n'as pas la tête d'une Serpentard, tu sais ! »  
  
Siriz eu un faible sourire : « Merci ! Au fait, Je m'appelle Siriz ! »  
  
Harry sursauta : Siriz ? Etait-ce le féminin de Sirius ?  
  
« C'est la première année que tu viens ici ? » demanda Siriz avec sa voix toujours aussi douce.  
  
« Oui ! » fit Harry  
  
« Moi aussi ! On dit que c'est très dur ! Pour l'instant, je ne me suis jamais entraînée que dans mon jardin avec le matériel de Quidditch de ma famille ! J'espère que je ne me ridiculiserais pas trop face à toi ! On dit que tu es le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard a connu depuis longtemps ! »  
  
« Non, c'est moi qui vais me ridiculiser, je ne peux pas monter sur un balai hors de l'école, alors il me faudra peut-être un peu de temps pour me réhabituer ! »  
  
« Tu as quoi comme balai ? »  
  
Siriz lui prit son balai des mains et l'observa : « Un Eclair-De-Feu ! Eh bien ! Tu ne risques pas de te ridiculiser, crois- moi ! Moi, je n'ai qu'un Nimbus 2001 ! »  
  
« Mon premier balai était un Nimbus 2000, c'était un très bon balai ! Pourquoi le 2001 ne serait pas meilleur !? »  
  
« C'est gentil, merci ! »  
  
Harry et Siriz comprirent tous les deux qu'ils allaient très bien s'entendre et devinrent amis sur-le-champ. Mais jamais Harry n'aurait pu deviner à quel point cette amitié déchirait la jeune fille en deux parties qui depuis bien longtemps s'affrontaient en elle. Au contraire, Harry était enchanté de s'être fait une nouvelle amie hors de Poudlard. Surtout que celle-ci semblait très sympathique.  
  
Diamond revint avec une caisse et Siriz, tournant brusquement la tête vers elle, envoya sa longue chevelure brune dans le visage d'Harry. Mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas et Harry ne lui en fit pas la remarque.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Juste un ptit mot de l'éditrice : merci pour les idées que vous m'avez refilées pour ma dissert de philo, ça va bien me servir ! Et sinon, juste pour dire que Siriz, vous l'avez peut-être déjà rencontrée dans une de mes fics, mais je tiens à vous dire qu'elle n'est pas comme je l'avais prévue pour ma fic, donc, ne vous attendez pas à trouver certains détails (de son caractère avant tout) identiques.  
  
Sinon, prochain chapitre, peut être demain soir, sinon, vendredi matin ! 


	17. Premier cours

Karotte : oui, les parents d'Harry ont une bonne raison de ne pas être revenus !! J'ai attendu d'avoir trouvé pourquoi pour autoriser Clem à commencer à mettre la fic sur le site ! Elle trépignait d'impatience et c'est elle qui m'a trouvé la raison [je vais rougir !], en sortant du Seigneur des Anneaux, les Deux Tours le 1er février, vers 18h (ça c'est précis !!) ! J'espère aussi bien terminer cette fic ! Il me reste quelque chaps à écrire et il faut que je m'y mette ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !  
  
Fumseck2 : voilà la suite, merci !  
  
Cool : Merci, la suite est juste en dessous, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !  
  
Shadow : Désolée, j'ai déjà presque fini la fic et les retrouvailles ne vont pas se passer tel que tu le proposes, mais effectivement ça aurait pu ! Cependant, Voldemort ne sera pas bien loin à ce moment ! J'espère que les retrouvailles que j'ai imaginées te plairont ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !  
  
Anonymoua : vi vi, Albane n'est pas un pseudo et c'est mon vrai prénom ! Oui, c'est cela c'est moi qui écrit et Clem qui « publie » ! Re-oui, je pense que toute la philo réside dans le prof . Pour ma part, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre du mien, quoique je ne puisse faire aucune comparaison puisque c'est le premier (et seul, j'espère) prof de philo que j'aie ! Il faut cependant que tu saches qu'il ne faut vraiment pas être exigeante en note : de 8 à 10 c'est assez bien ; de 10 à 12 c'est bien, de 12 à 14 c'est très bien, au-delà ça tient du miracle !! ! 15 minimum en Français ?? félicitations !! Non, oh non, je n'étais pas à ton niveau en français en 3éme !!! Certes j'étais peut-être une bonne élève mais pas à ce point-là et je me débrouille fort honorablement en Terminale! N'hésite surtout à faire L dans ce cas !! [elle, son problème résidait surtout en maths !!!]  
  
Solar : euh. on va pas revoir Hermine très vite, ses parents au chap 22 mais elle-même, il faudra attendre le chap 25 ! Siriz va prendre le devant de la scène, mais on oublie pas les Korndrov pour autant, ils reviendront en temps voulu !! Bizarre, hein, cette Siriz ?! Bizarre mais adorable ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Petite Ange : j'ai lu ta fic et j'ai mis la review demandée ! Continue !  
  
Miya Black : merci de ton « adoration » et comme d'habitude, voilà la suite !  
  
Luffynette : oui, on a mis trois chap assez rapidement, je peux pas promettre que ce sera toujours aussi rapide mais on essayera ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, n'arrête pas !!  
  
Wistily : S?ur de Drago ? pourquoi pas ! Je retiens l'idée, mais je te rappelle que la fic est déjà quasi-finie et que je ne pourrais pas la modifier sur un point aussi important !Merci pour tes compliments !  
  
Melepha : euh.ben.si.je mets un peu Hermine de coté ! Tapez pas, tapez pas !! Comme j'ai dit à Solar, on la retrouvera au chap 25 et à partir de là, on alternera les chaps à Poudlard et les chaps en Russie, jusqu'à la fameuse réunion des deux. Mais pour cela il faudra encore attendre.Merci pour ta review !  
  
Jade Potter : tiens, Jade, comme Wistily, tu penses que Siriz pourrait-être la s?ur de Drago ! Oui, tu auras ta réponse un jour mais sache que, contrairement à Clem, Drago est loin d'être mon perso préféré ![Mais moi, je l'aime ! lol] En tout cas, merci pour ta review !  
  
Ccilia : euh. désolée. j'ai fait par erreur un décalage dans la numérotation de mes chaps et en fait c'est au chap 22, mais on ne les voit pas beaucoup : c'est surtout à partir du chap 25 qu'Hermine prend un rôle plus important ! Et voilà : tu as compris mon malheur ! Si, un jour, perdant mon self-control, j'étrangle Clémence je vous prive de la fin des Korndrov ! Je serais à deux doigts de savoir publier toute seule, mais il y a un détail qu'elle refuse de m'expliquer, tout cela pour pouvoir mettre des « note de l'éditrice » [^^ !!!] !! T'inquiète pas, en philo on a toujours l'impression que la philo s'est mal passée : c'est tellement subjectif qu'on ne peut pas savoir ! Merci pour tes compliments !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 17  
  
Premier cours  
  
Les deux élèves se levèrent et allèrent vers Diamond qui sortait un chronomètre : « Bon pour débuter, vous me faîtes dix tours de terrain le plus rapidement possible ! »  
  
Siriz et Harry enjambèrent leur balai en même temps et se placèrent l'un à coté de l'autre à environ cinq mètres du sol. Harry ressentit une telle félicité d'être à nouveau sur un balai qu'il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il fallait se préparer à affronter à la course sa nouvelle amie. Il fit un looping pour se dégourdir et aussitôt la voix de Diamond : « Harry ! Tu te prépares ?! »  
  
Harry se remit à sa place tout honteux, mais Siriz ne fit pas de réflexions : elle aussi semblait toute heureuse d'être sur un balai. Harry se concentra et au coup de sifflet, il partit à toute vitesse. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne réussit pas à se démarquer et à dépasser franchement Siriz. Mais en avait-il envie ? Il voulait profiter de ce moment de plénitude pour tout oublier ces histoires de Voldemort et de mort tout court. Mais il entendit bientôt la voix de Diamond crier : « Harry ! Tu as un Eclair-De-Feu ! Pas un Brossdur ! Montre-moi ce qu'il a dans le ventre ton balai ! Plus vite ! Allez, décrasse-le ! Plus vite ! »  
  
Harry comprit alors d'où venait cette impression de dureté dans les yeux de Diamond. Elle était très gentille quand on était les deux pieds sur le sol mais très dure une fois qu'on était sur un balai. Il força son balai jusqu'à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais crue possible et pour la première fois, eut peur de ne pas pouvoir le maîtriser dans un virage.  
  
« Voilà ! C'est bien, Harry ! Continue comme ça ! 250Km/h !»  
  
En fait, Harry n'avait pas trop envie de continuer à 250 km/h et il craignait d'abîmer son balai à trop le forcer et d'avoir un accident de balai. Mais dès qu'il ralentissait un tant soit peu, Diamond le reprenait ! Siriz à coté de lui, n'était pas exempt de remarques et plusieurs fois, Harry entendit Diamond crier des ordres tels que : « Siriz ! Penche-toi plus ! Tiens ton balai plus vers le haut du manche ! Baisse la tête ! Regarde où tu vas ! »  
  
Enfin les dix tours se terminèrent et Siriz et Harry complètement exténués arrivèrent exactement au même moment. Et une fois en bas, Diamond semblait beaucoup plus gentille : « Excellent, s'écria t'elle en courrant vers eux, 2 minutes et 27 secondes ! Mais vous avez peur de la vitesse ou quoi ? Harry, avec le balai que tu as, tu peux aller à 300Km/h et toi, Siriz, ton Nimbus 2001 peut faire du 290km/h ! N'ayez pas peur, le balai ne va pas se casser ! Mais vous, il faut vous habituer à résister au vent de la course et à maîtriser le balai en grande vitesse ! Mais vous pouvez le faire, je le sais ! »  
  
Harry et Siriz étaient trop essoufflés et avaient trop de crampes dans les bras pour répondre : « Allez donc boire un coup ! » fit Diamond en les observant d'un ?il tendre et moqueur à la fois.  
  
Siriz et Harry se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires malgré leur épuisement : « Hé bien, souffla Siriz, je n'ai jamais cru que je pouvais aller si vite sur un balai ! Tu te moqueras peut-être de moi mais j'ai eu un peu peur parfois ! »  
  
« Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur de tout lâcher dans un virage ! » confia Harry.  
  
Ils allèrent boire un peu à un lavabo et se jetèrent de l'eau sur la figure, puis ils retournèrent en discutant vers Diamond. Ils commençaient tout juste à se remettre de leur course effrénée que Diamond ouvrit le coffre qu'elle avait amené : « Voyons ce que vous savez faire avec un Vif-D'Or. Le coffre grouillait de Vif-D'Or et Diamond sortit sa baguette. Elle la pointa vers le coffre et tous s'immobilisèrent sauf deux.  
  
« Sur vos balais ! » ordonna-t-elle. Harry et Siriz obéirent et sans que Diamond ne les eut prévenus, les deux Vifs-D'Or jaillirent du coffre juste sous leur nez alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore décollé.  
  
Le geste de Siriz fut rapide et précis. Si rapide qu'Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite que sa main avait bougé et si précisément que l'éclat d'un des Vifs-D'Or disparut aussitôt : « Tu l'as attrapé ? » s'exclama t-il estomaqué  
  
« Excellent, Siriz, bravo! 2 secondes 04 centièmes ! s'écria Diamond, Harry, tu attends quoi ? »  
  
Harry encore sous le choc de la performance de Siriz décolla aussitôt et ramena le Vif D'Or en 57 secondes et 34 centièmes soit en vingt-huit fois plus de temps que Siriz ce qui lui valut quand même un « Très bien ! Parfait ! » de Diamond. Mais ces 57 secondes lui parurent une éternité pendant laquelle il se sentit couvert de ridicule. En se reposant à terre, il souffla à Siriz : « Comment tu as fait ? Je n'avais même pas encore vu qu'ils étaient sortis du coffre ! »  
  
« Ben., fit Siriz qui ne savait que répondre, . je l'ai vu, je l'ai pris ! »  
  
Harry ne sut que redire à cela. Il semblait évident que Siriz avait agit d'instinct et qu'elle ne pouvait l'expliquer. Heureusement Harry se rattrapa lors du reste du cours. Ils passèrent les quatre heures sans pause à rattraper des balles de golf-moldues lancées par une machine au rythme d'une toutes les vingt-cinq secondes. Soit une à rattraper toutes les trente secondes puisque les deux élèves s'alternaient. Harry en rattrapa 654 et Siriz 647.  
  
« Vous êtes du même niveau ! » annonça Diamond à la fin du cours et tous les deux se sentirent flattés de cette remarque. « Un niveau excellent ! Un niveau digne de Quidditch Academy ! »rajouta Diamond ce qui les fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles  
  
« A demain, Harry ! » lança Siriz de sa voix douce alors que celui-ci repartait avec Remus et un gros chien noir.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué de sa vie, mais il raconta quand même toute la séance en détail à Remus et à Sirius. Ceux-ci ne se montrèrent pas étonné du tout des remarques finales de Diamond. Au contraire, ils étaient très fiers de leur petit Harry qui avait passé avec succès le test du premier jour à Quidditch Academy. Ce soir-là, Harry mangea comme un ogre et dormit comme une bûche, mais il attendait avec impatience le lendemain pour retrouver le Quidditch, Siriz et Diamond.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, je m'excuse pour le retard, je n'arrivais plus à accéder au site, et en plus, j'étais affalée devant la Coupe Davis ! Prochain chapitre : dès que je peux ! Surtout que j'ai une semaine très chargée, alors, je verrai ! Et depuis dimanche, j'ai eu un méga problème, impossible d'uploader le chapitre alors je remercie Csame et Ccilia qui ont essayé de m'aider ! 


	18. Reve et talent inné

Vous avez de la chance, je vous fais pas poireauter ce coup-ci, enfin pas trop ! Un peu de mystère dans ce chapitre, on en découvre plus sur Siriz, ainsi que . enfin, bon, vous verrez bien ! Je sais que je suis méchante !!! En tout cas, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : Albane m'a envoyée les derniers chapitres hier soir ! La fic est finie ! Par contre, je n'ai pas les réponses aux reviews, donc, je vais le faire moi-même !!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Pour Melepha : euh, je comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire par là. A part que le chapitre 25 est celui où on revoit Hermine puisqu'il lui est totalement consacré ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !  
  
Ccilia : Merci pour les compliments ! On est ravies que ça continue à te plaire autant ! Pour le nombre des chapitres ! la fic est finie et elle compte finalement 58 chapitres ! Bref, c'est pas fini de publier ! Mais promis, pendant les vacances, je ferai un effort pour en mettre un tous les deux jours au moins.  
  
Angelina Johnson : Merci pour les compliments !!! Siriz, tu verras bien, sur elle on peut changer d'avis comme de chemise ! (sauf moi qui connaissais l'histoire !!!) Pour ce qui est du Quidditch, oui, on peut dire qu'elle est super douée, mais tu verras, elle n'a pas encore montré l'étendue de tous ses talents !!!  
  
Anonymoua : Pour la fic, merci des compliments, pour la suite : elle est finie depuis hier soir ! Pour Siriz, j'en ai parlé dans le message du dessus ! Pour la partie « entre Nous », je laisserai à Albane le soin de te répondre, mais je veux juste te dire (sans faire de pub pour ma section !!!) qu'en ES, tu te débarrasses de la physique dès la fin de la Seconde, et que donc, on n'y a pas droit au Bac ! Et pour ta question, je pense que 95% des profs de cette matière sont des purs incompétents !!! Vous avez le droit de ne pas être d'accord les autres ! Merci de ta fidélité en tout cas, continue à lire !  
  
Miya Black : Merci de tes compliments ! Pour le quidditch, il y a encore quelques chapitres qui y sont consacrés, et ensuite ça reviendra assez régulièrement ! Voilà, la suite !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 18  
  
Rêve et talent inné  
  
Une trentaine de silhouettes cachées sous de longs manteaux s'approchèrent peu à peu jusqu'à former un cercle fermé autour de Voldemort. Parmi elle, il y avait des silhouettes plus petites qui semblaient être des enfants. Et comme Voldemort commençait à parler, ils baissèrent tous la tête et écoutèrent en silence : « Nous nous sommes quittés, il y quatorze ans, et je sais que certain d'entre vous ont failli à leurs promesses en s'entre dénonçant ou même en me niant. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux représailles, il y a plus important ! Cependant, craignez la vengeance de votre maître, vous qui n'avez pas cherché à le retrouver et à l'aider ! Mais si vous êtes là, c'est qu'au fond de vous, vous m'êtes restés fidèle pas comme cette larve de Rogue ou cet incapable de Karkaroff. Mais je ne puis que constater avec un certain plaisir que certains d'entre vous ont été productifs et que voici devant moi de nouveaux alliés. Plus jeunes mais par définition, ce sont d'eux dont on se méfiera le moins. A votre tour, et comme vos parents, jurez-moi fidélité ! »  
  
Voldemort avait presque crié ces trois derniers mots. Trois silhouettes plus petites s'accroupirent dans le sol boueux du cimetière, mais l'une sembla hésiter et la main puissante de son père au-dessus d'elle, la força à s'agenouiller. Puis d'une main presque violente, son père lui baissa la tête. Tout cela se passa si vite que Voldemort ne se rendit pas compte de l'hésitation de l'enfant, ni même, que son père avait forcé ce dernier. Mais le regard d'Harry était fixé sur cet enfant et ce détail ne lui échappa pas.  
  
D'une seule voix, les quatre jeunes prononcèrent le serment de fidélité à Voldemort et tous ensemble, ils tendirent leur bras nu, sur lesquels apparut aussitôt la marque des Ténèbres ; Voldemort leur fit signe de se relever.  
  
Puis Voldemort s'adressa aux deux jeunes Mangemorts qui se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et dont le plus petit avait hésité à jurer fidélité à Voldemort: « Vous deux, vous êtes les deux seuls à fréquenter Poudlard ! Vous savez qui vous devrez y persécuter et me livrer, n'est ce pas ?. »  
  
Harry se redressa brusquement, en sueur, la cicatrice brûlante. Il venait une fois de plus de faire un cauchemar ou il voyait Voldemort. Et comme toujours, il se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve dans tous les détails. Y compris de cet enfant qui avait hésité à jurer fidélité à Voldemort.  
  
¤¤¤  
  
Le cours à Quidditch Academy fut aussi dur et fatiguant que celui de la veille si ce n'est plus. Après quinze tours de terrains à toute vitesse, Harry et Siriz durent affronter un nuage entier de Vifs D'Or dont il fallait attraper le plus grand nombre en cinq minutes. Harry en récolta 45 et Siriz 48. Le nuage était si dense qu'il suffisait de tendre la main pour en attraper huit d'un coup.  
  
Puis Diamond dispersa le nuage et il fallut commencer à poursuivre les Vifs- D'Or qui voletaient dans tous les sens. Les deux élèves mirent une heure à ramener à Diamond les deux cents Vifs-D'Or en liberté. Puis Siriz et Harry se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant la machine qui lançait des balles. Mais, cette fois-ci Diamond la mit au centre du terrain et la machine jetait des balles dans toutes les directions au rythme éprouvant pour les joueurs de une toutes les dix secondes.  
  
Voyant qu'elle avait exténué ses élèves mais fière d'eux, Diamond les lâcha dix minutes en avance. Assis devant le bâtiment de Quidditch Academy, l'un à coté de l'autre, Harry et Siriz discutèrent. Harry voulait surtout savoir comment Siriz avait commencé le Quidditch et à quel âge, car son talent l'impressionnait toujours autant : « J'ai appris à voler en même temps que de marcher, je pense ! Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours su manier un balai. Avec mon frère, on jouait souvent au Quidditch dans le jardin. Enfin, on disait que c'était du Quidditch mais en fait au début on se lançait des melons en guise de souaffles et des noix en guise de Vif- D'Or. Et c'est là que mon père a décrété que j'étais douée comme attrapeuse. »  
  
« Et il a raison ! » s'exclama Harry  
  
« Merci ! Mais il ne se serait jamais abaissé à reconnaître qu'une fille puisse être douée au Quidditch, alors il nous a seulement encouragés à continuer à jouer, mais plus souvent. Ca nous faisait plaisir de jouer et on s'amusait plus qu'on travaillait. Alors, en fait, je crois que, si je suis vraiment doué, c'est naturellement ! Ca fait orgueilleux de dire ça, mais. »  
  
« C'est sûrement ça ! Je crois pas qu'on puisse devenir bon au Quidditch si on ne l'est pas par nature ! »  
  
« Peut-être ! Et puis c'est ma mère qui a demandé à Papa de m'inscrire à Quidditch Academy. Il aurait préféré inscrire son fils plutôt qu'une fille mais il a accepté ! Je ne pourrais jamais le remercier assez ! Et toi ? »  
  
« Oh, ben moi, commença Harry qui réfléchissait plus à l'attitude macho et révoltante du père de Siriz qu'à sa propre histoire, je ne savais même pas que j'étais sorcier ! »  
  
« C'est vrai ?, s'exclama Siriz, Harry Potter ne savait même pas qu'il était sorcier ?! »  
  
« Hé non ! Et puis quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, lors de mon premier cours de vol, j'ai rattrapé un Rapeltout lancé par Malefoy et McGonagall, un professeur, m'a repéré comme attrapeur ! C'est tout ! »  
  
Siriz releva la tête : « Malefoy ? »  
  
« Oui, fit Harry, un élève de Serpentard pas très fréquentable ! Je te le montrerai quand tu seras à Poudlard. Je ne te conseille pas de t'approcher de lui, c'est vraiment l'être le plus désagréable que je connaisse, à part Tu-Sais-Qui ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il semble que toute sa famille soit comme ça ! »  
  
Siriz baissa la tête. La voiture de Remus se gara devant eux et prenant congé de son amie, Harry grimpa aux cotés d'un gros chien noir, à l'arrière. La voiture redémarra et en se retournant, Harry vit Siriz grimper dans une longue limousine noire aux carreaux teintés.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Prochain chapitre, demain soir si vous êtes sages !!! 


	19. Peur sur le terrain de Quidditch

Toujours pas signe d'Albane, pourtant elle m'avait dit qu'elle me refilerait ses réponses hier soir. Tant pis, si ça embête pas trop, je vais le faire, moi l'éditrice dévouée ! lol. Vous allez être contents, y a enfin de l'action !!!  
  
Allez, place aux réponses, puis au chapitre !  
  
Pour Melepha : on n'a jamais rien dit de tel ! Mais on n'a pas non plus dit le contraire ! En tout cas, merci pour la review !  
  
Miya Black : Merci pour les compliments et la review ! Pour la théorie, je n'ai pas la réponse d'Albane (ou alors, je ne m'en souviens plus !), mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu les envoies par mail. Mais à une condition (lol), si tu les envoies à Albane, j'aimerais aussi savoir ce que tu imagines (Non seulement je suis curieuse, mais en plus, Albane risque de partir pendant les vacances, et je m'en voudrais de te laisser sans réponse ! (d'accord, j'avoue, je suis même très curieuse !)). Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux, mais il faudra que je m'arrange avec Albane à propos de ce qu'on pourra t'avouer, et ce qu'on ne pourra évidemment pas !  
  
Pour Wistily : C'est pas grave ! J'espère que ça remarche comme il faut, parce que revoilà un nouveau chapitre ! Pour le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas LE meilleur au Quidditch, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'aime plus du tout Harry et que j'aurais étripé Albane sinon ! Non, je rigole, mais c'est vrai qu'Albane (et moi !) en avait un peu marre de cette supériorité, alors si en plus, c'est par une gamine qu'il se fait ridiculiser . lol !!! Pour la dernière question, tu devrais pouvoir te faire une petite idée dans ce chapitre (et le suivant !). En tout cas, merci pour la review !  
  
Pour Olivier : Pourquoi elle a baissé la tête ? Peut être qu'elle a eu des ennuis avec eux, peut être que ., y a plein de solutions !! Pour ce qui est des embrouilles, il faut savoir qu'avec Albane, elles ne sont jamais bien loin ! (Non, tape pas la tête !  
  
Pour Anonymoua : euh, tu veux l'e-mail de qui ? Le mien (Clem) ou celui d'Albane ? De toute façon, tu peux les trouver dans nos profils sans problème ! Sous ces noms là ! Pour les chapitres qui se ressemblent, je te promets que celui ci a un petit quelque chose en plus !!! Pour ton ptit doigt, je sais pas, ça dépend ce que tu entends par 'les connaître' !!! Pour la question que tu poses à propos du prénom Siriz, je crois que je suis encore plus apte à répondre à ta question qu'Albane (Non, mes chevilles tiennent le coup en ce moment !), vu que Siriz est un perso que j'ai créé ! Alors pour ta question, c'est moitié moitié ! Je me suis basée de Sirius pour le former, avec un -z pour le renforcer, mais je n'avais pas envisagé d'en faire un féminin à Sirius, je sais que c'est un peu contradictoire, mais c'est comme ça ! Pour Albane, je ne sais pas, mais moi, ton « agréable journée » m'a porté chance ! Merci encore de ta fidélité !  
  
Didji, merci pour le compliment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le titre va bientôt pouvoir à nouveau se justifier, c'est promis !  
  
Petite ange, petite puce : ok pour ton chapitre, j'irai jeter un ?il, et je dirai à Albane qu'il est sorti puisqu'elle avait du te reviewer la dernière fois il me semble. Pour ta question limousine=., c'est intéressant comme association d'idée, mais, seul l'avenir nous le dira !!! Pour ton changement de pseudo, il n'y a aucun problème, en tout cas, c'est sympa de nous prévenir !  
  
Et maintenant, le CHAPITRE !!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 19  
  
Peur sur le terrain de Quidditch  
  
Le mois passa ainsi très vite et Harry s'étonna presque d'être déjà au 28 août. Les cours de Quidditch devinrent peu à peu plus durs mais sans passage brusque et les élèves ne souffrirent pas de la croissance de la difficulté. Une fois par semaine, un vrai match était organisé et tous les élèves étaient répartis en deux équipes. C'est ainsi qu'Harry put affronter Siriz en situation normale et sur quatre matchs, chacun attrapa deux fois le Vif-D'Or. Les matchs, avec des attrapeurs comme eux, ne dépassaient jamais quinze minutes et les autres joueurs avaient tendance à s'en plaindre mais Diamond reçut les félicitations de Mondigus Fletcher, le directeur de Quidditch Academy. Ceci était pour Siriz et Harry la plus belle récompense qu'on puisse faire à leurs efforts.  
  
Peu à peu, Harry et Siriz étaient devenus les deux meilleurs attrapeurs mineurs de Grande-Bretagne et peut-être même d'Europe, mais ils ne le savaient pas. En effet, ils ne pouvaient se comparer qu'à Diamond qui était dix fois meilleure qu'eux, ou se comparer entre eux, ce qui revenait à zéro puisqu'ils étaient toujours à peu près du même niveau. De plus, les élèves devinrent de réels amis et dans le c?ur d'Harry, Siriz devint l'égal d'Hermione ou de Ron.  
  
Le dernier jour et ce qu'il se passa ce jour-là devait renforcer à jamais ce lien. Harry et Siriz voletaient tranquillement en attendant Diamond. C'était le dernier jour et celle-ci les avait plutôt laissés jouer que fait travailler. Elle était rentrée dans le bâtiment en disant qu'elle allait chercher des éléments pour faire un parcours du combattant à balais et ses élèves l'attendaient. Mais voilà, ils l'attendirent longtemps et au bout de quinze minutes, commencèrent à s'inquiéter, surtout que Quidditch Academy entier semblait calme. Trop calme. Et puis au bout du stade, ils aperçurent une silhouette tout en noir avec une longue cape flottante derrière elle qui sortait du bâtiment. Prudents et intrigués, ils l'observèrent de loin. Mais Siriz, qui avait de bons yeux, s'écria soudain : « Voldemort ! »  
  
Puis elle cria carrément au risque d'être entendue par Voldemort (car c'était bien lui) : « Va t-en Harry ! Va t-en ! »  
  
Sa douce voix était empreinte d'horreur, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir elle-même envie de fuir et avait prononcé le nom interdit sans faillir. Harry lui était terrorisé et pensa un instant à Diamond avant d'obéir à la voix paniquée de Siriz. Sa cicatrice brûlante, il fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir à toute vitesse à l'opposé de Voldemort. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier à Siriz de le suivre. Mais soudain une voix sifflante se fit entendre dans sa tête : « Viens ! Viens voir Tom ! »  
  
Il comprit aussitôt que Voldemort lui avait jeté le sortilège de l'Impero et qu'il lui commandait de s'approcher de lui : -Non non ! pensa t'il aussi fort qu'il le put, c'est de la folie d'aller le voir, d'aller vers lui, un peu de raison, enfin mon garçon !  
  
Mais la voix continuait et Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps : « Tu résistes ? demanda la voix de Voldemort dans sa tête, tu veux que j'utilise le sortilège d'Accio, peut-être ? Non ! Allez viens ! »  
  
Le balai d'Harry qui, sans que celui-ci s'en aperçut vraiment, faisait déjà du 5Okm/h dans la direction opposée à Voldemort commença inexorablement à reculer. Harry ne pouvait rien faire, et sans le désirer, il fit demi-tour et fonça bien malgré lui vers Voldemort. Toute fois, en passant à la hauteur de Siriz paralysée de peur, il hurla : « Siriz ! Va-t'en ! Fuis ! »  
  
Et en moins de deux, il se retrouva à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de Voldemort, comme celui-ci l'avait désiré : « Alors, mon cher, on n'est pas content de retrouver son copain Tom ? Tom Jedusor ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il y a un mois dans la rue de Privet Drive ? Hein ? »  
  
Mais comme Harry ne lui répondait pas, il hurla : « Réponds ! »  
  
Le jeune sorcier comprit aussitôt que Voldemort avait changé de sortilège et qu'il utilisait maintenant celui de Doloris : « Oui ! » finit par hurler Harry au comble de la douleur. Mais Voldemort continua en titillant toujours Harry avec le sortilège de Doloris : « Et on n'a pas cru Tom ! Pourtant Tom a dit la vérité ! Hein, Harry ? Tu les as vus de tes propres yeux, les Korndrov, tes parents ! Et tu n'es même pas aller les retrouver ? Tu me déçois Harry ! Tu as donc cru que Lord Voldemort mentait ? »  
  
« Oui, hurla Harry, c'était un mensonge ! C'était pour me déstabiliser ! »  
  
Voldemort eut un petit sourire et il dit d'une voix méchamment réjouie : « Te déstabiliser ? Oui ! Je vais te déstabiliser ! Et à vingt mètres de hauteur ! »  
  
Puis il cria, jubilant : « Tu vas t'écraser au sol ! Et j'aurais trouvé le moyen de te tuer ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Je serais débarrassé de toi sans avoir eu à te faire tuer par quelqu'un d'autre ! Je vais de tuer de mes propres mains ! J'en ai toujours rêvé ! Toujours ! »  
  
Et il renforça son sortilège de Doloris.  
  
De loin, Siriz assistait à tout cela, terrifiée : Harry hurlait de douleur et à force de se contorsionner, il finit par glisser de son balai. Il ne se tenait plus que par les mains et Voldemort criait par-dessus les hurlements d'Harry : « Tu vas lâcher, oui ? Tu vas lâcher ? »  
  
A chaque nouveau hurlement de douleur qui provenait du misérable corps accroché au balai, Siriz sursautait. Pouvait-elle arrêter Voldemort ? A cette terrible question, elle ne pouvait répondre. Mais soudain, elle se décida et partit. Elle lança son balai à toute vitesse. A une vitesse si grande qu'elle sentit qu'elle avait atteint les limites de son balai : 290km/h. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'aller plus lentement sur un balai qu'à ce moment là.  
  
Devant elle, Harry venait de lâcher d'une main et semblait être foudroyé à chaque instant. Son corps s'agitait sous la douleur et il était à deux doigts de lâcher prise. Bientôt Harry préféra la mort à cette douleur et à bout de force, lâcha. Voldemort, enfin triomphant, abaissa sa baguette et regarda son pire ennemi tomber. Cependant il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Ou plutôt, il passa quelqu'un.  
  
Siriz passa juste en dessous d'Harry alors qu'il chutait et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Un instant désorienté, Voldemort qui, tout à sa joie de voir mourir Harry, n'avait pas vu Siriz, chercha Harry des yeux. Celui-ci, évanoui reposait maintenant en travers du Nimbus 2001, juste devant Siriz. Celle-ci freina et se plaça à quelques mètres de Voldemort. La petite fille le regarda droit dans les yeux et leva le menton fièrement. Voldemort poussa un terrible rugissement et levant sa baguette la pointa vers Siriz : « Avada Kedavra ! » hurla t-il fou de rage  
  
Un faisceau vert partit en direction de Siriz qui leva le bras devant son visage pour se protéger.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Bane, qu'est ce que tu as fait à ma 'tite Siriz ? grrr, Vilaine ! Snifff, prochain chapitre, bientôt ! 


	20. Fuite, séparation et inquiétude

[Bane, tu aurais au moins pu te relire ! Ca m'éviterait de rechanger les chapitres ! Je déteste les fautes, et ne pas pouvoir mettre mes ptites notes d'éditrice !]  
  
Nina : je sais, je sais, la façon dont se termine ce chapitre n'est pas sympa pour vous ! Mais ça vous manquait hein, un peu de suspens ! Pourquoi veux-tu tuer Siriz ? Et puis comme a dit Maugrey Fol'oeil (ou Barty Croupton comme tu veux), il n'y a aucun moyen de conjurer ce sort et la seule personne qui y a survécu, pour l'instant, est Harry. Merci pour ta review !  
  
Fumseck2 : merci, je vais voir pour ton site !  
  
Angelina Johnson : voilà la suite, avant que tu ne partes en vacances ! Oui, oui je sais, je suis sadique, ça faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas eu un suspens comme ça ! Je compatis !  
  
Karotte : non, j'étais pas vexée, ni fâchée, désolée si ma réponse pouvait le laisser croire ! Je suis toujours contente d'avoir des reviews !  
  
Melepha : merci du compliment (car j'estime que c'en est un, ça prouve que vous êtes impatients de voir la suite et enthousiastes par ma fic !)!J'espère que ça te plaira !Je ne vous laisse pas plus longtemps dans l'incertitude.  
  
Anonymoua : Les ES arrête peut-être la physique, mais moi au bac j'ai eu 16 en math et 13 en physique-SVT ( ce qui constitue un exploit pour moi) et additionnés aux points du bac de français, j'ai 40 points d'avance :Clem en est verte, mais si elle avait passé la physique, elle aurait, elle-aussi, eu des points en plus ! Désolée. tape pas sur la tête ! [Je vais me gêner tiens ! T'es en train de donner une très mauvaise image de moi ! La seule chose que je te reproche, c'est le sujet de maths que vous avez eu ! C'est dégueulasse, même des maternelles auraient eu la moyenne] La fic étant finie, je ne peux plus la modifier comme ça, si Siriz doit mourir... Enfin continue dans hypnose, tu fais des progrès. La mort de Siriz confirmerait à Harry que rien de ce qu'il aime n'est réellement à l'abri, mais c'est vrai que ça l'abattrait ! Enfin, JK Rowling a bien dit qu'un personnage important mourrait dans le tome 5. A propos je lance les paris, kikivamourirdanslordreduphénix ? ?  
  
Dipsie : merci pour ta review et tes compliments, voilà la suite !  
  
Ccilia : ben, ç'est ça le suspens : arrêter juste au bon moment ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! Pour ne pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps voilà la suite ![et sans mon avis en plus, on ne peut plus faire la grasse matinée sans devoir réparer toutes les bêtises que l'auteur fait pendant ce temps là !] Non, pas sympa Voldie, mais c'est son boulot, non ? Oui, 58 chaps, je sais pas combien de temps, ça va prendre de tout mettre ! Merci, en tout cas, pour ta review !  
  
Miya Black : mon adresse e-mail est edcalbane@hotmail.com, mais elle est disponible dans mon profil. En ce qui concerne celle de Clem, elle en a plusieurs, essaie oleg_et_marat_en_force@hotmail.com [Mais moi je te conseille plutôt snoopytenis71@hotmail.com ] Merci de tes compliments, voilà la suite.  
  
Place au chapitre 20 !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 20  
  
Fuite, séparation et inquiétude  
  
Le rayon vert de la mort frappa Siriz en plein sur son avant-bras et finit sa course sur le grillage devant elle. La jeune sorcière poussa un hurlement et son balai recula de plusieurs mètres sous le choc. Siriz s'effondra sur Harry toujours inconscient. Voldemort s'apprêtait à savourer sa victoire. Mais un détail clochait : le balai de Siriz, privé de son maître, aurait du tomber, comme l'Eclair-De-Feu, qui gisait aux pieds de Voldemort.  
  
« Il semblerait que vous ne puissiez pas tuer tout le monde ! »  
  
Voldemort releva la tête et à sa grande surprise, Siriz, chancelante mais dressée fièrement sur son balai le regardait.  
  
« Comment. » commença t'il, pris au dépourvu  
  
« Il y a quatorze ans, le rayon rebondissait sur vous, parce que vous étiez en face d'Harry, mais aujourd'hui comme je suis au-dessus de vous, c'est sur le grillage que le sortilège a rebondit ! »  
  
Puis elle cria :  
  
« Craignez, héritier de Serpentard ! »  
  
Harry reprit connaissance à ce moment-là et ne reconnut pas la voix de Siriz. Elle était grave, forte et autoritaire comme celle d'une adulte.[Vous connaissez le passage du film du Seigneur des Anneaux où Arwen provoque les cavaliers noirs ? Hé ben, c'est tiré de là !] Tout ce qu'Harry vu, avant de retomber évanoui, c'est Voldemort, qui encore plus livide que jamais, reculait, avant de s'enfuir lâchement en courrant.  
  
Siriz se posa doucement et allongea Harry. C'est là qu'Harry reprit totalement connaissance :  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama t'il en se redressant, où est Voldemort ? »  
  
« Il est parti, tu es en vie, c'est l'essentiel ! » déclara Siriz d'une voix calme et à nouveau douce,  
  
« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Siriz ! Je ne te remercierais jamais assez ! »  
  
« C'est normal ! Mais ne raconte à personne ce qui vient de se passer, hein ! La venue de Voldemort et tout ! Tu me promets ? »  
  
« Oui, souffla Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, promis ! »  
  
« Jure-le moi ! »  
  
« Je le jure, je le jure ! fit Harry, mais pourquoi ? »  
  
A ce moment-là, le sortilège de suspension de temps de Voldemort prit fin, et le temps reprit son cours. Quidditch Academy reprit ses activités et retrouva son brouhaha habituel. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Diamond ressortit bientôt du bâtiment mais voyant Harry par terre, elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans les bras et courut à lui.  
  
« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda-t-elle à Siriz agenouillée devant Harry  
  
« Une petite crise d'hypoglycémie, sûrement ! Rien de grave. »  
  
Diamond sortit de sa poche une barre de chocolat aussi remontante que celles de Lupin et Harry se sentit tout de suite mieux.  
  
« Il faut manger le midi, champion ! » plaisanta t'elle en aidant Harry à se relever.  
  
Cependant, elle donna des exercices beaucoup moins durs à ses élèves qui firent des loopings et des courses jusqu'à la fin du cours. Quand celui-ci prit fin, Siriz et Harry durent prendre congé de Diamond. Séparation qui se fit à regret car ils s'étaient beaucoup attaché à elle et c'était réciproque.  
  
« Nous nous reverrons bientôt ! » dit-elle pour les consoler !  
  
« Onze mois jusqu'à août prochain, c'est long ! » murmura Siriz  
  
Diamond eut un sourire en coin et ne dit plus rien, mais Harry se sentait profondément triste de quitter une prof comme Diamond pour retrouver un professeur comme Rogue !  
  
Quand Siriz et Harry se furent séparés de Diamond, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée de Quidditch Academy :  
  
« On se reverra peut-être demain, sur le chemin de Traverse ! fit Harry d'un ton entraînant, sinon, on se reverra à Poudlard, c'est sûr ! »  
  
« Oui. » fit Siriz d'une petite voix.  
  
Tous ces événements de la journée ajoutés à toutes ces séparations lui donnaient une méchante envie de pleurer. Harry s'en apercevait très bien mais il n'eut pas le temps de la consoler : Remus surgissant devant eux dans le couloir poussa un cri :  
  
« Ha ! Harry ! Viens ! Viens vite ! Vite ! »  
  
Harry n'avait jamais vu Remus dans un tel état d'inquiétude et d'agitation et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il se sépara donc de Siriz et torturé par le remord de la laisser là toute seule, il suivit Remus qui semblait très tourmenté, vers sa voiture où un énorme chien noir s'agitait et aboyait comme un fou :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » souffla Harry inquiet,  
  
Mais pour toutes réponses, il obtint :  
  
« Grave ! Très grave ! Vite ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! »  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Enfin, je viens de me rendre compte que ce chapitre là, se termine aussi sur du suspens. 


	21. Une mauvaise nuit qui s'annonce

Nina :Non, non, ne te dégoûte pas, continue à lire ma fic et à me mettre des reviews !!!!! je sais, c'est un peu compliqué, il faudrait te faire un schéma : Quand Harry et Voldemort se sont affrontés, il y a quatorze ans, ils étaient à la même hauteur(supposons que le bébé soit sur sa chaise haute), le sortilège rebondissant tout droit, il est forcément tombé sur Voldy. Mais là, Siriz est placée bien plus haut que Voldemort et le sortilège rebondissant toujours tout droit, il est allé contre le grillage qu'il doit y avoir pour séparer les différents terrains et qui était devant Siriz en ligne droite ! Le sortilège n'a pas pu faire boomerang, cette fois! Voldy a eu de la chance, quoi ! Tu comprends ? Siriz ne sera jamais comme Harry justement parce qu'elle n'a pas réduit Voldemort à presque rien, ce jour là.  
  
Ophélie : désolée, qu'a dit le médecin ? lol !Merci pour tes compliments, mais il semblerait que, moi, je sois comme ça : je fais du suspens ...voilà la suite !  
  
Melepha :Sadique, moi ? Si peu !Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, du coté des gentils, il n'y a que Charlie qui meurt [enfin, peut être ! Moi, je serai vous, je ne la croirai pas à chaque fois ! lol]! Ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant, ce n'est qu'une fic !Voilà la suite !  
  
Ccilia : merci, voilà la suite !  
  
Fran-Fran :Le moment où Harry et ses parents vont se retrouver est encore loin, mais dans toute la fic, Harry n'aura de cesse de tout faire pour les retrouver ! Toute l'histoire tourne autour de ça !Et j'espère que le temps ne vous paraîtra pas long en attendant puisque que très rapidement, on va alterner les passages à Poudlard et les passages à Durmstrang ! Clem continue à poster mais moi, j'ai fini d'écrire, donc voilà la suite !En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et ta review !  
  
Petite Puce : voilà la suite, j'espère que tu seras encore vivante pour en profiter, il y a encore 2/3 chapitres où on peut considérer qu'il y a du suspens et après ça va mieux !Merci pour ta review.  
  
Miya Black : merci, ce qui s'est passé n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec les Korndrov, enfin, comme j'essaie que tout ait un rapport avec tout dans mes fics, on peut quand même dire que si ! T'en dire d'avantage serait trop révéler.  
  
Anonymoua :désolée..., je ne fais pas exprès d'être méchante ! J'envoie la suite. Ce chapitre tout entier est du suspens car il annonce ce qui va se passer dans le 22 (et le chap 22 n'est pas une jolie promenade au bord d'un canal un jour d'été !!!) mais la dernière phrase est moins « mortelle » et dans le sens où vous saurez ce qu'il va se passer dans le chap 22, le suspens vous sera -j'espère- moins dur. Par contre, le 22 se termine sur du suspens mais pas le 23 et à partir de là, ça va mieux, voilà le programme !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 21  
  
Une mauvaise nuit qui s'annonce  
  
Harry pensa soudain que cette inquiétude venait peut-être de Voldemort et de ce qui s'était passé pendant l'après-midi : « C'est à propos de Voldemort ? » demanda t'il à Remus qui conduisait comme un fou.  
  
« Non, répondit ce dernier après avoir sursauté en entendant le nom de «Voldemort », les Détraqueurs sont entrés dans la ville et leur instinct les mène tout droit chez moi. Il faut que Sirius s'enfuie vite. Et il n'y aura pas de problème. Enfin si, il y en a un gros. Harry, ce soir tu seras seul dans une maison avec des Détraqueurs et un loup-garou ! »  
  
Harry se paralysa sur place, ce soir-là était un soir de pleine lune et Lupin se transformerait en loup-garou. La compagnie de Détraqueurs et de loups-garous n'était pas celle dont il avait rêvé.  
  
« Alors, continua Remus d'une voix toujours aussi affolée et empressée, tu te souviens, hein, pour les Détraqueurs, c'est Spero. »  
  
« Patronum, l'interrompit Harry, oui je sais ! Mais pour toi, enfin pour un loup-garou ? »  
  
Remus se garait devant chez lui, et il tourna un visage grave vers Harry : « Il n'y a pas de moyen de repousser un loup-garou, Harry ! »  
  
« Tu t'enfermeras dans ta chambre et moi aussi ! Je ne sais pas à quelle heure les Détraqueurs vont venir mais ils vont venir, c'est sur ! lui fit Remus alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison, C'est pour cela que Sirius va partir tout de suite. »  
  
« Oui, mes bagages sont déjà faits et tu peux remarquer, qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de moi ici ! » fit Sirius en le dépassant brusquement.  
  
En effet, Harry, pris au milieu du tourbillon d'agitation qui secouait la maison, constata que toutes les photos d'eux trois pris pendant le mois et même le troisième fauteuil du salon avaient disparu. Bientôt, il se retrouva avec Sirius et Remus devant Buck dans le jardin. La pauvre bête était déjà chargé de deux sacs et Sirius sauta prestement sur elle.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ! » lui fit son parrain avant de s'envoler.  
  
Ne pas s'inquiéter ! Il en avait de bonnes, lui ! Comment ne pas s'inquiéter quand on savait qu'on allait passer la nuit avec un loup-garou et des Détraqueurs ?  
  
« Je vais revenir bientôt ! Il n'y aura pas de problèmes ! Fais bien ce que te dit Remus ! »  
  
« Je peux pas venir avec toi ? » demanda Harry qui se rendit compte qu'il avait plus gémi cette supplique que prononcé.  
  
« Non, Harry ! Remus est ton tuteur. Pas moi ! »  
  
Mais alors que Sirius était sur le point de s'envoler, il se pencha et murmura à Harry : « Il y a quelque chose de ma part sous ton oreiller. »  
  
Et donnant un coup de talon à Buck, Sirius Black reprit sa vie de prisonnier en cavale. Remus et Harry le regardèrent s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut de leur champ de vision.  
  
A l'heure du dîner, les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas encore venus et Remus s'en inquiétait. Il se transformerait en loup environ deux heures après. Pouvait-on convenablement recevoir des hôtes quand on était une bête féroce ?  
  
« Toutes les portes de la maison sont très résistantes. Elles sont renforcées par un sortilège et la mienne l'est quatre fois plus ! Je m'enfermerais dans ma chambre et toi dans la tienne. Normalement, on ne se rencontrera pas cette nuit. Mais tu vas entendre de grands hurlements et de grands bruits. Ce sera moi. Mais le problème, c'est que les Détraqueurs seront seuls alors dans la maison. Et ils auront peut-être la force de briser nos portes. Si tu me vois, tu t'enfuis ! Tu pars, tu cours aussi vite que tu peux, n'importe où, mais tu pars ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te sauter dessus. Renvoie Hedwige chez Ron ou Hermione et garde ton balai près de toi, si jamais tu devais en venir à t'enfuir. Je veux aussi que tu gardes ta cape d'invisibilité sur toi toute la nuit et que jamais tu ne lâche ta baguette ! Si tu as besoin de faire de la magie, je m'arrangerai demain avec Mafalda Hopkrik pour que tu n'aies pas de problèmes pour avoir fait de la magie hors de Poudlard. Mais évite d'en faire, quand même, essaie de tenir autant que tu peux face aux Détraqueurs »  
  
Harry avala avec difficulté. Ce n'avait rien de très réjouissant comme programme.   
  
« Tu as bien compris ? »  
  
« Oui, fit Harry d'une petite voix : je m'enferme et s'il y a un problème, je m'enfuis aussi loin que je peux, sur mon balai et avec ma cape d'invisibilité. Et j'évite au maximum de faire de la magie ! »  
  
« Voilà, parfait ! Tu sais toujours faire un Patronus parfait du premier coup ? »  
  
« Oui ! » fit Harry  
  
Il aurait fallu quelques années à Harry pour savoir faire un Patronus, mais grâce à l'excellent professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'était Lupin, il n'avait mis que quelques mois ! Remus eu un petit sourire et déclara : « Pas peu fier de moi sur ce coup-là ! »  
  
Le repas se termina sur cette petite note humoristique avant que la sombre nuit ne commence. 


	22. Le cadeau de Sirius

Angelina Johnson : Ha ça , désolée mais pour l'instant on pose toutes les questions et Dumbledore répondra à tout à la fin comme dans chaque HP : courage : plus que 35 chapitres jusqu'à arriver aux chaps des explications, les n°56 et n°57 !!bon, peut-être que ça ne te réconforte pas. On revoit James et Lily au chap 22, mais assez peu ! Juste pour signaler qu'ils sont encore là ! A partir du chap 25, Hermine prend vraiment plus d'importance puisqu'on commence à alterner les chaps à Poudlard et les chaps à Durmstrang ! Pour le nom de Siriz, j'ai toujours un mal fou à trouver les noms. !!!  
  
Ccilia : ne te fais pas de faux espoirs ! Comme j'ai dit à Angelina, l'apparition des Korndrov est brève et juste histoire de dire : « coucou on est toujours là ! » Mais elle apporte tout de même une confirmation qui devrait vous faire hurler ! Enfin quand Harry le saura, il hurlera de colère. C'est plutôt le chap 25 qui est intéressant si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il advient d'Hermine et ses parents ! La nuit du 28 Août (remarquer que la dernier transformation de Remus s'est passé, il y a juste un mois, la veille de l'arrivée d'Harry ! Je tiens bien mon calendrier !!!!) est raconté en deux chaps ! Je vais peut-être les mettre ensembles, évitant ainsi de me faire traiter de sadique à cause du suspens (hihi !).Merci pour tes compliments, tu me flattes !  
  
Nina : le moment où Harry va revoir ses parents n'est pas encore venu ! Je n'ai pas fixé ma fic sur les relations qu'auront les Korndrov et Harry mais sur la recherche et les tentatives qu'Harry va faire pour les retrouver. Ma fic faisant au total 58 chaps, Harry ne se retrouvera pas tout de suite dans les bras de ses parents mais à partir du chap 25 , on ne les perd plus de vue !Merci pour ta review!  
  
La-Tite-Drey : Je sais qu'on ne voit pas assez souvent les Korndrov, mais rassure toi, c'est sur le point de changer ! Enfin, toi, tu apprécie mon suspens !Merci.  
  
Melepha : oui, « glups » est un terme assez approprié !  
  
Miya Black : Clem et moi avons essayé de répondre à ton mail, mais ta boite aux lettres est trop pleine, il faudrait que tu la vides un peu pour qu'on puisse t'écrire ! Voilà !  
  
Place au chapitre :

 ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 22  
  
Le cadeau de Sirius  
  
« Oh ! Voilà un hibou qui m'a l'air de venir de loin ! » fit James en regardant par la baie-vitré.  
  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre et un hibou exténué, alla s'affaler sur le canapé.  
  
« D'Angleterre, peut-être ! » fit Lily avec une nuance d'espoir en arrivant dans la pièce. « Oui, d' Angleterre, effectivement » fit James en relevant la pauvre bête.  
  
Il attrapa la lettre attachée et la parcourue de yeux. Son visage s'éclaira bientôt d'une joie sincère :  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit sa femme. 

« Ca vient de Remus ! s'exclama gaiement James, il a réussi à devenir tuteur légal d' Harry ! C'est sa pupille maintenant, il habite chez lui ! »

 « C'est vrai ? » s'écria Lily avec un cri de joie.  
  
Elle lui sauta au cou pendant qu'il ajoutait d'une voix surexcitée et amusée :  
  
« Ils l'ont inscrit à Quidditch Academy ! »

¤¤¤  
  
Mais l'élève de Quidditch Academy était en train de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pas rassuré du tout. Il se dirigea vers Hedwige :  
  
« Tu sais, Hedwige, je vais t'envoyer chez Ron, lui dit-il, ça serait bête de tu te fasses manger par un loup-garou ! » ajouta-t-il en essayant de faire un peu d'humour pour se rassurer.  
  
Harry écrivit une petite lettre à Ron pour lui expliquer pourquoi il lui envoyait Hedwige et lâcha sa chouette. Il était un peu triste car il était maintenant vraiment seul avec un loup-garou. Sa chouette lui mordilla la main pour lui dire qu'elle compatissait et le laissa là, seul. Il s'assit à sa table et fit un peu ses devoirs pour passer le temps. La rentrée à Poudlard aurait lieu dans deux jours. Bientôt il vit la nuit tomber. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et il ne pensait plus à ses devoirs, mais il surveillait la nuit avec inquiétude.  
  
Soudain un affreux hurlement retenti dans toute la maison. Même s'il s'y attendait, Harry fit un bond, renversant sa chaise, se jeta sous son bureau où il se pelotonna. Les mains crispées sur les oreilles, il essaya de chantonner pour se rassurer et pour ne plus entendre le loup-garou. Mais les grognements et les hurlements du loup-garou à quelques mètres de lui était de plus en plus fort. Bientôt des bruits d'objets cassés ou déchirés, lui indiqua que Lupin ne se tenait pas sagement assis sur son lit à crier à la lune. Il était en rage et ravageait toute sa chambre, renversant les meubles, éventrant les coussins et déchirant les rideaux. Le loup avait faim et cherchait une proie.  
  
Puis au prix d'un effort et d'un courage immenses, Harry sortit de sa dérisoire et ridicule cachette et se traîna sur son lit où il avait mis sa baguette, son balai et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il sursautait à chaque nouveau bruit et aurait préféré se retrouver face à vingt Mangemorts que dans la maison de Lupin une nuit de pleine lune. Il pensa tout d'abord qu'il finirait par s'habituer aux bruits que faisait la bête en fureur, mais c'était une erreur.  
  
On ne pouvait pas s'habituer à cela.  
  
Recroquevillé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il resta un moment là, à faire face à la porte, la baguette tremblante, mais déterminé. Même sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il se sentait vulnérable. Puis il se recula sur son lit et s'assit sur son oreiller. Il était minuit et cela faisait deux heures que le loup-garou sévissait, solidement enfermé dans sa chambre. L'oreiller d' Harry lui sembla soudain plus dur que d'habitude et celui-ci se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit Sirius au moment de partir : « Il y a quelque chose de ma part sous ton oreiller ! »  
  
Il souleva son oreiller et découvrit un livre assez ancien et très gros sur lequel était posé un mot :  
  
« Je serais étonné si tu y arrivais en une nuit, mais voilà de la lecture pour les nuits de pleine lune où on ne peut pas dormir ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Patmol »  
  
Harry regarda le livre et poussa un cri de joie qui sembla bien faible à coté du rugissement que poussa Remus à ce moment-là. En rentrant la tête dans les épaules sous le coup de la frayeur, Harry murmura le titre du livre en extase : « Devenir Animagus en quarante leçons »  
  
Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir le livre et en oublia la rage du loup-garou pendant quelque temps. Il découvrit sur la première page, une dédicace de sa propre écriture. De sa propre écriture ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il lut la dédicace et comprit vite :  
  
« Bon anniversaire, Sir ' ! Voici le livre qui m'a permis de devenir ce que je peux être ! Comme ça, tu ne seras plus jaloux ! James »  
  
C'était un livre de son père, et cette écriture était celle-de son père. La pensée que son père venait, par l'intermédiaire de Sirius, de lui léguer quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se défendre lui fit chaud au c?ur. En effet, c'était sous leur forme de cerf et de chien que James et Sirius pouvaient se défendre de leur meilleur ami Remus, les soirs de pleine lune. La cape d'invisibilité était aussi un héritage de son père et elle lui avait sauvé la mise bien des fois.  
  
Harry feuilleta le livre un moment puis commença la lecture de la première page. Mais il lâcha aussitôt son héritage et roula sous son lit. Un immense bruit de porte cassé l'avait interrompu. Le bruit était passé par-dessus celui du loup-garou. Une porte venait d'être fracassée, Harry en était sûr ! Et si le loup, dans sa fureur avait fini par casser sa porte ? De peur, Harry ne respirait plus mais son cœur battait à tout rompre et immobile, en boule au pied de son lit, il attendit.  
  
Soudain, il hurla et se crispa à nouveaux les mains sur les oreilles.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà, pour vous éviter de mourir de stress à cause du suspens, je met le 23 aussi !


	23. LoupGarou contre Détraqueurs

Voilà la suite ! Un peu sanglante je l'admet mais là quand on a un loup- garou avec nous, il faut bien s'attendre à un peu de sang. En tout cas, vous allez savoir pourquoi Harry hurle comme ça à la fin du 22.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

  
**Chapitre 23 : Loup-garou contre Détraqueurs**  
  
« Tu as vu comme ils étaient heureux, Harry ? Comme ils sont heureux sans toi ? On dirait qu'ils t'ont complètement oublié ! Ca fait bien longtemps qu'ils ne pensent plus à toi ! Tu ne comptes plus du tout pour eux ! Tu as vu ? Tu as bien vu ? Ou tu veux qu'on suive leur voiture jusqu'à leur appartement et que tu te comprennes mieux comme ils ne t'aiment pas ! Comme ils se sont débarrassés de toi, pour aller construire ailleurs une vie ! Une vie où ils sont heureux ! Tu vois, tu as toujours cru que tes parents t'aimaient parce que tout le monde te l'a toujours dis, mais en fait tu vois comme ç'est faux ? ! Personne ne t'aime Harry !»  
  
La voix sifflante de Voldemort résonnait dans sa tête, et plus il parlait, plus Harry sentait ses forces le quitter et la tristesse l'envahir. Mais tristesse n'était pas le mot, c'était cent fois pire que cela. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour désigner cela.  
  
Les Détraqueurs venaient de rentrer dans la maison après avoir fracassé la porte d'entrée.  
  
Harry dans un ultime effort, leva la main, et chercha à atteindre sa baguette sur le lit :  
  
« C'est lui ! Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! Je vais essayer de le retenir ! Cours, Lily ! »  
  
La main d' Harry se posa sur la baguette :  
  
« Tue l'autre ! »  
  
Il la saisit:  
  
« Tuez-moi à sa place si vous voulez ! Mais pas lui, pas lui ! » « Pousse-toi, idiote ! » Et Harry leva sa baguette  
  
-J'habite chez des gens qui m'aiment, pensa t'il très fort, chez Sirius et Remus « Spero Patronum » hurla t'il  
  
Une immense forme blanche s'éleva de sa baguette jusqu'à former un majestueux cerf.  
  
« Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent revivre son fils ! Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître ! Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, fasse revivre celui qui le combat »  
  
Ca ne marchait pas ! Harry entendait encore ses pires souvenirs dans sa tête. Pourquoi son Patronus ne marchait-il pas ? Il leva la tête vers le cerf et s'aperçut que celui-ci était en train de gratter la porte avec son sabot d'un air triste. Il fallait lui ouvrir la porte. Harry se leva péniblement, serrant sa cape d'invisibilité autour de lui. Il tourna la clef dans la serrure  
  
« Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué Charlie »  
  
Harry ouvrit sa porte à toute volée et se laissa glisser contre elle sur le seuil en sanglotant, tandis que d'un bond majestueux, le cerf passait au- dessus de sa tête. Mais à ce moment précis, un autre fracas indiqua à Harry que les Détraqueurs venaient de casser la porte derrière laquelle le loup- garou était enfermé. Pétrifié de terreur, il vit les Détraqueurs reculer, terrifiés à la fois par le Patronus et par la bête qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Il n'entendait plus dans sa tête ses pires souvenirs mais il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré.  
  
La bête sortit lentement de sa pièce et se dirigea doucement vers les Détraqueurs en grognant et en montrant les crocs. Elle semblait se délecter d'avance du festin qu'elle allait faire de ces trois Détraqueurs. Reculant, les Détraqueurs semblaient chercher la sortie et reversaient beaucoup d'objets et de meubles. Le Patronus et le loup-garou avançaient vers eux, en parallèle, mais semblaient s'ignorer l'un l'autre.  
  
Soudain la bête fit un bond en avant et sauta au cou du Détraqueur le plus proche tandis que le Patronus chassaient les deux autres de la maison. Le Détraqueur pris, tomba en arrière sous le poids du loup-garou avec un hurlement. Horrifié Harry lâcha sa baguette et se glissa dans sa chambre au moment où le loup-garou éventrait le Détraqueur d'un coup de griffe. Il ferma la porte et s'appuya contre, horrifié. Les hurlements qu'il entendait lui indiquaient de la bête était en train de dévorer vif le Détraqueur.  
  
Harry ferma sa porte à triple tour et poussa son bureau devant. Le loup- garou termina bientôt son festin mais sa rage n'était pas atténuée et il dévasta la maison entière toute la nuit. Cependant, malgré quelques tentatives, la bête ne put casser la porte de la chambre d' Harry où celui- ci se tenait recroquevillé, terrifié. Vers cinq heures du matin la bête se calma et Harry s'endormit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Prochain chapitre : seulement quand vous aurez dépassé les 200 reviews ! Je sais, c'est pas bien le chantage, mais ça marche ! Et sinon, demain dans la soirée, mais ce serait dommage quand on sait qu'on retrouve les Korndrov dans deux chapitres, mais que je mettrai sans doute les deux ensemble ! Pôv' petits lecteurs !


	24. Le chemin de Traverse

**Comme promis, les 200 reviews ont été atteintes, alors voici ce chapitre, le 25 suivra dans la journée, c'est sur ! Alors, merci à tous les revieweurs :**

**_ Melepha : tu vois, ton ptit Harry s'en est sorti finalement ! Enfin pour l'instant ! lol**

**_ Nina : Perso, j'aurais pas voulu non plus être à la place d'Harry, mais il faut dire aussi qu'il a un don pour se mettre dans le pétrin. Ce chapitre est encore centré sur Harry, mais le prochain est totalement consacré aux Korndrov et on ne les perdra jamais vraiment de vue. Quant aux deux chapitres, je vois absolument pas ce que tu pourrais sous entendre ! Mais, même si je ne les mets pas en même temps, le temps que vous digériez celui ci, le suivant sera en ligne dès le début de l'après midi, si ce n'est pas avant !**

**_ Luna, Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !**

**_ Anonymoua : C'est pas grave, on ne t'en veut pas ! On sait très bien comme c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir accéder au net (quoi qu'Albane a certainement plus l'habitude que moi !). Pour les fics, je te comprends quand tu dis que tu te drogues avec certaines, c'est pareil pour moi ! Et que tu le fasses aussi avec celle-ci, c'est un grand honneur que tu nous fais ! Pour l'explication, c'est normal ! Tu me l'as demandé, et ça ne me coûtait rien ! lol.**

**_ Ccilia : Pour le repas, permets moi de penser que je préfère le foie gras au Détraqueur en bouillie ! C'est vrai que les Korndrov n'ont pas eu l'air de penser à ce détail, mais bon … ! Pour Remus et Sirius, c'est vrai qu'il sera plutôt de très mauvaise humeur quand il va découvrir qu'ils étaient au courant, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite (comme la plupart des explications, détails … de cette fic !) Merci pour les compliments et pour la review ! **

**_ Miya Black : Merci pour les compliments, voici la suite. Au faut, est-ce que tu as fait de la place sur ton adresse e-mail ? **

**_ Lyrashin : Ce n'est pas ce massacre qui me fait le plus peur, c'est de penser qu'Albane est en ce moment dans sa période 'je m'identifie à Remus', alors, qu'est ce que ça doit être son humeur quand elle écrit ça !!! lol. Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire même s'il n'y a plus de chapitres de ce genre avant un très long moment (si on peut qualifier le chapitre dont je parle de massacre !).**

**_Olivier : C'est vrai que c'est violent, et là, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai soufflé l'idée, et d'habitude, c'est moi qui suis censée être violente !!! Je comprends pas pourquoi ! lol. En tout cas, merci pour les compliments ! Pour Siriz, peut être une réponse pour toi dans ce chapitre, sinon il faudra attendre. Mais je peux te donner une hypothèse : tu peux moins craindre une personne puissante qu'une personne ayant le moyen de te blesser (chantage …) mais encore, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ! Qui n'est pas tout à fait neutre !!! lol**

**_Dragonfly : Merci pour la review, voici la suite.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Chapitre 24 Le Chemin de Traverse 

Quand Harry se leva le lendemain matin, il trouva que la maison était bien calme par rapport à la nuit précédente. Mais comme le soleil brillait déjà bien et que sa montre indiquait 10 h, il se décida à sortir. Il trouva Remus, qui semblait encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. La maison était moins dévastée qu' Harry ne l'avait vu dans la nuit. En fait, Remus était en train de lancer des « reparo » un peu partout.

« Ha bonjour, Harry, fit Remus en le voyant arriver, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

Puis il se reprit.

« Enfin, si on peut dire… »

Et en même temps, il fit un pas et se plaça devant une tache sur la moquette qu'il semblait vouloir dissimuler. Mais Harry avait vu la tâche bien avant lui. C'était une énorme tâche de sang qui était à l'endroit même où le loup-garou avait dévoré le Détraqueur.

Remus continua mais d'une voix plus sévère :

« Tu es sorti cette nuit, Harry ! Tu es sorti de ta chambre ! Tu m'as peut-être vu : les Détraqueurs m'ont libéré ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ? »

« De m'enfuir si je vous voyais… » fit Harry d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

Remus se pencha alors vers lui et lui tendit sa baguette.

« On évite de perdre ses affaires quand on fait des escapades interdites ! »

« Merci ! » balbutia Harry en reprenant sa baguette

« Enfin, je sais maintenant que je ne peux pas voir quelqu'un sous une cape d'invisibilité quand je suis un loup ! Et tu as du faire Patronus que je n'ai pas vu non plus ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête et Remus reprit :

 « Je ne sais pas où est Sirius ni quand il va revenir, mais on va aller sur le chemin de Traverse cette après-midi ! »

 Remus eu un hoquet et fit une grimace en avalant sa salive :

« Un bon conseil, Harry ! Ne mange jamais de Détraqueurs ! Ca a un goût affreux ! »

L'après-midi, Remus et Harry se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse à pied car Remus était trop fatigué pour conduire. En entrant dans le Chaudron Baveur, un vieil homme qui semblait avoir déjà bu une bonne quantité de Bierraubeurre, s'exclama en voyant Remus :

« Lupin ! Comment s'est passé ta nuit, mon p'tit loup ? »

Remus se renfrogna et pressa le pas en baissant la tête, mais l'homme continua :

« Et ton louveteau ? Alors ? On joue les papa-poules ? »

Le tenancier du bar se dirigea droit vers l'homme et le leva de force :

« Ca suffit maintenant, Abelforth, tu vas raconter tes bêtises ailleurs ! Et va te faire dessaouler, surtout ! »

L'homme fut jeté dehors et Remus murmura à Harry, d'un ton amer : 

« Maintenant, si tous les clients n'ont pas compris…J'ai l'impression que tous sont prêts à partir en courrant au moindre geste. J'ai toujours cette impression, toujours ! C'est affreux, Harry, affreux ! »

Harry eut l'impression de voir une larme perler à l'œil de Remus. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'il ressentait. En deuxième année, tout le monde l'avait redouté et fui, mais la différence était que cette impression suivrait Remus toute sa vie.

Remus, cependant, se reprit, et semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir craqué devant Harry. Ils entrèrent dans le Chemin de Traverse qui semblait craquer de monde, et Remus se précipita à la terrasse d'un café. En s'asseyant, il fit à Harry :

« Je suis fatigué, Harry ! Mais je peux te faire confiance pour que tu ailles faire tes courses tout seul. Je t'attends ici ! Je suis désolé mais je suis fatigué ! Je ne pourrais pas marcher au milieu de toute cette foule et entrer dans tous ces magasins étouffants ! »

Harry le comprit très bien et s'en fut, le cœur joyeux, espérant croiser une connaissance. Après avoir pris de l'argent à Gringotts, il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans Fleury&Bott quand on l'appela :

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Il se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de la famille de Ron au grand complet, enfin, ils étaient sept, sans Charlie. Ginny, ses parents et ses frères étaient vêtus de robes de sorciers noires, ce qui serra le cœur d'Harry. Il se précipita vers eux, à la fois heureux et anxieux :

« Ron ! »

Mme Weasley qui semblait amaigrie et abattue, l'étouffa bientôt en l'embrassant et Harry essaya d'articuler quelque chose comme :

« Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis désolé pour Charlie, toutes mes condoléances ! »

Et la mère de Ron explosa en sanglots sur son épaule :

« Merci, Harry mon chéri, mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! Personne n'y peut rien ! »

Ron tira Harry des bras de sa mère et avec son ami, prit congé de sa famille.

« On va aller acheter nos livres, maman ! » fit-il la voix chevrotante.

Harry était désolé de voir la famille Weasley comme cela car elle avait toujours représenté pour lui le bonheur familial. Et maintenant, des gens s'arrêtaient pour leur présenter leurs condoléances dans la rue.

Mais alors qu' Harry et Ron allaient rentrer dans le magasin, quelqu'un fendit la foule en courrant et alla se jeter au cou de Ron :

« Oh, Ron je suis tellement désolée pour ton frère ! »

Sous le choc, Ron recula d'un pas :

« Hermione ! »

Puis Hermione changea de cible et se jeta au cou d' Harry :

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances chez Remus ? Tu n'as eu aucun problème avec Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Non, non, quasiment pas ! » bredouilla Harry.

Puis quand Hermione les eut lâchés tous les deux, ils rentrèrent ensemble chez Fleury&Bott.

Peu de temps après, assis tous les trois à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme, Ron tapa brusquement Harry dans le dos :

« Alors, champion ! C'était comment, Quidditch Academy ? » lui demanda t'il

Harry releva le nez de sa glace dans laquelle il avait plongé quand Ron l'avait tapé « amicalement » :

« Bien ! Bien ! C'est génial ! Mais c'est dur ! »

« Charlie a toujours rêvé d'y aller ! » fit Ron en baissant la tête

« Il faut être riche pour cela ! Ce n'est pas ton cas, Weasley ! »

Tout trois levèrent la tête, Malefoy se tenait devant eux. L'air plus méprisant que jamais !

« Malefoy, va-t'en, tu nous gâches notre dernier jour de vacances ! » grommela Harry

Mais Malefoy ne sembla pas l'entendre et déclara d'un ton suffisant :

« Lequel d'entre vous a fait Quidditch Academy ? »

« Aucun ! coupa Hermione en colère, on en parlait juste ! »

« Ha ouais… ,fit Malefoy en la regardant de haut, je vous laisse avec vos petites conversations minables ! On se reverra à Poudlard ! Et cette année, il faudra choisir entre le camp des gagnants et le camp des perdants ! Enfin, je parle pas pour les Sangs-de-Bourbe, ajouta t-il en reniflant d'un air méprisant et en jetant à un coup d'œil à Hermione, Au revoir ! »

Et il tourna les talons :

« Ouais, c'est ça, salut ! s'exclama Ron en le regardant partir, ce sont des gens comme ça que Vous-Savez-Qui devrait tuer. Mais bien sûr, on ne tue pas ses meilleurs amis. »

« Bon sinon, fit Ron en se tournant vers Harry, Hedwige est bien arrivée, mais toi, comment tu as passé ta nuit ? »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas et suivait des yeux Malefoy qui s'en allait. Ce dernier passa devant quelqu'un qu' Harry connaissait. Le jeune sorcier sauta de sa chaise, la main en l'air.

« Siriz ! »

La jeune sorcière tourna la tête vers l'endroit où on l'avait appelé mais dès que son regard tomba sur Harry, elle baissa la tête et s'enfonça dans la foule, disparaissant du champ de vision du sorcier. Celui-ci, déconcerté, se rassit. On aurait dis qu'elle l'avait fui !

« Et bien, toi quand tu dragues, on a intérêt à se mettre aux abris ! Tu as failli renverser la table ! » grogna Ron

« Je ne drague pas, fit Harry, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où avait disparue Siriz, c'est une amie que je me suis faîte à Quidditch Academy ! Elle fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard cette année ! »

« Eh ben, elle a pas eu l'air de te reconnaître, ta copine ! » fit Ron d'un ton goguenard

« Mais enfin, c'est fou ! Hier elle pleurait presque de me quitter ! »

« Eh bien, elle ne t'a pas reconnu, de loin ! fit Hermione, raconte-nous plutôt ta nuit ! »

Bientôt Harry fut entraîné par sa conversation avec ses amis et en oublia totalement l'épisode Siriz. Tous les trois avaient tellement de choses à se raconter !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Prochain chapitre en cours de journée, c'est promis !**


	25. Durmstrang

**Déjà une review alors que le chapitre n'est en ligne que depuis 10h et qu'il n'est toujours pas affiché sur mon écran ? Vous avez fait fort, Bravo !!! (il y en a peut être d'autres, mais je ne peux pas y accéder pour le moment). Alors, merci à Nina : Je ne peux pas te dire pour le moment pourquoi Siriz est partie, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas vu Harry, … Voici la suite !**

**Alors, voilà le chapitre que beaucoup attendaient je crois, lol ! En tout cas, retour vers les Korndrov ! Et le prochain est aussi consacré à Hermine. Je le mettrai en ligne demain je pense.**

****

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! **

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **Chapitre 25**

**Durmstrang**

C'était le grand jour ! James et Lily conduisirent Hermine au portoloin qui devait l'emmener à Durmstrang et qui partait à midi. Il y avait déjà plusieurs jeunes sorciers quand ils arrivèrent dans le champ et beaucoup était avec leurs parents : c'était tous des "première année". Hermine était à la fois impatiente d'être à Durmstrang et triste de quitter ses parents. Le portoloin était une vieille corde et quand l'heure fut sonnée, les élèves de Durmstrang se séparèrent de leurs parents. Hermine se serra contre son père puis contre sa mère.

« Envoie-nous Elanor pour nous raconter ta rentrée, hein ! » lui glissa son père, mais sa fille se mit à pleurer doucement de stress, d'inquiétude et de tristesse. 

« A très bientôt, mon poussin ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer ! » la rassura sa mère.

« Tu sais, Oleg, il y a été ! Et Sirius… Sirius, tu as déjà entendu parler de lui ? » demanda James. 

Comme sa fille secouait la tête à travers ses larmes, il reprit

« Hé bien, il a fait quelque temps à Durmstrang, et il en a été enchanté ! Il sera content quand je lui dirais que ma fille y est ! » 

Mais cela ne consolait pas trop Hermine de savoir que ce joyeux inconnu de Sirius serait fier d'elle. Sa mère la serra à nouveau  contre elle lui fit :

« Allez ma grande ! Tout va bien se passer ! On s'écrira souvent ! »

Et après avoir embrassé ses parents une dernière fois, elle se dirigea vers le portoloin, encombrée de sa valise et de la cage de sa chouette Elanor. Beaucoup d'autres élèves de première année pleuraient encore quand le portoloin les emmena en tourbillon vers le siège principal de Durmstrang. 

Devant elle, Hermine vit se dresser un haut et impressionnant château. Tous les élèves se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pas très rassurés. Car en effet l'allure du château n'était pas très rassurante. Sombre avec de grandes colonnes, plein de tours et de fenêtres. Hermine l'ignorait mais il ressemblait un peu à Poudlard. Il avait cependant quelque chose de plus slave dans son architecture. Mais rien ne pouvait renseigner Hermine et les autres élèves sur l'endroit ou le pays dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

 Les jeunes sorciers furent bientôt rejoints par des élèves d'autres portoloins et les portes du château s'ouvrirent toutes seules à la volée avec un bruit épouvantable. Une impressionnante voix venue de nulle part s'éleva alors :

« Entrez, nouveaux élèves ! » clama t-elle en russe.

Tremblants, ils obéirent mais une fois dans le château, toute inquiétude s'envola : la pièce où ils se trouvaient était claire et tous s'y sentirent immédiatement à l'aise. Le nouveau directeur Tourtchaline et deux sorcières les accueillirent.

« Bonjour et Bienvenue à Durmstrang ! Tout d'abord, vous devez jurer de ne jamais révéler où se situe votre école. Tout manquement à cette règle entraînera l'exclusion.» fit Tourtchaline.

Les deux sorcières reprirent tout cela dans deux langues qu'Hermine ne connaissait pas, mais que d'autres semblèrent comprendre. Quelque chose comme une langue scandinave et de l'ukrainien peut-être. Puis Tourtchaline leur indiqua en russe le serment qu'ils devaient faire, serment qui fut aussitôt traduit en suédois et en ukrainien. Les élèves répétèrent en cœur, dans leur propre langue, la main droite levée :

« Je jure de ne jamais dévoiler à quiconque le secret de mon école. Je jure de respecter tous les règlements à la lettre. Je jure de respecter mes aînés et mes professeurs ! Je jure de mourir pour Durmstrang s'il le faut !» 

«Bien ! Etant donné les circonstances actuelles, nous attendons de vous la plus grande fidélité à vos serments !  Maintenant, nous allons vous répartir ! A votre nom, vous avancerez ! »

S'avancer, oui, mais s'avancer faire quoi ? se demanda Hermine tandis que les premiers élèves passaient. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils faisaient mais étaient envoyés dans un des quatre coins de la pièce. Dans chaque coin, était inscrit sur le mur un mot différent, reprit dans toutes les langues de l'Europe de l'Est et du Nord. Ces quatre mots étaient :

« Enchantement », « Dressage », « Métamorphose » et « Potion ».

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En espérant que ça vous ait plu. Maintenant, vous verrez que les passages entre ma fic et celle ci peuvent coïncider, faut dire qu'on en a tellement parlé, on est obligés de faire des rapports entre les fics maintenant ! lol. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai du ralentir le rythme de cette fic et accélérer le mien pour faire coïncider les « 2 » Durmstrang.


	26. La répartition d'Hermine

Coucou ! Revoilà un chapitre centré sur Hermine, mais avant on a eu plein de reviews, et plein de questions !

**Ccilia **: Le Dressage est une des 4 spécialités enseignées à Durmstrang en plus des quelques matières traditionnelles. C'est pour faire rejoindre nos fics qu'Albane l'a mis ici, parce que, de mémoire je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de réelle importance pour ce détail. En tout cas, tu as raison : tu n'es pas prête d'avoir la réunion Korndrov / Harry !!!

Pour le repas des loups-garous, qui te dit qu'il n'y en a pas des snobs qui préfèrent le foie gras ? lol

En tout cas, merci pour la review et pour les compliments !

Zag : 2 chapitres d'un coup, je sais que je suis très sympa ! Mais pas aujourd'hui ! lol, vous n'aurez droit qu'à un ! (si vous voulez vous plaindre, c'est à ma mère qui a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de me réveiller à 10h30 !). Pour Siriz, je ne dirai pas que tu as tort, mais je ne dirai pas que tu as raison non plus !!! Comme tu dis c'est nous les chefs, alors je t'ordonne de lire ce chapitre, et les suivants ! lol 

**Nina** : Qu'est ce que tu trouves bizarre ? L'aspect du château, la 'répartition' ? Pour Hermine : elle se fout de Sirius, vu qu'elle ne l'a jamais rencontré, ses parents y font référence, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ! Pour Harry, elle n'en sait que ce que les journaux veulent bien lui en dire, or, tu connais Rita Skeeter et les autres de ce genre ! Pour Sirius et Azkaban, là, je ne peux pas te répondre moi-même vu que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, faudra voir ça avec Albane qui est en vacances pour le moment.

Pour ton 'abrégé' comme tu dis, moi, ça ne me gène pas, Albane je ne sais pas. Mais, c'est bien aussi comme ça ! lol Merci pour la review et les efforts que tu fais pour bien nous écrire !!!

**Fran_fran** : Merci pour la review et les compliments, voilà la suite !

**Melepha** : ce que ça va donner ? Ca dépend de ce que tu veux savoir ! En tout cas, merci de rester aussi fidèle

**Luna **: Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce chapitre ? C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas spécialement important, mais c'est une transition indispensable (d'une certaine manière) à la suite.

**Cécé Jonhnson **: Alors là je dis merci pour tous ces compliments (même s'ils ne me sont pas adressés !) et Albane aussi ! En tout cas, on espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

**Olivier** : Pourquoi ça ne va pas te plaire ? Durmstrang n'est pas spécialement une école de magie noire, les cours ne sont pas vraiment différents, … et surtout, comment tu veux réunir les deux Zozo sinon ? lol. Ta question à propos de Siriz, il y aura la réponse dans deux chapitres, bref quand on reverra Siriz !!!

 Le chantage n'était pas très important, c'était juste pour vous permettre d'avoir les chapitres plus tôt dans la journée ! 

Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments

**Anonymoua **: Merci pour le cours sur le verlan ! lol. Ce qui peut vous paraître étrange, c'est la façon dont c'est imaginé, puisque ce n'est pas vraiment habituel chez elle ce genre là ! (Ca vient de ma tête ! lol). Pour ta question à propos de Siriz, tu pourrais me rafraîchir la mémoire STP, je sais plus du tout ce que c'était. La suite c'est pour presque tout de suite ! Le temps que je finisse les reviews et que je publie lol ! En tout cas, il est 11h17, je pense que tu es réveillée !

**Miya Black** : est-ce que je t'avais pas précisé Motus et bouche cousue ? Lol. Finalement, tu as réussi à recevoir nos mails ? Pour ta question : Non, on ne va pour ainsi dire pas suivre la scolarité de Hermine, pas de la même façon que celle d'Harry, c'est sur ! En tout cas, merci pour ta fidélité, voici la suite !

**Petite Puce** : Merci pour ta review ! Et merci pour les compliments. Pour ce qui est de la ressemblance entre Cornedrue et Korndrov, elle est phonétique [Cornedr et Korn(e)dr]. Avec le 'ov' à la fin pour donner une tonalité russe au nom, tu me suis ?

Voilà un new chapitre à Durmstang qu'on perdra un peu de vue jusqu'au 30e chapitre puisqu'on retournera sur Poudlard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 26 

La répartition d'Hermine

«Korndrova, Hermine ! »

Hermine sortit de ses pensées et monta avec anxiété les quelques marches.

Tourtchaline lui montra une sorte de plaque grise sur une table :

« Pose ta main droite, s'il te plait ! »

Hermine s'exécuta et la plaque lui sembla très froide :

« Retire ta main. »

A sa grande surprise, sa main était dessinée sur la plaque quand elle releva celle-ci. Sa main, enfin plutôt toutes ses lignes de mains, même les plus minuscules ! Des lettres se formèrent alors sur la plaque et Hermine put lire en russe : « Enchantement ». 

Hermine  comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle avait à faire et sans demander son reste, se dirigea vers le coin marqué « Enchantement ». Là, toute excitée, elle attendit, toujours encombrée d'Elanor et de sa valise. Puis quand les quatre-vingts élèves furent passés, les deux sorcières se penchèrent sur la plaque et murmurèrent quelque chose que nulles n'entendit à part elles-deux :

« Et maintenant, révèle-nous les classes ! Révèle-nous les lignes qui se ressemblent ! »

Puis elles se redressèrent et annoncèrent aux élèves :

« Vous viendrez au centre à votre nom ! »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors et vingt sorciers et sorcières entrèrent. Sous les regards étonnés des élèves, ils se mirent dans un coin et ne bougèrent plus.

« Stockholm, garçons, annonça une des deux sorcières, Tarine, Miniakov, Kjörd, Tamiski ! » 

Un garçon de chaque coin s'avança timidement ainsi qu'un des vingt sorciers qui se révélèrent être des professeurs. Quand le groupe fut réuni, il sortit par la grande porte à la suite de leur professeur.

« Stockholm, filles :  Terimoska, Sarinova, Stavermorg, Lvovlova ! »

Et à leur tour, quatre filles sortirent des quatre coins et suivirent la sorcière qui était leur professeur. Hermine commençait à comprendre. Les classes n'étaient pas mixtes et composées d'un élève de chaque groupe. Le lieu était sûrement le lieu où ils allaient étudier. Hermine se souvint avoir entendu parler de cela. Une dizaine de petites écoles étaient en fait réunies sous le nom de Durmstrang et elles se situaient un peu partout en Europe de l'Est et du Nord ! Ainsi passa des villes telles que Bucarest, Odessa, Helsinki, et Oslo. Puis vint sa ville : Moscou. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant y être envoyée :

« Moscou, filles : Röchask, Lépikaskia, Gouènarova, Korndrova ! »

Elle souffla de soulagement et s'élança au milieu de la pièce où elle rejoint celles qui formeraient sa classe pour toute sa scolarité. Leur professeur était une sorcière d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux blonds et longs et un air slave. Alors qu'elles quittaient la salle, elle leur demanda de l'appeler tout simplement Lyudmilla. Les quatre jeunes élèves ne s'étaient pas encore dit un mot que Lyudmilla les guida vers une salle immaculée où elles restèrent sans voix, émerveillées.

Dans un petit enclos, se trouvaient cinq bébés licornes. Jamais Hermine n'avait vu pareil beauté et ça semblaient être le cas pour ses camarades. Toutes les quatre restèrent bouche-bées les yeux grands ouverts.

« Choisissez-en une ! » leur fit Lyudmilla

« En choisir une ? » demanda une fille à coté d'Hermine

« Oui ! »

Hermine ne put jamais dire ce qui l'avait poussée vers cette licorne-là plutôt qu'une autre mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ça serait celle-là et pas une autre. D'ailleurs, il n'y eut pas de problème puisque toutes les quatre choisirent la même en même temps !

« Vous avez choisi Etalia. Le nom de votre groupe sera donc Etalia et vous, les Etaliannes ! Elle sera votre animal-symbole mais aussi votre animal de compagnie durant toutes vos études ! »

Lyudmilla ouvrit l'enclos et Etalia sortit d'elle-même.

« Venez maintenant ! Nous allons aller à Moscou ! C'est là que se trouve votre école. Enfin quelque part en Russie ! »

Elles sortirent par une autre porte et sans mors ni licol, Etalia les suivit docilement. Elles montèrent dans un bus de Durmstrang, où étaient déjà installés les garçons de Moscou. Leur professeur principal tenait dans ses bras un œuf de dragon. Les garçons regardaient l'œuf comme les filles, la licorne.

Pendant le trajet, les élèves firent connaissance. La classe d'Hermine était composée d'elle, de Clemia, de Flora et d'Albia. Clemia venait de « métamorphose », Flora de « potion » et Albia de « dressage »Toutes les quatre s'entendirent tout de suite très bien. 

En fait, l'esprit de la Plaque avait lu dans leurs empreintes digitales qu'elles s'entendraient très bien et c'est pour cela qu'il les avait rassemblées. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il y avait dans la Plaque, mais elle était très ancienne et ne s'était jamais trompée. Elle commençait par repartir les élèves selon les matières où ils étaient les plus doués. Elle lisait leur don dans leur empreinte digitale et puis les répartissait en groupe de quatre amis, un de chaque matière. Tout passait par l'empreinte digitale.            

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voici pour ce chapitre, la suite demain, ça vous va ? Dès que je me réveillerai si le PC est libre !


	27. Poudlard

Aujourd'hui, vous avez le droit à 2 chapitres, bande de veinards ! Alors, on est de retour à Poudlard.  
  
Jade : Si je mets les chapitres aussi vite, c'est qu'Albane a terminé d'écrire sa fic et qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'attendre que le chapitre suivant soit écrit. Harry ne rencontrera ses parents qu'au chapitre 49, donc, vous n'êtes pas rendus ! Et maintenant que vous le savez, je ne vais pas accélérer la publication pour autant ! lol En tout cas, merci pour la review, et @+  
  
Math : Merci pour les compliments ! Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, mais de toute manière la réponse est dans le prochain chapitre (que je publie en même temps que celui ci !)  
  
Cécé Johnson : Si, j'insiste pour renouveler nos remerciements ! lol. Pour ta question, en russe, les femmes prennent un 'A' à la fin de leur nom (exemple, Korndrova, Kournikova, Safina, .) Donc, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, mais c'est bien d'avoir posé la question ! Et merci pour la review !  
  
Luna : Merci, en tout cas, y a pas de problème, je continue à publier !  
  
Nina : je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Lol !!! Ne t'inquiète pas le 'bizarre', on ne l'avait pas mal pris ! Pour les journaux, ., je ne sais pas, on n'a pas la réaction des parents à ce propos. Pour le prénom Hermine, je cite Albane dans son dernier e-mail : « Le nom Hermine a été pris sans raison, juste à cause de la ressemble avec Hermione et que la conservation des initiales HP (HK) », et pour ta question que tu as posé hier (à propos d'innocenter Sirius), Albane me dit de te dire : « SECRET D'ETAT » !!! Enfin, tu vois, je me suis bien renseignée ! Merci pour tes compliments !  
  
Anonymoua : Tu as mis une super longue review, mais je ne peut te dire qu'une chose, continue à lire, tout est expliqué dans le chapitre suivant ! Moi, pour le ptit dej', ça dépend des jours, mais là, je m'en passe vu l'heure à laquelle je me suis levée ! Y a rien de meilleur qu'une grosse grasse matinée !  
  
Ccilia (2 reviews !) : Pour la première, merci ! Et pour la 2e, merci aussi ! lol. Le compliment pour la répartition, tu permets que j'en garde un peu pour moi ? Mici ! Pour les retrouvailles, non, ce sera pas au dernier chapitre ! Ni même à l'avant dernier ! Ce sera au 49e (sur 58 chapitres !). En tout cas, merci de continuer à reviewer !  
  
En route pour DEUX nouveaux chapitres !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 27  
  
Poudlard  
  
Le Poudlard Express était déjà parti depuis quatre heures et Ron, Neville, Hermione, Harry, Fred, Georges et Ginny, tous dans le même compartiments, s'occupaient entre jeu de cartes, discussions ou lecture pour Hermione. Le temps passait vite et après que Neville eut essayé, sans le vouloir, une bonne douzaine de produits de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux, huit fous rires et quatorze parties de Bataille sorcière, l'ambiance fut cassée par l'arrivée de Draco. Celui-ci, comme s'il en avait pris l'habitude, vint narguer nos amis comme chaque année !  
  
Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment sans qu'il y fut invité et s'exclama : « Oh regardez ! Il y a encore quelques Weasley sur terre ! Il faudra dire à Crivey de les prendre en photo avant que la race ait totalement disparue ! »  
  
A ses cotés, Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement en secouant d'un air idiot leurs immenses épaules.  
  
« Un jour, on dira la même chose de ta famille ! » s'écria, à la surprise de beaucoup, Neville, vert de rage (ou était-ce l'effet d'un bonbon de Fred et Georges ?)  
  
« Ah, tu crois ? » grinça Draco à qui la remarque n'avait pas plu.  
  
« Oui, fit Harry en se levant, d'une voix calme, et ça ne sera pas un mal ! Le jour où tous ceux de ton sang auront disparu, alors les sorciers vivront vraiment heureux ! Vous êtes une tâche dans notre monde ! »  
  
Abandonnant sa baguette, Draco sauta sur Harry pour se battre à mains nues et essayer de l'étrangler. Draco aimait bien insulter les familles des autres mais il ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse de même.  
  
Heureusement pour Harry, tous ses amis sortirent leur baguette en même temps et Draco et ses acolytes se retrouvèrent propulsés hors du compartiment sans ménagement. Hermione ferma solidement la porte et la vie reprit son cours dans le Poudlard Express.  
  
Bientôt arrivés, les élèves déjà repartis s'installèrent à leur table, savourant le bonheur d'être à Poudlard en attendant de savourer le festin. Les élèves de première année, eux, attendaient avec angoisse leur répartition. Parmi eux, Siriz.  
  
Harry, après s'être assis entre Ron et Hermione, leva la tête vers la table des professeurs. Hagrid lui faisait de grands signes, Dumbledore lui jetait des regards complices et Rogue, toujours égal à lui-même, semblait bouder. Mais entre Mme Trelawney et Mme.Bibine, une surprise attendait Harry : le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Diamond !!!!!!  
  
Celle-ci était en grande conversation avec Mme.Bibine et parlait sûrement de Quidditch mais elle adressa un petit signe de la main et un grand sourire à Harry, ainsi qu'à Siriz. Voilà pourquoi Diamond avait eu un petit sourire quand Siriz avait dit que onze mois sans la voir, ça serait long ! Diamond en professeur ! Harry n'en revenait pas et croyait rêver. Il avait été triste de quitter Diamond pour retrouver Rogue, mais là, c'était mieux que tout ! Il agita frénétiquement la manche d'Hermione et s'écria d'une voix cassée par la joie : « La nouvelle prof, c'est Diamond !!! Ma prof à Quidditch Academy !!!! Elle est super sympa !!!! »  
  
Mais Hermione ne semblait pas partager sa joie, ou du moins pas autant, parce qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. « Elle à l'air gentille ! » fit-elle pour contenter Harry.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna alors vers Ron qui lui répondit : « Oui, elle est mignonne ! »  
  
Mais le silence se fit bientôt dans la salle, car MacGonagall arrivait avec le Choixpeau magique.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
allez, le prochain doit déjà être en ligne, et vous êtes encore là ? ;-) lol 


	28. La répartition de Siriz

Et voilà le 2e chapitre que je vous ai promis !  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 28  
  
La répartition de Siriz  
  
Harry lâcha Diamond des yeux. Maintenant ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la répartition de Siriz.  
  
« Elle a peur d'être Serpentard ! » glissa Harry à Ron  
  
« De qui ? »  
  
« Ben. !? Siriz bien sûr ! »  
  
« La fille qui ne t'a pas reconnu sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »  
  
Harry abandonna, repensant à ce qui c'était passé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les premiers élèves commençaient à passer. Toutes les tables applaudissaient quand de nouveaux élèves leur étaient attribués, mais le passage de Siriz jeta un froid dans la salle.  
  
MacGonagall regardant son papier, appela Siriz après qu'un certain David Lloyd soit envoyé à Poufsouffle : « Malfoy, Siriz ! »  
  
La salle retentit alors de sifflements et de cris. Harry sous le choc, pâlit comme un mort et son regard alterna entre Siriz qui montait les quelques marches sous les huées et la table des Serpentard s'était levée et applaudissait Siriz. « Encore une Malfoy ! Comme si un, ça ne nous suffisait pas ! » s'exclama Ron et il siffla méchamment Siriz.  
  
Harry se retourna vers lui, éberlué, et lui donna brusquement un grand coup de poing. « Hé ! T'es fou ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que te prend ? C'est une Malfoy, ta copine ! Comme son frère et comme son père ! Une tâche dans notre monde ! Une alliée de Tu-Sais-Qui ! C'est à cause de gens comme elle que mon frère est mort »  
  
« Non. » murmura Harry comme désespéré.  
  
Mais il savait bien que Ron avait raison. Dumbledore se leva alors et rétablit rapidement le silence. Tout le monde se rassit et Siriz s'assit sur le tabouret. Draco regardait sa s?ur avec fierté. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas encore touché les cheveux les cheveux bruns de Siriz qu'il cria : « Ser. »  
  
On entendit plus le reste : la table des Serpentard s'était levé et faisant le plus de bruit possible, acclamait la nouvelle Serpentard. Siriz, blanche comme la neige tourna les yeux vers son frère et pinça les lèvres.  
  
Dumbledore se releva et re-ordonna aux Serpentards de s'asseoir et de se calmer. Draco avait déjà poussé Goyle afin de faire à sa s?ur une place près de lui. Mais quand le calme revint, la salle stupéfiée se tourna vers le Choixpeau. Celui-ci, muet, la bouche ouverte, encore dans la main de MacGonagall et pas encore sur la tête de Siriz, ne disait plus un mot et finit par faire : « Heu.heu. »  
  
La salle retint son souffle et le Choixpeau avait l'air fort embarrassé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il hésitait sur la répartition d'une élève. Sur un signe de Dumbledore, MacGonagall posa le chapeau sur la tête de Siriz et celui-ci répéta bêtement pendant quelques minutes : « Euh.Ser.Euh. »  
  
Il y avait tellement de contradiction en cette jeune fille ! La salle retenait son souffle : le Choixpeau avait-il perdu la tête : une Malfoy ! C'était forcement à Serpentard ! Ou peut-être le Choixpeau ne savait-il plus dire « pentard ». Rogue observait la scène avec attention et Draco commençait à s'inquiéter.  
  
« Ser.Serdaigle ! » cria finalement le Choixpeau  
  
Il y eut des exclamations d'étonnement mais le silence régnait chez les Serpentard, médusés. Siriz courut et s'installa à la table des Serdaigles où, ceux-ci, intelligemment, essayèrent de ne pas lui faire trop mauvais accueil. Mais peu applaudirent.  
  
Rogue avait le bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, une bonne élève qui lui échappait ! Albus se pencha vers Flitwick et lui murmura : « Vous venez de gagner une excellente attrapeuse ! Tout droit sortie de Quidditch Academy ! Ca va changer nos pl. »  
  
Mais il fut interrompu par Draco qui se leva brusquement, pâle comme un linge, l'air paniqué, agité et désemparé. Il cria à Siriz d'une voix chevrotante : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Siriz ! Il y a sûrement une erreur ! Papa te fera remettre à Serpentard, avec moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu ne resteras pas à Serdaigle longtemps ! Tu viendras avec moi à Serpentard ! Il y a sûrement eu erreur quelque part ! »  
  
Siriz se tourna vers son frère et fit d'une voix claire et forte : « Non, Dray, il n'y a pas eu d'erreur ! »  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! @+ 


	29. Le discours de Dumbledore et note

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour toutes les reviews !  
  
Jade : je suis désolée que ce soit si loin, mais rassure toi, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer ! Une Malfoy, pas à Serpentard ? Moi, ça m'étonne pas !!! lol Faut dire que le perso est en partie à moi ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !!  
  
Cécé Johnson : Merci pour les compliments ! Je l'appelle Draco Malfoy au lieu de Drago Malefoy, tout simplement parce que c'est son nom dans la version anglaise et que je trouve que ça sonne beaucoup mieux ! En tout cas, merci pour la review !  
  
Anonymoua : C'est sur que dormir, y a rien de tel ! Moi, jke toruve que ce chapitre ne se finit pas si mal que ça ! T'en as vu des pires et tu en verras d'autres !!! lol. Pour ta question, je ne pense pas qu'Albane serait d'accord, il me semble que plusieurs personnes lui ont déjà demandé et qu'elle a toujours répondu négativement. Désolée. Pour Ron, tu verras bien, mais c'est pas gagné, pour le moment, pour lui, ce n'est pas Siriz mais une Malfoy. Et oui, tu avais raison, mais tu comprends qu'on ne pouvait pas te le dire ! En tout cas, bravo et merci pour la review.  
  
Miya Black : Je sais pourquoi ! Mais fallait pas trop exagérer non plus, Pôv' Draco, il aurait complètement pété les plombs, mais il y a une autre raison, mais ce sera seulement pour la fin de la fic !  
  
|ss|s : C'est là tout le mystère de la fic, je ne peux donc rien te dire. Mais tu auras la réponse ... un jour, si tu continues à suivre la fic ! Mais merci quand même pour la review !  
  
Karotte : Oui, on est sure que faudra attendre le 49 ! En tout cas, on te dit merci pour les compliments séparés, et celui disant qu'on fait un super duo, pask'on a eu tellement de mal à se supporter au début, qu'on voit que c'est pas inutile !!!! lol. Pour nos autres fics, tu peux les trouver sous Clem (), ou sous Olegolas () ou alors, une autre fic écrite par Albane () . Merci pour ta review !  
  
Miya Black, je suis désolée pour les faux espoirs que j'ai pu te donner ! En tout cas, voici la suite, et avant 15h30 comme tu l'as demandé !  
  
Cool : Merci pour les compliments, pour les chapitres que tu avais manqué, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier ! Merci pour la review, et voici la suite !  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 29  
  
Le discours de Dumbledore  
  
Draco se rassit, ou peut-être se laissa t'il tomber, pétrifié. La répartition se poursuivit et Harry les yeux fixés sur Siriz qu'il regardait sans voir, réfléchissait.  
  
Il n'avait effectivement, jamais cherché à connaître son nom. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle avait un frère à Poudlard qui lui avait souvent parlé de lui et qui comme elle, savait monter sur un balai depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il savait également qu'elle avait un père odieux et qu'elle avait peur d'aller à Serpentard sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Et lors du Chemin de Traverse, Draco était passé devant elle, et elle avait alors fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Et Draco qui s'était intéressé à Quidditch Academy ! Et la limousine, signe de richesse ! Tout s'éclairait maintenant !  
  
Harry se mordit brusquement la lèvre : Il avait parlé de Draco à Siriz, un jour ! Il lui en avait parlé comme le pire humain au monde.sa famille entière aussi ! Il l'avait traitée sans même sans apercevoir. Comment avait- il pu être bête à ce point ? Et comment Siriz pouvait-elle être la s?ur de son frère et la fille de son père ? Non, Siriz n'était pas comme Draco. Il connaissait trop bien Draco et trop bien Siriz pour pouvoir dire qu'ils étaient pareils. Ou alors. Harry s'immobilisa, pris de panique : et si Siriz n'était qu'une traîtresse, qu'une espionne au service Voldemort et que pendant tout ce mois d'août, elle avait été chargée par Voldemort de se lier d'amitié avec Harry Potter afin de pouvoir ensuite mieux le livrer à son maître ?  
  
Mais elle lui avait sauvé la vie, quand même ! Elle s'était opposée à Voldemort pour qu'Harry ne meure pas au péril de sa propre vie ! Machination ! Tout avait été organisé pour que le sentiment qu'Harry s'était fait une amie fidèle et que sa confiance en elle, soit renforcés ! Non, non ! Harry ne pouvait pas croire cela ! Il ne le voulait pas !  
  
Mais comme Harry réfléchissait, la cérémonie de répartition prit fin sur un dernier Gryffondor qu'Harry ne pensa même pas à applaudir.  
  
Dumbledore se leva alors et entreprit son traditionnel discours : « Mes amis, tout d'abord bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année ! Avant de commencer le festin, qui, je sais, est attendu avec impatience, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Non, non ! Ne craignez rien, nous sommes bien assurés cette année que c'était bien elle et non pas un imposteur ! »  
  
Il se tourna vers Diamond et reprit « Alors, ma chère mademoiselle De Short-Cleeve, au nom de tous les élèves et de tous les professeurs, je vous souhaite à vous aussi la bienvenue dans l'établissement de Poudlard ! »  
  
La salle retentit d'applaudissements et Harry et Siriz se levèrent tous les deux afin de rendre un plus grand hommage à celle qui avait accepté le poste maudit ! Rogue eu un sourire forcé. Diamond de Short-Cleeve (puisque c'était son nom) rougit à cette ovation. Dumbledore rétablit le calme et continua : « De plus, il est temps de régler quelques détails à propos du Quidditch. Par un hasard tout à fait extraordinaire, il se trouve que tous les chefs d'équipe de nos quatre maisons, ont terminé leurs études l'année dernière ou ont.malheureusement disparu. Par conséquent, les quatre capitaines doivent être nommés ce soir. Enfin nommés. par les professeurs, pas par les élèves. euh. c'est pas juste, je sais, mais passons. Les professeurs se sont réunis et nous demandons donc solennellement si M. Pemins, M Malfoy, M. Potter et Mlle Malfoy veulent bien prendre la direction de leur équipe, respectivement, Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. »  
  
Harry fut alors submergé par toute la table des Gryffondor qui se jeta sur lui pour l'applaudir, le féliciter et le secouer. Harry ne vit plus rien pendant quelques minutes et n'entendit plus que le brouhaha des Gryffondors qui le félicitaient et le qualifiaient de « génial » « fantastique », « héros » « meilleur », et même de « symbole de Gryffondor ». Lui-même n'arrivait pas à réaliser et savait seulement qu'il était fou de joie. D'autant plus que toutes les filles de Gryffondor semblaient s'être données le mot pour venir l'embrasser sur la joue. Il semblait que les tables avaient réagi comme ça, et on ne vit bientôt plus ni Pemins ni Malfoy qui triomphait !  
  
Quand le calme fut (à peu près) rétabli, Malfoy, Pemins et Harry se levèrent et déclarèrent que oui, ils acceptaient de devenir capitaine de leur équipe, sous les applaudissements. Harry vit que Diamond lui adressait le plus beau sourire qu'on lui ait jamais fait. Il reflétait la fierté qu'elle avait que son Harry à elle soit nommé capitaine.  
  
Mais laissant les Gryffondors, les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles fêter leur nouveau capitaine, Dumbledore se tourna vers les Serdaigles. Harry les regarda avec étonnement, tout à sa joie il en avait oublié Siriz. Que se passait-il, elle n'avait pas accepté ?  
  
Dumbledore s'adressa au Serdaigles : « Pour tout vous dire, nous avions pensé à vous, comme capitaine des Serdaigles, Mlle Chang. »  
  
Cho !! Il l'avait complètement oublié celle-là ! Harry tourna la tête et s'aperçut que la belle Cho Chang était toute pâle et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Siriz lui jetait un regard timide pendant que les amis essayaient de la réconforter.  
  
« Mais, continua Dumbledore, Mlle Malfoy est une attrapeuse de Quidditch Academy, comme M. Potter (il y eut quelques exclamations d'admiration), et ne pas lui proposer le poste de capitaine aurait été impossible. »  
  
Dumbledore semblait désolé pour Cho et le silence se fit dans la salle. Cho d'une voix cassée se tourna alors vers Siriz : « Accepte, Siriz ! Moi j'arrête le Quidditch ! Il n'y a besoin que d'un attrapeur par équipe ! »  
  
Il y eut des grands cris à Serdaigle et Dumbledore qui semblait désemparé et déstabilisé, tenta de faire entendre raison à Cho : « Enfin Mlle Chang ! Ne le prenez pas comme ça ! Réfléchissez plus. Enfin, euh on en reparlera plus tard, Mlle Chang»  
  
« J'ai pris ma décision ! Accepte Siriz ! »  
  
Alors Siriz se leva et d'une petite voix fit : « Alors, j'accepte ! »  
  
Draco obligea alors sous menace tous les Serpentard à se lever et à applaudir. Harry entraîna Seamus, Hermione et Neville à l'applaudir debout mais il ne put entraîner aucun Weasley. Tous les amis de Cho, sur l'initiative de cette dernière, se levèrent également pour applaudir Siriz. Diamond était aux anges et adressa à sa petite protégée le même sourire qu'à Harry. Dumbledore rétablit le silence et continua son discours : « Enfin, nous devons vous faire part d'une initiative des quatre plus grandes écoles du monde. Dont Poudlard bien évidemment ! Vous aurez tous un correspondant ou une correspondante dans une des trois écoles afin de faciliter l'entente et la communication entre les sorciers du monde. Mais également afin de vous faire découvrir d'autres cultures, d'autres traditions et d'autres écoles. Celles-ci sont Beauxbatons en France, Durmstrang dans le Nord-Est de l'Europe ou Mystischool en Amérique du Nord ! Pour ceux qui étaient déjà là l'année dernière, Durmstrang et Beauxbatons ne sont pas des noms inconnus ! Le nom et l'école de votre correspondant sont déjà sur votre table de nuit ! »  
  
A leur habitude, les élèves de Poudlard laissèrent bruyamment exploser leur joie et Harry constata agréablement que Siriz semblait s'être fait déjà quelque amies chez les Serdaigles, y compris Cho Chang et sa bande de glousseuses.  
  
Ce festin-là fut joyeux et Harry crut se casser la voix à essayer de discuter plus fort que le brouhaha. Une seule ombre au tableau : l'animosité que les Weasley semblait manifester à l'égard de Siriz, alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient même pas !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voici pour ce chapitre, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Prochain, sans doute demain.  
[Une ptite note d'Albane !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je suis toujours là! Mais je suis en vacances et je n'ai pas beaucoup Internet!C'est donc à Clem que revient le pouvoir d'écrire les réponses aux reviews, ce qu'elle adore puisque ça lui permet de dire des trucs sur moi! (lol Clem!)[remarque, j'en mets moins qu'à une époque !]  
  
Voila, maintenant vous savez les rapports qu'il y a entre les Malfoy et Siriz! Mais je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous l'avaient deviné...  
  
En tout cas, je suis très contente que ça vous plaise, et vos compliments me vont droit au coeur!  
  
Pour le fonctionnement de Durmstrang, Clem et moi faisant nos fics quasiment "ensemble", on s'est attachées à ce que le fonctionnement du Durmstrang de 1971 dans Une Enfance, Une Vie, et que celui de ma fic soient les mêmes! [mais on a réussi à ne pas se battre !]  
  
C'est vrai que quand je regarde mes chaps une fois publiés, ils font assez courts. Mais ça ne fait pas du tout cette impression sur une page word! De plus, le fait que les chaps soient très courts résultent peut-être du fait qu'il y en a au total 58!!  
  
On va suivre la scolarité d'Hermine et Harry surtout dans ce qu'elle a d'extérieur aux cours! Il n'y aura que très peu de descriptions de cours à Poudlard et aucun à Durmstrang. A cela plusieurs raisons: 1) je ne suis pas spécialiste en magie et je ne peux donc pas décrire les contenus des cours 2) il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes pour l'intrigue de ma fic que programme des cinquièmes années en histoire de la magie! Si je m'étais attachée à décrire les cours ma fic n'aurait pas fait 58 chaps(ce qui est déjà énorme) mais 145 !!  
  
Désolée pour le suspens que j'ai fait dans les derniers chaps et qui vous a fait hurler ! Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il n'y en aura plus jusqu'à la fin de la fic...! [je peux vous dire que c'est pas fini !!!] Pour vous consoler, sachez que j'ai tout récemment fait le coup du suspens à Clem avec un autre truc que j'écris (et dont je vous parlerais en temps et en heure) et qu'elle m'a envoyé un email qui disait cela :"tu devrais avoir honte de me laisser poireauter comme ça ! je veux la suite, et que ça saute, non mais !"[Faut dire que tu l'avais mérité !] la douceur naturelle de Clem... [comme si je n'étais pas la patience, la gentillesse et la douceur incarnée !!!]  
  
Sinon, la rencontre Harry/Korndrov a l'air très attendue. Hélas pour vous, elle n'aurait lieu qu'au chap 49 comme vous l'a dit Clem; mais une rencontre aussi importante, ça se prépare, ça s'organise et c'est ça le noeud de ma fic.[Chut !] Vous vous doutez bien que si on a toujours dit à Harry qui ses parents étaient morts et que si Rémus et Sirius sont venus le rattraper aussi rapidement à Moscou, cette quête ne va pas être facile...  
  
A part ça, Clem reste Clem!! Elle a remplacé tous les "Drago Malefoy" par "Draco Malfoy" ! [oups, elle s'en est rendue compte !] Elle m'a également obligée à respecter sa volonté pour le caractère de Drago![Aurais-je osé ?!] !Il faut dire que Clem est la plus grande fan au Monde que Drago, c'est bien simple la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle a du répéter 53298 fois "Je veux Dray!!" Que voulez-vous faire à ce stade-là? (Je subis la même chose de sa part en ce qui concerne Tom Felton (bien sur) [même pas vrai !], Legolas [là, je ne nie pas !], Orlando Bloom [là non plus !], Marat Safin [là, encore moins !] et j'en passe...![t'en passes pas tant que ça !])  
  
Lol, Clem, sur tout ce que je viens de dire à ton propos, si tu n'étais pas là, faudrait quand même que je t'invente!! Mais reconnais que c'est vrai! [je suis indispensable au monde, c'est agréable de se le faire dire ! lol]  
  
Voila! Continuer à mettre des reviews et à lire ma fic, ça fait toujours autant plaisir!Albane] 


	30. Lettre d'une fille à sa mère

Toutes mes plus plates excuses ! J'ai oublié une partie des revieweurs pour le chapitre précédent), Miya Black (Merci pour la review), Ccilia (j'ai lu ton dernier chapitre ! c'est vrai que pour vous, c'était peut-être un peu inattendu, mais, attendez un peu, et …), Luna (Merci pour les compliments !). Pour ce nouveau chapitre, retour en Russie ! Mais pas pour longtemps ! 

**Maintenant, pour les revieweurs du chapitre précédent : _Siria Potter (il ne retrouvera pas ses parents avant le chapitre 49 comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent. Merci pour la review !)_, _Melepha (oui, Siriz est bien une Malfoy du coté de son père ! Merci pour ta review, @+)_, _Ccilia (je suis absolument désolée ! j'avais oublié les revieweurs qui avaient mis un mot avant Albane, enfin, grâce à toi, les réponses sont au dessus ! Pour la vitesse, je fais aussi vite que possible, je pourrai tout mettre d'un bloc, mais qui lirait 58 chapitres d'un coup ? Mais je continue à les poster de manière régulière et dis toi qu'on a passé la moitié de la fic ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review ! T'es pas en vacances, toi ? )_, _Océane Potter (Non, la correspondante d'Harry ne sera pas Hermine, ce serait beaucoup trop facile, mais tu en découvriras un peu plus dans ce chapitre là. Merci pour ta review, les compliments me font toujours plaisir !)_, _Anonymoua (Je sais pas si je peux encore l'embêter avec le nombre de compliments que je lui ai déjà fait ! lol. Pour les chapitres, ils sont mis sur pied depuis bien longtemps, ce dont elle parlait dans sa note, c'est simplement une autre fic qu'elle est en train d'écrire. En tout cas, LES KORNDROV est finie depuis un moment ! En tout cas, merci de tes compliments, de ta review, de ta fidélité, etc… !)_**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Chapitre 30 

Lettre d'une fille à une mère

« _Chère Maman,_

_Comme prévu, je t'envoie Elanor pour te raconter comment s'est passé ma rentrée à Durmstrang. Comme je sais que tu n'as pas été à Durmstrang, je vais te raconter ce qui s'y passe, mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire trop._

_Le Portoloin nous a amenés, je-ne-sais-où dans un très grand château où on nous a répartis. On met sa main sur une sorte de plaque et elle lit dans notre empreinte, la matière dans laquelle on est le plus doué entre les quatre matières principales : dressage, enchantements, métamorphose et potion. Moi, je suis en enchantements. Puis la plaque forme des groupes de quatre ( des groupes non-mixte) composés d'un(e) élève de chaque catégorie et on nous attribue aussi une ville parmi Moscou, Oslo, Stockholm, Odessa, Sofia, Helsinki, Varsovie, Bucarest, Prague et Copenhague. C'est là que se trouve l'école. Car il faut que je te dise que Durmstrang est en fait une association de dix petites écoles._

_Moi, je suis à Moscou, mais en fait, je crois que l'école se promène à travers tout le pays. Mais je ne dois pas t'en dire trop parce que je serais renvoyée. L'école de Moscou est très grande mais on ne se perd pas trop dedans._

_Il faut aussi que je te parle d'Etalia. Toutes les classes de filles ont une licorne. Je crois que les gars ont un dragon. En tout cas, notre licorne est magnifique et il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire sa beauté. Comme son nom est Etalia, notre classe s'appelle Etalia et nous sommes des Etaliannes._

_Il faut que je te parle de mon groupe. Ma classe est donc composée de trois autres filles et nous nous sommes tout de suite très bien entendues et on est devenues très copines. Il paraît que c'est normal et que la fameuse plaque qui a formé notre groupe l'a fait exprès._

_En potion, il y a Flora Lepikaskia, elle m'a dit qu'elle venait de Pologne, d'un petit village près de Gdansk. Notre spécialiste en métamorphose, c'est Clémia Röchask, elle vient de Stockholm et avec les autres filles, on l'aide à apprendre le russe. Enfin, en dressage, il y a Albia Gouénarova. Elle vient aussi de Moscou mais on n'était pas dans la même école primaire. Pour le moment, je suis assez contente de mes résultats, surtout en enchantements (mais c'est normal !)._

_Notre professeur principal s'appelle Lyudmilla Almaza et elle enseigne la métamorphose. La prof d'enchantements s'appelle Mme Tanovna, celle de potion Mlle Mordrova et celle de dressage Mlle Nominska. Nous avons aussi cours de vol, d'histoire de la magie et d' herbologie. Le directeur de Durmstrang en général est M. Tourtchaline. _

_Mais devine qui est le directeur de l'école de Moscou ? C'est Oleg ! Je savais pas qu'il était directeur d'une école, vous ne me l'aviez jamais dit ! D'un coté, ça me rassure, parce que je le connais bien, mais de l'autre, il va vous raconter tout ce que je fais ! J'espère que ce ne sera qu'en bien !! Je suis chargée de vous transmettre son bonjour et il vous promet de bien veiller sur moi ! (!) _

_J'allais oublier de te dire l'essentiel !! Cette année tous les élèves ont un correspondant dans une autre école ! Albia a une correspondante à Beauxbatons, moi à Poudlard, Flora à Mystischool et Clemia a aussi un correspondant nommé Legolas à Mystischool. C'est une exception car les filles ont toutes des correspondantes et elle, elle a un correspondant !_

_Voilà en gros comment ça se passe à Durmstrang ! Fais de gros bisous à Papa et réécris-moi vite !_

_Gros bisous, Hermine _»

Lily secoua la lettre et la posa sur la table. L'appartement était bien vide depuis qu' Hermine était partie, mais comme elle semblait heureuse à Durmstrang…

«Tout va bien à Durmstrang. Elle est dans l'école d'Oleg ! » annonça t'elle à James qui sortait de sa douche, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés.

L'Oleg en question était un ami de la famille que Hermine connaissait bien car ce n'était autre que son parrain, mais jamais elle ne l'avait soupçonné de travailler dans une école et ses parents s'étaient bien gardés de lui dire. Elle aurait été bien trop déçue si elle n'avait pas été à l'école de Moscou ! En fait c'était un ami de la famille hérité de Sirius. Ce dernier l'avait connu quand il avait passé quelque temps à Durmstrang. Etant resté en très bonne relation avec lui, c'était naturellement vers lui que Sirius avait orienté les Potter quand il avait appris qu'ils étaient en Russie. C'était trois jours avant qu'il ne soit emprisonné à tort à Azkaban. C'était Oleg qui avait aidé le couple à se débrouiller au début de leur nouvelle vie, et ils lui devaient beaucoup.

« Elle a une correspondante à Poudlard… » fit Lily une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**La suite, demain si j'ai le temps ! Et l'autorisation d'aller sur le net !**


	31. Lettre d'un père à sa fille

  
**Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Malgré toutes les demandes, je continue à les poster un par un ou à la rigueur deux par deux (simplement pour le plaisir de vous entendre râler ! lol, c'est pas vrai, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, désolée !). Mais vos reviews continuent à nous faire très plaisir !**

**_  
Nina : Je suis ravie que ça continue à te plaire autant ! Pour le correspondant, ou la correspondante d'Hermine, oui vous connaissez, je ne peux pas en dire plus pour le moment. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait rire autant dans la répartition de Siriz ? Le Choixpeau ou la maison ? Merci pour ta review !_**

**_  
Ccilia : Non, ce ne serait pas de ce genre là ! Perdu, essaie encore ! lol. Oui, Lily le sent mal et elle a bien raison ! (Oups, j'aurais pas du dire ça ! lol). Pour le compliment, à mon avis, elle a déjà du le lire ! En tout cas, voilà le chapitre suivant, qui est en effet de retour du coté de   
Poudlard. Pour les chapitres, je ne peux pas et je suis désolée (même si j'ai parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu !) Merci pour ta review !_**

**_  
Melepha : Oui, je peux ! ! ! Pour le correspondant d'Harry, je ne crois pas qu'on en ait entendu parler pour le moment. Merci de ta review !_**

****

**_|ss|s : Merci pour les compliments ! Pour ce qui est de ta question, je ne peux pas y répondre, mais vous verrez ça bientôt, dans quelques chapitres (mais le 'quelques' n'est pas très long !) Merci pour ta review !_**

**_  
Lauviah : Merci pour les compliments ! Pour ta suggestion, il y a des jours où je peux en mettre deux (et je ne me gène pas pour le faire), mais en ce moment, c'est un peu difficile (à cause du temps dont je dispose et parce que les chapitres actuels ne sont pas très liés, et les mettre ensemble, je ne suis pas sure que ce serait très bien !) Mais je te promets que je vais faire des efforts (d'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, je ne pourrai pas vous mettre de chapitre samedi, je vais faire ma journée d'appel _****_L )._**

****

**_Petite puce : C'est possible que ce soit ça, comme il se peut que ça ne le soit pas ! Mais vous le saurez bientôt ! Pour ta fic, je ne sais pas si Albane a lu ce chapitre, moi, j'y vais dès que j'aurai publié ce chapitre. Merci pour la review !  
  
_**

**_Anonymoua : Je me doute que tu lirais tout, mais je ne peux pas et j'en suis bien désolée ! Mon père est assez strict en ce moment en ce qui concerne les révisions, et j'ai du beaucoup marchander pour pouvoir avoir le temps de passer publier un chapitre et répondre aux reviews, alors imagine pour toute la fic ! Mais merci quand même pour ta review et pour les compliments !_**

**_  
Jade : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu continueras à être aussi enthousiaste ! Pour le corres' d'Hermine, ça aurait été trop facile si ça avait été Harry, tu ne crois pas ? lol Et puis, ta petite idée sera peut être confirmée d'ici quelques chapitres !_**  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

  
**Chapitre 31  
Lettre d'un père à une fille**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
_" Siriz,  
Ta mère et moi venons s'apprendre l'issue de ta répartition. Sais-tu comment ? Par des amis qui ne se sont pas privés de me railler et je dois subir sans discontinuer leurs moqueries. Tu jettes le déshonneur sur la famille et notre sang pur. Tu n'es plus digne d'être une Malfoy. D'ailleurs tu ne l'as jamais été ! Depuis toujours tu es une honte pour la famille. Tu devrais   
prendre exemple sur ton frère qui, lui, fait tout pour que le nom de Malfoy soit respecté. Tu as brisé ton serment. Tu as choisi ton camp, maintenant tu fais partie de nos ennemis. A partir de ce jour, tu n'es plus ma fille !  
Lucius Malfoy "_

  
Harry se rendait tranquillement à son premier cours de métamorphose de l'année. Ron et Hermione étaient partis devant car Harry avait mis un peu plus de temps à petit-déjeuner. Il pressa le pas : si jamais il était en retard McGonnagall n'aurait aucune pitié. Mais quelque chose le retint : des sanglots. Intrigué et inquiet, il s'arrêta et chercha à suivre les pleurs. 

  
En tournant au coin d'un mur, il tomba sur une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible et, stupéfait, il resta planté là. Siriz en larmes était dans les bras de Draco qui la consolait...tendrement. Il semblait la bercer en la serrant contre lui et en lui caressant les cheveux. Il murmurait d'un ton doux que Harry ne lui connaissait pas :  
" Chut.ça va aller.ne t'inquiète pas.je suis là. "

  
Mais soudain il vit Harry et sans pour autant lâcher sa soeur, il fit à voix basse :  
" Crabbe ! Goyle ! "

Et de l'obscurité sortirent les deux impressionnants acolytes de Draco qui s'étaient éloignés par pudeur. Siriz, toute à son chagrin, ne s'aperçut de rien. Ni de l'arrivée d'Harry, ni de sa prudente battue en retraite. Harry courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose. Depuis longtemps Crabbe et Goyle avaient arrêté de le poursuivre mais il avait perdu du temps et avait deux minutes pour se rendre en métamorphose. Il arriva juste au moment de la sonnerie et McGonnagall l'accueillit d'une voix glaciale en ces termes :  
« C'était juste, M. Potter ! »  
Il bredouilla quelque chose et alla s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione.

  
Mais ce jour-là, le paillasson eu bien du mal à ressembler à un ouistiti. Harry avait d'autres soucis : trouver un nouveau gardien à l'équipe de Quidditch et organiser les entraînements étaient les plus gros. Mais il y avait aussi le silence de Remus, et surtout de Sirius. Et le déchirement qu'il éprouvait à cause de Siriz. Fallait-il la considérer comme la soeur de   
son frère ou comme l'amie de Cho Chang ? Faudrait-il choisir entre Ron et elle ?

  
Il tourna le regard vers Ron et eu aussitôt la réponse. S'il fallait choisir, il choisirait Ron, sans hésiter, bien entendu ! Ron, cinq ans de bons et loyaux services ! Ron, " _Ce qui t'est le plus cher_ " d'après les sirènes ! Ron, avec qui et grâce à qui il avait surpassé toutes ses aventures ! Qu'était Siriz par rapport à Ron, son frère de coeur ?  
Son frère. L'image des Korndrov et de leur fille lui revint en tête.

  
" Pas mal, Potter ! Mais j'avais demandé un singe un peu plus petit ! "  
Harry sursauta et sorti de ses pensées. Toute la classe riait et même McGonagall avait un petit sourire aux lèvres : sur la table d'Harry et à coté du minuscule ouistiti d'Hermione, était assis un énorme chimpanzé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !  
  
****


	32. Quidditch Poudlard

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça continue à autant vous plaire ! Pour ce chapitre, on reste à Poudlard, avec un peu de Quidditch, ça vous tente ? Mais avant ça, un petit passage pour remercier les revieweurs !

**_Melepha : On s'en fout du chimpanzé on ne le reverra pas ! Il était là, simplement pour illustrer les préoccupations de Harry. Merci pour ta review !_**

****

**_Ccilia : Pôv' Siriz, c'est vrai, mais elle a pas fini de souffrir ! Hein Bane ? lol. Pour la fic, ça m'embête, parce que j'ai déjà dit non à pas mal de monde, en plus, elle n'est pas corrigée, je n'ai pas fait tout ce que j'ai à faire dessus, alors, je suis désolée (et puis vu la fin du chapitre 49, à mon avis, tu préfèrerais ne pas attendre la suite, et ce serait un cercle vicieux !!!). Pour la corres', pitet que oui, pitet que non, tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre !_**

****

**_Cécé Johnson : Merci pour les compliments ! C'est vrai qu'Albane a bien trouvé pour ce coup là, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus ! Pour Lucius Malfoy, il n'a jamais été un saint, et virer ce qui le dérange, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, que ce soit Siriz ou une paire de chaussettes sales, il s'en fout royalement ! Pour le fait qu'elle soit une espionne ou non, tu verras bien par toi-même un peu plus tard. Et à propos d'une amitié entre Ron et Siriz, j'ai parcouru rapidement quelques chapitres suivants, et ça y est pas encore ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !_**

****

**_Malissandre : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Pour la corres', il faut savoir que tout est possible avec Albane, mais vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! Est-ce qu'il va y avoir un Harry/ ?, non, je ne crois pas, en tout cas, de mémoire ça ne me dit rien. Merci pour ta review !!!_**

****

**_Petite Puce qui met les bouchées doubles en postant les reviews en double !!! lol : Merci pour ta review, moi, je t'en ai posté une il y a quelques minutes ! Pour notre âge, Albane a eu 18 ans le 9 Février et moi 17 le 31 Janvier. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être plus intelligente qu'elle vu qu'on est toutes les 2 en term' ! [Non, je rigole Bane, tape pas, je sais bien que tu as 40 points d'avance pour le Bac et que j'en ai 10 de retard ! ]. Merci pour ta review !_**

****

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 32 Quidditch Poudlard 

Harry sortait de métamorphose en discutant joyeusement avec Hermione et Ron quand Diamond se jeta sur lui.

« Harry ! »

« Oh Diamond ! Enfin, je veux dire… Mlle de Short-Cleeve ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien et toi ? »

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et fit brusquement demi-tour, sous le regard stupéfait d'Harry. En fait Diamond avait vu quelqu'un à qui elle voulait aussi parler :

« Siriz ! »

Siriz s'approcha d'eux en tremblant et demanda d'une voix blanche :

« Euh…où est la salle d'enchantements ? »

Le fait de se perdre dans Poudlard au début ( ce qui était tout à fait normal) semblait la plonger dans la plus grande panique.

Pendant que Diamond lui indiquait, Harry se débarrassa de Ron et Hermione et leur dit qu'il les rejoindrait en astronomie.

« Merci ! » bredouilla Siriz et elle s'apprêta à repartir

Mais Diamond la rappela :

« Siriz ! Il faut que je vous fasse une proposition, avec Harry ! »

Les deux élèves se réunirent à coté de Diamond et Harry observa Siriz. Elle n'avait rien de changé depuis le mois d'août mais c'était le regard d'Harry qui avait changé. Il eut un haut-le-cœur comme si elle avait été Draco et il lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas, que je vais laisser mes deux champions se ramollir dans les cours de Mme Bibine ? J'ai repéré que vous n'aviez, tous les deux, pas cours le vendredi après-midi. Vous viendrez me retrouver sur le terrain de Quidditch comme si vous étiez à Quidditch Academy, de 14 h à 18 h ! En d'autres termes, les entraînements reprennent ! »

Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre mais Siriz sauta de joie et Harry lui-même était très heureux de cette nouvelle.

« Il faut aussi que je vous aide pour votre nouvelle responsabilité…de chef ! »

Et à la fin de la première semaine, après avoir retrouvé le rythme de Poudlard, des cours d'Hagrid à ceux de Rogue en passant par l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de Sibylle Trelawney, Harry retourna sur le stade de Quidditch où il rejoignit Siriz et Diamond. Diamond s'était révélé un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal digne de Lupin et Harry se sentait fier d'elle comme si elle avait été son élève. Quant à Siriz, il avait évité de la croiser.

L'entraînement commença comme toujours par une petite course de vitesse et Harry donna son meilleur pour battre la Malfoy. A la limite de l'insécurité, il la devança. Puis vint le moment d'entraînement avec un Vif-D'Or. 

Harry ne voulait pas laisser une Malfoy gagner. Il rejetait toute la haine qu'il avait de l'odieux frère sur la douce sœur, et c'était pure lâcheté, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Peut-être voulait-il aussi forcer son amitié à s'éteindre en étant méchant avec elle, malgré lui.

Toujours est-il qu'à un moment, le Vif-D'Or brilla sous le pied de Siriz et bizarrement celle-ci ne le vit pas. Harry poussa alors son balai à fond et attrapa le Vif-D'Or. Mais au passage, il accrocha Siriz avec une rare violence et celle-ci, déséquilibrée, tomba de son balai. Inconsciemment il l'avait fait exprès.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain, demain, et toujours à Poudlard !


	33. Amis

**Vous êtes des lecteurs fantastiques ! Voilà ce que je voulais vous dire ! Surtout après le chapitre précédent ! Bravo et merci à tous !**

**_Angelina Johnson : Aux Baléares ?! Moi je suis restée au bord de la Loire pendant toutes les vacances, et c'est pas les même paysages ! Tandis qu'Albane est partie en Creuse, alors on en parle même pas ! Prends ton temps pour tout lire comme il faut ! Merci pour ta review, et de nous avoir amené une lectrice qui prend son rôle de revieweuse très au sérieux ! lol_**

****

**_Ccilia : Alors si c'est pas grave ... Je ne peux vraiment pas t'envoyer ces chapitres, désolée. Par contre, pour la frangine je suis d'accord que ça sert très bien de punching-ball ! Et ça défoule ! C'est d'ailleurs le seul intérêt que j'y trouve (surtout que mon frère a déclaré forfait pour cause de fracture du nez !) !!! lol. Non, me prenez pas pour une violente, je me suis vachement améliorée depuis quelques années, Hein Bane !? Pour la corres', réponse dernière ligne de ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !_**

****

**_Nina : C'est vrai qu'Harry n'est pas sympa sur ce coup là, et il a beaucoup plus tort que Siriz (à mon point de vue ! Mais tout le monde sait que je ne peux plus voir Harry !). Mais tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre, tout s'arrange ! Merci pour ta review !_**

****

**_Jade : Par définition, demain n'arrivera jamais, mais on est quand même le demain d'hier puisqu'on est aujourd'hui (ça va tu suis ? lol) donc le voilà le chapitre !!! Merci pour ta review !_**

****

**_Melepha : T'inquiète pas, j'avais compris ! Mais faut bien que je trouve des trucs à dire aussi ! C'est comme là, tu m'aides vraiment pas beaucoup !!! lol Mais merci pour la review !_**

****

**_Cécé Johnson : La chute n'a pas fait trop de dégâts, rassure-toi ! Ce sera surtout dans la tête d'Harry. Quand est-ce qu'il apprendra qu'elle a été reniée ? Je sais plus exactement mais en partie dans ce chapitre. Voici la suite en tout cas. Et merci pour ta review !_**

****

**_Malissandre : Encore une fois merci pour les compliments ! Je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas être patiente, alors voici la suite ! Tu auras ta réponse à la dernière ligne ! Idem pour ta nouvelle question, c'est dans ce chapitre que tout se règle ! Merci pour ta review !!!_**

****

**_Mirlac : Je suis honorée que tu aies choisi de lire cette fic plutôt qu'une autre ! Quant à ta remarque, quand tu dis que Siriz devrait être gentille, pour moi, le monde n'est ni blanc ni noir mais fait d'une infinité de nuances de gris. Comme on l'a vu dans le chapitre précédent, Harry pourtant classé généralement chez les gentils, n'a pas un comportement spécialement 'bon'. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !_**

****

**_Anonymoua : Je t'en veux pas, je vais pas te taper, et surtout si j'étais fâchée, je ne réagirai pas comme ça mais plutôt avec les poings ! Les cours ne sont pas spécialement durs, surtout que c'est les vacances (jusqu'à lundi), c'est mon père qui me tape sur le ciboulot !!! (fin de la 1e review !), (début de la 2nde review) : Merci pour les compliments ! Pourquoi il est méchant avec Siriz, c'est paske dans sa tête que j'aime pas, il est pas capable de différencier Malfoy et Malfoy ! Quel idiot, mais Siriz va lui remettre les idées en place dès ce chapitre ! Tu es excusée pour nous avoir insultées de la sorte ! lol. Je sais bien ce que c'est que le coté sombre ! J'ai quasiment que ça ! lol C'est pas vrai mais il a tendance à se manifester assez régulièrement ! Merci pour tes reviews !_**

****

**_Luna : Pourquoi tu parles à l'imparfait ? Elle est pas encore morte que je sache Siriz !!!! lol. Merci pour ta review et pour les compliments._**

****

**_Petite puce : C'est vrai que c'est un michant Harry ! Pour ta remarque * toute rouge et bafouille désespérément*, je voulais pas te vexer, désolée ! Merci quand même pour ta review !_**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 33 Amis 

Tout se passa alors très vite dans l'esprit d'Harry. Siriz était encore accrochée à son balai d'une main à une vingtaine de mètres, et en bas, Diamond avait déjà enfourché son propre balai en hurlant sur Harry comme personne ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

« Harry ! Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que qui te prend ? Tu es fou ou quoi ?! Quel joueur pitoyable ! La violence maintenant ! Un capitaine d'équipe ! »

Harry n'écoutait pas (et d'ailleurs c'était sûrement mieux car elle commença à le traiter de tous les noms sous le coup de la colère). Il regardait, consterné, Siriz pendre lamentablement au bout de son balai.  Il y avait à peine dix jours, il avait été exactement dans la même situation… La raison qu'il avait perdue pendant quelques instants lui revint.

Il tendit les bras et attrapant Siriz par la taille pour la soutenir et monta son balai jusqu'à ce qu'elle put s'asseoir à l'avant de l' Eclair de Feu. Dès qu'elle eut lâché son propre balai, celui-ci chuta lourdement au sol. Siriz se cramponnait au cou d'Harry en tremblant nerveusement quand Diamond les rejoignit. Diamond avait poussé son Epervier 6000 jusqu'à 300km/h mais tout se passa si vite qu'Harry avait déjà sauvé Siriz quand elle arriva.

« J'ai pas fait exprès » balbutia Harry en voyant arriver Diamond.

« Heureusement encore ! hurla cette dernière, mais ça prouve que tu n'as aucune maîtrise de ton balai ni aucun souci des autres joueurs ! Le Quidditch est un sport d'équipe, je te signale ! »

Honteux et à moitié étouffé par les bras de Siriz, Harry suivit Diamond qui redescendit. Une fois à terre, Siriz lâcha Harry avec difficulté, était encore toute tremblotante et ne pouvait prononcer un mot tant sa frayeur était encore proche.

Diamond qui dissimulait sa peur derrière la colère, déclara que le cours était terminé et qu'elle attendait un peu plus de raison de la part de ses élèves, vendredi prochain.

Siriz et Harry se mirent en marche tous les deux vers Poudlard, ensemble. Tout d'abord, ils ne se dirent rien, Harry avait bien trop honte de son geste qui aurait pu tuer Siriz alors qu'elle, elle avait risqué sa vie pour la sienne. Mais Siriz brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit Harry, je suis désolé ! »

« Si, tu l'as fait exprès, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre ! »

Harry se tut et baissa la tête. Siriz semblait lire en lui. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et attrapant Harry par le bras, elle le força à la regarder.

« Tu as changé depuis la rentrée ! Tu ne me regardes plus pareil depuis que tu sais mon nom ! D'ailleurs tu ne me regardes plus du tout ! Je croyais que nous étions amis, moi ! Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est parce que je m'appelle Malfoy que ça change quelque chose ? La Siriz de Poudlard est-elle si différente de la Siriz de Quidditch Academy ? »

Harry ne pouvait rien dire. Elle avait raison, c'était clair. Siriz jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et relava brusquement sa manche. Elle mit son bras sous le nez d'Harry et celui-ci fit un bond en arrière. Sur le bras de Siriz, s'étalait la marque des Mangemorts.

« Tu vois ça ? fit-elle presque agressive. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Harry acquiesça avec difficulté

« Et maintenant, continua Siriz, tu vois, je suis à Serdaigle et je t'ai sauvé la vie face à Voldemort ! Alors que justement, je lui ai juré de tout faire pour te livrer à lui. Mais j'ai été forcée ! »

Le rêve qu'Harry avait fait lui revint soudain en mémoire. Ces deux petites silhouettes qui avaient juré fidélité à Voldemort à genoux dans la boue et dont une avait été forcée par son père. C'était Draco et Siriz. 

« J'ai été forcée et j'ai déjà trahi mon serment en te sauvant. Je ne veux pas être du coté de Voldemort, mais on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Je ne te livrerai pas ! »

Elle s'arrêta un instant puis reprit d'une voix plus calme : 

« Par amour pour moi, Draco ne te livrera pas non plus. Il fera semblant d'essayer et d'échouer à sa mission mais il se débrouillera pour ne pas te livrer ! Mais ce n'est l'envie qui lui en manque. Lui, c'est un vrai Malfoy ! Pas moi… »

Harry ne trouvait toujours rien à rien mais par contre se trouvait très bête de rester muet. Tout ce que Siriz venait de lui dire lui donnait beaucoup à réfléchir mais il se sentit rassuré. Au fond il avait toujours su que Siriz n'était pas comme son père ou son frère. La jeune fille redémarra et Harry la suivit.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me considères comme une ennemie, mais comme une amie en qui tu peux avoir totalement confiance. Je t'en prie, oublions nos noms et soyons amis comme on l'a été pendant le mois d'août ! Tu es mon meilleur ami… »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup ! » s'exclama Harry comme si cette phrase le libérait d'un gros poids. Siriz avait été son amie depuis l'instant même où il l'avait vue et ce n'était son nom qui allait le faire changer d'avis. Comment avait-il été assez bête pour changer son jugement juste à cause de son nom ? Il la prit par les épaules.

« Comment s'appelle ton correspondant ? » demanda Siriz pour changer de conversation alors que gênée, elle se dégageait d'Harry d'un coup d'épaule.

« Il est à Durmstrang, en Russie, je pense. Il s'appelle Peregrïn Variski. »

« Oh, fit Siriz, moi aussi, elle est en Russie. Elle s'appelle presque comme ta copine : Hermine Korndrova… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, en petite note, je vais féliciter Petite Puce, Malissandre, et tous ceux qui ont trouvé que Siriz et Hermine sont bien correspondantes ! Il y en a peut-être d'autres, (et j'en suis sure !) que j'ai oublié, mais j'ai fait ça de tête à la dernière minute ! Donc, voilà !****


	34. Première lettre

Retour à Durmstrang où tout s'accélère, alors je laisse Albane vous répondre (sauf pour les dernières) et je ne vous laisse pas poireauter plus longtemps !!!  
  
Cool: Merci, Merci, Merci à vous ! Que vous adoriez notre fic, on comprend, beaucoup sont dans le même cas que vous, mais que vous nous adoriez aussi nous, on en demandait pas tant.Ca fait plaisir, Clem, on a des fans !! Ne vous bousculez pas, il y aura des autographes pour tout le monde ! (j'arrête mon délire !)  
  
Nina : Non, ils ne s'enverront pas leurs photos, mais pour savoir ce qui va se passer, le mieux c'est de lire la fic !!merci pour ta review !  
  
Melepha : Eh oui, c'est Siriz qui a hérité d'Hermine et re-hé oui, oups. !  
  
Anonymoua : Hermione ne correspond pas avec Siriz, c'est Hermine qui correspond avec la petite Malfoy ! Mais je pense que ce n'est qu'une erreur de frappe, et pis après tout, c'est légèrement fait exprès la ressemblance entre les deux prénoms, ça permet de vous embêter !!JE RIGOLE, bien sur !!!!!Tu croyais pas que j'allais laisser Harry et Siriz fâchés ? Je ne sais pas quand Clem pourra mettre la suite puisqu'elle est à sa Journée d'Appel à la Préparation de la Défense (le service militaire, quoi !) mais remarque que si tu lis ceci, c'est qu'un nouveau chap sera en ligne !!Merci de nous rappeler que c'est la fin des vacances, snif snif ! Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité à ma fic !!  
  
Malissandre : on retrouve les Korndrov.tout de suite ! On essaie de mettre un chap par jour, même si des fois, c'est pas vrai !Bravo, tu avais deviné qui serait la correspondante de Siriz !Merci pour tes compliments et bonne continuation à toi aussi !  
  
Karotte : Tu sais, Voldemort n'a pas hésité à « tirer » son Avada Kedavra sur un bébé d'un ans ! Avoir une mangemort de 11 ans ne le dérange pas, au contraire, comme il a dit (cf chap18) ce sont les enfants qu'on soupçonne le moins ! C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé que Siriz n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour faire la morale à Harry, mais sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle n'a pas essayé de le tuer, elle voulait juste qu'il ne découvre pas qui était son frère !Pour la réponse a ta question concernant le Avada Kedavra, la réponse est au chap 56, patience donc ! Les chap 56 et 57 sont consacrés aux explications et aux réponses des questions que vous vous poser. Patience, donc !Pour ce qui est de la correspondance Hermine/Siriz, c'est tout de suite, en bas !merci pour ta review !  
  
Jade : félicitations alors, si tu avais trouvé ! Harry n'a pas oublié le nom de ses parents, ce sont le genre de chose qu'on oublie pas. !voilà la suite !  
  
Ccilia : bravo !Merci pour tes compliments, effectivement les ennuis arrivent, lis vite le chap 34 !!  
  
Mimi-la-pro : merci pour tes compliments ! Disons que.si j'avais laissé ma volonté écrire ce que je voulais sur Draco, je me serais fait tuer par Mme Malfoy, j'ai nommé. . Clem !!!!Mais Draco reste Draco !!!  
  
Olivier : oui tu as trouvé, le nom Peregrïn sort tout droit du Seigneur des Anneaux ! J'avais prévenu que certains noms viendraient de Tolkien, trois au total, voici le plus évident ! Pour les autres noms venant du LOTR, une hobbit très très proche de Peregrïn a aussi donné (presque) son nom a un personnage de ma fic.Pas d'idée ? Va donc vérifier dans son arbre généalogique, le nom de l'heureuse Hobbit qui a su conquérir le c?ur de Pippin. !Le troisième nom apparaît au chap 41. Sinon, il ne faut pas dire que mon petit Pippin-adoré fait des « conneries », il fait des « gaffes », ce n'est pas la même chose ! Oui, Siriz est assez gentille sur ce coup-là, preuve qu'elle est peut-être plus intelligente que lui (en ce qui concerne ce genre de problème d'amitié en tout cas) !On ne retrouve Harry qu'au chap37 !Merci pour ta review !  
  
Lexyann :Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne l'avais pas tout de suite vue, il a tellement d'autres fics meilleures que la mienne sur le site ! Hermione et Hermine ne pouvaient correspondre puisqu'elles n'ont pas le même âge, et puis j'avais Siriz sous la main. !Merci de tes compliments et de ta review !  
  
Angelina :On ne retrouve pas Harry tout de suite, je vous laisse poireauter (hinhin !), il se passe d'autres choses plus intéressantes ! On retrouve Harry au chapitre 37 !Bien sur que oui, faut bien l'aimer Siriz, bon elle a juré de livrer Harry et de tout faire pour le tuer, mais c'est presque rien, ça !Faut pas être méchante avec Sirius et Remus, ils ont sûrement de bonne raison, « qui aime bien, châtie bien ! » !J'aurais été Diamond, je n'aurais pas été plus calme, il l'a bien mérité, mais rassurez-vous, Diamond retrouvera bien vite son calme, sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse. Merci pour ta review !  
  
Cécé Johnson :Merci, que dire de plus ? merci ! Toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Continue à nous mettre des reviews  
  
Je prends maintenant le relais ! Lily la Tigresse ( Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fic ! Et ravies que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier !), Luna ( C'est vrai que Harry risque d'avoir un choc ! Mais sa réaction n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Pour leur amitié, c'est vrai qu'ils sont mieux ensemble, et il me semble que ça va durer !!!)  
  
Merci pour les reviews ! Je vous embête pas plus longtemps avant le chapitre, mais Albane m'a demandé de laisser une note, je la mets à la fin du chapitre, n'oubliez pas d'aller la lire !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 34  
  
Première lettre  
« Hermia ! Lettre ! » Clemia s'installa à la table des Etaliannes et posa la lettre en équilibre sur le bol de chocolat d'Hermine. C'était Clemia qui avait été désigné pour aller chercher l'emploi du temps le vendredi. Et cette tâche était complétée par celle d'aller chercher le courrier.  
  
A Durmstrang, il n' y avait pas d'emploi du temps prédéfini : chaque matin les élèves recevaient l'emploi du temps de la journée et ce n'était jamais le même d'une semaine sur l'autre. Les Etaliannes avaient décidé ainsi : le lundi, c'était Flora qui allait chercher l'emploi du temps et le courrier. Le mardi, Albia, le jeudi, Hermine et le vendredi Clemia. Le mercredi, c'était la première prête qui s'en chargeait et c'était souvent Clemia !  
  
Hermine ouvrit sa lettre sous le regard envieux des Etaliannes : elle était la première à recevoir une lettre de sa correspondante ! Mais dans la salle, où se trouvait quatorze tables de quatre élèves, il y avait aussi quelques lettres de correspondant et tous se pressaient autour des quelques chanceux. Clemia posa l'emploi du temps contre le pichet de lait et toutes se collèrent le nez dessus : « J'y crois pas ! On commence tout de suite ! » s'exclama Flora « Euh. il nous reste trois minutes pour trouver la salle d'herbologie ! » signala Albia « Holà ! Et il faut passer chercher Etalia avant ! » Les bols furent bus en toute vitesse, et la lettre fourrée dans le sac sans être lue. Etalia devait assister à tous les cours et les filles se demandaient comment faisaient les garçons avec leur dragon qui pouvait être dangereux.  
  
Ce ne fut que le soir, après une harassante journée qu'Hermine, dans le dortoir des Etaliannes, pu ouvrir et lire sa lettre, allongée sur son lit à baldaquins. Exactement au même moment où à Poudlard, Siriz révélait à Harry le nom de sa correspondante.  
  
La lettre était bien sur en anglais mais cela ne posa aucun problème à notre bilingue Hermine : « Chère Hermine, Il semblerait que nous ayons été désignées pour correspondre, alors je me présente : Je m'appelle Siriz Malfoy et je vais avoir 11 ans le 31 janvier prochain. Je suis rentrée à Poudlard, la grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, il y a à peine une semaine. J'ai été envoyée à Serdaigle, la maison qui accueille les plus travailleurs. Je joue au Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur depuis que je suis toute petite et j'ai été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il y a en tout quatre maisons : Serdaigle, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Mon frère aîné est aussi à Poudlard mais il appartient à la maison Serpentard. La plupart de mes amis sont comme moi à Serdaigle, mais j'ai aussi beaucoup d'amis à Serpentard par mon frère, et à Gryffondor car je suis très amie avec Harry Potter ! Je pense que tu as déjà entendu parler de lui. Le hibou grand-duc que je t'envoie, appartient à mon frère et moi et s'appelle Rastral. Que te dire de plus ? Réécris-moi vite à la maison de Serdaigle à Poudlard pour me raconter ta vie à Durmstrang ! J'ai hâte de te lire ! A bientôt Siriz »  
  
Hermine resta paralysée : Harry Potter ! Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler d'Harry Potter ? Mais quelle question idiote ! Ce Harry Potter était toujours là, quelque part dans son esprit. A la fois de la haine et de l'amour. A la fois de la répulsion et de la curiosité. Son frère, ce célèbre inconnu. Son frère qu'elle connaissait sans connaître. Son frère, le tabou familial. Son frère qu'elle avait toujours voulu rencontrer par défi.  
  
L'idée lui vint que très facilement elle pourrait rentrer en contact avec lui et malgré l'interdiction familiale, lui apprendre que sa famille était vivante et qu'elle était sa s?ur. Mais tout de suite, son coté ange reprit le dessus sur son coté démon, et, fruit de onze ans d'éducation, elle se promit de garder le secret de sa fraternité avec Harry Potter comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Juste à ce moment, là, Albia d'un grand geste, écarta violemment le rideau de son lit à baldaquin, et Hermine sursauta : « Alors ? » s'exclama Albia les yeux brillants. C'était la plus impatiente d'avoir une lettre de sa correspondante. Hermine s'assit sur son lit et lui tendit la lettre. Albia soudain gênée, lui repoussa la main : « Non, c'est à toi ! Mais comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? » « Ils sont repartis par maison, je crois, elle est à. » Hermine jeta un coup d'?il à la lettre et reprit «. à Serdaigle, son frère à Serpentard et son ami Harry Potter à Gryffondor ! »  
  
A ce mot, Clemia renversa sa chaise en se levant brusquement, Flora s'arracha de la place près de la cheminée d'un bond et Albia sursauta. Et parfaitement ensemble, toutes les trois s'exclamèrent d'une voix aiguë : « Le Harry Potter ? »  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre, maintenant, voilà la note qu'Albane voulait me faire mettre (je vais me faire payer ! lol) : Elle vous dit qu'il faut aller lire une fic qu'elle a mis sur le site hier. Un one-shot. Vous pourrez la trouver à : « Comment avonsnous pu en arriver là ? ». Voilà pour la petite pub ! 


	35. Le rendez vous

**_Merci à tous pour les reviews ! On précise un peu ? _**

****

**_Nina : Non, les amies d'Hermine ne sont pas au courant pour le lien de parenté de celle-ci avec Harry, car James et Lily lui ont interdit de le révéler à qui que ce soit. Merci pour les compliments et pour les reviews (avec celle de l'autre fic)._**

****

**_Melepha : Tu verras bien ! Mais pour l'instant, on retourne à Poudlard sous un point de vue qu'on avait pas encore expérimenté, enfin, je crois pas ! Merci pour ta review !!!_**

****

**_Angelina Johnson : Tous les élèves sont-ils bilingues ? Non, je ne pense pas, mais il existe des sorts de traductions très efficaces ! C'est vrai qu'elle a deux cotés bien distincts, pour ce qui est du triomphe de l'un ou l'autre, tu verras bientôt !! En tout cas, voilà la suite, et merci pour ta review !_**

****

**_Relena : Merci pour les compliments et la review !_**

****

**_Anonymoua : Albane est rentrée de vacances vendredi, donc oui, elle avait à nouveau accès au net ! Pour la longueur des chapitres, c'est vrai que c'est assez variable, mais comme elle ne traite qu'un sujet par chapitre, c'est normal qu'ils soient assez courts en général. Pour ta remarque quant à la publication des chapitres, je fais comme je peux et de temps à autre tu pourras voir deux chapitres d'un coup, mais ce sera assez rare. Sauf s'il ne se passe vraiment rien dans un chapitre (c'est rare aussi ! Mais je mettrai les chapitres 38 et 39 [je crois] ensemble, c'est promis !). Merci pour ta review !_**

****

**_Mimi-la-pro : C'est normal qu'on réponde à toutes les reviews ! Je sais que j'adore être citée dans un chapitre alors je fais de même ! En tout cas merci pour les compliments et la review !_**

****

**_Malissandre : C'est vrai que la fin de chapitre était plutôt comique (le contraire de celui-ci !). Pour ta remarque sur Draco, MOI, je suis sure qu'il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais et qu'il a simplement été élevé avec ce bourrage de crane, donc oui, il est plus humain que son père (on peut le voir avec le simple fait qu'il aime énormément sa sœur [cf. la répartition de Siriz, Lettre d'un père à sa fille, et Amis]. C'est pour ça que je l'aime ! lol. Pour ta question, je ne sais pas, faudra voir ça directement avec Albane ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et pour tous les compliments !_**

****

**_Annia Black : Merci pour les compliments ! Et merci pour la review !_**

****

**_Solar : C'est vrai que cette lettre a beaucoup fait avancer la fic d'un certain point de vue ! Merci pour ta review ! _**

****

**_Arkestil : Merci pour la review, voici la suite !_**

****

**_Hermiona292 : Merci pour les compliments. Oui, Harry rencontrera Hermine ! Merci pour la review. J'irai lire ta fic dès que j'aurai le temps, c'est promis !_**

****

**_Changement d'ambiance pour ce chapitre. Retour à Poudlard sous un point de vue inédit. Bonne lecture à tous !_**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Chapitre 35_ Le rendez-vous 

Il était minuit à Poudlard, un élève de cinquième année, se glissait le plus discrètement possible dans les couloirs : « Si seulement j'avais la cape de Potter ! » pensa t-il amèrement. Mais il évita Miss Teigne (par miracle) jusqu'à la salle commune des Serdaigles  et là, au livre posé sur un chevalet, il murmura le mot de passe.

Dans cette  géante salle vide et inconnue, il fit quelques pas discrets avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des filles. Il était dans l'illégalité la plus totale.

Il se retrouva bientôt au milieu des lits où les filles de première année dormaient, et passa sous le rideau de l'un d'entre eux. 

« Siriz ! murmura t-il en remuant légèrement Siriz, Sirou ! »

Siriz ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'écria à voix basse :

« Dray ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu es entré ? »

« Un Serpentard arrive toujours à ses fins, le mot de passe a été facile à trouver ! » fit son frère dans un sourire

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Habille-toi vite, et en silence ! répondit Draco, quelqu'un nous attend ! »

Siriz s'habilla à toute vitesse et avec Draco elle sortit de son dortoir. Les autres filles ne s'étaient pas réveillées.

Siriz était totalement abasourdie : qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qui les attendait ? Est-ce que quelque chose de grave s'était passé ? Mais Draco, à son habitude, resta silencieux. Et Siriz lui suivit, confiante. Elle l'aurait suivi s'il s'était jeté d'une falaise. Bientôt ils furent dans le parc de Poudlard qui n'avait rien de rassurant la nuit, sans lumière. Ils marchèrent longtemps et Siriz avait arrêté de poser des questions. Mais quand elle constata qu'ils dépassaient la maison d'Hagrid et s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la Forêt Interdite :

« Dray… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ! » fit t'il et il l'attrapa par les épaules. Elle se serra contre lui.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la sombre et épaisse forêt, Draco se dirigea vers un faible point lumineux que Siriz avait du mal à distinguer. Draco rabattit bientôt sa capuche sur sa tête et en fit de même à sa sœur. Celle-ci trébucha de plus belle sur le sol déjà obscur qu'elle ne voyait plus du tout. Mais elle comprit qu'ils arrivaient à un petit endroit dégagé d'arbres où les attendait une troisième personne. Celle-ci avait une lampe et c'était cela le petit point lumineux. Elle sentit son frère la lâcher et l'entendit dire :

« Draco et Siriz Malfoy, Seigneur, pour vous servir ! »

Elle comprit aussitôt qui était la troisième personne et imita son frère : elle s'agenouilla, la tête baissée. Un rat et un serpent vinrent tourner autour d'eux mais Draco n'en tint pas compte et continua à débiter le protocole qu'on lui avait appris :

« Nous sommes venus à vous sans baguette, sans crainte. Notre maître nous sauvera si nous lui sommes fidèles, nous le savons. Et nous lui resterons toujours fidèles car il est bon, fort, loyal et courageux. Bientôt il dominera le monde et nous serons à ses cotés dans la Gloire. »

Il s'arrêta et reprit :

« Potter est très surveillé, maître ! Il ne s'en rend pas compte mais il y a toujours un professeur qui a l'œil sur lui. Quand il va en cours, au dortoir ou… au Quidditch ! »

Siriz ne pipa mot. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Draco venait de mentir à Voldemort. Harry n'était pas spécialement surveillé ou en tout cas, pas en allant et en revenant du Quidditch. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. 

« Mais, intervint-elle, nous épions sans cesse le moment où il sera seul et vulnérable. Alors grâce à nos Marques, nous vous préviendrons ! »

La tête baissée, Siriz vit un long doigt squelettique se tendre et toucher son écusson de Serdaigle :

« Tu n'es pas à Serpentard ? »

« Ainsi repartis dans toutes les maisons, nous pouvons mieux vous informer de ce qu'il s'y dit, s'y passe et y répandre votre renommée. »

Voldemort ne dit mot, preuve qu'il était satisfait de la réponse de Siriz.

Il recula de quelque pas et appela à lui Nagini et Croutard.

« Continuez à surveiller Potter. Lui et ses amis, ainsi que ce vieux schnoque de Dumbledore et ce crétin de Rogue. Severus est revenu pendant l'été se prosterner à mes pieds, mais il s'est vendu au vieillard sénile qui vous sert de directeur et a depuis longtemps déjà rejoint le clan de mes ennemis. Il s'imagine que je ne le sait pas et l'aut' vieux l'a chargé de revenir jouer les indics ! Ma vengeance n'en sera que plus dure ! »

Siriz aurait juré que Draco avait laissé tomber la tête, abattu. Rogue était vraiment son professeur préféré ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'être déchiré entre son maître et sa sœur, il fallait maintenant qu'il soit déchiré entre son professeur et son maître !

« Avant de vous laisser repartir, il faut que je vérifie que vous êtes bien les enfants Malfoy, sans quoi je vous tuerais immédiatement. »

Siriz et Draco relevèrent leur manche et leur capuche. Voldemort se pencha tout d'abord vers leurs Marques qu'il reconnut comme authentiques. Mais son regard fut attiré par celle de Siriz. Dessus il y avait une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune. Voldemort releva  brusquement la tête et fixa Siriz avec stupéfaction. Puis il jeta un rapide regard vers Draco :

« C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller ! Il se pourrait que je vous rende visite, un de ces jours !»

Remettant leur capuche, ils se relevèrent et s'en furent sans un mot, sans un regard à Voldemort. Ce fut sans un mot entre eux non plus qu'ils sortirent de la Forêt Interdite. Enfin Draco fit d'une voix blanche :

« Ne me m'oblige plus à mentir à notre Seigneur ! Ne fréquente plus ce Potter par amitié! C'est notre ennemi, tu dois vouloir sa mort et le tuer toi-même s'il le faut ! Ecoute-moi bien, Siriz, je ne mentirais pas deux fois à Voldemort ! »

Siriz ne dit rien et baissa la tête. Elle savait que Voldemort venait de la reconnaître. La cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le bras était celle qu'il lui avait faite en essayant de la tuer, le dernier jour de Quidditch Academy.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu. A demain !_**


	36. Réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix

Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre qui va vous plaire ! On entre dans le vif du sujet, avec encore plus de mystères pour vous !

 Mais avant ça, je veux m'excuser pour plein de choses : D'abord, auprès de trois revieweurs dont la review n'était pas encore apparue sur mon ordi. Donc, vous aurez droit à une réponse dans ce chapitre avec mes plus plates excuses ! Ensuite, pour la date de mise à jour : je vous avais promis ce chapitre hier, et nous voici déjà aujourd'hui, plus de 18h, alors, pour le moindre reproche, il faut s'adresser à ma frangine qui vient seulement de _daigner _libérer le PC. On dit tous ensemble : Merci Agathe (pour ne citer personne !)

Réponses aux reviews : Chapitre 34 d'abord ! (la fin) : Luna (Merci de tes encouragements, voici enfin la suite !), Aria Lupin ( Merci pour ta review ! Et pour les compliments aussi ! Pour ta première question : tu comprendras bien qu'on ne peut pas vraiment te répondre, mais je te conseille de lire ce chapitre où on en apprendra beaucoup plus [enfin, façon de parler ! lol] sur la raison qu'ont James et Lily de laisser Harry ignorant de la situation réelle. Pour la deuxième, Albane a choisi Hermine pour garder les initiales communes avec Harry, parce que ça ressemble à Hermione et que c'est le nom d'un de ses personnages dans sa 1e fic, et trouver des noms, c'est pas ce qu'elle apprécie le plus !], et enfin Cécé Johnson ( Merci pour les compliments !)

Et maintenant le chapitre 35 (la plupart des réponses sont signées Albane, les autres comme d'habitude, votre fidèle Clem !!!)

Melepha : Draco, pas gentil ? Où tu as vu ça ? C'est un ange !!! Non, tu as raison, c'est pas vraiment sympa ce qu'il dit à Siriz, mais il vient quand même de risquer gros pour une personne qu'il déteste, tu ne crois pas ? En tout cas, merci pour la review et pour ta fidélité !!!

**Anonymoua : Que veux-tu qu'il arrive à Siriz : 100 sorciers réunis ne pourraient pas convaincre Drago de tuer Siriz même en unissant leurs Impero [Il est trop fort mon Draco !]! Quant à Voldemort non seulement, il a  déjà prouvé que pour une raison inconnue (inconnue de vous, pas de moi ni Clem, hinhin !)ne peut pas la tuer, et de toute façon, Drago la défendra jusqu'à sa propre mort (c'est juste une expression, ça ne veut pas dire que Drago va mourir ! Vous imaginez le sort que m'aurait fait Clem si j'vais tué son Dragounet [d'un coté, tu as raison, mais j'aime pas ce surnom du tout !!!] ?!)Voilà, un chapitre, un truc [je sais, j'ai toujours raison ! Mais à mon plus grand malheur, je suis pas si grande que ça ! Surtout à coté d'Albane !]! Là on passe un a autre truc, totalement différent [c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !]! Merci pour ta review [Oui !!!!!!]**

**Malissandre : j'ai eu du mal avec ce surnom affectueux : Sirizou(nette) c'était trop long, Siriou ressemblait trop Sirius, Siriette sonnait comme serviette(et pourquoi pas un torchon ??), Siria ça faisait trop sérieux, bref le sort tomba sur Sirou, contente que ça te plaise !Merci pour ta review [je n'ai pas de commentaire à faire ! J'ai découvert le pourquoi du surnom en lisant la réponse d'Albane à ta review !]**

**Miya Black : j'espère que tu as rattrapé le niveau, ça c'est un (et sûrement le seul) inconvénient des vacances ! Clem me confiait récemment qu'avant les vacances de Noël, elle avait lu toutes, je dis bien toutes les fics d'Harry Potter en français [oui, j'avoue, et le pire, c'est que je laissais rarement des reviews !] et qu'après les vacances, elle a jamais pu rattraper [mais, j'ai pas spécialement cherché à le faire non plus !] !Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !**

Ernia : merci beaucoup ! Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Tu n'as pas eu mal à la tête après ? En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Voilà la suite !  

**Alana Chantelune : merci pour ta review et merci pour ton jugement. J'ai essayé de faire une fic où tout a un lien avec tout, où rien ne se fait en vain (enfin en ce qui concerne [l'intrigue principale], après les petits trucs à cotés pour rendre plus compréhensible ou plus joyeuse comme fic, c'est autre chose !) Si, je suis aussi rapide c'est que la fic est déjà écrite et finie, donc pas besoin d'attendre que j'écrive le chap pour le poster (on en a encore plein en réserve !!) [c'est moi qu'il faut plaindre, d'avoir réellement du attendre d'avoir les nouveaux chapitres ! Heureusement pour moi qu'elle écrit vite !]**

Annia Black : Quelle haine virulente envers Rogue ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ni Clem ni moi n'aimons Rogue, donc il n'aura pas vraiment le beau rôle dans la fic [qu'est ce que tu en sais !!! Ah, oui, j'oubliais, c'est toi l'auteur !]! mais il n'en reste pas moins du coté de Dumbledore (humhum, ça reste à prouver !). Siriz, effectivement n'a rien à craindre de Voldemort ![c'est de famille, ils sont tous trop forts dans cette famille, enfin, surtout cette génération, Lucius, moi pas l'aimer du tout !!!] Est-ce parce qu'elle est mangemort ? ptêtbainkoui, ptêtbainknon [Etrange, le correcteur d'orthographe qu'il y a sur le PC, n'apprécie pas du tout ces mots là !]!En tout cas, comme à dit Ron sur le Chemin de Traverse, on ne tue pas ses amis…[sauf moi de temps en temps, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !!! lol] merci pour ta review.

**Stephie Potter : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances [c'est fini, bouhhhh *renifle*]! Et bien oui, Siriz est la sœur de Drago [combien de fois je t'ai dit que c'est DraCo ?!] et une mangemort, comme quoi, on croit bien connaître les gens, mais ils n'ont pas fini de nous surprendre ! Comme tu as pu le lire, Harry a eu un moment de doute ! A force de dire que la famille ne se retrouvera que bien plus tard, ça se rapproche peu à peu mais ce n'est toujours pas pour tout de suite ![Mais, il faut se dire qu'on n'en a jamais été aussi proches !] Merci pour tes compliments.**

Aria Lupin : Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas spécialiste de l'Avada Kedavra, mais il semblerait qu'un tel sortilège ridiculement raté fasse des éclairs, des lunes etc.[faut pas leur dire des choses comme ça, ils vont plus nous lâcher après ! lol] Dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas Hermine mais ses parents qu'on retrouve, apparaît également un groupe de sorciers dont encore personne ne m'a parlé dans ses reviews, mais en bonne fic de 5eme année qui se respecte…[comme quoi, tu n'es pas _toujours_ originale !!! lol] merci pour ta review

**Mimi-la-pro : Ne t'inquiète pas, Siriz a pris définitivement sa décision en ce qui concerne les relations qu'elle doit entretenir avec Harry !Merci pour tes compliments !**

Hermiona292 : Voici la suite ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne va s'arrêter ! Albane a déjà fini d'écrire et est partie sur une autre fic d'un tout autre genre, je peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant ! Pour sa montre, ne t'inquiète pas, il y pensera sans doute un jour, mais quand, c'est une très bonne question ! Mais comme tu verras dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas que toi qui a eu cette idée. Merci pour la review !

Voilà à ce moment précis toutes les reviews qui sont affichées sur mon écran, donc s'il y en a d'autres qui arriveront plus tard, je m'excuse mais on se retrouvera au chapitre suivant !

Chapter !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Chapitre 36_ Réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix 

« C'est grave, ce que vous me dites-là, Remus ! »

« C'est pour cela que je vous le dis ! » 

Remus fixa Dumbledore qui soupira.

L'Ordre du Phénix, réuni comme autrefois, garda le silence. Le directeur de Poudlard brisa le premier ce pesant silence.

« Bon écoutez ! Harry est un garçon raisonnable, mais remarquablement intelligent et il ne fait aucun doute que beaucoup de questions tournent dans sa tête en ce moment. Remus et Sirius, ici présents, peuvent en être les témoins. Vous avez tous entendu Remus. Voldemort a avoué à Harry les deux choses que nous avons toujours essayées de lui cacher, avec succès jusque là : le fait qu'il ne puisse pas le tuer et plus grave, le fait que Lily et James -ici présents- ne soient pas morts. »

Lily baissa la tête et James et Sirius échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Arabella Figg et s'exclama dans un cri de désespoir :

« Arabella ! Enfin ! On vous a installé à Privet Drive exprès pour que vous surveilliez que Voldemort ne vienne pas embêter Harry et la famille de Lily. Vous faîtes remarquablement bien votre travail pendant quatorze ans alors qu'il ne se passe rien. Et précisément le jour où Voldemort rend visite à Harry, juste le jour où votre mission prenait tout son sens, vous ne vous en rendez-pas compte ! Même s'il ne peut pas le tuer de façon magique, Voldemort sait utiliser un revolver ! Et ça n'aurait pas été un garçon désespéré que Sirius aurait trouvé, mais un cadavre ! »

Lily sursauta, eut un frisson horrifié et détourna la tête, la main pressée contre la bouche. Arabella Figg baissa la tête et bredouilla quelque chose comme « Mistigri était malade ! »

« Toujours est-il, reprit Dumbledore, que Voldemort a si bien réussi son coup, qu'Harry est allé à Moscou en Magicobus. Pour vous retrouver, Lily, James ! Sirius et Remus l'ont rattrapé à dix mètres de votre immeuble ! Dix mètres ! Vous vous rendez compte, cria Dumbledore, on était à _dix_ mètres de la catastrophe. »

« Il n'en a jamais reparlé, et j'ai réussi à le convaincre que c'était faux ! Mais j'ai été obligé de lui avouer l'existence d'une famille Korndrov… » fit Remus en croisant le regard de James.

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait ! Mais il n'a sûrement pas oublié pour autant les révélations de Voldemort.  De plus Mondigus Fletcher –ici présent- a d'inquiétantes révélations à nous faire. Mondigus… »

Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se tournèrent vers le directeur de Quidditch Academy.

« Comme vous le savez, Remus et Sirius m'ont confié Harry pendant les vacances ! Ce qui avait pour but de l'occuper en toute sécurité et de le faire progresser au Quidditch. D'ailleurs James, si je puis me permettre, je vous présente mes félicitations pour avoir fait un joueur comme ça ! »

James eut un sourire fier et amusé et hocha humblement la tête. 

« Enfin ce n'est le sujet ! reprit Mondigus, le dernier jour de cours, j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'anormal. Le bâtiment et les terrains portent la trace d'un arrêt de temps. Un sorcier forcément très puissant a arrêté le temps à Quidditch Academy. Partout dans Quidditch Academy sauf sur le terrain des attrapeurs. D'après ce que m'a dit Diamond de Short-Cleeve, elle s'est absentée un instant et quand elle est revenue, Harry avait fait un malaise. Diamond, comme tout le monde et même moi, ne s'est aperçue de rien sur le coup. »

« C'est normal ! On ne s'aperçoit pas que le temps s'est arrêté quand on est dedans ! » fit James.

« Et il est dur que voir après coup, qu'un bâtiment porte les traces d'un arrêt de temps, mais je suis formel ! J'ai peur que Voldemort ne soit venu tourmenter les deux élèves et que le malaise d'Harry soit dû à cela ! »

« Il ne nous a parlé de rien ! » fit Remus.

« Ce soir-la, on ne lui a pas trop laissé le temps ! » lui rappela Sirius 

« Qui est l'autre élève ? demanda Lily.

« Siriz Malfoy. » répondit Sirius.

A ce nom, James se leva brusquement et cria :

« Mon fils a passé un mois entier avec un Malfoy ?? »

« Calmez-vous James ! » fit Dumbledore d'une voix elle-même très calme tandis que Lily tirait sur la robe de James pour le faire rasseoir.

« Siriz est une fille ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie, James ?! » fit Remus 

« Ha ! Une fille... » fit James calmé en se rasseyant

« Cette Siriz nous pose aussi des problèmes, fit Dumbledore, elle est à Serdaigle et Harry et elle s'entendent très bien et il se trouve que la correspondante que la Coupe de Feu a désignée à Siriz n'est autre que ... »

Dumbledore se tourna vers James et Lily :

« ...Votre petite Hermine ! »

A cette révélation, Sirius s'effondra de découragement sur la table, Remus soupira en laissant tomber sa tête dans les mains et tous les autres soupirèrent également. Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas fini :

« De plus, le correspondant d'Harry lui-même est dans la même école qu'Hermine ! Et il est trop tard pour leur retirer leurs correspondants ! »

« Ca va mal se terminer, cette histoire ! » s'exclama Remus formulant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« Il y a encore quelque chose, fit Sirius d'une voix blanche, pendant que tous les regards désespérés se tournaient vers lui, Hermione a offert à Harry pour son anniversaire, une…montre du Tcerid… qu'il peut à tout moment utiliser à propos de James et Lily ! Et…ça lui dévoilerait que vous n'êtes pas morts… »

Maintenant Dumbledore lui-même se taisait, terriblement inquiet.

« J'ai essayé de lui prendre, mais il me l'a reprise des mains et il la garde tout le temps au poignet… » continua Sirius.

« Pour l'instant, il n'a pas utilisé sa montre dans ce but-là, fit Dumbledore d'une voix qui se voulait optimiste, mais il faut essayer de la lui prendre au plus vite ! »

« C'est fini les mauvaises nouvelles ? » demanda Lily avec l'ironie du désespoir.

Le silence retomba sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Les sept membres se regardaient d'un air inquiet et abattu : tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours redouté arrivait en même temps.

« Harry n'a que quinze ans ! S'il apprend qu'il peut retrouver ses parents, il le fera sans hésiter ! »fit Dumbledore au bout d'un moment. _Et c'est ce que nous devons absolument éviter..._ »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, je tiens à décliner toute responsabilité en cas de colère, de mécontentement etc. devant un tel chapitre ! A demain (j'espère !)


	37. Réflexion

Eh bien ! Je crois que c'est le chapitre qui a eu le plus de succès depuis le début je crois bien ! Alors, je ne veux pas vous faire attendre, la suite est ici ! Et vous allez être contents, beaucoup nous ont déjà posé une question à propos d'un détail important qui est ENFIN révélé, je pourrais dire ! Bonne lecture  
  
Solar : à tes souhaits ! Je ne t'en veux pas de me traiter de méchante, mais c'est vrai que ce chap insiste une fois de plus sur le fait qu'Harry ne doit absolument pas retrouver ses parents sans vous dire pourquoi (ça serait trop facile !!gnark gnark) mais je vous rassure, vous le saurez un jour.vers la fin de la fic ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Aria Lupin : paresse de l'auteur, je l'avoue ! Cette ressemblance de noms n'aura pas de conséquence sur la suite de la fic ! Pour l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai pris les membres que m'inspire Dumbledore lui-même à la fin du quatre ! Souviens-toi : « Sirius, prévenez Remus, Mondigus Fletcher, Arabella Figg et tous les anciens ! » mes anciens étant donc (dans cette fic) Lily et James ! Eux seuls plus Voldemort savent que James et Lily ne sont pas morts ! Le danger réside dans le fait que si Voldemort ne peut pas tuer Harry, n'importe quel autre sorcier le peut, et donc tous les mangemorts sont un danger pour Harry ! Je n'écris plus les Korndrov depuis longtemps mais je me suis déjà lancé dans une autre fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Merci pour ta review ! (je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais bien ton pseudo ???)  
  
Jade Potter : contente de te combler ! Oui, bizarre hein, que James et Lily qui aime Harry le veuille aussi loin d'eux que possible ! Tu sauras pourquoi à la fin de la fic ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Anonymoua : belle comparaison avec l'eau de mer !En fait, ma fic est une drogue pour toi ! Mince, je vais me faire arrêter comme dealer (dealeuse ça existe ??) ! lol !!Beaucoup de nouvelles d'un coup, mais en fait pour la plupart vous les connaissiez déjà toute, juste une petite mise au point !Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Nina : allez je te le dis ! Bien que James et Lily se soient pas à l'abri de notre Voldy préféré, le couple ne mourra pas à la fin de la fic ! Il y aura cependant bien un autre mort (ou morte !)Merci pour tes compliments !  
  
Watterlilie : merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! Moi, Fan de Seigneur des Anneaux ?? Mais pas du tout !!!!!! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ???? Allez oui, je l'avoue, je suis aussi fan du Seigneur des Anneaux (grâce ou à cause de Clem qui a bataillé sec pour que j'accepte de regarder le premier film ! [c'est tout ? Disons plutôt que j'ai du lutter contre les éléments pour qu'elle daigne s'asseoir devant le DVD ! Alors 'bataillé sec', je trouve que l'expression est bien faible ! lol] )Je suis même en train d'écrire une LOTRfic sur mon perso préféré, qui ? Un petit indice : il est pas bien grand, il a des pieds pas bien beaux, il aime la bière et les champignons et il a le même nom que le correspondant d'Harry.Merci pour ta review !  
  
Melepha : Hélas, Mel' ! Tu te doutes bien que je peux pas te le dire ! c'est la question essentielle de ma fic et tout repose sur elle !(avec la question « pourquoi Voldemort ne peut-il pas tuer Harry ? » !) merci pour ta review en tout cas !  
  
Mimi-la-pro : c'est vrai ? tu nous pardonnes ? tu nous taperas pas ?? snif snif merci beaucoup ! Bon j'arrête mon délire, c'est vrai que mes chaps ne sont pas bien long, désolée.merci pour tes compliments !  
  
Hermiona292 : Merci pour ta review !!!  
  
Mirlac : on essaie de mettre un chapitre par jour mais des fois, évidement, on n'y arrive pas, le bac arrive bien (trop) vite ! Désolée alors si tu trouves que ça ne va pas assez vite, on fait notre mieux (Clem est la plus à complimenter !)Merci pour ta review !  
  
Annia Black : Je crois que si tu es en forme et douée dans la sculpture, Clem voudrait bien aussi une statue de Sirius.et puis une de Draco, et une de Legolas et aussi une de Marat Safin ! Merci pour tes félicitations et contente que ça te plaise ! Egorge bien Rogue et à bientôt !  
  
Angelina Johnson : Clem met par deux les chaps non-interessants( ! ) et là comme c'était un chap intéressant. !Oui, oui l'Ordre du Phénix est paniqué, un jour tu sauras pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que James et Lily ne peuvent pas retrouver Harry ? Ha ça c'est la grande question qui vous tracasse tous et toutes, mais comme tu dis, et même si c'est désespérant, il y en encore environ 20 chaps avant que vous sachiez pourquoi.Merci de ta review !  
  
Stephie Potter : On essaie de répondre à toutes les reviews ! Oui, l'Ordre du Phénix des problèmes, problèmes qui s'appellent Harry, Hermine et Siriz ! Quelle est la différence entre une fille Malfoy et un gars Malfoy ? Disons que les filles sont toujours plus douce que les gars (quoiqu'en ce qui concerne Clem.lol !)mais tu en sauras plus dans les derniers chaps de la fic !Merci pour ta review !  
  
Vaness : je n'écris pas super vite, seulement la fic est déjà finie et qu'on a tous les chapitres prêts à être posté, mais on tient un rythme d'a peu près un par jour !Oui, oui, je le dirais dans un autre chapitre : l'avant dernier.(gnark gnark !!lol !) Merci pour tes compliments !  
  
Cécé Johnson :Merci beaucoup ! Pour tout de dire, moi aussi j'ai tendance à me méfier d'Arabella Figg, mais dans ma fic, non, elle n'est pas alliée de Voldemort, elle n'est pas méchante et elle fait partie des gentils ! Mais en ce qui concerne le vrai tome 5 de J.K Rowling, ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout, que sous des airs gentils, ce soit la dernière des mangemorts !  
  
Gryphus : Merci ! Ca c'est la grande question, la principale de ma fic, donc tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas me permettre de te répondre si je veux un peu de suspens ! désolée.  
  
Wistily : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ta question, je t'expliquerai tout par e-mail dès que j'aurai un peu le temps  
  
Olivier : Il ne peut pas paske, euh ... paske voilà quoi ! lol C'est vrai que c'est louche et si ça te pousse à lire la suite, c'est que c'est réussi ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Relena : Réponse à ta question un peu plus bas !!! Donc voilà la suite, et merci pour ta review !  
  
Lyra.b : Si je pouvais te le dire ... mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Mais Harry découvrira tout en temps voulu ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Popol : Merci pour ta review ! Si tu prends ton mal en patience, tu auras la réponse ! lol  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 37  
  
Réflexion  
  
Au moment même où l'Ordre du Phénix se séparait en transplanant chacun de son coté et où Draco raccompagnait sa s?ur dans sa chambre avec de retourner dans son dortoir, Harry lui, dans le sien cherchait le sommeil. Il se tourna et se retourna mais, impossible de s'endormir. Neville ronflait mais ça, il y était habitué. Ron devait dormir depuis longtemps, et paisiblement. Seamus et Dean également. Hermione, Parvati et Lavande, elles aussi. Sans autre souci que le devoir de potion le lendemain. Comme Harry les enviait !  
  
Il finit par renoncer et ouvrit les yeux pour réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que Siriz lui avait appris de plus ? Rien ! Il le savait déjà qu'il existait une famille Korndrov, que leur fille Hermine faisait ses études à Durmstrang.  
  
Mais voilà, le fait qu'Hermine soit maintenant si proche de lui par l'intermédiaire de Siriz le troublait. Par deux fois, Voldemort lui avait affirmé que cette famille était la sienne. Mais non ! C'était fou ! Ses parents étaient morts ! Et si justement c'était leurs fameux doubles qui étaient morts ? Non, non, c'était impossible !  
  
Harry secoua la tête tout seul dans son lit, il le saurait si ses parents n'étaient pas morts ! Il avait l'impression qu'il le sentirait au fond de son c?ur ! Et puis pourquoi les gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient, comme Sirius, Remus, ou Dumbledore lui auraient menti et maintenu exprès dans son malheur ? Et si ses parents étaient vivants, pourquoi n'avaient-il cherché à le retrouver, à l'arracher des Dursley ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas été chez les Dursley. Et si après tout, dans l'hypothèse où ils étaient vivants, ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Et s'ils avaient été bien débarrassés ? Et s'ils avaient fait exprès de l'envoyer chez les Dursley.  
  
Il remonta les genoux sous le menton et pour la deuxième fois de la vie, il pleura en pensant à ses parents. S'il écrivait à Hermine et que, comme il était très probable, elle n'était pas du tout sa s?ur, elle le prendrait pour un fou ! Et avec les reportages de Rita Skeeter l'année dernière, elle n'aurait aucune peine ! En fait, oui, voilà, il était fou ! Il aurait donné tout pour être un sorcier normal. Mais voilà, il avait fallu qu'il soit le fils des puissants James et Lily Potter. Il avait fallu que Voldemort règne au temps de sa naissance. Il avait fallu que ces trois sorciers-là s'opposent. Il avait fallu que James confiât son secret à Peter. Il avait fallu que Voldemort les tue. Et surtout, il avait fallu qu'il survive.  
  
Soudain il releva la tête. L'Idée ! Il venait d'avoir L'IDEE ! Il tourna vers sa table de nuit, et murmura tout seul : « Hermione ! Hermione ! Hermione ! Hermione ! » Il attrapa sa montre du Tcerid et la contempla quelques instants. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?  
  
Il mit sa montre en position Tcerid, effaçant le « 00h47 » qui lui rappelait qu'il aurait du dormir à cette heure-là : « Les Korndrov. »murmura t-il « Loin, très loin d'ici. » C'était normal et ça ne faisait que confirmer leur existence. « Mes parents. »  
  
Le c?ur d'Harry battait à tout rompre. Dans un instant il allait savoir s'il était vraiment orphelin ou pas.L'écran de le montre s'effaça et inscrivit : « Toujours dans ton c?ur. » Harry, de déception, soupira mais il se ravisa : on allait essayer autre chose. Son c?ur qui s'était arrêté un moment, reprit son rythme effréné tandis qu'il murmurait : « Lily et James Potter. » L'écran s'effaça et. « Loin, très loin de toi ! »  
  
Harry paniqua légèrement : la phrase était sibylline ! La montre du Tcerid employait-elle des paraphrases pour rendre les choses moins dures ? « Charlie Weasley. » La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « Mort. »  
  
Harry fut pris de tremblements nerveux. La montre indiquait clairement la mort de Charlie, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas fait la même chose avec Lily et James ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je pense mettre le prochain chapitre demain, et vous allez être contents, il y en aura 2 ! Alors ne me tuez pas d'ici là ! 


	38. Le gardien

Deux chapitres pour vous aujourd'hui comme promis ! Je réponds aux reviews, je corrige, je publie et je fais la même chose pour le suivant ! Bref, ça devrait avoir une petite demi heure d'intervalle !  
  
Clem-Julie : Tiens nous au courant de l'avancée dans ta lecture ! Pour les chapitres, tu avais raison, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Miss Chang : merci pour ta review, on continue à publier ! [JE continue à publier !]  
  
Melepha :Oui, deux chapitres mais là on s'écarte un peu du sujet principal, histoire de faire monter le suspens ! Non je rigole, mais il y a d'autre chose dans la vie d'Harry à part ses parents et sa s?ur ! (si si !)Pleure pas, tu le reverras ton petit Harry, c'est tout de même le héros ! [ à mon plus grand désespoir !] Merci pour ta review.  
  
Solar : J'espère que tu vas survivre, je suis désolée de vous faire tant souffrir !Voilà la suite mais du point de vue de l'intrigue ça n'avance pas à grand chose. Merci pour ta review !  
  
Luna : Merci pour ta review !  
  
Nina : merci de ta protection !! Effectivement si on meurt toutes les deux, il ne reste plus grand monde sur terre à pouvoir vous mettre la suite ![peut-être ma s?ur, je lui expliquerai un de ces jours !] Promis, on regarde à deux fois avant de traverser la route ! De rien sinon, si James et Lily mouraient juste qu'Harry les ait retrouvés, là on aurait vraiment pu dire que je suis sadique ! Mais à part Harry et ses parents, tu en connais pas une autre membre de la famille que Voldemort pourrait tuer ? (holalala là je suis vraiment méchante !) [très ! on va encore avoir 50 reviews pour nous demander ce qui va se passer ! Pas que je m'en plaigne mais bon, ... lol]  
  
Hermiona292 : merci beaucoup, je ne connais pas la fic dont tu parles mais si tu dis que c'est la meilleur, je te crois ! Les Portes d'Alohomora sont également excellentes [Elle l'admet enfin !]. Je suis flattée que tu penses que ma fic pourrait prétendre au titre de meilleure fic ! je n'ai plus besoin d'écrire, puisque ma fic est déjà finie d'écrire ! Il ne reste plus qu'à la publier en entier !  
  
Alana Chantelune :Oui, gagné ! Diamond de Long-Cleeve est la hobbit qui aura le privilège d'épouser Pippin (et donc de ramasser et laver son linge- sale, de rattraper ses bêtises, de lui faire toujours deux petits déjeuner, de le soigner quand il a un peu abusé de la bière, de dormir malgré ses ronflements, de faire semblant de rire à ses blagues, de survivre à ses chansons, de supporter aussi Merry le célibataire qui s'incruste toujours le dimanche, et de bien élever leur fils Faramir malgré l'exemple que le petit a devant les yeux !Bref la belle vie !)Pippin étant mon perso préféré, trois des quatre allusions à Tolkien dans ma fic le concerne ! Pour l'instant vous ne connaissez que Peregrïn le correspondant d'Harry et Diamond de Short-Cleeve la prof de DCFM et de Quidditch Academy. Remarquez également que la chouette d'Hermine porte le même nom que la fille de Sam : Elanor ! Je préfère aussi écrire la majorité d'une fic avant de commencer à la publier, comme ça on est certain de la finir, et ne pas laisser ses lecteurs en suspens ! Et pis quand on fait quelque chose, on le termine ! Je suis en train de faire la même chose pour une fic sur devine qui ? Mais oui, Pippin, tu as encore gagné ! Quel hasard extraordinaire que ce soit encore ce brave Pippin qui s'y colle ! [je ne ferai aucun commentaire, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! lol] Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Cool : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour la longueur des chapitres, ils ont à peu près tous cette longueur, à 500 mots près de temps en temps.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
Chapitre 38  
  
Le gardien  
  
Le lendemain, Harry qui avait peu dormi, se réveilla, secoué par Ron.  
  
« Ron ! » Il est quelle heure ? » murmura t'il d'une voix endormie.  
  
« Largement l'heure d'être debout ! » s'exclama Ron en lui assénant un coup de polochon.  
  
Harry posa avec peine un pied par terre et attrapa ses lunettes pour regarder l'heure pendant que son tortionnaire au polochon s'éloignait. Il cligna les yeux et les posa sur son poignet. Pas de montre. Il leva les yeux vers sa table de nuit. Pas de montre non plus.  
  
« Dépêche-toi, s'exclama Ron revenu à l'attaque, McGonagall t'attend déjà ! »  
  
Harry resta interdit : le rendez-vous avec McGonagall ! Complètement oublié ! Il chercherait sa montre une autre fois ! Il s'habilla en dixième vitesse, attrapa tout ce qui avait trait avec le Quidditch et abandonna Ron, stupéfait par le changement : la bûche s'était transformé en Speedy- Harry ! Le coup du polochon était très efficace !  
  
Harry arriva en courant au stade de Quidditch, où une table aux couleurs de Gryffondor était dressée. Installé, il y avait déjà McGonagall, Diamond et Olivier Dubois.  
  
« Olivier ! s 'écria Harry en se jetant sur lui, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Mais Olivier n'eut pas le temps de répondre :  
  
« Pour l'instant, il est venu vous aider à choisir un gardien, comme Mlle de Short-Cleeve et moi-même ! s'exclama McGonagall d'un ton légèrement courroucé. Nous commencions à désespérer de vous voir un jour, Potter ! »  
  
« Je suis très attendu, à ce que je vois ! » S'exclama Harry d'un ton léger en s'asseyant entre Diamond et Olivier. Mais vu le regard que lui lança McGonagall, Harry préféra arrêter les blagues sur-le-champ !  
  
Il passa le reste de la matinée à observer les prétendants à la succession d'Olivier. Il échangeait de temps en temps des regards inquiets avec ce dernier : les candidats étaient tous plus nuls que les autres ! Et à aucun moment, les souffles de Katie, d'Alicia et d'Angelina ne furent arrêtés. « Aucun moment » est un terme exagéré si l'on considère que se prendre un souaffle en pleine figure est l'arrêter !  
  
Harry baillait abondamment, et le manque de sommeil lui piquait les yeux. Mais il continua à rayer un à un les noms de la liste fournie par Mme Bibine. Il dut même refuser Ginny. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas passé en revu tout les Gryffondors existants et commençait à s'inquiéter : Et si personne n'était assez bon pour prendre la relève de Dubois ?  
  
Il bailla à nouveau et McGonagall lui jeta un regard froid. A un moment, il s'écroula sur la table de fatigue et de désespoir. Il sentit que des bras maternels le relevaient doucement. Diamond redressait Harry en adressant à McGonagall un sourire gêné et crispé. Elle semblait vouloir excuser Harry auprès de la responsable de Gryffondor.  
  
A midi, McGonagall se leva et commenta dans un soupir: « Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas fameux ! »  
  
Harry aurait bien ajouté « Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! » mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire et c'était sûrement mieux. Alors que les membres du jury, Alicia, Angelina et Katie se dirigeaient vers Poudlard, des cris attirèrent leurs attentions : « Crivey ! Tu deviens vraiment chiant ! »  
  
C'était Malfoy ! Siriz essayait en vain de le calmer mais Draco arracha l'appareil photo des mains de Colin. Crivey avait du essayer de jouer les paparazzis avec Draco et Siriz et cela depuis déjà un bon bout de temps car Draco semblait vraiment furieux (vous imaginez ce que cela doit être !! [m'en fous, je l'aime quand même ! lol]). Goyle et Crabbe étant en retenue, le prétentieux Serpentard était privé de des gardes du corps. C'était sûrement mieux pour Colin car ils devaient être au moins huit fois plus forts et quatre fois plus grands que lui !  
  
Draco leva sa baguette vers Crivey qui pourtant avait fait demi-tour et fuyait, et s'apprêta à lui lancer un sort. « Malfoy ! «Insulte à élève» et «attaque déloyale», ça va vous coûter très cher ! Si l'on y ajoute votre petite escapade nocturne dans les dortoirs féminins, ça pourrait vous faire exclure ! »  
  
Malfoy stupéfait, suspendit son geste et se tourna vers McGonagall : « Oui, je suis au courrant et le professeur Rogue ne va pas tarder à le savoir, lui aussi ! » fit McGonagall d'une voix glaciale.  
  
Le visage de Draco se contracta en une cruelle grimace d'énervement et fulmina : « Oh ! Vous.. »  
  
De sa voix toujours aussi calme, McGonagall l'interrompit : « Croyez-vous qu'il soit utile de rajouter «insolence» et «insulte à professeur» à vos griefs ? Rendez-moi cet appareil ! »  
  
Avant de Siriz n'ait pu l'empêcher, Draco dans une rage folle, fit un grand geste et lança violemment l'appareil photo à la tête de McGonagall qui devait être à cinq mètres de lui.  
  
Soudain, surgi de nulle part, Colin se jeta devant la professeur de Métamorphose et attrapa l'appareil au vol avant de retomber allongé par terre, l'appareil photo intact contre lui. Harry ne sut jamais s'il avait voulu protéger McGonagall ou s'il avait plutôt voulu sauver sa raison de vivre, son appareil photo, mais son geste lui rappelait des gardiens de football moldus. Colin avait presque volé au devant du projectile !  
  
Tout cela se passa si vite que Draco mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé et regretta aussitôt son geste. C'est sûr, il allait être renvoyé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il était un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment et s'énervait facilement contre tout le monde (sauf contre Siriz.). Est-ce que Rogue le défendrait ? Est-ce que son père le renierait comme il l'avait fait pour Siriz ? Où irait-il habiter alors ? Que deviendrait-il ? Qu'en penserait son maître ? Et Siriz, toute seule à Poudlard !  
  
Mais comme seule punition il eut le droit à la voix estomaquée de McGonagall : « Crivey !? Vous pourriez faire le même chose sur un balai ?? »  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre fini, mais le suivant devrait suivre d'ici une demi-heure, je pense ! A tout à l'heure !!! 


	39. Le match Serpentard Gryffondor

Chapitre 39

Le match Serpentard/Gryffondor

« Potter ! Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ? »

Harry releva brusquement la tête et essaya de cacher son parchemin sous son cahier de potion, mais Rogue l'attrapa et le lut alors que toute la classe faisait silence.

Rogue eut un petit rire et les Serpentards jubilèrent. Le maître des potions se mit alors, au grand dam d'Harry, à lire son parchemin en public : pire qu'une bonne dose de Veritaserum ! 

« « Marquer au moins 30 points avant d'attraper le Vif-D'Or. Se méfier de leur nouveau batteur et de leurs cognards. Garder un œil sur Colin. Lui acheter un nimbus 2001. Essayer la feinte de Wronski. Protéger Katie, Alicia et Angelina. Et faire semblant de les attaquer pour les disperser ! » S'en suit un formidable plan de stratégie au Quidditch. Le Quidditch vous intéresse plus que la possibilité de percevoir les pensées d'un autre juste en avalant un peu d'Aliisanimus, Potter ? »

Harry baissa la tête et la secoua légèrement : et dire que cette crapule était dans le même camp que lui et qu'il le persécutait tellement ! Ouvrez vos paris : moins dix ? Moins quinze ? Moins vingt points à Gryffondor ?

« Moins dix points à Gryffondor, Potter ! »

C'est tout ?? Rogue était sûrement légèrement souffrant ce jour-là, mais Harry s'abstint de tout commentaire. Cependant Rogue fit pire : de son pas lent il se dirigea vers Draco et posa doucement le parchemin sur sa table :

« Ceci peut vous intéresser, il me semble ! »

Draco eu un sourire perfide et empocha le plan de stratégie qu'Harry avait prévu pour son premier match de Quidditch : Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était dans les vestiaires et attendait nerveusement qu'on ordonne aux joueurs de rentrer sur le terrain. Colin, à coté de lui, ne semblait pas non plus en mener large et il serrait très fort le Nimbus 2001 qui semblait faire deux fois sa taille. Soudain Harry avisa une étrange bosse sous sa robe, à la hauteur de la poitrine.

« Colin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » fit-il en lui désignant l'étrangeté.

Le petit Crivey rougit et sortit lentement de sous sa robe, son appareil photo en bandoulière autour de son cou. Harry respira profondément et ferma les yeux pour éviter de s'énerver tandis que les jumeaux Weasley, derrière lui, éclataient de rire.

« Les photos doivent être meilleures quand on est au cœur de l'action… » fit Colin d'une toute petite voix.

Et comme Harry essayait toujours la méthode « zen », il gémît :

« Non ? »

« Donne-moi ça, Colin ! » fit Harry d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Avec lenteur, Colin retira son appareil et le mit dans la main qu'Harry lui tendait. D'un Repulso à travers la fenêtre ouverte, le capitaine de l'Equipe envoya l'appareil sur les genoux du petit frère de Colin, Denis, qui était dans les tribunes. Harry expliqua patiemment :

« Non, Colin, on ne prend pas de photo au cours d'un match, ou alors on se prend aussi un cognard ! Et on laisse passer un souaffle…»

Mme Bibine passa la tête dans les vestiaires et déclara :

« Gryffondor ! On y va ! »

L'équipe entra alors sur le terrain en parallèle à l'équipe de Serpentard. Harry et Draco, tous deux en tête de file se retrouvèrent l'un à coté de l'autre :

« Alors, Potter ? On a peur ? »

« J'aurais peur si j'affrontais les Serdaigles ! Ils ont un bon capitaine et un bon attrapeur, eux ! Et puis tu te ramollis en ce moment : Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Fait attention, si tu continue, tu finiras Gryffondor !»

« Je devrais te tuer, pour ce que tu viens de dire » grinça Draco qui ne pouvait laisser exploser sa colère car tout le stade le regardait. Harry en profita :

« Me tuer ? Tu te rends compte de la peine que tu ferais à Siriz ? Tu l'aimes, hein ! C'est bizarre ! Je te croyais incapable du moindre sentiment. Et pourtant, ta Serdaigle de sœur, tu as l'air de l'adorer. Au point de jouer les grands-frères protecteurs et consolateur. Bizarre… »

« Qu'en sais-tu, l'orphelin, des sentiments qu'il peut y avoir entre un frère et une sœur ? jeta Draco dont la voix était aussi coupante d'une lame de rasoir.

Le nom d'Hermine et son image vint tout de suite à l'esprit d'Harry, et troublé il ne put dire un mot : Malfoy avait gagné.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au centre du terrain où ils durent se serrer la main. Telle la poignée de main entre Rogue et Sirius, celle d'Harry et de Draco fut brève et chargée de haine.

Au cours du match, Draco redoublât de haine et de méchancetés envers Harry qui dut se méfier de lui comme d'un cognard blond. Il profitait de ce qu'Harry le quitte des yeux pour chercher le Vif-D'Or pour foncer droit sur lui et piquer en chandelle à deux centimètres de l'impact. Fred s'en aperçut et lui envoya un cognard que Draco évita et qui fonça vers Harry. Draco empêchait Harry de voler et de montrer ce qu'il avait appris à Quidditch Academy, mais comme il ne faisait rien contre les règles, Mme Bibine ne pouvait le punir. A un moment, Harry s'arrêta et des yeux, chercha Siriz dans la tribune de Serdaigle. Cela décupla la fureur de Draco qui se jeta sur lui en hurlant, la voix hachée par la haine :

« Tu…lâches…ma sœur ! »

Harry l'esquissa mais le comportement de Draco commençait à l'inquiéter : non pas qu'il ait peur, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps, après trente minutes de match de s'intéresser ni au Vif-D'Or, ni au résultat. Il s'immobilisa complètement et chercha le souaffle Draco vint tourner autour de lui en le provoquant mais Harry ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas plus. Il venait de localiser le souaffle : entre les mains d'un Serpentard et filant à toute vitesse vers Colin. Le Serpentard, un imposant septième année, et lança de toutes ses forces vers le chétif Crivey qui piqua du nez et descendit brusquement le manche de son balai. Un instant, Harry crut qu'il fuyait mais il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur : Colin venait en fait de renverser son balai à la verticale et le souaffle alla frapper la brosse, comme une balle frappe une raquette.

Harry entendit la tribune des Gryffondors se lever dans un tapage épouvantable et Lee Jordan hurler quelque chose comme :

« …Et le petit Crivey, décidément très doué !… »

Harry fonça vers son gardien, fou de joie ! Il le savait, que son gardien était très doué ! Il en avait jamais douté, mais c'était la confirmation. Bientôt, il entoura avec les autres membres de son équipe, Colin, à qui il fit une ovation : 

« Et tu m'as vu, les deux autres fois ? » demanda Colin surexcité.

« Quelles deux autres fois ? »

« Ca fait le troisième souaffle que Colin arrête, et avec autant de talent ! Tu n'as pas vu ?» s'écria Katie

Profitant qu'ils étaient tous serrés et que personnes ne pouvaient les entendre, Harry expliqua :

« Malfoy me colle, il me harcèle et je peux ni surveiller le match, ni le Vif-D'Or ! Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? »

Fred et Georges opinèrent et le groupe se sépara en félicitant une fois de plus Crivey, qui était aux anges.

« Allez, Colin tu nous refais la même chose, hein ! »

Le match reprit son cours et les Gryffondors menait à 30-0. Soudain, Fred se jeta sur Harry ( et Draco qui avait reprit son poste) :

« Harry ! Harry ! Le Vif-D'Or ! Là ! »

Il désignait le sol à l'angle du terrain, et Draco partit aussitôt à toute allure. Mais quand Harry voulu le suivre, Fred se mit devant lui et fit : »

« Voilà ! Tu es débarrassé de Malfoy ! Dépêche-toi, il va revenir ! »

Mais Harry regardait au-delà de Fred, les sourcils froncés et accéléra brusquement en passant au-dessus de Fred.

Et Lee Jordan, le commentateur, hurla dans son micro :

«…Et Malfoy semble avoir vu le Vif-D'Or ! Mais que fait Potter ? Il part dans l'autre sens ! Oh…mais…oh ! »

Malfoy se retourna juste pour voir Harry, à l'autre bout du stade, refermer avec jubilation, la main sur la petite balle dorée… 

Il avait agit comme un crétin, il avait fait confiance à un Gryffondor et s'était précipité sans voir de ses propres yeux le Vif-D'Or, pensa t'il amèrement en regardant l'équipe des Gryffondors célébrer leur victoire dans une grande allégresse, sous les acclamations des tribunes Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Mais Siriz ne s'était pas levée et n'applaudissait pas et cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.


	40. Le secret de Draco

Je l'admets, c'est un peu beaucoup le bordel ce soir dans ma mise en page des reviews, tout simplement parce que ça l'est également sur le site ! Y en a pour tous les chapitres ! Des qui sont publiées par des personnes en cours de lecture, des que j'ai oublié la dernière fois, plus celles de ce chapitre mais qui s'actualisent à la vitesse des escargots ! Bref, no comment !!! Mais, c'est quand même un plaisir de voir que ça vous plaît autant, alors continuez, même si ça m'embrouille ! lol (Elles sont classées par ordre d'apparition sur le site !)

Cécé Johnson : Je sais qu'il y a des problèmes avec les chapitres, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai énormément de mal à les arranger, ils se désorganisent tous seuls. Merci pour la review !

Clem-Julie : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Je sais que tu n'es qu'au chapitre 4, mais je suis sure que tu avances vite et que tu arriveras bientôt ici pour lire cette réponse. Pour le pseudo, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je t'en voudrai ! Je ne suis, moi-même pas la seule Clem à être inscrite sur le site ! En tout cas, merci pour la review (et pour celle du début de ma fic !).

Angelina Johnson : Merci pour la remarque : Albane a arrangé ça ! Pour la raison de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce n'est pas à moi de juger, je ne peux donc pas dire s'ils ont raison ou non, mais c'est sur que cette découverte influencera quelque part Harry dans sa confiance en ceux qu'il croyait ses amis. Merci pour la review !

Majandra : Chut ! Il faut se calmer, et surtout pas tout casser ! Tu ne pourrais pas lire la fin sinon ! lol Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ton ordi va mieux !

Luna : on continue à publier les chaps, voilà le n°40 !Merci pour ta review !

Annia Black :Merci pour ta review ! Clem m'en a voulu pour ce match de Quidditch, où, d'après elle, Draco se fait ridiculiser ! Pourtant j'ai minimisé sa défaite ![T'appelles ça minimiser ? Qu'est ce que ça aurait été sinon ?!] Tu es aussi une fan de Draco ? Si oui, on parle encore de lui dans ce chapitre ! [c'est vrai, et c'est cooool !!! lol] Rogue aime bien favoriser les Serpentards et enlever des points aux gryffondors, mais là, c'est vrai que question point au aurait pu s'attendre à plus, mais bon j'étais sûrement de bonne humeur quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre !

Romain : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise mais je ne pense pas avoir vraiment du talent de cela et, c'est vrai, sûrement pas autant que J.K.Rowling ! Clem ne réécrit pas tout, seulement elle corrige les fautes d'ortho (ce qui consiste -d'après elle- un énorme boulot !)[Oui Madame !]

Anonymoua :Merci pour tous ces compliments ! j'essaie de ne pas rougir ![C'est loupé Bane ! lol] Si on publie aussi vite, c'est uniquement parce que la fic est déjà écrite ! Alors, en dessin, ma pauvre tu es mal tombée ! Je n'ai jamais été capable de faire un dessin où on reconnaît ce que j'ai essayé de faire ! Siriz…euh…j'en donne une description dans le chapitre où ils se rencontrent pour la première fois ! [Mais si ça t'intéresse, de savoir comment je l'avais imaginée pour ma propre fic au départ, je vais chercher si j'en trouve l'illustration !]  Merci pour ta review !

Nina : Mais euh ! Parle pas comme ça de mon petit Draco d'amour ! lol. La faute que tu as signalée, ben, c'est une faute, tu as raison, je vais aller corriger ça tout de suite, ce n'est pas Harry qu'il fallait lire mais Draco. Merci pour la review !

Cécé Johnson : Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! La suite, on est le 'demain', mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster le chapitre aujourd'hui, car j'ai beaucoup de problèmes avec Word et Internet ce soir, je comprends pas pourquoi ! 

Mimi-la-pro : C'est le chapitre 49 ! Faut patienter encore un peu, mais ce n'est plus si loin que ça maintenant ! En tout cas, merci pour les compliments et la review !

Watterlillie : Merci pour tes compliments ! Pour le correspondant d'Harry, tu fais bien d'en parler ! C'est pour le prochain chapitre ! Pour ta question à propos de la fic sur LOTR qui est en cours, elle ne veut pas la publier pour le moment, elle attend qu'elle ait avancé un peu plus ! Merci pour la review !

Angelina Johnson : Pas de bol pour toi, c'est Clem qui répond : Non, il est pas con mon ptit Draco ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu envie de torturer Albane quand elle m'a envoyé ce chapitre ! Mais, ce n'est qu'après que j'ai trouvé une méthode très efficace de chantage ! (cf fin du chapitre 56 ! lol). A propos de Korndrov, on avance dans ce chapitre, sans pour autant en apprendre, mais je sens que ça va vous ravir quand même ! lol. Pour la montre, elle a enfin eu l'usage que vous vouliez d'elle ! Hermine, on la revoit dans le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour la review !

Relena : Merci pour la review et pour les compliments qui font très plaisir !

Marie : Merci pour le compliment et pour la review. Par contre, Harry est sur que ses parents sont en vie désormais !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 40 

Le secret de Draco

Harry n'avait pas retrouvé sa montre mais sa victoire sur Serpentard et la certitude d'avoir trouvé un bon gardien, lui fit oublier ce détail. Surtout que Cho Chang vint en personne le féliciter… Tous les Gryffondors venaient congratuler Harry dès qu'ils le voyaient et Colin était passé de l'autre coté de l'objectif de l'appareil photo. La fierté de Diamond fut totale quand, deux jours plus tard, Serdaigle écrasa littéralement les Poufsouffles. Draco lui, se renferma un peu sur sa fierté, sa bêtise lors du match n'ayant échappé à aucun Gryffondor, aucun Serdaigle et aucun Poufsouffle !

Coté cours, la vie était normale, les cours de potions viraient au cauchemar pour les points de la maison Gryffondor, les cours de divination avaient prévu treize décès,  les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient efficaces et géniaux, et les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques étaient passionnants et dangereux. McGonagall pu noter une franche amélioration dans les résultats d'Harry même si celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte. McGonagall ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la cause de ce progrès, mais la lecture assidue du livre sur les animagi chaque soir y était sûrement pour quelque chose…

Harry, qui apprenait une leçon par soir, avait l'impression de n'obtenir aucun résultat. Le plus dur était de ne pas savoir quel serait votre animagus. Harry passait des heures la nuit à essayer de s'imaginer en lion, en dauphin, en souris ou bien en cerf comme son père.

Il arriva une semaine où il se passa quelque chose d'extraordinaire à Poudlard : une grève des professeurs. Pas assez payés, trop dangereux, pas assez de vacances, cantine exécrable, lits trop durs, chaises qui faisaient mal au dos, manque d'armoire…tels étaient entre autres toutes les raisons qui firent que Poudlard se retrouva paralysé pendant une semaine. Une prédiction de Trelawney annonçant la fermeture de Poudlard pour cause de marbres de toilettes trop froids et donc désagréables, en était peut-être aussi l'origine…

Toujours est-il que Dumbledore eut fort à faire et remplaça au pied levé Flitwick, Trelawney, Bibine, Hagrid, Chourave, et d'autres professeurs qu'Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais eu mais qu'Hermione connaissait bien à cause de toutes ses options. Rogue, McGonagall et Diamond continuèrent à assurer les cours mais malgré tous leurs efforts, les élèves se retrouvaient très souvent sans professeur. Ainsi toute la dernière semaine de Septembre se passa à profiter de l'été indien dans le parc de Poudlard.

Alors qu'étendu sur la pelouse, il discutait avec Hermione et Ron, Harry vit passer Siriz et l'interpella :

« Siriz ! Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

« Euh…oui ! »

Harry l'entraîna à l'écart, sous le regard suspicieux de Ron et celui jaloux d'Hermione.

« Toujours avec elle, jamais avec nous… » grogna t'elle

« Tu m'étonnes !! Il est plus Serdaigle que Gryffondor ! »

« Il est …ailleurs ! On dirait que quelque chose lui occupe les pensées 24 h sur 24 ! Et il ne nous parle de rien ! J'espère que ce n'est pas grave ! A propos de Sniffle ou que Tu-Sais-Qui… »

« C'est un héros ! Maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, il va pouvoir rejouer les sauveurs ! Mais en s'alliant avec une Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner ! »

« Tu exagères, Harry n'est pas comme ça ! Mais j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il ne cache quelque chose ! J'espère qu'on retrouvera notre Harry ! »

« J'aurais voulu qu'on ne le perde jamais… » murmura Ron avec amertume. 

Il ne savait plus que penser d'Harry et cela le rendait profondément triste, il avait l'impression qu'il lui échappait peu à peu et que le retour de Voldemort avait irrémédiablement modifié leur amitié. Il aurait tant voulu retrouver le Harry des premières années, mais Harry n'avait plus les mêmes préoccupations que lui maintenant et semblait s'accrocher à cette Malfoy Pourtant Ron ne voulait pas se disputer avec Harry comme l'année précédente, ils en avaient trop souffert tous les deux. Hermione avait raison, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait quand il le traitait d' « héros » !

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry discutait avec Siriz à l'ombre de Poudlard :

 « Je…c'est pas facile à demander, mais… »

Il ne put trouver ses mots et elle l'encouragea du regard. Il respira un grand coup et demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce que ton frère t'aime tant que cela ? »

« Ha, oh ! s'exclama Siriz surprise, hé bien, je suppose qu'il sera furieux que je te dise cela mais Draco me doit beaucoup. En fait, il a eu un grave accident quand il était petit et l'hôpital le plus proche était un hôpital moldu. Les médecins lui ont transféré du sang moldu, et il a perdu tous ses pouvoirs magiques. Quand il est revenu à la maison, mon père était furieux et il voulait tuer tous les moldus du monde, Tu imagines, son propre fils était devenu un sang-de-bourbe…euh désolée, un magicien à sang moldu… »

Harry resta la  bouche ouverte, oui, il comprenait bien que Lucius ne devait pas être très content, mais le meilleur était d'imaginer Draco…cracmol !!!

 Siriz reprit :

«Moi j'avais pas plus de deux ans Alors, mon père voulait que l'on mélange nos sangs. Mais ma mère avait peur que je devienne à mon tour une sorte de moldue à cause du sang qu'avait Draco Alors mes parents ont choisi une autre solution. Grâce à un de mes cheveux, ils ont fabriqué une potion très compliquée et ils lui ont fait boire. Du coup, Draco a récupéré des pouvoirs magiques : les miens… Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il m'aime tant : sans moi, il serait un cracmol… »

Harry resta muet, tout s'expliquait, Draco n'aurait supporté être un cracmol, il avait bien trop de fierté pour cela. Mais il n'était plus l'ignoble garçon qu'Harry connaissait, certes trouver plus sympathique n'était pas bien dur, mais Draco semblait être reconnaissant et capable de sentiments. Harry écarquilla les yeux et essaya d'accepter cette idée, mais c'était presque peine perdue !

« Hoooo, gémit Siriz, Draco va me tuer s'il apprend que je t'ai révélé le Secret ! Jure-moi de ne jamais lui en parler ! A part, nos parents, nous et toi, personne ne le sait ! Jure-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne ! »

« Je le jure, je le jure, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne dirais rien à personne ! » 

Siriz poussa un soupir de soulagement et Harry reprit :

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une autre question ? »

« Vas-y ? Si ce n'est pas encore un secret de famille à trahir, ça devrait aller ! »

Harry eut un petit sourire et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Tu peux me donner l'adresse d'Hermine ? »

« Oh ! Euh…oui, bien sur ! Si tu veux ! Hermine Korndrova, classe des Etaliannes, à Durmstrang ! »

Harry sortit un bout de parchemin et une plume et griffonna l'adresse en répétant doucement :

« Korndrova…Etaliannes, avec deux N à Etaliannes ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ok, bah, c'est bon alors ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry vit alors un éclair rouge à l'angle du mur. En fait, Ginny avait tourné l'angle juste à ce moment-là et avait précipitamment fait demi-tour, en pleurs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime pas du tout Ginny dans ce chapitre ! Remarquez, je l'ai jamais beaucoup appréciée non plus ! lol. Sinon, rien à dire de plus si ce n'est que j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de torture à votre attention, dorénavant (sauf si Albane n'est pas d'accord), je vous mettrai le titre du chapitre suivant et la première phrase (sauf dans certains cas pour ménager le suspens !). 

Alors, le prochain chapitre : « _Chapitre 41 : L'intermédiaire. ~~~ « Ha ! Bonjour Albia ! »_ ». 

Bref, vous l'aurez compris : prochain chapitre de retour à Durmstrang.    


	41. L'intermédiaire

Mirlac : Merci pour les compliments et pour la review ! Ginny, je l'aime pas, je la trouve trop gamine, et trop, je sais pas vraiment en fait, mais je l'aime pas c'est sur ! lol  
  
Suppu : Je mets des chapitres tous les jours ou tous les deux jours selon les possibilités. Je ne crois pas vous avoir fait souvent attendre beaucoup plus. Pour Hermione, non, je ne pense pas, elle est simplement jalouse de voir que Harry s'attache à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas quelques mois seulement auparavant, au détriment de leur amitié. Merci pour ta review !  
  
Melepha : Oui Draco est un peu plus humain ! On ne peut faire autrement quand on a Clem comme lectrices, correctrice et éditrice [excellente question ! surtout quand celle ci peut ridiculiser Oleg dans sa propre fic !!!] ! Mais cette fic m'a aidé à voir Draco d'un autre coté ! un coté plus humain et moins méchant effectivement [il est pas méchant !] ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Angelina Johnson : Ouhh ! il faut pas vexer Clem au sujet de son petit Draco ! mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'arriverais à la calmer (j'y suis toujours arrivée ! [je dois te rappeler que la dernière fois ça a pris un mois et demi ?])Ce chap est exprès pour qu'on voit Draco d'un coté que J.K.Rowling n'évoque pas, celui d'un garçon seulement trop orgueilleux (est-ce un défaut ? [Non !]), qui est persuadé qu'il a raison (est-ce un défaut ? [Non !]) qui a été élevé dans cette idée (est-ce sa faute ? [Non !!!]) mais qui n'est tout méchant (si, si ! [Même pas vrai !]) Oui, on retrouve Hermine et ses copines (dont les prénoms en vous disent rien ??? [Siii !!!])Merci pour tes compliments !  
  
Solar : n'est-ce pas ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Cécé Johnson : Tu radotes mais on ne se lasse jamais de lire tes compliments, crois-moi [ça, c'est bien vrai !]! Désolée mais tu ne verras donc pas Draco Cracmol [Manquerait plus que ça !] puisqu'il a récupéré les pouvoirs de sa s?ur (sans que celle-ci perde les siens !), mais sur que ça n'aurait plus été Draco Malfoy ! L'idée de la grève m'est venue un jour de .grêve (hé oui !!) [d'ailleurs, demain ... !]C'est toujours les profs qu'on voudrait bien voir absent qui en font pas grève, Rogue dans ce cas-la ! De plus, il est comme McGonagall : trop sérieux pour faire grève ! Et en ce qui concerne la petite Diamond, je ne pouvais pas salir mon perso en la rabaissant à faire la grève à cause de la fraîcheur des cuvettes de toilettes ! Au contraire, la mettre au rang de Rogue et McGonagall la grandissait ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !  
  
Anonymoua : ha, là, je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider, moi et le dessin ça fait 2 ! On se plaint comme ça des bacs blancs et brevets blancs, mais je crois qu'ils sont bien utiles et tu as peut-être de la chance de faire deux bac-blanc ! Clem ? Torturer les gens ? Mais si peu !!![Presque pas !] Pour Hermine, n'oublie pas qu'elle a un coté Démon et un coté Ange, d'un coté elle trahirait bien ses parents, de l'autre, elle est incapable de la faire ; d'un coté, elle déteste Harry, de l'autre elle l'aime ! De plus peut-être qu'elle ne recevra pas de lettre de son frère ! Allez j'arrête de te torturer et je te laisse lire le chap 41 !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !  
  
Watterlilie : pas grave ! un secret, moi aussi, en parlant de ma fic (à l'oral, à l'écrit c'est plus rare !), ça m'arrive parfois de me mélanger les pinceaux entre Siriz et Hermine !Merci pour les compliments !  
  
Ccilia (7 reviews !) Je te comprends, je ne sais pas si je survivrais à un plantage total d'Internet ! Clem encore plus [qu'est ce que tu sous-entend là ?]! Il ne fait pas tout de suite voir l'Ordre du Phénix comme des enfoirés parce qu'ils ont tenu Harry à l'écart de ses parents, tu t'imagines bien qu'ils ont une bonne raison ! Comme j'aime assez Colin, c'est pour cela que je l'ai fait gardien (Clem n'était pas vraiment emballée elle non-plus !) Je suis sure que Colin comme Draco n'est pas si mauvais que cela (il l'est moins que Draco, c'est sur [grrr]! mais il n'a pas le beau rôle dans les 4tomes !)Infractus.oui, pas loin [pas loin du tout même !] ! Oui, Ginny va avoir le c?ur brisé (mais c'est son rôle, non ?lol !)Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews et tous ces compliments !!  
  
Relena : Clem ? Sadique ? Un peu, c'est tout ! Je dois dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'elle mettrait un peu du chap prochain à la fin ! Là elle atteint le comble du sadisme (lolololol Clem ! lolololol ne me frappe pas, ne m'étrangle pas ! [faut que je trouve autre chose alors ! Te jeter dans la Loire ça te va ? Ou faire un câlin à une chauve souris ! lol]) En ce qui concerne la date dans la fic, on est à deux semaines des vacances de la Toussaint ! (dans la réalité on est à presqu'un mois du bac ![t'es obligée de me rappeler que je devrais être en train de bosser plutôt que d'écrire toutes ces conneries ? lol])Voilà la suite !Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Gandalf :Oh non, ne fait pas une dépression juste à cause de ma fic !! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop accro à ma fic car Sarkozy pourrait la prendre pour une drogue et vous m'apporterez des oranges ! Bon j'arrête mon délire ! Je ne pense pas faire vraiment beaucoup de fautes d'ortho (c'est à Clem de le dire [y en a pas beaucoup, c'est simplement énormément de fautes de frappe, plus quelques fautes d'accords extrêmement récurrentes !]) mais plus des fautes de frappes : j'écris vite ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Olivier : Court et pas fini ? non, c'est justement un des plus longs chap et pas de suspens à la fin ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas encore un pb avec la publication d'un chap, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier [je crois que non]!Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Miya Black : Bon voyage à Vienne, je n'y suis jamais allé mais je suis sûre que cette magnifique comme ville (peut-être pas autant que Moscou ou Saint Petersbourg (n'est-ce pas Clem !) mais bon !) [tu oublies Stockholm, ...] ne t'inquiètes pas, tu arriveras à rattraper !  
  
Nina : Merci pour ta review et ton impatience en ce qui concerne la suite ! non, on essaie de ne pas vous faire attendre trois plombes ! Mais pour toutes tes questions, je ne peux pas te répondre, il fut lire la suite pour le savoir !  
  
Jade : Quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi, c'est rare ! lol Merci pour ta review, et chapitre - 6 maintenant !  
  
Alana Chantelune : Pour Merry, je laisserai à Albane le soin de te répondre un de ces jours, je ne suis pas spécialisée dans les hobbits, plutôt dans les elfes ! Sinon, je suis désolée pour le rythme, je ne peux pas ralentir de trop sous peine de me faire massacrer par les autres ! Mais avec la reprise des cours, je pense que la mise à jour se fera plus rarement (je veux dire tous les deux jours, je pense). Merci pour ta review !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 41  
  
L'intermédiaire  
  
« Ha ! Bonjour Albia ! »  
  
« Bonjour, M. Tolstoï, je viens pour l'emploi du temps ! »  
  
Albia se tenait devant l'espèce de guichet où Oleg Tolstoï, le directeur de la maison de Durmstrang lui-même, distribuait les emplois du temps de la journée.  
  
« Etalianne, si je n'abuse !? »  
  
« Oui, oui c'est ça : Etalianne ! »  
  
« Comment va Etalia ? »  
  
« Bien ! »  
  
Oleg ouvrit le tiroir des premières années, et attrapa l'emploi du temps de la classe de fille. Il le tendit à Albia avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit : «Demandez le programme ! Le programme ! On se croirait presque au théâtre, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
  
Albia eut un sourire et prit le parchemin qu'Oleg lui tendait : « Merci ! Euh. Il y a du courrier pour nous ? »  
  
« Oui !»  
  
Il sortit du même tiroir deux lettres. « Une pour toi, ma chère et une pour Clemia ! »  
  
Albia attrapa les deux lettres que son directeur lui tendait. « Voilà, bonne journée ! »lui fit-il dans un grand sourire.  
  
« Merci, vous aussi ! » répondit Albia qui partit.  
  
En la regardant s'éloigner, Oleg tournait nerveusement dans ses mains le petit mot que Lilya Korndrova lui avait envoyé : « Oleg, s'il y a une lettre du jeune Harry Potter pour Hermine, tu l'interceptes ! Tu ne lui donnes surtout pas et tu la détruis ! Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. A bientôt, Lilya »  
  
Il soupira et se demanda pourquoi Lilya avait tant l'air de craindre que Le Harry Potter entre en contact avec sa fille. Ca aurait du être ressenti comme un grand honneur ! Mais bon, après tout, si elle y tenait.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette sur une lettre qui était posée sur son bureau et celle-ci s'enflamma aussitôt. Ainsi la première lettre qu'Harry tenta d'envoyer à Hermine n'arriva jamais à destination car l'Ordre du Phénix en avait décidé ainsi.  
  
~~~  
  
Mais une semaine plus tard : « Ha ! Bonjour Peregrïn ! »  
  
« Bonjour, M. Tolstoï, je viens pour l'emploi du temps ! »  
  
« Pheriannathiens, si je n'abuse !? »  
  
« Oui, oui c'est ça : Pheriannathiens ! »  
  
« Comment va Pheriannath ? »  
  
« Bien ! »  
  
Oleg ouvrit le tiroir des cinquièmes années, et attrapa l'emploi du temps de la classe de garçons. Il le tendit à Peregrïn avec un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit : «Demandez le programme ! Le programme ! On se croirait presque au théâtre, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
  
Peregrïn eut un sourire et prit le parchemin qu'Oleg lui tendait : « Merci ! Euh. Il y a du courrier pour nous ? »  
  
« Oui !»  
  
Il sortit du même tiroir deux lettres. « Une pour toi, mon cher et une pour Mitia ! »  
  
Peregrïn attrapa les deux lettres que son directeur lui tendait. « Voilà, bonne journée ! »lui fit-il dans un grand sourire.  
  
« Merci, vous aussi ! » répondit Peregrïn  
  
Peregrïn s'éloigna en ayant du mal à se retenir de rire : tous les jours depuis qu'il était à Durmstrang, le directeur avait exactement le même discours et il le récitait sans se soucier de savoir s'il avait devant lui un première année ou un septième année ! Mais le directeur le faisait exprès afin de mettre les élèves de bonne humeur avant de commencer la journée. Il n'est pas mauvais non plus de signaler qu'au yeux des Moldus, Oleg était un grand acteur de théâtre. Répéter toujours la même chose, ça le connaissait !!  
  
La lettre qui était pour Peregrïn venait de son correspondant anglais dont il n'était pas peu fier. Imaginez un peu : c'était lui, Peregrïn Variski, qui avait été désigné pour correspondre avec Harry Potter, le vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le héros, l'idole !  
  
Mais cette lettre-là n'était pas comme les autres. Il l'ouvrit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger où tous les élèves prenaient leur petit- déjeuner. Hermine bavardait tranquillement avec Clemia, Flora et Albia du dernier single des Bizzarsister, quand un grand jeune homme se pencha sur elle : « Tiens, Hermia ! Harry Potter veut que je te transmette ça ! »  
  
Les yeux de Flora, Clemia et Albia s'arrondirent aussitôt d'admiration et elles ne pouvaient y croire : Le Harry Potter envoyait personnellement une lettre à leur amie. La main d'Hermine tremblait légèrement quand elle prit la lettre que Peregrïn lui tendait.  
  
Comme pour la première lettre de Siriz, elle ne lut pas tout de suite la lettre qu'Harry lui avait envoyée par l'intermédiaire de Peregrïn, et attendit la nuit pour la lire tranquillement. Mais jamais, durant la journée elle ne put se concentrer : son frère lui avait écrit ! Elle avait dans les mains quelque chose qui ferait hurler ses parents. Déjà, rien que le fait d'avoir pris dans la main la lettre d'Harry, lui avait fait franchir l'interdit. Maintenant, elle pouvait s'enfoncer dans sa faute et lui répondre. Et pourquoi pas le rencontrer, n'en avait-elle jamais rêvé ? Jamais durant toute sa vie, elle n'avait été si proche de son frère, et pourtant il n'y avait pas eu un moment où il n'avait pas été dans son esprit. Harry Potter ! Harry Potter ! Enfin elle allait mieux le connaître !  
  
Elle attendit que les Etaliannes furent toutes endormies et ouvrit sa lettre, à la lumière d'un Lumos. Ses mains tremblaient désormais beaucoup sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors, ce chapitre ? Je sais, ça se finit comme vous n'aimez pas, mais quand même ! Le coté 'démon' ou 'ange' d'Hermine ? Qui l'emportera ? !!!  
  
Prochain chapitre : « Chapitre 42 : La Lettre. « « Mlle Korndrova, Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je fais mes études à Poudlard. » »  
  
Argh, je vais me faire tuer moi ! lol 


	42. La lettre

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos menaces, vos agressions verbales etc. ... ! lol.

(Chap 40) : Aria Lupin, ne t'inquiète quand il s'agira d'avoir une réaction, ils en auront une !!! Hein Bane ! lol. Lauviah : Merci pour les compliments !

(Chap 41) : Nina : C'était pourtant dans ton intérêt de nous protéger, non ? En tout cas, à cause de toi, j'ai planté mon DS d'anglais (quoi que, c'était peut-être de ma faute aussi ! lol). La suite, elle est là, pas besoin de t'énerver ! Et sans suspense pour une fois ! Donc, mon fantôme peut se reposer tranquille pour le moment !

Relena : Oui, Peregrïn est bien tiré du soit-disant merveilleux hobbit de Tolkien ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments !

Didji : Ce que j'attends ? Que vous me suppliiez à genoux ! lol, non je rigole ! Mais, je trouve que je ne vous fais pas beaucoup attendre en ce moment ! En tout cas, voici la suite que tu as réclamé ! Merci pour ta review !

Anonymoua (Je vais finir par t'appeler Ano, ce sera moins long ! lol). Bravo ! Tu as deviné, et tu as la lettre dans son intégralité dans ce chapitre ! Et pour la suite, la voilà ! Merci pour ta review !

Melepha : le voilà le contenu de la lettre ! Avec la suite ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Solar : La longueur des chapitres, c'est pas une critique pour moi ! lol. Mais voilà la suite, avec le plus de régularité possible ! Merci pour ta review !

Hermiona292 : Pas crier, pas se fâcher, reste zen, et surtout ne me tue pas ! Voici la suite ! Mais pour le découpage des chapitres, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut se plaindre, c'est Albane ta tortionnaire ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle a bien lu ta review !

Cerendy Potter : Me tue pas ! Je suis pas méchante (enfin, pas trop !). Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

Watterlilie : Oui, je suis sadique, et fière de l'être ! lol. Mais ça m'embêterais d'avoir un mort (ou une morte ?) sur la conscience ! Ou alors, je refile la responsabilité sur Albane ! Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Mais merci pour tes compliments et pour ta review !

Ccilia : Prévoyante la Lily, hein ? lol. Pour les raisons, oui, ils en ont des bonnes, mais je suis sure que vous allez pas aimer ! lol. Mais comme d'hab, tu verras ça dans une bonne dizaine de chapitres ! Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! (et un petit secret : tu es notre revieweuse principale ! 36 reviews pour 41 chapitres !)

Cécé et Angelina Johnson : Ca, c'est de la faute d'Albane ! lol ! Pas taper la tête ! C'est sur que l'Ordre n'a pas été sympa, et ils ont pas fini d'en baver avec un chieur comme ça dans les pattes ! (Moi, pas aimer Harry, ça se voit tant que ça ? lol). J'espère que votre DS s'est bien passé ! Merci pour la review ! (Angelina, t'as le droit à une autre réponse plus bas !)

Jade : Merci pour les compliments et la review ! Voici la suite ! Ne me tue pas, STP STP STP ! lol. Mais comme mot de conclusion : faut pas fumer, c'est pas bien pour la santé !

Annia Black : Alors, toi je t'aime ! Lol ! Non, je n'aime que Draco et Sirius, mais si tu les aimes vraiment, je veux bien te prêter Sirius de temps en temps ! lol. Merci pour les compliments, merci pour la review ! Et repose bien ta gorge ! 

Olivier : ce n'est peut-être pas tout de suite, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire comme vitesse, les profs n'ont pas voulu faire grève, sauf celui de maths, que je ne déteste jamais moins que quand il fait grève (pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas partie des lecteurs !) Merci pour ta review !

Alana Chantelune : C'est vrai, tu as raison ! En tout cas, merci pour les compliments, et pour la review ! 

Sailor Digitale : C'est pas grave que tu ne review pas ! Le principal, c'est que tu apprécies ! Voilà la suite et la lettre ! Merci !

Angelina Johnson : Bravo pour ton Latin ! Voici la suite, mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de réviser ! Merci pour ta review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 42 

La lettre

« _Mlle Korndrova,_

_Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je fais mes études à Poudlard. Je suis un ami de ta correspondante Siriz et tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler de moi par elle. Je t'ai déjà envoyé une lettre mais il semble que tu ne l'ais jamais reçue, peut-être à t-elle été interceptée. Alors je te fais passer cette seconde lettre par mon propre correspondant, qui est dans ton école : Peregrïn Variski. _

_Tu va sûrement trouver cela très bizarre mais il se pourrait que tes parents et les miens aient été très proche il y a quelques années. Comme mes parents sont morts depuis quatorze ans, j'aimerais rencontrer les tiens pour mieux connaître mes parents. En fait pour tout te dire, il se pourrait même que nous soyons plus liés qu'il n'y paraît et peut-être sommes-nous de la même famille._

_C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que nous fassions plus ample connaissance, et peut-être, si ce que j'imagine se confirme, se rencontrer. Mais peut-être se peut-il que je sois complètement dans l'illusion et c'est même le plus vraisemblable, mais mes parents me manquent tellement que je me raccroche au moindre élément._

_J'ai longtemps habité chez mon oncle et ma tante maternelle qui me détestent mais Remus Lupin, un ami de mon père, a enfin pu devenir mon tuteur. J'aimerais cependant en apprendre un peu plus sur mes parents !_

_J'espère que tu me comprendras. Pourrais-tu me parler un peu plus de toi et de tes parents ?_

_J'attends impatiemment ta réponse._

_Harry Potter _»

### 

Hermine lut et relut la lettre une dizaine de fois. Elle en apprenait plus sur Harry en quinze lignes qu'en onze ans avec Lily et James. Elle découvrit entre autre qu'il se croyait orphelin et qu'il n'était pas le prétentieux héros qu'elle s'imaginait mais un adolescent qui souffrait et dont elle avait pitié.

Elle comprit que pendant quinze ans on avait menti à Harry et qu'il commençait à avoir des doutes. En pensant cela, Hermine se rendit compte qu'elle ressentait très bien que ce qu'Harry devait éprouver. Une pensée terrible lui vint alors à l'esprit et elle ne put s'en défaire : Ses parents avaient abandonné Harry. Ils l'avaient abandonné et l'avaient laissé souffrir de leur absence. Mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que ses parents eux-même souffraient de son absence. Mais pourquoi alors, pourquoi, s'ils étaient malheureux séparés, pourquoi ses parents n'avaient-ils jamais cherché à le retrouver ? Hermine se trouvait désormais encore plus coincée entre Harry et ses parents. Elle avait à présent toutes les cartes en mains pour faire leur bonheur. 

Elle décida alors de réunir sa famille.

Elle se leva en silence dans le dortoir des Etaliannes et alla chercher un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. En elle-même, elle savait qu'elle faisait une bêtise et que si ses parents avaient laissé Harry en Grande-Bretagne, c'est qu'ils avaient sûrement une bonne raison. Elle savait aussi qu'en écrivant une lettre à Harry, elle allait se faire gronder comme elle ne s'était jamais fait gronder. Mais elle le fit quand même :

« _Cher Harry,_

_Ta lettre m'a beaucoup surprise, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Et je crois que ma lettre va également beaucoup te surprendre._

_Il faut que tu saches que je ne te connais pas seulement par l'intermédiaire de Siriz, de Peregrïn ou de Rita Skeeter, ni même parce que tu as vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais aussi parce que mes parents parlent très souvent de toi. Dans ta lettre, tu dis que tu es orphelin et je ne sais pas pourquoi on t'a toujours fait croire cela. Harry, depuis que je suis toute petite, si mes parents me parlent si souvent de toi, c'est que tu es leur fils et que je suis ta sœur._

_Je peux très bien comprendre l'effet que doit avoir sur toi ce que je viens de te dire, mais je ne peux que te confirmer que tes soupçons sont vrais. Tes parents ne sont pas morts, et ce sont aussi les miens. A la maison, il ne se passe un jour sans que ton nom soit évoqué et ne provoque la tristesse générale._

_Il faut bien que tu saches que nos parents t'aiment beaucoup et qu'ils ne t'ont pas oublié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous ne sommes pas réunis mais tu leur manques énormément._

_Nos parents évoquent très souvent le Remus Lupin dont tu me parle ainsi qu'un certain Sirius Black. Il me semble que nos parents et Remus Lupin et Sirius Black s'envoient très souvent des lettres._

_Nos parents sont arrivés en Russie quelques jours avant que tu ne vainques le Seigneur de Ténèbres et ils t'avaient confié à des doubles d'eux-mêmes. Nos parents ont changé de noms et ont pris le surnom de notre père « russifié ». Ainsi James et Lily Potter sont devenus Ivan et Lilya Korndrov. _

_Je sais cela depuis que je suis née. Ca ne m'a jamais été caché, tout comme le fait que je sois ta sœur, mais j'ai toujours eu interdiction de parler à qui que ce soit. Et aujourd'hui, en te révélant cela, je commets un acte qui les rendra furieux, mais je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi._

_Pour les vacances de la Toussaint, je sais que mes parents doivent se rendre en Grande-Bretagne mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. Je les accompagnerai, et il faudrait que je puisse te rencontrer à ce moment-là. Je te présenterai alors tes parents et nous serons réunis comme on aurait toujours dû l'être. Réécris-moi pour me dire où et quand on pourrait se rencontrer._

_Hermine_. » 

Hermine contempla sa lettre un instant puis, se releva sans bruit et alla réveiller Elanor. Contrairement à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de volière et les hiboux et chouettes dormaient dans la chambre de leur maître.

« Apporte cela à Harry Potter. A Poudlard en Grande-Bretagne ! »

Et elle lança Elanor dans le froid de l'octobre Sibérien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous êtes contents !!! Sinon, de toute façon, c'est pareil ! lol

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous laisse la surprise, parce que le titre vous en dirait trop, mais sachez qu'on retourne à Poudlard ! @ Bientôt !!!


	43. La transformation Animagus

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !  
  
Melepha : euh non, je suis sincèrement désolée mais c'est pas pour tout de suite : Harry voit ses parents au chap49, et Hermine un peu avant !J'imagine que la désillusion doit être terrible ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Cerendy Potter : voilà qui nous réconforte ! C'est fou le nombre de gens qui veulent nous tuer Clem et moi, alors qu'on est la gentillesses incarnée * petits battements de paupières angéliques*[Range tes cornes, ça fera peut- être plus crédible !] Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review !  
  
Nina : merci beaucoup, ça fait chaud au c?ur de voir qu'il y a des gens qui se soucie à ce point de notre sécurité ! Par compte, non, on ne verra pas la réaction d'Harry tout de suite, mais dans le chap prochain !Merci pour ta review !  
  
Hermiona292 : J'espère que tu n'as pas fait une syncope mais je suis désolée, on va mettre ce chap tout seul !Aïe non, pas cet instrument de torture-là, pas les ongles, pas les yeux ! On mettra le 45 et le 46 ensemble, promis [et si jamais j'étais pas d'accord ? lol]! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir que voir que tu l'attends avec tant d'impatience !  
  
Ccilia (X 5) : Merci beaucoup pour toute ses reviews, il ne doit plus y avoir un chap sans une review de toi, maintenant, ce qui te propulse à la première place de mes revieweuses [je te rassure, tu y étais déjà depuis un long moment !]!! Talonnée de peu par Melapha, Nina, Anonymoua, Miya Black, Petite Puce, les inséparables Cécé et Angelina Johnson et tant d'autre ! Je suis flattée que ma fic fasse avancer la tienne [et moi, j'en suis ravie ! Je veux la suite ! lol]! Pour ta review sur Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Peut-être effectivement que Sirius n'a pas eu de procès, mais si c'est ça c'est totalement dégueulasse et injuste [Mais la vie est ainsi faite]! Enfin, je me suis aussi toujours demandé pourquoi dans les procès, le Veritaserum n'était pas utilisé, enfin bon, peut-être en apprendrons- nous plus dans les prochains tomes !Merci pour tes compliments !  
  
Sombrekarma : merci beaucoup pour ta fic et tes compliments, je ne sais pas si elle sort de l'ordinaire, mais ça me fait très plaisir que tu le dises en tout cas !  
  
Angelina Johnson : il fallait bien que cette affaire se décoince un jour où l'autre et vu que Lily et James ni aucune membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne semble être décidé à faire le premier pas, il ne reste plus qu'Hermine pour avouer à Harry de façons sure que Lily et James ne sont pas morts ! Oui, on retourne à Poudlard avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et un nouveau personnage.. Le titre du chap vous dit déjà qui est ce nouveau perso (je suis privée de mon plus grand plaisir : faire du suspens ! lol !)Merci pour ta review, as-tu, comme Cécé Johnson, eu un DS de latin ?  
  
Jade : pour Lily et James c'est le coté Démon que leur fille qui l'a emporté, mais pour nous, oui, c'est le coté ange ! Il me semble que j'ai fait une erreur dans ma fic en montrant la première fois Hermine comme une ennemi d'Harry ! Cette mauvaise image lui est restée ! Mais je tiens à réhabiliter mon Hermine : c'est une adorable jeune adolescente tout à fait gentille, mais comme vous et moi et comme Harry lui-même, des fois, elle ne suit pas toujours la voie de la raison ! Donc, c'est bien Jade, si tu ne vois plus Hermine comme une chipie [Mais pourtant ...lol] ! Voici la suite, merci pour ta review !  
  
Anonymoua : Wouah ! Ano' [Bane, je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est à moi qu'elle a donné l'autorisation, pas à toi !],quand tu te lances dans une review c'est pas pour déconner ! Quelle longue review, merci , merci beaucoup ! Pour ma part (Albane) ton pseudo ne me dérange pas trop, il m'a permis de ne plus faire de faute d'orthographe dans le mot « anonyme » (ben euh oui, je suis littéraire, et puis ? [La honte ! Même moi je savais comment l'écrire !]) je ne savais jamais s'il y avait un Y ! Raté pour tes propositions ! Désolée mais tu sais que quand c'est palpitant, je passe tout à fait à autre chose histoire de vous laisser mijoter [ça pour savoir, ils savent ! lol] (gnark gnark !)J'espère que ton cerveau s'est remis de son explosion et nous te remercions de nous avoir choisi pour nous livrer en direct tes impressions et ton témoignage sur ton explosion et remise en route de cerveau ! Mister France existe, oui, c'est sur, il doit même y avoie une élection mais pas très célèbre donc pas diffusé [Bien sur que si ça a été diffusé l'an dernier ! Tu demanderas à Agathe !]! Quant à Mister Monde, tant que ce sera pas Oleg Menshikov, Billy Boyd ou (pour faire plaisir à Clem) Orlando Bloom, Marat Safin et Tom Felton [quelle réputation je vais finir par avoir !], rien d'intéressant en vue : ils sortent à chaque fois un mec trop musclé pour être beau, les cheveux collés par trop de gel, le visage ruisselant de je ne sais quoi (j'aime mieux ne pas savoir ! [je sais ! je sais !!!])Merci beaucoup, chère et fidèle revieweuse.  
  
Alana Chantelune : oui, ça se décoince, tout va venir assez rapidement maintenant (enfin presque) ! Sirius et surtout Remus, étant mes persos préférés, je ne leur ferai pas trop de mal, et il y a donc une raison (enfin moi, je la trouve bonne) pour qu'ils aient tenu Harry à l'écart de ses parents ! Mais oui, pour répondre à ta question, Harry va leur en vouloir ! A propos de Merry : effectivement, il semblerait que je sois plus spécialiste des hobbits que Clem [Mais tu n'as pas 100% de bonnes réponses sur eux quand même !] ! Alors, il est vrai qu'à la fin du trois, il est dis qu'il a un fils, mais il n'est jamais dit qu'il se marie et son arbre généalogique se termine sur lui, alors que celui de Pippin se poursuit avec Diamond et Faramir I ! Cependant j'ai déjà lu sur un site, qu'il était marié à une certaine Estella (quelque chose comme ça !) alors si tu as des renseignements sur cette courageuse (ou malheureuse ?) hobbite, est-ce que tu pourrais me les communiquer, ça peut m'être utile pour ma fic sur Pippin, merci d'avance ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Annia Black : voilà la suite ! Harry rencontrera effectivement Hermine puis ses parents, mais pas encore tout de suite (chap 47 puis 49), de mémoire, j'ai pas mon bouquin sous la main ![je confirme !])Pour la réaction d'Harry il faut déjà que la chouette d'Hermine, Elanor travers, la Russie, les Etats Baltes, la Scandinavie et arrive enfin en vue des côtes Ecossaises ! Pauvre Rogue (si on peut dire ça !) tu le tues combien de fois par jour ? Merci de ton impatience !  
  
Vaness : oui, il semblerait que j'aie une fâcheuse tendance à m'arrêter quand ça devient intéressant ! Désolée, je ne m'en rendais pas comte quand j'écrivais car j'avais déjà toute l'histoire et son déroulement en tête ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Relena : Pourquoi le conditionnel ? Oui, ils le verront, et j'ai fait effectivement une rapide description de leur visages à ce moment-là ! Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !  
  
Cool : Disons que ce verbe là est un anglicisme utilisé et inventé par ce site et compris de tous les utilisateur de ce site ! Biens sur que tu peux nous tutoyer : je ne suis pas le président de la république : je suis juste une lycéenne [Moi, je suis bientôt impératrice du monde, mais en attendant, tu peux toujours me tutoyer !!!]! Bien sur que Clem est utile, qu'est-ce que je m'ennuierais sans elle [je dois prendre ça comment ?]! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Cécé Johnson : voici la suite ! Pour le latin, la grande latiniste que je suis (oui, j'avoue j'ai gardé latin jusqu'en terminale et je passe l'épreuve en juin et j'en ferai encore les années prochaines en fac ![quand je vous dis qu'elle est folle !]) est contente de voir que ses fidèles revieweuse, j'ai nommé Cécé Johnson et Angelina Johnson soient l'une des courageuses à faire du latin ! je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire « vive le latin » car c'est vrai que c'est pas facile et des fois désespérant (je suis moi- même loin d'être douée !), mais je pense que c'est une matière passionnante et que c'est une aide en français, en histoire et même en maths [quelle aurait été ta moyenne sinon ! lol]! Voilà ce que j'avais à dire sur la latin, c'est tellement dommage que de moins en moins d'élèves osent se lancer, la réputation du latin est bien trop mauvaise et fausse ! [si ça peut te faire plaisir, ma frangine commence l'an prochain !]Sur quoi portait ton DS de Latin ? Pour ma part, j'ai un bac blanc lundi (en section L : 3heures ; 5 questions sur un texte ; 6-7 lignes de version !)  
  
Olivier : je sais, mais ma fic aurait été bien trop longue, et Hermine était déjà toute prête à lâcher le secret : souviens-toi de la première fois où on la voit et ou elle fait preuve d'un incroyable affront face à ses parents, et puis il y a aussi son petit coté diable qui la pousse ! Mais c'est vrai, que c'est peut-être un défaut de ma fic : tout se dénoue assez vite ! Voici la suite !  
  
Clem-Julie : nous sommes toutes les deux très honorées d'être dans tes auteurs et fic préférées [OUI !!!]! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments !  
  
Mirlac : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tous tes compliments !  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapitre 43  
  
La forme animagus  
  
« Mais enfin, c'est insensé ! Comment peux-tu me reprocher d'avoir briser le c?ur de ta s?ur ? Elle a tout inventé par jalousie, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tu sais très bien que je ne sors pas avec Siriz ! »  
  
Après une semaine où elle avait semblé un peu malade, Ginny avait fini par éclater en sanglots sur l'épaule de Ron, un quart d'heure auparavant, au petit déjeuner. Amoureuse d'Harry depuis toujours, elle avait très mal vécu le fait qu'Harry ait embrassé Siriz sur la joue. C'en était trop pour Ron qui explosa de colère à la face d'Harry et qui insulta la terre entière, Siriz en premier. Un instant resté estomaqué, Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi on l'accusait. Comment pouvait-on dire qu'il avait démoli moralement Ginny avec qui il ne sortait pas, en embrassant sur la joue une fille avec qui il ne sortait pas non plus ? Ca dépassait son entendement !  
  
Et puis, cette histoire de Korndrov le stressait et le mettait les nerfs à vifs. Trop occupé avec les Korndrov et le Quidditch, il n'avait pas remarqué la détresse de Ron qui se voyait perdre son ami et la colère de celui-ci le surprit autant qu'elle le blessa et l'énerva.  
  
Ron, lui, avait craqué, l'éloignement progressif d'Harry, son changement de comportement, son rapprochement de la famille Malfoy, l'ambiance de guerre, la mort de son frère et maintenant la déprime de sa s?ur, c'en était trop ! Il s'emporta sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et le regretta dès qu'il vit Harry ramasser brusquement ses affaires et sortir de la salle du petit- déjeuner avec un « bon, eh bien, si c'est comme ça. ! » déterminé.  
  
Hermione, elle, tremblotait et sanglotait nerveusement. Les disputes de Ron et Harry la mettait toujours dans un état terrible. Elle avait l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour d'elle, et d'être prise entre l'arbre et l'écorce. Pour qui prendre parti ? C'est pour cela qu'elle essaya en vain de retenir Harry mais resta assise avec Ron.  
  
Harry monta rapidement dans les donjons de Gryffondor et rejoignit le dortoir. Il regrettait déjà d'être parti et de s'être fâché avec Ron mais pour rien au monde, il ne serait redescendu demander pardon ! Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre tous les problèmes qu'il avait en ce moment ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit juste à ce moment-la qu'il l'accable de tous les maux de la terre ??  
  
Il s'assit sur son lit et tira son livre d'animagus. Ca aussi, ça le désespérait, il avait apprit la veille au soir le trente-neuvième chapitre et toujours aucun signe de quelconque métamorphose. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Et s'il était nul ? Que penserait Sirius ? Pour se calmer avant d'aller en enchantement, il commença à apprendre le dernier chapitre. Il avait déjà appris la théorie pour se transformer en animal, puis pour redevenir humain, mais la pratique lui semblait impossible. Le livre assurait qu'avec l'habitude, on se métamorphosait presque sans y penser mais qu'en attendant, il fallait se concentrer. Harry voulait bien se concentrer, mais se concentrer sur quoi ?  
  
Il fit tout ce qui était indiqué : être le plus calme possible, essayer de sortir de soi-même, essayer de se sentir un animal, et se concentrer.  
  
Mais au moment où Harry sentit qu'il atteignait presque tout cela, la porte s'ouvrit et la voix de Ron lui fit relâcher tous ses efforts. Exaspéré, il tourna la tête vers Ron. Celui-ci entrait doucement en faisant : « Harry, il y a une lettre pour toi. »  
  
C'était visiblement un prétexte pour venir se faire pardonner, mais il avait vraiment une lettre à la main.  
  
« Quoi ? » grogna Harry en se tournant vers lui  
  
Mais Ron ne le regardait pas, il fit d'une petite voix : « Tu n'es pas là ? Ou alors, tu te caches ? Je mets ta lettre sur ton bureau ! »  
  
« Mais t'es crétin ou quoi ? Je suis là ! » s'écria Harry en agitant les bras.  
  
Ron se tourna alors vers lui et s'exclama d'une voix surprise : « Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu es perdu ? »  
  
A la grande surprise d'Harry, Ron vint le percher sur son bras et sans autre forme de procès, le jeta par la fenêtre !  
  
Harry poussa un hurlement de terreur et commença sa chute qui ne se finirait sûrement que par la mort, quarante mètres plus bas. Ron était donc si fâché que ça ??  
  
Par instinct, Harry écarta les bras. Il se passa un miracle : la chute s'arrêta et Harry commença à planer doucement au gré du vent. Stupéfié, il agita le bras gauche en baissant le droit et.il fit demi-tour !  
  
Il regarda avec étonnement son bras. Il n'avait plus de main et à la place de son bras, il avait une superbe aile marron clair.  
  
Harry venait, pour la première fois de sa vie, de se métamorphoser en son animagus : un hibou Grand-duc.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà pour cette fois ! Désolée pour le retard, Word et moi, on s'est battus ce matin, et jusque là, il avait gagné ! A demain ! 


	44. Amis et soeur

**Cécé et Angelina Johnson :merci beaucoup !C'est sur qu'en latin, il faut une bonne prof : j'ai eu la chance d'en avoir une géniale mais pas prof de latin officielle en 5ème et une géniale et prof de latin officielle en 4ème troisième. Une assez nulle l'année dernière et cette année (et en 2nde)sûrement une excellente prof, mais…hum…comment dire ? Il lui manque quelque chose pour rendre ses cours vraiment attrayant…enfin on ne s'ennuie jamais mais…je trouve pas le terme : en tout cas, il faut dire qu'on ne fait que de la version et de la grammaire(ne vous désespérez pas !)peut-être que cette impression vient de là : plus vraiment de cours de civilisation !Clem vous parlera de ma prof de latin en d'autres termes, elle l'a eu l'année dernière en français et en a gardez un fabuleux souvenir [ça tu peux le dire ! Fabuleux souvenir, mais quelle ***** (censuré) cette prof !]!Vous avez raison d'aimer le latin ! Merci pour votre review et vos compliments !**

**Melepha : je ne sais plus du tout, moi non plus [Mais la scène tant attendue sera pour le 49]! Ce n'est pas grave ! Je me suis bien amusée en écrivant cette scène ou Ron est devant le hibou et où il comprend pas ! Je voyais (et je vois encore) trop bien la scène [J'imagine aussi, mais ce serait plutôt avec la prof précédemment citée qui s'envole par la fenêtre du 3e étage de Monod que ce serait drôle !]! Pour tes autres questions, les réponses sont dans le chapitre qui suit !Merci pour ta review !**

**Ccilia : pourquoi cette forme, hé bien, euh, parce que s'est sympa de voler (au sens des cuicuis !)et Harry aime bien, il ça dans la peau…[Et aussi parce que ça t'arrangeait ! Hein, avoue ! lol] !Ne t'inquiète pas : on ne veut pas du tout se débarrasser de toi [Comme toi de moi ! lol dépêche-toi avec ton chapitre !]! On est toujours très content d'avoir une review de toi et en plus, ça veut dire que tu aimes ma fic, donc ça nous fait plaisir ! Tiens, un détail du 4 qui ne m'est pas resté en mémoire ! Merci mais…tant pis !Disons que ni l'Ordre du Phénix, ni Oleg le directeur de l'école de Durmstrang ne peuvent contrôler ce que fait et écrit Hermine toute seule dans son dortoir ! Et comme L'Ordre du Phénix ne sait pas qu'Harry lui a écrit, il sait encore moins qu'il risque d'y avoir une réponse : donc il y a toutes les chances qu'Harry reçoive sa lettre sauf si Elanor se perd [imagine qu'elle se retrouve chez les Egyptiens]!Lis donc la suite ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Aria Lupin : Tout simple, Harry a réussi sa transformation sans s'en rendre compte !Merci pour tes compliments !**

**Mimi-la-pro : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu nous mettre des reviews ! Merci pour tes compliments !**

**Olivier :Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !J'essaie que chaque chapitre soit représentable en images : tout d'abord parce que je les « vois » moi, et qu'ensuite, en les décrivant, ça me fait une fic ! mais aussi parce que ça rend plus vivant !Merci pour ta review !**

**Solar : la réaction est dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Anonymoua [Ano ! lol] : je t'autorise à m'appeler Bane puisque Clem a pris ce droit d'autorité [Aurais-je osé ?!] et que depuis nos amies communes m'appellent [Ah bon ?]ainsi, tu peux donc tout a fait m'appeler comme ça ! Agathe, c'est soit la petite sœur de Clem, soit sa copine (puisqu'elle a trouvé le moyen de se trouver une copine qui a le même nom que sa sœur ![Et c'est tellement galère qu'à la maison quand je parle de Agathe de ma classe, on est obligé de la surnommer 'L'Autre' !!!]) L'erreur est humaine et c'est exactement le contraire : Moi, Albane, mes chouchous sont Oleg Menshikov et Billy Boyd, et Clem c'est donc Marat Safin , Orlando Bloom et Tom Felton ! Mais ce qui nous empêche pas d'apprécier ceux qui sont pas les notres. Oleg et Marat constituent les piliers des Russes de première catégorie (un délire qu'on vous expliquera peut-être un jour ![Vous ignoriez peut-être qu'il y a trois catégories de Russes !]) Orlando et Billy constituant les représentants du Seigneur des Anneaux [OUI !!!]et à part notre petit Tom Felton qui représente Harry Potter à lui tout seul [il y arrive fort bien d'ailleurs !]! En ce qui concerne mes goût en tant que mec, trouve une photo d'Oleg Menshikov et voilà ! Pour Clem, je ne sais pas trop, demande-lui mais pour moi tu fais un morphing des trois, et tu as l'homme idéal (n'oublie pas les oreilles pointues des elfes !)[Pour faire plus simple, c'est le type scandinave : blond, grand, les yeux bleus ! Mais il y a des exceptions et Marat en est le parfait exemple (Mais Orli en brun c'est bien aussi !!!)! lol]. En ce qui concerne mes cours mardi 13, je n'ai que latin que 17 à 18h [c'est dégueulasse ! Y a du favoritisme ! J'ai de 9h à 11h éco avec une prof gréviste mais qui fait cours quand même et histoire de 14h à 15h avec une autre prof gréviste qui nous fait cours !. Au fait, on est pas en 2nde mais en terminale donc les options, on les a choisies depuis longtemps (et tant pis si ça fait vieilles de dire ça ! [Chuis pas vieille moi ! Et même si je l'étais, comparée à toi Bane, c'est que dalle ! lol]) Effectivement, j'ai pris latin en 5ème et j'ai fait un an de grec en 3e. [Moi, j'avais préféré l'anglais européen, et même si je m'en suis mordue les doigts au collège, je regrette vraiment pas maintenant !]Carnivore : vient du latin carnis la viande et vore vient du latin manger (de mémoire)[Ca me rappelle certains cours de science avec notre cher prof détesté !]. Quant à Drosera, aucune idée, je ne savais même pas que ça existait [C'est pas une fleur ?]! Dioné est une nymphe qu'on considère quelque fois comme la mère d'Aphrodite (avec Zeus comme père !) Foi d'Albane, c'est pas moi qu'on collera sur la mythologie ! J'adore ça ![Mais je te bats encore sur la mythologie scandinave !]**

**Bref merci pour cette review ! [vi, on s'est bien amusées !]**

**Waterlillie : oui, Harry est souvent un lion parce que certains pense qu'il serait l'héritier de Gryffondor, mais 1erement pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui aurait-il pas dit en seconde année, et pourquoi l'animagus de James serait pas un lion, dans ce cas-là ?[Ouah, les questions métaphysiques ! lol] Merci pour ta review !**

**Hermiona292 : que répondre à cette review ? Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite**

**Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite**

**Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite**

**Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite**

**Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite**

**Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite  Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite Voilà la suite !Merci pour cette review ! [j'ose pas compter, mais je suis sure que c'est plus long que le chapitre !]**

**Mirlac :Me souviens plus, sûrement que j'avais plus d'idée pour développer, et puis il faut bien vous laisser un peu de liberté d'imagination ! Mais l'épisode de l'animagus n'est pas tout a fait terminé et se poursuit dans ce chap (et aussi forcément jusqu'à la fin de la vie d'Harry !) Merci pour ta review !**

**Alana Chantelune : Merci pour les compliments et pour la review ! Et merci quand même pour Merry !**

**Annia Black : Le hibou, il y a la justification un peu plus haut. Et concernant ta question, non il n'y aura pas de Harry / Siriz. (contrairement à ce que beaucoup penseront par la suite !). Ne t'en lasse surtout pas, les plus belles joies sont celles qui durent ! Merci pour tes compliments et pour ta review !**

**Relena : Albane a mauvaise réputation maintenant ! La réaction tu l'auras dans le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Clem-Julie : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça nous touche beaucoup !**

**Cerendy Potter : Voilà la suite !**

**Gandalf : Ce n'est pas grave, on ne carbure pas spécialement au nombre de reviews ! Ce qui compte, c'est que ça vous plaise ! Et ça a l'air d'être le cas, c'est la vraie récompense des auteurs ! Pour la lecture, c'est vrai, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Il n'y a pas grand chose de plus relaxant ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et pour ta review !**

**Argh ! 4 Pages de notes pour un chapitre qui en fait à peu près la moitié ! On va se faire trucider ! Bonne lecture quand même (Et allez voir les notes en fin de chapitre !)**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 44 

Amis et sœur

Harry s'était métamorphosé sans s'en apercevoir juste avant que Ron n'entre et il comprenait maintenant l'attitude bizarre de celui-ci. Après avoir pris conscience de son animalité, Harry eut brusquement peur de reprendre son apparence humaine au plein milieu des airs et comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie, dirigea son vol vers la fenêtre de son dortoir. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il posa les serres sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais tout de suite, l'envie de retourner voler le prit, mais ce n'était pas raisonnable, il avait cours d'enchantements dans cinq minutes.

Ron était encore dans la pièce et curieux, il s'était emparé du livre de Sirius qui traînait encore sur  le lit d'Harry. Fasciné il le feuilletait, et murmurant d'un ton émerveillé :

« J'y crois pas ! Harry apprend à devenir un animagus ! Faut à tout prix il me prête ce bouquin !!! »

Le regard de Ron fut attiré vers la fenêtre, où le hibou Grand-duc qu'il venait de chasser était revenu. Bien que Ron ne parlât pas un mot du langage Grand-duc, il semblait que le rapace était très content : il hululait d'un air joyeux et agitait ses immenses ailes dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda Ron intrigué, en fermant son livre et en s'approchant de la fenêtre. 

Le hibou Grand-duc sauta prestement à terre au milieu de la pièce et Harry pensa très fort : « Je suis un humain, un garçon, je suis Harry ! »

Et aussitôt, il se sentit grandir, il sentit des plumes devenir de la peau et des vêtements, et se dressa bientôt fièrement devant Ron qui fit un bond en arrière.

« Alors ?? s'exclama Harry d'une voix surexcitée, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?? »

Ron avait les yeux et la bouche grand ouverte et ne peut qu'articuler avec difficulté :

« Harry ? C'est…toi ? »

Harry lui sauta alors dessus et l'entraîna dans une folle danse improvisée en répétant :

« J'ai réussi, Ron ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis un animagus ! J'arrive à me transformer et à redevenir un humain ! J'y suis arrivé, Ron ! C'est génial ! »

Il lâcha Ron et s'écria :

« Je suis quoi ? Je suis un oiseau, mais je suis quoi comme oiseau ? » 

« Un hibou Grand-duc ! » s'exclama Ron, abasourdi.

Puis il reprit ses esprits et alors qu'Harry, rêveur, répétait pour lui tout seul :

« Un hibou Grand-duc… » 

Il lui sauta dessus en s'écriant :

« Harry ! Harry, c'est génial ! Tu es un animagus ! Tu peux te transformer en oiseau ! Tu peux voler sans balai ! »

Il s'arrêta un instant et reprit : 

« Tu peux me prêter ce bouquin ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sur ! fit Harry surexcité, mais tu ne le montres à personne hein ! Bon, à part Hermione, bien sûr ! Et tu ne dis à personne que je suis un animagus ! »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça ! » s'exclama Ron qui feuilletait déjà le livre en le dévorant des yeux !

Ainsi, Ron et Harry se réconcilièrent dans la plus grande excitation.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron et Harry se calmèrent et repensèrent au cours d'enchantement. Ils attrapèrent leur sac dans lesquels ils fourrèrent, l'un, le livre de Sirius et l'autre la lettre qui était arrivée. Et Harry doubla Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondors sous la forme de hibou Grand-Duc.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans les couloirs bondés d'élèves, Harry se stabilisa sur sa forme normale et rentra normalement en discutant avec Ron de tout et de rien. Hermione fut visiblement soulagée de les revoir en si bons termes.

A midi, ils avaient deux heures pour manger, et les gars forcèrent Hermione à manger rapidement. Puis sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, ils l'entraînèrent dans le parc que l'été indien rendait toujours aussi agréable.

Ils s'assirent dans un endroit calme à l'abri des regards indiscret et Ron commença :

« Hermione ! Ca ne t'as pas échappé qu'Harry était un peu bizarre en ce moment ?! »

« Euh, non ! » balbutia Hermione qui se demandait où Ron voulait en venir et si ça n'allait pas se terminer en dispute ! 

Mais Harry avait l'air d'excellente humeur :

« Eh bien, c'est qu'il n'est pas tout à fait lui-même ! » annonça triomphalement Ron 

« Hein ?! »

Ron lui jeta sur les genoux de livre de Sirius :

« Devenir animagus en 40 leçons » lut Hermione.

Et quand elle releva la tête, elle n'avait plus en face d'elle Harry, mais un hibou Grand-Duc. Elle poussa un cri et le rapace reprit son apparence humaine. 

Hermione resta bouche-bée et ne pu prononcer un mot. Elle regardait Harry d'un air ahuri en clignant des yeux :

« J'ai réussi ma première transformation ce matin ! lui expliqua Harry, mais en le dis à personne ! »

« Mais Harry, finit-elle par dire, c'est formidable ! Ca demande un niveau de sorcellerie très élevé ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu dur, mais dès que Ron aura lui aussi réussi, tu pourras prendre le livre toi aussi, sans problèmes ! »

Hermione lui sauta au cou.

Ils passèrent là une demi-heure à discuter de la forme animagus d'Harry et décidèrent que le hibou Grand-duc serait désigné par le nom de Plumarron, à cause de la couleur de ses magnifiques plumes. Pendant longtemps, Plumarron tourna au-dessus de Poudlard en poussant des cris de bonheur et en s'habituant à voler. Si Harry savait instinctivement voler quand il était Plumarron, s'habituer à l'impression de ne tenir sur rien quand il volait était plus dur. Mais en quinze minutes, Harry s'habitua parfaitement à sa forme d'oiseau qu'il pourrait avoir quand il le voudrait, toute sa vie. Il acquit également pendant ces trente minutes, l'habitude de se métamorphoser et il fit cela de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus facilement.

Au bout de cette demi-heure, Plumarron, fatigué, se posa et Harry repensa à la lettre qu'il avait reçue.

Il l'attrapa dans son sac et laissant Ron et Hermione discuter, il ouvrit la lettre qui était d'Hermine comme il espérait.

Ses jambes ne le tinrent bientôt plus et il s'écroula au sol. Surpris Ron et Hermione le rattrapèrent et s'aperçurent qu'il pleurait. Pendant qu'Hermione le consolait comme on console un bébé, Ron prit la lettre qu'Harry avait à la main et la lut à haute voix. La voix de Ron tremblotait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lettre. A la fin de la lecture, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, consternés.

Harry pleurait toujours dans les bras d'Hermione, cette lettre tant attendue et tant crainte, lui annonçait ce qu'il avait tant espéré et à la fois tant redouté. 

On lui avait toujours menti au sujet de ses parents.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Alors, voici pour ce chapitre assez court, mais prochain coup, promis, il y en aura deux ! Le numéro 45 est intitulé : 'Premier jour des vacances'.**

**Mais j'ai quelque chose de 'plus important' à faire ! J'ai une liste de personnes à remercier pour m'avoir aidé à ma dissertation de philo ('L'Etat doit-il assurer le bonheur de ses citoyens ?' si ça vous rappelle quelque chose ! Merci à Solar (pour ses encouragements), Melepha (pour ton aide), Majandra (pour tes encouragements !), Ano (pour ta bonne humeur !), Ccilia (pour m'avoir dit ce que tu pensais de la philo ! Au fait ton bac blanc, ça a donné quoi ?), Cool (Finalement, j'ai eu des idées !), Angelina Johnson (pour ton point de vue sur la question !). Et bien sur à Albane !**

**Alors, je vous dédie la meilleure note de la classe (enfin, je crois !)! Un joli petit 15 ! (qui m'a valu de me faire taper par une Albane furieusement jalouse avant d'aller en maths !)**

**@ demain sans doute !**


	45. Le premier jour des vacances

**Voilà, alors aujourd'hui, deux chapitres comme je vous l'avais promis (ou plutôt Albane !), mais pas tout à fait en même temps. La premier dès que je peux, et le suivant dans la soirée.**

**Solar : Tu es toujours tellement en avance que le site n'a jamais le temps d'actualiser avant que tu n'arrives ! C'est pour ça qu'il te dit que ça n'existe pas ! Mais apparemment tu as réussi à arranger ça ! Pour ce que Harry va avoir comme réaction, tu vas le coir dans ces deux chapitres avec Remus et Sirius. Merci pour tes reviews !**

**Ccilia : On ne t'a jamais appris que c'est pas bien de réclamer ? lol. Merci pour tes compliments ! Pour la philo, elle est de combien la moyenne nationale ? Moi aussi je viens de comprendre comment ça marchait ! Mais le refaire le 12 Juin, ça va être plus dur ! Sinon, oui, c'est les vacances (pour la fic, pas pour nous, snif). Moi aussi, je me suis levée à 11h ce matin ! Par contre, je me suis pas pris la tête avec ma fic jusqu'à je ne sais quelle heure ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Olivier : Merci pour tes compliments, tes encouragements et ta review !**

**Cynore : La réponse commence à arriver dès ces chapitres ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Melepha : Tout s'arrange pour pouvoir mieux se compliquer par la suite ! La preuve dans ces chapitres !!! Merci pour ta review !**

**Mimi-la-Pro : Je serais tentée de te dire : 'Tu verras bien', mais je te donne simplement rendez-vous dans quelques chapitres ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Cécé Johnson : Bravo pour tes maths ! Nous les prochains examens, c'est à partir du 12 Juin ! (Déjà, sniff). Bon voyage, quand vous reviendrez, il devrait y avoir plein de petits chapitres tout neufs ! Merci pour les compliments ! Pour les chapitres ils sont là ce soir, et demain il devrait y en avoir un autre ! (j'ai jusqu'à quelle heure pour les mettre demain ?) Merci pour ta review !**

**Nina : Me tue pas ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Mais la réaction de Harry, on la voit bien je trouve dans le chapitre précédent (il se sent trahi et abandonné, c'est ce qui est important), mais ça va être développé dans les chapitres suivants, à commencer par celui-ci !) Sinon, je te mets au défi de les trouver chez moi les copies ! Même ma frangine ne sait pas où elle est !!! Y a que moi !!! Et peut-être Albane mais je suis même pas sure ! Merci pour ta review malgré tes menaces de mort !**

**Angelina Johnson : Merci pour tes compliments ! Nous, on te transmet toutes nos félicitations pour les maths ! Perso, j'avais eu 36/40 au brevet (Albane, je sais plus, mais sachant ce qu'elle pensait des maths !) Bon voyage ! Et merci pour tes reviews !**

**Lindsay8633 : Tiens, je ne suis donc pas la seule lectrice discrète sur ce site ? A part pour quelques auteurs (hein Ccilia !) ! Merci pour tes compliments, ta review et tes encouragements !**

**Relena : Merci pour les compliments et la review !**

**Ano : C'est les deux ! Selon la personne qui parle ! (Là, c'est Clem !). La drosera, j'avais pas complètement tort ! J'avais dit 'fleur', mais prochaine fois, je mettrai végétal, comme ça t'auras rien à dire !!! lol. Merci pour le cours de botanique ! Pour les cours, j'espère pour toi qu'elle fera grève, c'est tellement cool de ne pas avoir cours !!! Pour ta question, je ne peux pas te répondre sans l'autorisation d'Albane ! Merci pour ta review !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 45

Le premier jour des vacances

Durant la semaine qui suivit Harry se demanda sincèrement comment il avait pu se priver de l'aide et du soutien de ses deux meilleurs amis quand il en avait le plus besoin, depuis la rentrée. Car ce fut grâce à eux qu'il tint le choc. Non seulement ses parents n'étaient pas morts, eux-même savaient qu'il n'était pas mort, ils avaient une fille qui le connaissait. Mais le pire, c'était que Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore savaient que Lily et James n'étaient pas morts et qu'ils avaient toujours tout fait pour conserver Harry dans son ignorance et l'éloigner du bonheur. Il se sentait trahi au plus profond de lui-même. 

Il se demandait en quel adulte il pouvait avoir confiance. Et il ne put répondre. Peut-être que tout le monde savait que depuis toujours on se moquait de lui, on le trompait. Peut-être qu'il était de notoriété publique que Lily et James avaient prétexté être morts pour abandonner leur fils, balafré à vie. Il se reprenait alors, mais non ! Hermine avait dit que ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de parler de lui. Mais pourquoi alors n'avaient-ils jamais cherché à le retrouver. Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas plus de réponse que lui mais étaient toujours là quand il le fallait et Ron trouvait toujours le moyen de le faire rire.

Il arrêta d'envoyer des lettres à Remus et Sirius et déchiraient celles qui lui arrivaient, il n'accorda plus un regard ni sourire à Dumbledore et se méfiait de tout ce qui avaient plus de dix-huit. Mais jamais il ne pu voir Diamond comme une traîtresse.

Par contre, sa plus grande joie venaient de ses transformations en Plumarron et il découvrit qu'il pouvait parler avec Hedwige. Par contre elle et son cerveau de chouette ne purent jamais comprendre qu'elle avait son maître devant elle. Plumarron dut donc lui expliquer que Mon Sorcier (c'était comme ça qu' Hedwige désignait Harry) ne voulait plus envoyer de lettres à part en Russie et qu'elle aurait beaucoup de longs voyages à faire. Elle haussa le haut des ailes et fit d'un air dédaigneux :

« S'il faut le faire, je le ferait ! »

Les vacances de la Toussaint vinrent rapidement et malgré de longues conversations avec Ron et Hermione, Harry ne put trouver une réponse à sa question principale : Pourquoi lui avait-on toujours dit que ces parents étaient morts ?

Le frère et la sœur Potter s'échangèrent quelques lettres dans lesquelles ils apprirent à se connaître et à s'apprécier mais aussi où ils mirent au point leur plan. Les vacances d' Harry se terminaient le dimanche de la première semaine de Novembre, ce qui correspondait au deuxième jour des vacances d' Hermine, qui était libérée la veille. Ils avaient prévus de se retrouver à 17 h, heure anglaise, au stade de Quidditch. Le rendez-vous était à Poudlard, car, en plus, Lily et James avaient visiblement un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ce jour-là ! Mais un événement imprévu troubla le plan bien cadré. 

Le premier jour des vacances au matin, Harry eut la désagréable surprise, en descendant déjeuner, de trouver, dans le hall, Remus et Patmol. Remus affichait un large sourire et le serra très fort dans les bras tandis que, chien fou, Patmol sautait de tous les cotés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? » s'exclama Harry

« Ha ! Patmol et moi nous doutions bien que tu ne recevais pas nos lettres : tu nous a jamais répondu ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » répéta Harry d'un ton peu aimable. 

« Ben, fit Remus, maintenant que tu as une maison, tu n'as plus besoin de passer tes vacances à Poudlard ! Allez, va faire tes bagages, on y va ! »

Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie, rester à Poudlard et ne pas partir avec ces traîtres. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, et Hermione, d'un coup de coude lui indiqua que le moment n'était pas bien choisi pour exploser de colère et cracher ses quatre vérités à Sirius et Remus. Il se retint donc et alla rassembler ses affaires, la gorge serrée et Ron vint le voir et lui remonta le moral : 

« Dis-toi que comme ils ne savent pas que tu sais, ils ne changeront pas de comportement envers toi ! Ca sera comme si de rien n'était ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont gentils avec toi ! Et puis, tu pourras leur poser plein de questions sur tes parents. Et si tu t'y prends bien, ils t'avoueront ce que tu sais déjà sans s'en rendre compte ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sauront te distraire, tu t'amuseras bien !»

Harry soupira et levant la tête de sa valise, il fit :

« Si je ne suis pas là pour le rendez-vous avec Hermine, vous y irez, Hermione et toi, hein ?! »

« Bien sur ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis tu peux toujours nous envoyez Hedwige ! »

Harry hocha la tête et avalant avec difficulté sa salive et fermant sa valise, il jeta à Ron une regard malheureux. »

« Allez, ça va aller ! Ca te change rien au fait qu'ils t'aiment ! » fit Ron en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos. 

Et bientôt, Harry se retrouva à l'arrière de la voiture de Remus avec Hedwige à coté de lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**A tout à l'heure pour le chapitre suivant !**


	46. Une histoire de coeur

Chapitre 46 

Une histoire de cœur

Sirius, redevenu humain, et Remus, lui faisaient gentiment la conversation en lui demandant comment allaient les cours et Hermione, et Ron et Rogue. Harry répondait à demi-mots et en grommelant. Il les considérait du siège arrière en essayant de se mettre dans le crâne que ces deux personnes en qui il avait toujours eu entièrement confiance, savaient que Lily et James n'étaient pas morts. Et même, Remus lui avait menti en le regardant dans les yeux quand il lui avait parlé des Korndrov ! Comment avait-il pu ? Et dire qu'Harry les aimait !

Sirius tourna vers lui son visage jeune et dynamique et s'exclama :

« Dis-donc, tu n'es pas trop causant ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es fatigué ? »

Harry leva vers lui des yeux exaspérés, Sirius eut un sourire et ajouta les yeux malicieux :

« Ou alors, c'est un problème de cœur ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Un problème de cœur comme tu dis ! » grogna Harry qui avait effectivement le cœur brisé.

Remus et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard et soudain, faisant tanguer la voiture, ils se balancèrent ensemble de gauche à droite et se mirent à chanter tels les clients du Chaudron Baveur vers deux heures du matin :

« _Ha, mon grand,_

_Tu te décideras quand ?_

_Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut le dire !_

_Plus tu attends, plus tu fais pire ! _

_Tu t'as pas l'air très intelligent,_

_A la regarder comme ça tout le temps !_

_C'est à elle qu'il faut le dire !_

_Plus tu attends, plus ça la fait rire!_

_On sait bien que tu l'aimes !_

_Et elle sait bien que tu l'aimes !_

_Mais force-toi donc à aller lui dire ,_

_Ca lui fera plaisir !_ »

Remus s'effondra sur son volant et Sirius sur le tableau de bord. Harry soupira ostensiblement pour montrer son mépris, mais Sirius et Remus ne furent pas en état de lui répondre avant bien cinq minutes. La voiture se conduisait toute seule, Remus ayant abandonné son rôle de conducteur. Sous le regard indifférent d' Harry, Sirius, s'essuyant les yeux finit par hoqueter :

« Oh, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas chanté celle-là ! Et on s'en souvient encore ! »

« Faut dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu la chanter à James ! » s'exclama Remus avant de repartir pour un nouveau fou-rire . 

« Ha la la ! Sûr, tu serais pas né, Harry, si on avait pas un peu poussé ton père ! »

Cette remarque fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Harry qui d'ailleurs se glaça sur place ! 

Mais Remus se tourna vers Sirius et en rajouta une couche :

« Et celle avec le prénom de Lily ? »

« Oh oui ! Oh attend ! On la fait pour Harry ! »

Et le chœur des vieux copains repartit. La voiture tanguait toujours dangereusement tandis que son intérieur retentissait de :

_« Encore un lapsus révélateur,_

_ça se voit que tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur._

_Car je m'appelle Sirius, et tu viens de m'appeler :_

_Sirizzzzzzzzzzzzz_ !!!!! »

Harry poussa un soupir et détourna la tête, c'était pathétique ! Pourquoi tout le monde croyait-il qu'il était amoureux de Siriz ?

« En plus, Sirius et Siriz, ça va vachement bien ! » gémit Remus, mort de rire, en tapant sur son volant.

Ils pleuraient tous les deux de rire et rien que le fait de se regarder provoquait un nouvel éclat de rire. Harry lui restait impassible en les regardant l'air le plus sévère possible. Mais les deux Maraudeurs semblait l'avoir oublié et entamèrent une autre chanson. Pas du tout le même thème :

« _La mère Rogue s'est trompée dans sa potion,_

_ou bien alors elle l'a trouvé dans un potiron._

_En tout cas, Sev'rus est pire qu'un melon !_

_Parlez-lui de baignoire, de lavabo ou de bidet,_

_Il ne saura sûrement pas ce que c'est,_

_Ou bien alors, il préfère rester laid !_

_Coté intelligence, ça ne le rattrape pas :_

_Demandez lui ce que plus tard il fera _

_Prof de potion comme Maman, il répondra !_ »

Cette dernière chanson arracha un sourire à Harry, et malgré lui il finit par rire de bon cœur. Il décida alors de faire comme si de rien était et de vivre avec Remus et Sirius comme il l'avait fait pendant les vacances d'été. Même si Sirius et Remus lui avaient caché la vérité sur ses parents, ça n'empêchait que depuis qu'il les connaissait, ils avaient toujours tout fait pour le protéger !

Ainsi passa les quinze jours de vacances entre visites au zoo sorcier et au cinéma sorcier. Même si Harry n'oubliait pas que ses protecteurs lui mentaient (ou plutôt oubliaient de lui parler de quelque chose), il finit pas retrouver sa bonne humeur et l'histoire de ses parents ne lui sembla bientôt plus qu'une erreur, qui serait réparée le dernier jour des vacances. Après tout peut-être que ses parents comptaient débarquer chez Remus pour lui faire la surprise de sa vie.

Cependant Harry se garda bien de parler du Plumarron à Sirius et Remus.

Le samedi avant la fin des vacances( soit, donc le premier jour des vacances d'Hermine et le jour ou les Korndrov voyageait de Moscou à Poudlard) Remus et Sirius annoncèrent quelque chose d'étrange à Harry. Ils devraient partir le lendemain matin, et sûrement qu'Harry ne les reverrait plus avant de repartir à Poudlard. Mais il avait déjà son billet et n'aurait qu'à se présenter au Poudlard Express à midi comme pour n'importe quelle rentrée. Pour ses bagages, Remus allait les expédier directement à Poudlard par un tour de magie avant de partir ! C'était aussi simple que cela ! 

Mais attention, interdiction formelle de sortir de la maison avant le départ pour King's Cross, et interdiction tout aussi formelle de louper le train !

Harry acquiesça mais en lui-même, il savait déjà qu'il allait désobéir. Sous la forme de Plumarron, il allait rejoindre Poudlard pour être à l'heure à son rendez-vous avec Hermine…

Ce fut ainsi que Remus et Sirius partirent à huit heures du matin, laissant derrière eux, un Harry qui, sûr, n'allait pas être à Poudlard avant huit heures du soir. En fait, Plumarron décolla en direction du Nord vingt minutes après eux. Jamais il n'avait fait un si long voyage sous sa forme animagus et du s'arrêter et se reposer souvent. Enfin, vers 16 heures, il survolait Poudlard. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Prochain chapitre demain normalement avec 'Chapitre 47 : Harry et Hermine'. La première phrase, elle ne va pas vous dire grand chose, mais : « Plumarron piqua et rentra directement dans la volière. »


	47. Harry et Hermine

**Solar : J'ai moi-même ce genre de problème. La seule chose que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'actualiser ta page (ça marche quelques fois) ou d'attendre. Voilà, c'est dans ce chapitre que Harry rencontre Hermine ! Merci pour tes reviews !**

**Tiffany : Te la joue pas à la Dobby ! Ca m'embêterais que tu te fasses mal ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Oui, le chap 49 est le chapitre où Harry verra ses parents ! Merci pour les reviews !**

**Gandalf : Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Surtout maintenant ! Mais, je fais vraiment des efforts pour vous mettre des mises à jour tous les jours ou au pire tous les deux jours. Merci pour ta review !**

**Zag : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !**

**Deedlit : Tu arrives à te racheter, c'est incroyable ! lol Pour ta question, ce sera dans les derniers chapitres, même si c'est tout proche maintenant, il y aura quelques rebondissements d'ici là ! lol. Merci pour tous tes compliments et ta review !**

**Ccilia : Tu sauras ainsi que j'ai toujours raison ! lol. En effet, tu vois qu'Albane ne l'a changé en hibou que pour les besoins de la fic (tape pas Bane, je sais que c'est pas vrai, et que tu adores la chouette blanche de ta grange là où dorment les milliers de chauve-souris / Aïe ! D'accord, je me calme !). Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !**

**Olivier : Je trouve pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de suspense par rapport à ce que vous avez déjà eu et à ce que vous aurez ! Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments !**

**Angelina Johnson : Si tu m'avais vu quand je me suis aperçue de l'heure ! J'ai été obligée de mettre la chapitre presque sans correction et sans les réponses aux reviews pour que tu puisses l'avoir ! Merci pour tes compliments, ta review, et BON VOYAGE !**

**Cécé Johnson : Quand ils s'y mettent les Maraudeurs, c'est pas triste, hein ! Chapeau pour les maths ! Merci pour ta review, et BON VOYAGE à toi aussi !**

**Mimi-la-pro : Surtout tiens bon ! C'est presque la fin ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !**

**Ano (ou l'adepte des grandes reviews !) : 1e chose : NOUS sommes cool ! lol. Pour le modèle du mec idéal (si ça pouvait exister !), tu t'es encore trompée, les grands blonds aux yeux bleus, c'est à Clem, bref, à moi ! Albane, comme elle te l'a dit, c'est Oleg Menshikov ! (en + jeune peut être ! Non, tape pas Bane !). Oui, j'ai vu mon Orli avec sa crête, c'est vrai que je le préfère la tête complètement rasée, mais c'est pas une raison de se moquer de lui ! Merci pour tes compliments, ton impatience et tes reviews !**

**Nina : Pourtant, j'avais bien dit que j'en postais deux ! lol. Mais tant pis, l'important, c'est que tu aies compris finalement ! Merci de tes compliments !**

**Relena : Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments !**

**Kahina : C'est tout le mystère de la fic ! Je ne peux donc rien te dire ! Désolée. Merci quand même pour ta review !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 47 

Harry et Hermine

Plumarron piqua et rentra directement dans la volière. De là, dédaignant les véritables hiboux, il entra à l'intérieur même de Poudlard et se dirigea dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ! Là, attablés autour d'un monopoly sorcier, il trouva Ron, Hermione et Neville. Il se posa sur la table, envoyant voler tous les pions.

« Hoooo ! s'exclama Ron, je crois que ce hibou s'est perdu ! Euh, tu viens Hermione, on va le ramener ! »

Et saisissant Plumarron, il me mit sur son épaule et suivit d'Hermione il entra dans le dortoir des garçons. Hermione pouvait y entrer car c'était la pleine journée et qu'elle était accompagnée d'un garçon. Neville les regarda partir, la bouche ouverte, sans comprendre grand-chose. Une fois la porte refermée, Hermione s'écria :

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Reprenant sa forme humaine, Harry fit :

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais louper le rendez-vous avec Hermine ! Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver ! »

« Elle est arrivée ! »

« Hein ?? »

« On l'a croisée, expliqua Ron, elle déambulait toute seule dans les couloirs et comme elle te ressemble beaucoup et qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu avant, on s'est dit que c'était forcément elle ! »

« Et on avait raison, elle est très gentille ! Elle t'attend comme prévu devant le stade de Quidditch avec ta cape d'invisibilité ! On lui a  dit qu'on était pas sûrs que tu puisses venir, mais elle a dit qu'elle attendrait quand même ! »

« Ma cape ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a dit que vos parents avaient rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et qu'elle aurait besoin de la cape pour rentrer avec eux dans le bureau ! On lui a aussi parlé de Plumarron ! » expliqua Hermione

« Je pourrais sûrement rentrer dans le bureau par la fenêtre ou alors sous la cape d'invisibilité avec elle ! Elle est intelligente ! »

Harry n'en pouvait plus, dans même pas une heure, il allait retrouver la famille avec qui il était séparé depuis quatorze ans. Il se mit à faire des petits bonds pour dissimuler son excitation.

« Tes affaires et Hedwige sont arrivées ce matin ! Remus et Sirius ne se sont pas aperçu que tu étais parti ? »

« Non, ils sont partis eux-même ! A l'heure qu'il est, je devrais être dans le Poudlard Express ! »

« Ils ne vont être contents, sûrement ! Mais il faut que tu y ailles maintenant Harry ! Elle doit t'attendre ! » fit Hermione

« Bon ben Harry, il ne nous reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance ! Tu es orphelin pour encore quinze minutes ! Profites-en bien ! »

Harry les contempla et soupira pour essayer de se défaire de son stress mais ce fut en vain. Il se transforma en Plumarron et attrapa dans ses serres sa cape d'invisibilité de Ron lui tendait. 

Bientôt Ron et Hermione se ré-attablèrent avec Neville pour finir leur jeu et Plumarron vola vers le stade de Quidditch.

Appuyée contre la porte, une jeune fille avait l'air tout aussi nerveuse que celui qu'elle attendait.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un vert extraordinaire, sur sa robe de sorcier, était cousu le symbole de Durmstrang avec marqué en dessus en alphabet cyrillique : Etalianne.

Elle se tordait les mains et essayait de respirer calmement quand un hibou Grand-duc vint se poser devant elle. Elle posa ses yeux sur elle, et avec un  fort accent russe, elle murmura :

« Plumarron ? »

Harry reprit son apparence humaine et il y eut quelques secondes où ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. 

Elle retrouvait son frère, il découvrait sa sœur ! Bientôt ils seraient réunis avec leurs parents.

Elle finit par s'approcher et murmura :

« Harry…Ca fait tellement longtemps que je veux te voir…Enfin tu es là ! »

« Hermine…je…euh… » commença Harry, mais il ne trouva pas les mots.

Maintenant il avait une sœur, il l'aimait comme Draco aimait Siriz ou comme Ron aimait Ginny. Des années de Dursley s'effacèrent quand il vit Hermine.

Et ils se sautèrent au cou.

« J'ai la cape d'invisibilité que tu as demandée à mes amis ! » fit Harry, une fois qu'ils se fut découvert et que l'excitation de la rencontre fut passée.

« Oui, je ne sais pas où le bureau de ton directeur se situe mais papa et maman y ont rendez-vous dans cinq minutes. On est arrivés ce midi, et ils m'ont dit de me promener dans Poudlard et qu'on se retrouverait à l'entrée du château vers 19 h ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait pendant tout ce temps, mais il faut qu'on aille au bureau de ton directeur maintenant ! »

« Viens, alors » fit Harry dont le cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée que le plus grand moment de sa vie allait se produire dans quelques instants.

Il rabattit la cape d'invisibilité sur eux-deux et se serrant contre elle, ils partirent en courrant vers le château.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour le prochain chapitre, on change totalement d'atmosphère ! Direction la « _Chapitre 47 : Le secret de Narcissa ». Une 1e phrase pour vous mettre dans le bain ? « __Voldemort tenait toujours ses réunions de Mangemorts dans un cimetière et celle-là ne faisait pas exception._ »

Voilà de quoi vous faire patienter jusqu'à demain, du moins, je l'espère !


	48. Le secret de Narcissa

**J'attends les réponses d'Albane ! Sachez que le chapitre est totalement corrigé et prêt à être publié, donc le retard n'est pas sous ma responsabilité ! A tout à l'heure !**

**Les voilà ! **

**Zag : j'ai écrit la rencontre comme je l'imaginais, si ça correspond aussi à ce que tu imaginais, je suis contente !Merci pour ta review !**

**Tiffany : merci pour te compliments et ne pleure pas trop ! Je ne pouvais pas faire cette rencontre sans e moindre grammes d'émotions ! Les chapitres qui viennent dénouent toute l'histoire !**

**Melepha : je ne sais pas ! Clem a mis ces deux chapitre en même temps ! Merci pour ta review**

**Ccilia :c'est ma petite manie : je mets un chap qui n'a rien à voir histoire de casser un peu le stress mais ça ne fait que l'empirer ! Et ne dis pas que ce chapitre n'a rien à voir avant de connaître la fin de la fic : tout a un lien avec tout … !Quant à tes prévisions, la réponse est dans la suite, mais n'espérez pas connaître secret de la mère de Draco tout de suite (gnark gnark !) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Aria Lupin : euh non pas vraiment de lien entre Siriz et Sirius à part qu'ils sont presque homonymes et qu'ils sont tous les deux proches d'Harry ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ta crise ne t'a pas trop épuisée et que tu auras assez de force pour la lire ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Solar : Ho ! Ben faut pas te mettre dans des états comme ça pour ma fic ! Ce n'est pas un examen et ce n'est pas le vrai tome5 ! Mais ça fait plaisir ! En tout cas, j'espère que la rencontre t'a plue ! Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !**

**Deedlit : il y a 57 chapitre en tous, plus quelque pages ou j'expose les personnages et les caractères que j'ai essayés de leur donner ! Intriguant, n'est-ce pas ! Tu seras encore plus intriguée à la fin du chap… ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !**

**Hermiona292 : merci pour tes deux reviews, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te contentera. Je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura pas vraiment de chapitre long sur Hermine et Harry ! Voldemort n'apporte peut-être rien au fait qu'Harry voie ses parents pour la première fois au chap 49, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est là, et qu'il a toujours un mauvais coup à préparer !**

**Marie : voici la suite ! merci pour ta double review !**

**Cerendy Potter : relève-toi, je t'en prie !Voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Alana Chantelune ! Merci, sympa, voilà la suite !**

**Anonymoua :J'espère que tu ne pleures pas trop, mais ce genre de rencontre sont comme toujours un peu émouvante ! Personnellement ma phrase préférée de ce chap est « des année de Dursley s'effacèrent quand il vit Hermine » peut-être pourrait-elle résumer tout ce qui concerne les Korndrov dans cette fic ! Non, non on est pas russes, mais françaises toutes les deux, même si des fois, on aimerait bien être russes ! On est accros (amoureuses ?)d'un russe chacune, et on est fan des russes de 1ère catégorie !C'est tout ! Je ne peux pas vraiment te décrire comment les Russes parlent, tu te doutes bien que c'est pas possibles par écrit !Voilà tu commences à comprendre comment fonctionne mes chapitres ! Les chapitres avec Voldemort ne se terminent pas tous bien, mais cette fois non plus, il n'y aura pas de mort (pas encore !)Merci comme toujours pour ta review !**

**Mimi-la-pro : Nous aussi on espère que tu vas pouvoir tenir, et encore nous mettre tout plein de reviews ! Beaucoup de mes lecteurs s'accordent pour dire que mes chapitres sont courts mais bien ! Peut-être vaut-il mieux ça plutôt qu'ils soient longs et ennuyeux ! Merci pour ta review !**
    
    **Emma : si tu savais combien de fois on m'a demandé de tout mettre en même temps ! **
    
    **Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la fin arrive ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Mya : 18 sur 20, c'est déjà pas mal, merci beaucoup ! Il n'y aura pas, dans cette fic, de romance entre qui que se soit ! Je ne sais pas faire et je n'aime pas faire, et ce n'était pas mon but dans cette fic ! Quant à l'idée du suite des Korndrov, ça serait possible si je trouvais quoi y raconter ! Mais comme je connais mes revieweurs, j'insiste j'ai bien dit c'est possible, mais pas, il se peut que je le fasse ! J'ai une autre fic à me soucier en ce moment (hein, Clem !;-)Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !**

**Gandalf : hé oui, je coupe toujours au moment où il faut pas ! Je sais, ça vous fait râler, mais ça vous accroche à va fic ! (moi ? un peu sadique ?) Merci pour ta review !**

**Relena : Je prends ça comme un compliment ! Merci pour la review !**

**Maria Vodomerl : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 48 

Le secret de Narcissa

Voldemort tenait toujours ses réunions de Mangemorts dans un cimetière et celle-là ne faisait pas exception. Alors qu'Harry découvrait sa sœur, il déclara aux quelques encapuchonnés devant lui :

« Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui car je vous considère comme mes alliés les plus fidèles et c'est avec vous que j'ai décidé d'organiser l'expédition qui confirmera, à jamais mon pouvoir. Et cette  opération aura lieu ce soir-même ! Grâce à Pettigrow qui a passé plusieurs années à Poudlard, je connais tous les détails de cette forteresse et je sais maintenant comment l'attaquer. Ce soir, nous attaquerons Poudlard. Vous pouvez tuer tout ce qui n'est pas Serpentards, et bien sûr tous les professeurs. Mais le but de ce soir tient en trois noms. Harry Potter, Neville Longdubat et Siriz Malfoy ! Ca sera eux qu'il faudra tuer en priorité ! »

Les Mangemorts sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Lucius et Narcissa, qui, sous leurs capuchons ne bougèrent pas. Voldemort continua :

« Les deux premiers sont à Gryffondor et la dernière est à Serdaigle, comme son nom de famille ne l'indique pas ! »

Il y eut quelques rires parmi les Mangemorts et Lucius sentit la rage lui monter au visage.

« Si, ce soir, c'est trois-là sont morts alors nous pourrons dire que nous avons réussi ! D'après Draco Malfoy, Potter est constamment surveillé ! Un bon garçon, ce Draco ! Ce soir vers 20 h, préparez-vous à venir me rejoindre à mon signal. La bataille sera dure car Dumbledore possède de bons professeurs, mais si nous restons unis, nous vaincrons et je dominerais le monde ! »

Les Mangemorts acclamèrent leur seigneur et commencèrent à se séparer en transplanant. Mais au moment où le couple Malfoy s'apprêtait à partir, Voldemort lui-même les rappela :

« Lucius ! Vous êtes pressé ? Il faut que je vous parle ! Non, pas à vous, Narcissa ! »

Lucius et Voldemort s'éloignèrent que quelque pas :

« Ce soir, il faudra tuer votre fille… »

« Je le ferais sans difficulté, ce n'est plus ma fille ! Mais, si je puis me permettre, votre grandeur, j'aimerais tout de même savoir pourquoi, qu'a t'elle fait ? »

« Elle m'a trahi ! Elle a trahi son serment, et elle entretient avec Potter une très bonne relation d'amitié. Tous les plans dont elle est au courant, elle les a déjà peut-être, dévoilés à Dumbledore. Elle est comme Rogue, face à moi, elle est Mangemorte mais en réalité, elle a depuis longtemps déjà rejoint le camp ennemi. Elle ne mérite que la mort, mais je ne peux pas la tuer ! C'est donc à vous que je le demanderais ce soir ! »

Lucius s'emplit de haine envers Siriz. Elle avait fait pire que s'être à Serdaigle, il n'y avait plus aucun lien entre eux si ce n'est que ce soir, il la tuerait sans remord et de sang-froid. Elle le méritait. Il la haïssait plus que n'importe qui ! Il était temps d'effacer cette erreur, cette fille, la faire disparaître à jamais !

« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas la tuer ? Vous avez déjà essayé ? »

« Bien sur ! Mais…Vous ne savez pas pourquoi je ne peux pas la tuer ? Comme Potter, mon Avada Kedavra est inutile contre elle ! Vous ne savez pas, mais votre femme le sait sûrement elle… »

Narcissa observait de loin son mari et son maître qui discutaient. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle était pétrifiée parce que Voldemort venait de dire : s'il voulait la tuer, c'est qu'il savait ce qu'elle était et que son secret était dévoilé. Elle préférerait mourir à la place de sa fille, mais on ne pouvait s'opposer au seigneur. N'était-ce pas pour exactement la même chose que Lily Potter était morte ?

Soudain Lucius revint vers elle, en fureur et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il l'attrapa par le collet et la poussa par terre.

« Tu le savais, hein ! Tu le savais pourquoi ta fille est à Serdaigle ! Et pourquoi le Seigneur ne peut pas la tuer » fulmina en la regardant, assise par terre

« Oui, cracha t'elle pleine de rage, oui, je le sais, et elle aussi ! »

Lucius grogna quelque chose et avec violence, il attrapa le bras de sa femme qu'il releva sans ménagement et pesta :

« Oh, ça va pas se passer comme ça ! On va s'expliquer ! »

Et, en fureur, le couple transplana.

Voldemort et Queudver les regarda partir avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils adoraient les scènes de disputes !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Alors pour le prochain chapitre : « Chapitre 49 : Lily et James : « Hermine et Harry coururent ainsi invisibles jusqu'au château où ils s'apprêtaient à monter les marches quand des éclats de voix les arrêtèrent. » »**

**Voilà de quoi vous tenir en haleine jusqu'au prochain !******


	49. Lily et James

Math : Tant que tu lis les chapitres et surtout ça te plait, on est contentes ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Voilà la suite tant attendue !   
  
Aria Lupin : Le suspens.ha le suspens ! On pourra dire que je vous ai tenu en haleine tout le long de la fic avec le suspens ! Vous n'aimez pas ça ??? Clem a eu quelque petits problèmes pour mettre le chap, mais ça a fini par passer ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !  
  
Anonymoua (C..u) : Oui, Narcissa va passer un sale quart d'heure ! Ca ne sera pas décrit mais juste suggéré et vous l'avez déjà tous compris ! Bien sur qu'il faut obéir à ses parents où tuteurs, d'ailleurs, Harry vient de désobéir à Remus en ne prenant pas le Poudlard express : il va regretter . !Lucius n'aura logiquement pas le temps de révéler à Draco le secret de Narcissa et Siriz (à part en communication mentale mais ce n'est pas le cas !) mais (Clem's) Dray découvrira en temps voulu le secret de sa s?ur et vous en même temps que lui ! C'est qui le grand méchant loup ? Remus, ou celui qui a mangé le petit chaperon rouge ? Merci, comme toujours, pour ta review !  
  
Lexyann : Pourquoi Neville ? Ha ha : suspens ! Vous le saurez, vous le saurez, mais pas tout de suite ! Désolée : promis vous saurez TOUT à la fin !!En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments !   
  
Waterlilie : pas de problèmes ! On sait que tu lis même si tu mets pas de reviews ! Merci pour les compliments !  
  
Deedlit : Je l'avais dis dans les réponses aux reviews que vous ne saurez pas le secret de Narcissa : ça serait trop facile (hé hé * rire perfide *).En tout cas, vous savez que le secret existe, vous savez que vous le connaîtrez un jour, et vous savez que ce n'est pas un hasard si Voldemort n'a pas pu tuer Siriz ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Hermiona292 : J'avoue, il n'y a pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, à part un plan d'attaque et le confirmation que Siriz, comme Harry, peut résister à Voldemort ! Faire une pétition pour qu'on mette les chap plus vite ? Pourquoi pas ! Il y en a bien qui font des grèves ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! Tiffany : voila le chapitre où Harry se retrouve pour la première fois face à ses parents ! Pourquoi tuer Neville ? Eh bien disons que pour son rôle, j'aurais pu choisir n'importe qui, mais avec l'avis de Clem, j'ai choisi Neville : celui qui n'a jamais un rôle vraiment important (enfin ça vaut pas Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown !)Non, Voldemort ne peut tuer si Siriz ni Harry !Merci pour ta review  
  
Solar : ne t' inquiètes pas, vous finirez par le connaître, le secret ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Zag : merci pour tes compliments ! Vrai, Narcissa dans ma fic n'est pas méchante, contrairement à son mari ! N'oubliez pas la fête des Momans le 25 mai (Pourquoi la mienne est-elle née juste quelque jours avant ???????) Voilà le chapitre tant attendu.tu risques d'être déçue.En tout cas, merci de m'avoir reviewée  
  
Alana Chantelune : prévois un seau parce que tu ne sauras le secret qu'au chap 56 (de mémoire) alors si tu baves jusqu'à là ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Mimi-la-pro : merci pour tous ces compliments ! Voici le chapitre où Harry, effectivement, voit ses parents !C'est sympa de reviewer jusqu'à la fin ! On peut dire que vous l'attendez depuis longtemps ce chap !! ! Merci !  
  
Ccilia : Narcissa est mal barrée, oui, effectivement ! Tu as remarqué la perfidie de Voldemort qui demande juste à Lucius de tuer Siriz, pas à un autre ! J'adore ce Voldy (euh..dans une certaine mesure, quand même !)Tu l'as dit : Fichu lycée !Entièrement d'accord avec toi, et Clem aussi je suppose ! Oui c'est effectivement le chap qu'on vous annonce depuis.houch.longtemps ! mais vous risquez d'être un peu déçues : ne vous emballez pas trop ! Moi et mon fichu suspens ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 49  
  
Lily et James Hermine et Harry coururent ainsi invisibles jusqu'au château où ils s'apprêtaient à monter les marches quand des éclats de voix les arrêta. Ils se retournèrent et Harry se paralysa. Pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans, il avait ses parents devant lui.  
  
Hermine le tira et ils s'écartèrent de leur chemins. Mais Lily et James n'étaient pas seuls. Sirius sauta les deux premières marches d'un coup et s'écria, les bras écartés, regardant le château : « Ah ! Poudlard ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! »  
  
James l' imita aussitôt et bondissant sur les première marches, il s 'écria : « Ah ! Poudlard ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! »  
  
« Oui, bah, tu ferais bien rester en chien ! » avertit Remus  
  
Sirius se transforma aussitôt en Patmol  
  
« N'empêche, reprit Remus, jamais vu un match aussi palpitant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait le prendre ! »  
  
« C'est la tribune qu'il s'est pris ! Le Vif-D'Or était parti depuis déjà longtemps ! fit James en haussant les épaules .  
  
« Il aurait pu se faire mal ! » s'exclama Lily avec une voix extrêmement douce. Patmol gambadait autour d'eux.  
  
« Il est temps de y aller ! fit Remus, Dumbledore doit nous attendre depuis longtemps ! »  
  
« On devrait plus souvent se faire des après-midis comme celle-ci, resto, Quidditch, ciné. ! »  
  
« Ma pauvre Hermine ! Toute seule dans Poudlard ! Je la connais, elle n'aura parlé à personne ! On aurait du l'emmener avec nous ! Elle s'est peut-être perdue ! »fit Lily d'une petite voix  
  
« En tout cas, fit Remus d'un ironique ton solennel, ton aîné, tu sais où il est ! Dans le Poudlard Express ! Il arrive dans trois heures ! Allons travailler pour lui en attendant !  
  
« J'espère qu'on aura le temps de tout faire avant qu'il n'arrive ! »soupira James  
  
« Remus, tu nous donneras des photos de lui ? » demanda Lily d'un ton suppliant. Et ils ouvrirent la grande porte pour rentrer. Harry ne put jamais dire comment ses jambes avaient pu le porter à ce moment. Si Remus et Sirius était partis ce matin-là, c'était pour retrouver ses parents et passer une journée en leur compagnie ; Lily s'inquiétait pour Hermine et James, lui, priait pour être reparti avant qu' Harry n'arrive !  
  
Harry les observait : Ils étaient comme dans le Miroir du Rised et du Tcerid. Ils avaient l'air tellement gentils ! Il avait envie de se jeter sur eux. Il ne voulait plus en vouloir à la terre entière d'avoir été séparés. Maintenant, il était là, avec Remus et Sirius et Hermine et ses parents. Il ne manquait plus que Ron et Hermione, et son bonheur aurait été complet ! Mais quand les quatre adultes furent entrés et qu'il fallut se précipiter à leur suite, avant que la porte ne se referme, Harry ne put faire un pas et Hermine dut le tirer.  
  
Ils se glissèrent dans la porte ouverte et l'effet contraire se produisit, les jambes d' Harry le poussait toutes seules à suivre ses parents. Comme un chaton suit sa mère. Arrivé devant le bureau de Dumbledore, si bien connu d' Harry, Sirius reprit son apparence normale et sous la cape, Harry prit l'apparence de Plumarron. Remus prononça le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Hermine, Plumarron sur le bras, se précipita et se colla à eux pour passer. Le parfum de Lily emplit le bec de Plumarron. La conscience d' Harry, à l'intérieur de Plumarron, ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été physiquement si proche de sa mère et résister à la tentation de la toucher fut dur. La porte se referma derrière eux et Hermine faillit pousser un petit cri en s'apercevant qu'elle était sur un escalier en colimaçon qui montait tout seul. Bientôt, les quatre, suivis à leur insu, débarquèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Trois personnes y était déjà et Hermine se glissa dans un coin. Plumarron observait avec étonnement : il connaissait les trois personnes déjà présentes : Dumbledore bien sûr, Mondigus Fletcher, le directeur de Quidditch Academy, le chef de Diamond et plus étonnant : Mme Figg ! Sa voisine à Privet Drive ! C'était une sorcière ?? Il la regardait encore quand Sirius, Remus, Lily et James prirent place.  
  
« Nous vous attendions ! La réunion de l' Ordre du Phénix est ouverte ! » déclara Dumbledore.  
  
Regardant et écoutant autant qu'ils pouvaient, Hermine et Plumarron firent silence. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Pas le temps de tout corriger, désolée 


	50. Panique dans l'Ordre du Phénix

Zag : eh non, désolée, vous ne saurez tout qu'à la toute fin de la fic, mais ça se rapproche ! plus que 8 chapitres ! Oui, pour moi, les Maraudeurs sont de grand enfants, même si la vie ne les a pas épargnés (cf., mon autre fic : « Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? ») Ca y est : James, Lily et Harry vont échanger quelques mots ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Hermione Potter : j'espère que tu n'as tué personne en attendant, voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Solar : et oui ! de plus en plus palpitant et ça ne va pas s'arrêter de sitôt !Merci pour ta review !  
  
LouAnge : Merci pour ton tes compliments, mais j'aurais du mal à devenir ecrivaine puisque ça n'existe pas ! Comble du machisme, les hommes n'ont pas prévu qu'une femme puisse écrire, il n'y a pas de féminin à écrivain ! Heureusement que JK Rowling est là et beaucoup d'autre femmes écrivains ! Quant à moi, ça serait bien étonnant que je puisse un jour vraiment écrivain ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que tu le proposes ! Quant à la suite, je crains qu'on ne m'en réclame une à grand cri quand celle-là sera finie ! mais pour l'instant, rien n'est prévu ! Et puis j'attendrais de finir ma fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux (même pas encore commencée à être publié) et puis le bac et ses résultats et enfin le tome 5 que je puisse prendre en compte de nouvelles données pour ma fic ! Or le tome 5 annulant ma fic, l'idée d'une suite semble assez compromise ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !  
  
Ccilia : on a toujours dit qu'Harry verrait ses parents au chap 49, pas qu'eux le verraient et encore moins lui parleraient (désolée.) mais tout cela est pour maintenant ! Et (encore désolée) ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il saura pourquoi ! Mais dans quelques chapitres ! Ha oui, les mauvaise notes juste avant le bac ! Je connais ça. ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !  
  
Alana Chantelune : prévoit même plusieurs seaux car il y a des pleurs et des cris à la fin de ce chap ! Le but de n'importe quel auteur n'es t-il pas qu'on ait envie de lire la suite de son livre, et ses autres livres ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review !  
  
Tiffany : Mais si tu as reviewer le chapitre 48, et j'ai répondu à ta review ! Tu demandais pourquoi il fallait tuer Neville ! C'est dans ce chapitre qu'Harry parle à ses parents ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
SaTell : J'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic, et je te souhaite bonne lecture et bon courage : tu as encore 47 chapitres à supporter avant d'arriver à ce chapitre 20 ! En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews !  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Eh oui, il les a vus ! Quant à leur parler et être vu d'eux, c'est dans ce chapitre, oui, oui celui qui suit !! Merci pour tes compliments, et pour ta fic !  
  
Deedlit : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Oui, j'ai fait la fic autour du mystère le plus complet ! Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Anonymoua : A force que vous me menaciez de trouver une bonne raison, je commence à douter de la raison que j'ai imaginée ! J'espère que ça vous semblera suffisante et sinon, j'essaierais de vous le prouver ! Ben Hermine et Harry n'ont fait aucun bruit et de toute façon, il n'est dit nulle part (il me semble) que Remus en état normal, n'a le flair, l'ouie et la vue d'un loup, et puis de toute façon Sirius et Remus étaient *tellement* contents de "revoir" leurs amis, qu'ils avaient tous oubliés, tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Clem est hystérique sur les fautes d'orthographes !(lol Clem !!)Merci pour ta review, Ano' !  
  
Cynore : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Harry ne tuera personne intentionnellement dans cette fic ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Miya et Khellar : Merci pour les compliments, voici la suite !  
  
Hermiona292 : Voici la suite ! Non j'avoue, dans l'action il n'y a pas grand chose dans le chap 49, mais dans le symbolique ! Un peu plus de concret dans le 50 ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Marie : Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira !  
  
Lexyann : En mettre deux de suite alors que c'est palpitant comme ça ????Ha non !! (Malgré les apparences, je ne suis pas diabolique, je ne suis pas méchante !) La confrontation d'Harry et de ses parents est pour le chap qui suit ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Luna : On continue à publier ! On ne va pas arrêter quand on a plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin et que tout se dénoue ! Merci pour ta review  
  
Hermione Potter : Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments, voici la suite !  
  
Ranae : C'est pas grave, on ne t'en veut pas !!! Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments !  
  
Watterlillie : Merci pour tes compliments et pour la review !  
  
Bon, c'est tout pour les reviews ! Voilà un chapitre que vous attendez depuis longtemps, mais je tiens à dire que je (Clem) ne suis en rien responsable du contenu ! C'est pas moi qu'il faut taper, c'est Albane !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 50  
  
Panique dans l'Ordre du Phénix  
  
« Qui a gagné ? » cria soudain Mondigus Fletcher.  
  
« L'équipe de l'Orgueil de Portree ! » fit James dans un sourire.  
  
« Faut dire, face aux Canons de Chudley, c'est pas dur ! » s'écria Sirius  
  
« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, fit Dumbledore, Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, mais si je puis me permettre, un jour les Canons se relèveront et ce jour-là..Enfin, enfin ! Depuis la dernière réunion, quoi de nouveau ? Pour ma part, la montre du Tcerid à bien été volée à Harry, le soir même de la réunion, mais j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle ! Après examen, Harry venait juste de s'en servir. »  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers James et Lily : « Il sait que vous êtes vivants ! »  
  
L'Ordre du Phénix poussa de grands cris et Lily et James prirent l'air désespéré. James se cogna les doigts sur le front en laissant retomber sa tête et Lily soupira, l'air effrayé.  
  
« Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air bien pendant les vacances ! » murmura Remus pour lui tout seul.  
  
« J'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle, fit Lily, il a écrit à Hermine ! Heureusement, Oleg a intercepté la lettre ! »  
  
« Mais s'il écrivait à Hermine via Peregrïn, Oleg ne peut pas l'intercepter ! » continua James   
  
« Tout ce que nous craignions c'est produit. Harry et Hermine ne sont que des adolescents, s'ils se retrouvent, tout est fichu, l'Ordre du Phénix aura échoué ! Tout cela pendant quatorze pour ça ! » soupira Dumbledore  
  
« Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas tout lui dire, finalement ? » demanda Sirius  
  
A ce moment là, Hermine se glissa au milieu du cercle et retira la cape.  
  
« Hermine ! »  
  
Les sept membres poussèrent le même cri en même temps.  
  
« Hermine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Comment es-tu entrée ?D'où te vient cette cape ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? » s'exclama James qui avait l'air plus surpris que mécontent.  
  
« Et où as-tu trouvé ce hibou ? » s'exclama Lily  
  
Alors Plumarron descendit de son épaule et sous les yeux de l'Ordre du Phénix, redevint Harry qui se dressa devant ses parents.  
  
Tous les membres se levèrent brusquement, renversant leurs chaises. Harry entendit confusément la voix de Sirius et mais son esprit était tourné vers ses parents. Ceux-ci, la terreur sur le visage, reculaient en le regardant d'un air horrifié. Sans réfléchir, Harry s'avança vers eux : « Papa ! Maman ! »  
  
« Non » souffla James paniqué  
  
Les mains de Lily et de James se cherchèrent et finirent par s'unir au moment où, dans la précipitation, ils transplanaient, fuyant Harry.  
  
Harry et Hermine poussèrent le même cri ensemble : « Maman, Papa, ne m'abandonnez pas ! »  
  
Mais Lily et James étaient partis.  
  
Tout se passa alors très vite, Harry se sentit agrippé par les épaules et on le retourna de force. C'était Sirius. Il avait le visage contracté par la fureur et lui hurla dessus : « Tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir de la maison ! »  
  
Harry n'avait jamais vu Sirius ainsi et s'écarta de lui, effrayé. Mais ce n'était pas de Sirius que le danger venait. Remus le regarda de toute sa grandeur avec mépris et sans qu'Harry ne vit le coup venir, Lupin lui envoya sa main dans la figure de toutes ses forces ! Ses lunettes volèrent et il ne vit plus rien à part la silhouette de Dumbledore qui se précipitait et rattrapait le bras de Remus. Hermine, à ses cotés, poussa un cri comme si c'était elle qu'on avait frappée. Harry recula la main sur la joue. Jamais, jamais, même quand il était chez les Dursley, jamais il n'avait reçu de gifle. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux sans qu'il le voulut, et il prit l'apparence de Plumarron. Il échappa à la colère des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix par la voie des airs et alla se poser sur le haut d'une armoire. Les yeux de Plumarron n'avaient pas besoin de lunettes.  
  
Dumbledore essayait de calmer tout le monde et Remus finit par sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte. Mondigus Fletcher et Arabella Figg avaient également disparus, en transplanant dans la confusion et dans le bureau, il ne restait plus que Sirius, Dumbledore et Hermine : « Harry, descend tout de suite ! »fit Dumbledore d'une voix sévère.  
  
Harry ne pouvait faire autrement et il alla se poser, prudent, sur un dossier de fauteuil. « Oui, c'était tes parents ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de les revoir ! Tu n'avais pas le droit non plus de désobéir à Remus et Sirius ! »  
  
Harry redevint humain et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. « Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de les retrouver ? » et il explosa en larmes.  
  
Ni Dumbledore ni Sirius ne répondirent et ne bougèrent. Hermine non plus. Mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Remus survint en courant. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se jeta à genoux devant le fauteuil, et attrapant Harry dans les bras, se mit alors à pleurer comme et avec ce dernier.  
  
« Je suis désolé ! Harry ! Je suis désolé ! Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! »  
  
Mais Harry ne put rien dire. Cette fois, Dumbledore lui avait clairement dit : on l'empêchait de revoir ses parents. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi, ses parents l'avaient-ils fuit, terrifiés ?  
  
L'étreinte de Remus était semblable à celle d'un père, et ainsi, étroitement proches, ils restèrent à pleurer ensemble jusqu'à ce que Sirius aille relever Remus. Harry les regarda mais il n'arrivait pas à les détester. Si on le séparait de ses parents, c'est bien qu'il y avait une raison ! Mais allait-on un jour lui dire quelle était cette raison :  
  
« Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de les revoir ? répéta t-il, et pourquoi ils ont peur de moi ? »  
  
Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête et ne dit rien. Harry regarda Remus qui ne lui avait pas caché son regret et sa tristesse, Sirius qui, le visage grave, le regardait avec compassion, Dumbledore qui, tout en étant gentil, lui refusait la moindre explication, et Hermine, isolée toute seule à Poudlard par sa faute.  
  
Ils restèrent un moment là, en silence puis Dumbledore finit par faire : « Bon, Hermine, tu ne peux pas rejoindre tes parents, car tu ne sais pas transplaner. Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu restes ici quelque temps. Harry, tu vas aller te reposer un peu avant le dîner. Sirius et Remus resteront avec toi. Ta vraie famille, ce sont eux ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne peux pas revoir tes parents. Nous aurions tellement voulu que tu ne saches jamais qu'ils n'étaient pas morts ! Mais Voldemort est le mal- même. Il savait que c'était ce qui allait te blesser le plus au monde, alors il te l'a dit! Je t'en prie, essaie d'oublier tes parents. Que tu les aies vus ne changera rien ! »  
  
Harry baissa la tête, renonçant.  
  
Sirius lui apporta ses lunettes et il l'aida à se relever.  
  
Avec Remus, Sirius et Hermine, il sortit du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
« Bel animagus ! » lui chuchota Sirius quand ils furent sortis.  
  
Mais ça ne remonta pas le moral d'Harry.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est Albane qu'il faut taper ! En plus, vous n'aurez pas la suite avant lundi parce que ce soir, je vais faire la fête, manger des pizzas, danser, causer foot, et surtout embêter Pingu ! lol 


	51. Le repas

**Cécé Johnson : contente de te voir revenue d'Allemagne ! L'Ordre du Phénix est énervant mais ils ont une (bonne) raison de l'être !Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne le seront pas à la fin de la fic ! Neville ? Hé bien tu verras bien, le rôle qu'il a joué aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui, mais c'est lui qui en a hérité …Je n'ai jamais été capable de dormir dans un car, je te comprends ![mais c'est pas difficile !] Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Hermione Potter : rassure-toi ! La fic n'est pas finie : il y a encore 8 chapitres !! 8 Chapitres durant lesquels, tu t'en doutes, il va s'en passer des choses !Mordre ? Aurais-tu quelques points communs avec Remus ? lol ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Anonymoua : Clem est de fête : elle a prévenu sa famille qu'elle y allait pour se saouler [pas vrai ! J'ai pas bu un seul verre]! Je sais qu'elle rigole mais les fêtes des ES ont l'air assez…agitées ! [Oui, j'ai agacé Pingu et la moitié des autres mecs présents, mais bon je vois pas de quoi tu parles quand tu dis 'agitées'](lol Clem !)Donc le temps de se remettre, le chap arrive un peu plus tard ! Aïe, non pas le tête !Les accents ! voilà bien là mon calvaire, j'estime que si on parle français on est capable de le lire avec ou sans accents (ou avec des accents mal tournés) ! Longtemps, j'en ai presque pas mis, et puis j'ai fait des traits horizontaux pour tout ce qui s'appelle « accents » mais depuis que ma prof de latin à décider de me retirer 0.5 pts par accent erronés ou non-existant, je dois dire que je fais des efforts ! Voilà ma vie en ce qui concerne les accents !Merci pour ta review !**

**Ccilia : snif snif ! je voulais pas te mettre dans un tel état ! Je suis désolée mais le suspens sera tenu jusqu'à la fin !snif snif ! Tu m'en veux vraiment ? *petits yeux de chiens battus * Je t'en prie, je t'en conjure, je te supplie à genoux : n'arrête pas de reviewer et n'arrête pas de faire des MAJ sur ta fic ! Je ne veux pas être responsable de cette catastrophe ! James et Lily sont repartis à Moscou et la désobéissance d'Harry plus la frayeur ont énervé Remus ! Mais par pitié, m'en veux pas !**

**Zag : merci, je prend pour un compliment le fait qu'on ne puisse pas deviner à l'avance ce qui arrivera : c'est bien sur le but recherché ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rougir quand j'ai lu « Merci de nous faire rêver ! » c'est bête mais je…je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Merci à toi, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça fait très plaisir !Pour ta proposition, c'est une possibilité ! Hélas ma fic étant finie depuis longtemps, je ne peux pas la modifier ! J'espère que ce que j'ai fait te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review !**

**Nina : Harry est bien trop abattu pour pouvoir réagir violemment ! Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait été accueilli chaleureusement !Merci ta review !**

**Tiffany : pas grave ! Oui, Remus s'est un petit peu laisser entraîner par sa colère, là ! Tout comme Sirius au début de la fic en le mordant !Mais Remus est mon perso préféré : il n'est pas méchant ! et puis une gifle n'a jamais tué personne ! (je connais des gens qui préciseraient même que ça remet les idées en place !) merci pour ta review !**

**Solar : les Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont une autorisation spécial et peuvent transplaner à Poudlard ! Ok, j'avoue, je n'y avais pas pensé en écrivant, c'est Clem qui me l'a fait remarqué quand elle a lu pour la première fois ce chap [heureusement que je suis là !], alors on a mis au point cette excuse, qui, je reconnais, vaut ce qu'elle vaut !Troublant, n'est-ce pas ! Harry et Hermine se sont déjà en quelque sorte associés mais la découverte de la vérité sera le résultat d'un événement, Dumbledore décidera alors de tout dire à Harry, Siriz, Hermine et Neville ! Merci de ta review !**

**Galaad :Ma fic est déjà écrite et terminée et la modifier semble assez difficile. Cependant la confiance qu'à Harry en Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore est sérieusement ébranlée !C'est vrai que sans Harry, Poudlard ne serait peut-être plus debout depuis longtemps ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !**

**Océane Potter : un peu triste , oui, et ce n'est pas fini !Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !**

**Olivier : oui, Harry le prend assez bien, mais intérieurement il est complètement détruit ! Quant à attaquer ses aînés, ces pas bien !Harry est gentil et il sait que la violence ne résout rien (bien écouté les leçons, moua !)Vous saurez pourquoi dans maintenant 8 chapitres ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Mimi-la-pro :Courage, la fin de la fic est proche et tu sauras bientôt pourquoi ! En attendant voici la suite et merci pour tes compliments !**

**Cool : ce n'est vraiment pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewer parce que tu as des problèmes ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça !Dumbie n'a rien fait à son bureau mais aux Membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix eux-même : eux, ils peuvent transplaner dans Poudlard, c'est plus facile pour les réunions ! Remus n'est pas plus moche que d'habitude, il est seulement un peu énervé ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !**

**Melepha : James et Lily sont partis dans la précipitation et ils n'ont pas pu ramener Hermine (qui ne sait pas tranplaner et que de toute façons n'aurait pas pu puisqu'elle n'est pas mettre de l'Ordre du Phénix !) ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Lexyann : je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas tranplaner à Poudlard, vous êtes d'ailleurs nombreux à le me faire remarquer et ça montre que les fans d'Harry Potter retiennent les moindres détails, donc quand c'est un bon livre et que donc il faut le lire etc. ! Alors, moi, j'ai fait ma fic en pensant que l'Ordre du Phénix était composés de sorciers extra-ordinaires et que ceux-là peuvent tranplaner dans Poudlard !Il se passe encore plein de trucs avant qu'Harry sache tout, mais de moins en moins de chapitres ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Luna : Merci, voici la suite !**

**Ranae :Tu sauras pourquoi on fait subir tout ça à Harrichou dans quelques chapitres, patience ! Ne n'inquiètes pas pour Hermine, elle n'est pas toute seule : elle a sa correspondante Siriz et son frère Harry !Merci pour ta review !**

**Relena : autrice est un mot qui n'existe pas ! La violence dans cette fic, c'est loin d'être fini ! J'ai fait réagir Remus comme j'aurais réagi : Harry et Hermine ont désobéi et se sont conduits en irresponsables ! Il y a certaines explications qui sont dures à entendre !**

**Satell :Je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point ! Mais je craint que tu ne puisses lire cette réponses à ta review publiée pour le début de la fic, et que la réponse est publiée au début du chap 51 ! En tout cas, merci, donc pour ta review !**

**Watterlilie et DragonFly :Calm down ! Tous ceux qui sont gentils dans les livres de J.K.Rowling sont gentils dans ma fic !Remus frappe Harry au même titre que Sirius l'a cruellement mordu au début de la fic !**

**[Je prends la relève !] : Deedlit : Merci pour tous ces compliments et pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Harry n'a pas vraiment de chance, mais on peut pas en avoir à tous les coups non plus ! lol Mais, ça va s'arranger ! **

**Patmol 666 : Oui, c'est vrai que Harry est plutôt maltraité dans ce chapitre, mais bon, si on ne survit pas à une baffe, on ne survit pas à Voldy ! Merci pour tes reviews ! **

**Marie : Oui, ils ont une bonne raison, quoi que … (ben quoi ? j'avais envie de foutre la merde ! lol). Merci pour ta review !**

**Miya et Khellar : Te fâche pas, voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review ! **

**Angelina Johnson : Alors ce voyage ? Ravie que le chapitre 'Le secret de Narcissa' t'ait plu. Pour Neville, la réponse vient bientôt ! Pour le 50, Albane a répondu à la question pour Solar. Personne n'est très gentil avec Harry (et j'avoue que j'ai encouragé Bane a continué dans ce sens !), mais ça ne durera pas, tout s'arrangera avec les explications, enfin, presque ! Merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments !**

**Flo : Tiens une connaissance ! Allez file bosser, faut que tu sois acceptée dans ta prépa maths ! Merci pour le review !**

**Lisa Barcq : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Ca nous fait chaud au cœur. Pour les persos, j'ai exercé un affreux chantage sur Albane pour qu'elle fasse un Draco à mon idée ! Le reste, elle a tout fait, toute seule ! Pour le BAC, moi, j'ai rien fait mis à part le sport, mais je sais pas si Albane a pas déjà fait ses TPE. Merde à toi aussi, et merci pour la review !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 51 

Le repas

Hermine fut menée à Siriz. Cette dernière fut très surprise de cette visite inattendue, et encore plus d'apprendre qu'elle était la sœur d'Harry. Mais Hermine étant fatiguée, elle ne put répondre à toutes les questions des Serdaigles et finit par s'endormir sur une chaise, malgré tous ses tourments.

Ron et Hermione, eux croisèrent un Harry qui n'avait pas l'air très bien, accompagné d'un chien et de Lupin. A sa tête, ils comprirent que tout ne s'était pas idéalement passé, comme ils l'avaient espéré.

« Il va aller se reposer un peu ! » fit Remus en les voyant arriver et en guise de seule explication.

Cependant Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de piquer un roupillon et était trop agité de questions pour s'endormir. A peine consentit-il à s'asseoir sur son lit. Remus, Ron, Sirius et Hermione restèrent avec lui.

« Eh bien, eh bien, jeune homme, où avons-nous appris devenir un si bel hibou Grand-duc et sans même nous en parler ? » fit Remus gentiment et l'air tout à fait fier.

Sirius ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de répondre. Il redevint humain après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir.

« C'est moi ! Enfin, c'est grâce à moi ! Le soir des Détraqueurs, avant de partir, j'ai laissé ma vieille méthode pour devenir animagus à Harry. Mais comme il ne m'en reparlait pas… »

« J'ai réussi ma première transformation très peu de temps avant les vacances. Ron, Hermione et moi avons décider de m'appeler, quand je suis transformé, Plumarron ! »

« Plumarron, répéta Sirius, c'est très bien, c'est exactement dans la lignée de Lunard, Patmol, Queudver, ou… »

Remus s'arrêta un instant de respirer et Sirius bafouilla un peu avant de reprendre :

« C'est très bien, c'est très bien… »

« Et vous, Monsieur, vous n'avez jamais été animagus ? » s'exclama soudain Ron en se tournant vers Remus

« Eh bien, fit Remus, je le suis un peu par la force des choses ! Mais…vous croyez vraiment que j'allais accepter d'être en marge de mes amis ? »

Et soudain, là où Remus se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, se dressa un loup.

Mais un loup normal, tout a fait ordinaire, gris et blanc et très beau.

Remus reprit sa forme initiale, sous les regards médusés de Ron, Hermione et Harry.

« Je vous présente le Lunard de tous les jours et pas seulement de certaines nuits ! »

Sirius avait un léger sourire au lèvres :

« Et on doit te dire qu'on préfère ce loup-là ! »

« Moi aussi, Sir', moi aussi ! On ne choisit pas sa forme animagus, c'est selon notre personnalité, et moi, depuis mes six ans, j'ai toujours eu un coté p'tit loup… »

Il y eu un silence, et Remus reprit :

« Mais quelle chance d'être un animagus oiseau ! L' Homme a toujours rêver de voler ! Beaucoup voudraient être à ta place, Harry ! »

A ce moment-là, Ron tendit la main. Mais ce n'était plus une main, c'était une patte :

«Oooh ! Un beau renard en perspective, commenta Sirius alors que la main de Ron reprenait son apparence humaine, je vois que tu as passé le livre à tes amis, Harry… »

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui lançait sèchement :

« Comme mon père… »

Le silence s'installa et Sirius détourna le regard des perçants yeux verts d'Harry. Remus secoua la main, d'un air las :

« Je t'en prie, Harry, n'aborde pas ce sujet … »

« Mais je voudrais comprendre ! » s'écria Harry d'une voix désespérée.

«Peut-être Dumbledore t'expliquera t-il un jour… »

« Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la cloche l'interrompit : sauvé par le gong !

« A table ! » s'écria t-il.

Sirius redevint Patmol et avec son filleul, les deux amis de celui-ci et son propre ami, il rejoint la Grande Salle, où il se coucha au pied de Remus, convié à la table des professeurs.

Le Poudlard Express venait d'arriver et la salle était à nouveau bondée d'élèves dont les vacances venaient de s'achever, pour leur plus grand désespoir.

Hermine fut installée avec les Serdaigles mais, elle prit son assiette et alla se faire une place entre Harry  et Neville. Rogue la regarda méchamment, pour qui elle se prenait, elle ? Elle n'avait jamais lu le règlement intérieur de Poudlard ? Et puis d'abord, qui c'était ? En tout cas, du moment qu'elle choisissait la compagnie de Potter, elle était forcément suspecte. De toute façon, Rogue n'était pas d'humeur (qu'est-ce que ça devait être !!) Le retour de Lupin et Sirius, ainsi que la brûlure de plus en plus forte de sa marque de Mangemorts lui mettaient les nerfs en boule !

Diamond, toujours rayonnante et de bonne humeur, elle, parlait avec Lupin, sûrement de l'invasion de pitiponks des côtes africaine au XIVème siècle.

Mais cette tranquillité ne devait pas continuer…

Au milieu de repas, la porte s'ouvrit et un Rusard à l'air assez coincé apparu. Harry comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas : le concierge était raide comme un piquet, tremblait et transpirait beaucoup et parlait d'une voix saccadée qui se voulait calme mais qui ne l'était pas du tout. 

Dumbledore se leva aussitôt et Patmol leva la tête. Rogue était reculé sur sa chaise et semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir, comme s'il essayait de résister à une force invincible.

« Monsieur…la…cabane d' Hagrid…est…en feu…et…les portes…du château…ont été…fracassées….

La baguette qui était pointée dans le dos du concierge l'éjecta alors à quelque mètres de la table des Poufsouffles.

« Allez, va t-en, le cracmol ! »

Et Voldemort entra dans la grande salle, suivi d'une quinzaine de Mangemorts cagoulés.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura d'avantage plu que le précédent, vu que Harry ne se fait pas frapper ! Bon, @u prochain chapitre !


	52. Siriz, Harry et Neville

Je vous préviens juste que ce chapitre est très court, maintenant, réponse d'Albane ! REPONSE UNIVERSELLE : désolée si je ne fais pas de réponses personnelles exceptionnellement mais vu le nombre de reviews (merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!) et la date du bac, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps !  
  
Alors tout d'abord, si vous lisez ceci c'est que la suite est juste en dessous ! Mais si, regardez, baissez un peu la page et/ou le regard et là : chapitre 52 !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il se termine sur un suspens que même moi en l'écrivant, j'ai trouvé insoutenable (même si je savais bien sur la suite !)Alors, je m'attends à ce que mes reviews me réclament à grands cris la suite ! Mais je ne suis pas méchante ni sadique ! Quand j'écris, je coupe mes chaps par « instinct », là où il me semble qu'il faut couper pour vous entraîner à lire la suite ! Alors forcément.Donc désolée d'avance et ne me tapez/criez pas dessus : je suis de tout c?ur avec vous !  
  
  
Au chap 56, vous saurez pourquoi Voldemort ne peut pas tuer Harry et Siriz et au chap 57 vous saurez pourquoi Lily et James ne sont pas revenus !  
  
Je suis bien consciente que vos persos préférés (surtout ceux qui composent l'Ordre du Phénix) en prennent un sacré coup dans leur honneur, mais ce sont également mes persos préférés, et ils ne sont pas méchants ! A la fin de ma fic, ceux qui sont classés dans les méchants par J.K.Rowling resteront méchants et ceux classé par notre écrivain (pour autrice, je chercherais dans le dico !) comme « gentils » resteront gentils ! Oui, les chapitres sont courts mais plus nombreux, et généralement, ils vont au but, sans s'encombrer de descriptions (même si j'aime bien pencher du coté des descriptions de sentiments, ce à quoi, j'arrive plus ou moins bien . !)  
  
J'avoue quelques petites erreurs dans ma fic : le coup du transplannage, disons que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, eux le peuvent, et que ceux qui, plus tard dans la fic, arriveront comme ça, transplannent juste devant la grille. Bon ok, vous me direz, et Sirius ?! Il aurait pu transplanner dans le 3 ! Eh bien disons qu'il n'avait pas encore,(ou plus) son permis de transplanner, délivré par Dumbledore ! Quant à la douleur qu'Harry aurait du éprouver à l'approche d'Harry, je viens de m'en apercevoir et je pense que c'est un coup de mon inconscient : j'ai toujours pensé que si Harry devait avoir mal à chaque fois que Voldy est dans les parages, hé ben le pauvre ! Il est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Remarquez que Rogue, lui sent que Voldy arrive par sa marque.  
  
Pour les vacances de la Toussaint, je me suis toujours posé la question et j'ai toujours eu la flemme de vérifier (* rougit *) ! Si j'avais traîné ma fic jusqu'à Noël, il m'aurait fallu vider le comble par des trucs inutiles à l'intrigue et vous auriez donc plus à attendre pour tout savoir ! Cependant j'admets qu'il doit y avoir des matchs de Quidditch, des cours, des sorties à Pré-au- Lard, etc à coté mais je ne les ai pas faits ! (désolée, alors, peut- être !)  
  
En ce qui concerne ma fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux dont Anonymoua parle, ne la cherchez pas, elle n'est pas publiée ! Et elle est encore loin d'être publiée, il faut que je l'écrive un peu plus avant ! Voilà ce que je pense faire : finir de publier les Korndrov avant le bac, publier le portrait des persos et peut-être un petit épilogue des Korndrov pour dire ce qui va se passer après la fin, et commencer alors de publier ma fic sur mon Hobbit préféré, tout cela après le bac ! J'espère que vous, mes chers reviewers de Potterfic, vous viendrez la voir sur la page des fics du Seigneur des Anneaux, histoire que j'ai au moins quelques reviews !   
Voilà, merci du fond du c?ur pour toute vos reviews et vos compliments ! Albane ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤   
  
Chapitre 52  
  
Siriz, Harry et Neville La salle fut alors prise de panique. Ni professeurs ni les préfets ne purent plus rien maîtriser et dans les hurlements les plus affreux, les tables furent renversées, les élèves se bousculaient et s'écrasaient en essayant de fuir, mais la salle n'avait qu'une grande issue. Et la petite porte des professeurs ne pouvaient faire passer que maximum deux élèves à la fois. Dans l'affolement, Harry vit la plupart des Serpentards se joindre aux Mangemorts et ce fut alors que commença l'horreur.  
  
Les Mangemorts ayant reçu l'autorisation de s'amuser un peu, les sortilèges interdits se multiplièrent contre des innocents. Des enfants.   
  
Les cris et les pleurs redoublèrent et la foule devint plus dense, l'air moins respirable. Où étaient les professeurs, que faisaient-ils ? Harry ne le savait pas Où étaient Remus et Sirius ? Etaient-ils morts ? Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les élèves qui s'écroulaient un à un, malgré les malheureux expelliarmus que quelques élèves lançaient eux-mêmes. Il avait besoin d'air et d'espace. On le bousculait, il trébuchait, on le poussait, c'était affreux. Certains élèves étaient tombés et se faisaient piétiner. Le regard d'Harry engloba quatre personnes, les quatre personnes les plus importantes : Ron, Hermione, Siriz et Hermine. Tous les quatre étaient vivants ! Pour combien de temps ?  
  
Soudain de nul part un cri retenti : c'était la voix de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry entendit le cri mais ne l'écouta pas. Voldemort lui avait très bien écouté Dumbledore et poussa un hurlement de rage en se jetant au milieu des élèves vers Dumbledore qu'Harry ne put distinguer dans la foule.  
  
Harry fut soudain pétrifié d'horreur : un Mangemort avait attrapé Siriz et la maintenait allongée par terre la baguette sur le front :  
  
« Tu vas regretter tout ce que tu as fait et tout ce que tu es, la Serdaigle ! » fulminait-il.   
  
« Papa, papa, gémissait Siriz, non papa ! »  
  
Dans la confusion, Harry vit alors quelque chose d'extraordinaire : Draco quitta soudain le rang des Mangemorts et sauta sur le dos de son père. Il le tira en arrière et l'obligea à lâcher Siriz.  
  
Jamais il n'avait osé un tel acte de désobéissance. Mais pour sauver Siriz, il était prêt à tuer son père. L'amour qu'il portait à Siriz dépassait de beaucoup celui qu'il avait pour son père, pour son sang et pour son honneur.  
  
Cependant dès que Siriz fut libérée de l'emprise de son père, une autre main, pas plus douce, la saisit et l'obligea à se relever. Et Siriz disparut à nouveau dans la foule. Lucius poussa un hurlement de rage et d'un violent revers envoya son fils adoré rouler sur le parquet.  
  
A ce moment, une main broya l'épaule d'Harry et celui-ci se sentit entraîné vers l'arrière. Il lâcha la main d'Hermine et voulut crier pour attirer l'attention de Ron et Hermione, mais dans l'affolement aucun ne s'aperçurent de ce qui arrivait à Harry. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus celui- ci, c'est que Neville était également entraîné avec lui et semblait tout aussi paniqué. Avant qu'Harry ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il fut poussé dans un escalier qui partait de l'estrade des professeurs. La trappe se referma au-dessus de lui, et l'obscurité fut complète. Quelqu'un alluma sa baguette et Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
Celui qui l'avait tiré lui et Neville de la foule était la même personne que celle qui avait relevé Siriz. Tout en noir, il se dressait devant les trois élèves paniqués.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gnark gnark ! Le genre de fin que j'adore ! Mais je veux juste vous dire que quand Albane avait rédigé sa fic, elle avait aussi arrêté de m'envoyer jusqu'à ce moment là, et j'ai été presque une semaine sans savoir qui c'est ! Alors, vous patienterez gentiment, hein ? lol ! 


	53. Retrouvailles

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, j'y répondrai dès que j'aurai le temps !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 53 

Les retrouvailles

« Venez ! » grogna t-il et Rogue s'enfonça dans le souterrain.

Quoique peu rassurés les élèves le suivirent. Mieux valait se trouver dans un souterrain sombre avec Rogue qu'avec Voldemort après tout !

En fait Rogue n'avait fait qu'obéir au cri de Dumbledore qu'Harry n'avait pas écouté : « Severus ! Prenez Siriz, Harry et Neville et fuyez !! »

Harry s'étonnait de ne pas avoir connaissance de ce souterrain grâce à la carte du Maraudeur et pensa qu'il était incartable. Ils finirent par arriver dans les cachots et à leur grande surprise, ils se retrouvèrent dans la classe de Rogue qui semblait encore plus lugubre. Là, Rogue sembla en prise à un terrible dilemme et, très agité, il arpenta un moment sa classe parlant tout seul :

« Fuir, il est gentil lui ! Mais où ? Dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'apercevra qu'on s'est enfui, c'est ici qu'il viendra… »

Harry, Siriz et Neville lui regardaient ébahis, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Et pourquoi était-ce eux trois qu'on avait cherché à protéger ? Comment pouvaient-ils supporter de ne pas savoir ce qu'il advenait de leurs amis et frère et sœur ? Comment pouvaient-ils supporter de les avoir, en quelque sorte, abandonné ?

« Pourquoi nous a t'on séparé des autres ? demanda Siriz de sa voix douce, on se serait battus ! »

« Taisez-vous, petite idiote ! Le but de votre père est de vous tuer, sans la réaction étonnante et louable de votre frère, vous seriez morte ! Ca ne vous suffit pas ? »

« Mais, insista Siriz (suicidaire), pourquoi nous quatre, avons-nous un droit à un traitement de faveur ? »

« Parce que nous sommes les quatre personnes que Voldemort veut voir mortes plus que tout : moi le traître et vous les… »

Rogue s'interrompit comme s'il allait dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et s'écria :

« Je sais ! Venez, vite ! »

De plus en plus étonnés, Neville, Harry et Siriz suivirent le Maître des Potions à travers Poudlard. Ils durent passer discrètement dans le grand hall devant la porte de la Grande Salle, où, d'après les hurlements et le brouhaha, rien ne s'était calmé, au contraire….

Aussi vite et aussi discrètement qu'ils le pouvaient les quatre fuyards finirent par atteindre le bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue l'ouvrit et tous quatre s'enfournèrent dans l'escalier montant qui menait au bureau.

« De là, nous prendrons le passage secret qui mène à Pré-Au-Lard ! »

Un passage secret dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sûrement encore un incartable, pensa Harry dont les pensées divaguèrent automatiquement vers Sirius et Remus et ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire.

¤¤¤

« Attendons-le là ! Il doit bien se douter qu'on va revenir chercher notre fille ! Il nous la ramènera, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Mais ils auront tous les deux besoins d'un bon sortilège d'oubliette pour oublier qu'ils se sont rencontrés et tout ce qui s'est passé ! »

Lily et James, tout juste revenus de Moscou, attendaient qu'on leur rende leur fille, tranquillement installés dans deux fauteuils du bureau de Dumbledore. Enfin, « tranquilles » est loin d'être le bon terme. Tous deux étaient encore sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé et sans le problème d'Hermine, ils ne seraient jamais revenus !

« Tiens, tu entends ? Dumbledore arrive ! » fit James d'une fois rassurante.

Tous deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, Lily la première.

Mais ce n'était pas Dumbledore…

Rogue fit un pas et s'arrêta net, bloquant Harry et ses amis dans l'escalier, hors de la vue des Korndrov.

Lily, elle aussi s'immobilisa, stupéfiée.

Alors, Rogue tendit doucement le bras et d'une main douce effleura la joue de Lily, pétrifiée.

« Lily… »

Brusquement James surgit de derrière sa femme, et lui, loin d'être immobile, écarta brusquement le bras de Rogue en arrière, en le frappant violemment.

« La touche pas ! rugit-il, Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Mais Rogue, consterné ne put que répondre :

« Vous…vous n'êtes pas morts ? »

Harry s'était immobilisé dès que Rogue avait prononcé le prénom de sa mère : ils étaient revenus ! 

Cette fois, il ne les laisserait pas partir !

Violemment, il écarta Rogue qui restait planté là, abasourdi, et il sauta dans la pièce. Il se retrouva à deux pas de sa mère, qui reculant terrifiée, tomba dans les bras de James.

« _Partez pas ! Partez pas_ ! » cria Harry aussi vite qu'il peut comme pour empêcher l'inévitable.

Mais ses parents se contentèrent de reculer en le regardant, horrifiés.

« Partez pas ! Partez pas ! répéta t-il ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Poudlard a besoin de vous ! »

Il parlait aussi vite que possible par conséquent, criait. Il voulait délivrer son message avant que Lily et James ne s'enfuient. Mais ils ne semblaient pas décidés à partir :

« Quoi ? » souffla James

Harry respira un grand coup et essoufflé, il reprit criant moins, mais toujours aussi pressé:

« Voldemort est en bas, dans la Grande Salle ! Il tue tout le monde ! Il faut que vous veniez ! Il faut qu'on aille sauver Poudlard ! Il faut que vous  nous aidiez ! Ils sont en train de tuer tous les élèves, tous les professeurs, c'est affreux ! S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ! Poudlard est attaqué ! Si vous l'aimez, il faut que vous veniez nous aider ! Si vous êtes d'aussi grands sorciers qu'on le prétend… qu'on me l'a toujours dit… »

James prit alors la parole d'une voix paternelle dont Harry avait souvent rêvé :

« Je suis désolé, Harry, mais c'est impossible… »

« Il y a Sirius et Remus dans la salle, cria Harry désespéré, et il y a Hermine ! »

Cette dernière réflexion eut de l'effet sur les Korndrov. James attrapa la main de Lily et la fixa dans les yeux, l'air sévère. Il la sentait prête à craquer, mais si tel était le cas, c'était la catastrophe. Lily et James restèrent ainsi quelques temps alors que Neville et Siriz entraient dans la salle et que Rogue commençait à se remettre de son choc. 

Mais au bout de ce moment très court en réalité, Lily se dégagea brusquement de son mari et lui cria :

« Tu m'as déjà forcée à abandonner un enfant aux mains de Voldemort, je ne le ferais pas une deuxième fois ! »

Et avant que James ait pu la retenir, Lily partit en courrant, contourna soigneusement Harry et passant entre Rogue et Siriz, elle disparut dans l'escalier.

James, un moment abasourdie par la révolte irraisonnée de sa femme, cria :

« Lily ! » 

Et il courut après elle, en faisait un détour pour éviter de s'approcher d'Harry.

Harry s'élança à leur poursuite, suivi par Siriz.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	54. Ce qu'ils avaient toujours craint

Réponse collective :  
  
D'abord, absolument désolée(s) de vous faire attendre maintenant quelques jours pour avoir un nouveau chapitre, alors que juste ça devient le plus palpitant ! Mais le bac arrive bien trop vite et j'ai de plus en plus de reviews (ce qui est vraiment super !) et puis j'ai une autre fic à écrire et puis les profs se dépêchent de nous donner du boulot, et pis y' a plein plein plein de révision, plein de trucs à préparer pour après le bac et pas assez de temps ! Ok, j'arrête de me plaindre !  
  
Ensuite, merci du fond du c?ur à tous ceux qui m'ont mis une review et tout plein de compliments : c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire, on se sent aimée, ça fait chaud au c?ur, et snif, et je remercie, mes parents, mon frère, ma s?ur, mes amis, Oleg Menshikov, Billy Boyd et mon chat sans qui je ne serais jamais arriver jusque là et qui m'ont toujours soutenu. hola ! désolée de ce délire mais vous voyez que les révisions me tapent un peu sur la tête ( y' avait vraiment pas besoin d'en rajouter, il paraît que je suis déjà un peu frappée. !)(pour que vous ne vous inquiétez pas trop de mon état de santé, je tiens à préciser qu'il y a environ dix minutes, j'ai vu par la fenêtre, dans la rue, un 4X4 avec quatre ours assis dedans et un hippopotame devant et que c'était tout simplement un cirque qui faisait le tour de la ville pour attirer des spectateurs ! si si je vous jure, je n'ai rien fumé ni bu, c'est la stricte vérité ! Mais au début, j'avoue m'être dis que je devais lâcher la philo immédiatement)  
  
Donc revenons-en à l'intéressant : merci pour toutes les reviews (je l'ai déjà dit ??)Merci pour tous vos commentaires et j'espère ne pas m'être fait trop d'ennemis ! Avoir publié cette fic m'a au moins appris que je pouvais être un peu sadique sur les bord ! Personnellement, je pense et j'espère que non, mais tout le monde me dit et me le répète, alors.  
  
Sinon, beaucoup d'entre vous ont remarqué - à juste titre- que Lily et James faisaient un grand détour pour ne pas toucher Harry. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, lisez le prochain chapitre et vous saurez pourquoi(enfin, non, mais ce détail sera mis beaucoup plus en avant, et expliqué plus tard : vous me connaissez, maintenant, hein ?!)Et pis, non ! James et Lily ne sont pas des parents indignes !! Ils aiment Harry de tout leur c?ur, mais ne peuvent pas lui montrer, c'est tout ! Alors bien sur, Hermine reçoit peut-être deux fois plus d'amour, mais d'après ses dires, sa situation n'est pas plus enviable à cause justement que l'existence d'Harry et du fait que ses parents l'aiment. Il n'y a pas de préférence des Potter/Korndrov pour l'un ou l'autre de leurs enfants ! Il y en a un qu'ils n'ont pas près d'eux et l'autre si, c'est tout. Rogue est bien sur 10 fois plus méchant de James mais c'est dans son caractère, pas à cause de sa position vis-à-vis de Voldemort.  
  
Vous voulez à tout prix savoir comment se termine cette fic et le pourquoi du comment mais pensez bien que quand ça sera fini, ça sera fini ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais je sens déjà que ça va ma manquer quand ça sera fini, comme je sens toujours une petite tristesse en arrivant à la fin d'un livre passionnant, comment je sens déjà que l'ambiance du lycée va me manquer, ou comme je sens déjà que certaines de mes amis qui partent étudier à Tours vont me manquer ! OK, j'arrête mon quart d'heure nostalgie !  
  
Ce chap que vous aller lire est un des plus important, si ce n'est LE plus important. Enfin dans la vie des persos, c'est le moment le plus important (mais toutes les explications que vous attendez viennent plus tard !) ! Profitez-en bien !  
  
Albane  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 54  
  
Ce qu'ils avaient toujours craint  
  
Lily courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait dans Poudlard qu'elle connaissait par c?ur mais son mari fini par la rattraper dans le grand hall, et la força à se retourner.  
  
« Lily, je t'en prie, sois raisonnable ! »  
  
« C'est fichu, James, tu ne comprends pas ? Harry sait que nous sommes vivants et jusqu'à maintenant, rien de grave ne s'est passé ! Ce qui risque de se passer, c'est qu'Hermine meure ! Tu comprends ?? »  
  
Mais James n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre. Une voix répondait à sa place. Une voix glaciale : « Oui, effectivement ! La petite Hermine pourrait bien payer pour vous tous ! »  
  
Voldemort suivi de Lucius Malfoy s'avançait vers eux. Il avait le bras passé autour du cou d'Hermine et la faisait avancer sans ménagement, la baguette sur la tempe.  
  
Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Harry et Siriz venaient d'arriver et s'immobilisèrent derrière les Korndrov, pétrifiés. Lily et James se tenaient par les avant-bras, immobilisés dans la position où ils s'étaient arrêtés, le visage tourné vers Voldemort, terrifiés.  
  
Hermine, étreignant le bras de Voldemort, poussait de petits gémissements terrorisés et geignait plus que pleurait, Voldemort commença : « Alors les Potter ? Enfin on se retrouve ! Je vous ai manqué ? Votre fils, lui, me connaît bien. Vous, vous m'avez fui ! Mais maintenant je vais faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire il y a quatorze ans ! Je vais vous tuer ! Mais je vais tuer votre Hermine avant, pour que vous la voyiez bien mourir ! Et puis Lucius tuera Harry. Et enfin je me chargerais de vous ! Comme j'en ai toujours rêvé ! Ou bien alors, je vous re-fais la même proposition qu'il y a quatorze ans. Venez donc avec nous, vous êtes de si grands sorciers ! Vous resterez des minables ainsi ! Moi je vous propose la gloire ! »  
  
Voldemort s'arrêta et se pencha légèrement, de sorte à voir derrière Lily. Ses lèvres froides s'étirèrent en un mince sourire : « Oh, Siriz ?! On se cache ? On a peur ? Je rectifie, Lucius tuera Harry et sa fille ! N'est-ce pas, Lucius ? »  
  
« Avec plaisir. » grinça Lucius en dirigeant sa baguette vers sa fille.  
  
Mais le sort de Siriz n'était pas le principal souci de Lily qui cria d'une voix suraiguë : « Pas Hermine ! Pas Hermine ! Je vous en supplie, pas elle ! Non pas Hermine, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place ! Non pas Hermine, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié.Ayez pitié ! Je ferais ce que vous voudrez ! »  
  
Mais Voldemort n'avait aucune pitié et il eut un rire sardonique.  
  
« Lâchez Hermine, elle n'a rien fait ! Sa mort ne vous apportera rien ! » fit James d'une voix qui se voulait calme et posée.  
  
« On a peur, Potter ? » fit Voldemort utilisant sans le vouloir l'expression favorite de Draco.  
  
James serra la mâchoire et ne répondit rien. Voldemort s'énerva brusquement : « Bon, on se dépêche là ! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! Alors oui ou non, vous rejoignez mon camp ? »  
  
« Non, jamais ! » cria James  
  
« Alors dans ce cas-là. »  
  
Voldemort leva sa baguette et Hermine ferma les yeux. Elle pleurait doucement et geignait, à bout de nerfs. Le bras de Voldemort l'étranglait et son père venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Elle aurait au moins vécu pour connaître son frère.  
  
Lucius leva également sa baguette vers sa fille, savourant sa victoire, sa revanche..  
  
Mais au moment fatal, Harry fit un bond en avant et hurla : « Noooooon ! »  
  
Surpris Lucius détourna sa baguette de Siriz et la pointa sur Harry et le faisceau de la mort vers qui était destiné à sa fille et dirigea vers Harry.  
  
A ce moment-là, qui se passa en à peine un demi-quart de seconde, James attrapa instinctivement le poignet d'Harry pour le retenir.  
  
Ce que l'Ordre Du Phénix avait toujours craint s'était produit. Les mains de James et Harry se joignirent. Leurs peaux se touchèrent.  
  
Le faisceau vert frappa leurs mains jointes et fut absorbé par elles.  
  
Pendant un très court moment, il ne se passa rien puis Lucius hurla brusquement. Frappé par quelque chose d'invisible, il se rejeta en arrière et tomba à terre.  
  
Mort.  
  
Voldemort, pris au dépourvu poussa un cri et lâcha Hermine de surprise. Celle-ci, ne croyant pas à son bonheur, se précipita derrière ses parents, croisant Siriz qui se jeta sur le corps de son père. « Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Malgré tout ce qui les opposait, Siriz fondit en larmes sur le corps de Lucius. « Leurs retrouvailles provoqueront la mort. » murmura alors Lily.  
  
Voldemort lui, recula de quelques pas, abasourdi.  
  
« Si on lâche nos mains, fit James d'un ton de défi, le dernier sort de Malfoy sera libéré et pour vous.Vous redeviendrez ce que vous êtes devenus après Harry vous ait détruit, il y quatorze ans ! Ca vous tente ? On essaie ? On remet ça ?»  
  
Voldemort recula encore et souffla : « Non. »  
  
Et tel un lâche il s'enfuit en courant, sortant de Poudlard à toute allure.  
  
Harry et James se lâchèrent et effectivement le rayon vert du sortilège de la mort sortit de leur main et alla détruire un lustre. A ce moment là, Draco sortit en courant de la Grande Salle et s'arrêta brusquement, avisa sa s?ur et le corps de son père et pâlit brusquement. Puis dans un sanglot, il prit le pas de course et alla s'effondrer avec sa s?ur, sur le cadavre de leur père. Le frère et la s?ur restèrent-là, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre au-dessus de Lucius. Les Potter, eux, enfin réunis, étaient aussi dans les bras les uns des autres.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Excusez moi pour le retard, je suis absolument désolée. Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour les prochains chapitres, mais ça va être dur ! 


	55. La réunion des Maraudeurs

Solar : Merci !

Tiffany : c'est en gros ça ! Merci !

Melepha : Merci

Sailor Digitale : Les explications viendront en temps voulu ! lol, en tout cas merci !

Luna : La suite se compose de quelques chapitres seulement, mais elle est la ! Merci !

Hermiona292 : Merci !

Lexyann : non, je n'allais pas tuer James, ou Harry ! Je ne suis pas méchante à ce point ! Tu sauras pourquoi c'est que l'Ordre du Phénix avait toujours craint dans quelques chapitres. Merci pour ta review !

Phénix20 : merci pour tes compliments, les explications de  toutes les questions viendront dans 3 chapitres ! Merci pour ta review !

Cécé Johnson : merci, comme d'hab' !!

Anonymoua : hé oui, beaucoup d'information ! Et encore, vous avez pas encore lu les chapitres d'explications : c'est très concis mais j'espère compréhensible ! Tout est expliquer en quelques chapitres ! Alors préparez-vous à manger de l'information à haute dose !lol ! Merci pour ta review !

Stéphanie Potter : ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas moi qui tuerais Sirius et encore moins Remus !!! Hé oui, la famille est encore réunie,(mais pour combien de temps ?)Voici la suite, et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Alana Chantelune : bizarre…oui…mais en fait l'univers d'Harry Potter tout entier de la première ligne du tome 1 au dernier mot du tome 7 ( « cicatrice ») tout est bizarre ! Et c'est bien ça qui est génial !! Merci pour ta review !

Ccilia : oui, ça s'arrange bien pour les personnages « gentils » et pis Lucius de toute façon, on s'en fiche personne ne l'aime, c'est un méchant, et un mangemort ! Son seul intérêt c'est ses deux enfants ! (désolée pour les fans de Lucius !). Tu habite où précisément ? dans les Dom-tom je sais. Nous, on a tout de même eu nos convocations ! J'espère vraiment que ces fichues histoires de grèves vont s'arranger !!Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Ranaé : ne pleure pas ! Il fallait bien que les Potter se réunissent un jour ou l'autre. Et puis il fallait bien que Siriz ne soit plus menacée par son père !! Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review !

Jade : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Et que je sois pardonnée pour le retard : merci beaucoup !!!

Hermione Potter : je ne voudrais pas être considérée comme responsable du fait que tu boycottes le site ! Je vais essayer de tout vous mettre avant le bac, mais visiblement, ça devient de plus en plus chaud de tout caser !Merci pour ta review !

Réléna : c'est vrai que Lucius est tout de même un être vivant, mais pas le meilleur ! En ce moment, en philo, je fais La Mort, je pourrais donc me lancer dans une explication de trois pages mais je vais me retenir et me contenter de dire « aucune mort n'est souhaitable ni utile, mais celle de ton père, Siriz, a au moins contribuer à … » (extrait du chapitre 57 pas encore publié !)merci pour ta review !

Mimi-la-pro : le chap 54 fait partie des chaps décisifs et les plus importants de l'histoire. Alors ze me suis appliquée ! Enfin, non, je l'aie écrit comme ça me venait au bout des doigts sur le clavier. Comme j'aurais aimé qu'on me le raconte. Personnellement, je pense que le secret de l'écriture réside dans cette dernière phrase. Merci pour ta review !

Lilou : merci pour tes encouragements ! Les raisons précise de la mort de Lucius seront expliquées dans le chap 57, donc pas encore pour tout de suite ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Miya Black : hé oui, Siriz se retrouve orpheline de père ! Harry pourra la conseiller, il sait ce que c'est de vivre sans ses parents ! Même si Siriz a toujours sa mère, Harry et elle échangent leur rôle d'orphelin et de pas-orphelin au même moment ! Oui, la fin de la fic est proche !Merci pour ta review !

Gandalf : merci de cette pub !! Le pourquoi du comment est expliqué dans les prochains chapitres (plus que 4 !!) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

Angelina Johnson : Oui, on apprend beaucoup comme dans la plupart des chapitres à venir ! Pour ta remarque, je comprends pas trop ce que tu veux dire, donc, je peux pas te répondre sans dire n'importe quoi ! Pour la BAC, je ne doute pas qu'Albane ait bien révisé, moi par contre, Roland Garros me chamboule un peu mon programme !

Hermione Potter : faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour ma fic ! Mais ce chap est fait pour marquer le lecteur !( lectrice) donc ça marche !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et tes encouragements pour le bac !

Clem-Julie : merci pour tous ces compliments ! On en peut pas se lasser de s'entendre dire des compliments ( J ). Clem est géniale à la publication et à l'orthographe [je vais rougir !], c'est vrai, mais le fait que je sois géniale à l'écriture reste à démontrer ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review

Aria Lupin : Grande question, n'est ce pas ? La réponse, bientôt, c'est promis ! Merci pour ta review !

Marie : Merci !

Angélique : Tu comprendras bientôt ! Pour ta question, Albane doit faire normalement un épilogue, mais il n'est même pas commencé à ma connaissance. Merci !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 55 

La réunion des Maraudeurs

Au bout d'un moment, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à la volée et les Mangemorts s'enfuirent. Mais un fut soudain immobilisé et tomba en arrière sous le coup d'un bon vieux Petrificus Totalus. Sirius, vivant, sortit à son tour de la salle et se jeta sur le malheureux immobile. Et d'une rage folle, se mit à le frapper de toute ses forces :

« Tu vas payer ! Tu vas payer ! Je te hais ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Remus apparu à son tour et se jeta sur Sirius :

« Sir' ! Sir' ! Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! »

« Laisse moi le tuer ! Laisse moi le tuer ! » hurlait Sirius en se débattant de l'emprise de son ami.

James quitta alors sa femme et ses enfants et courut à la rescousse de Remus. D'abord surpris de le voir, Remus accepta de bonne grâce son aide et Sirius lâcha bientôt sa victime. James se pencha sur ce dernier :

« Alors Peter, on est pas content de revoir son vieil ami James ? Regarde, les quatre Maraudeurs sont réunis ce soir ! Tu vois, je ne suis pas mort ! Tu as trahi tous tes amis pour rien… »

James se releva, hésita et, soudain, avec hargne se mit à bourrer Peter Pettigrow de coups de pied.

Lily et Remus lui criaient d'arrêter et Sirius, lui, poussait des cris de joie, l'encourageant.

A ce moment-là, Dumbledore, plus vieux et plus fatigué que jamais, sorti de la salle, contempla un instant étonné, Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, et plus loin, Siriz, Draco, feu Lucius, Hermine, Lily et Harry.

Le directeur de Poudlard ouvrit et ferma la bouche, stupéfait. Il finit par se reprendre et ânonna : 

«Draco, Siriz on va s'occuper de vous. Et de lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! … James, quelqu'un d'autre s'occupera de votre ami Peter !…Mais je vous veux dans mon bureau avec votre famille entière… ainsi que vous Sirius et Remus ! Il faudrait que Siriz vienne aussi… »

Mais Draco et Siriz refusèrent de se quitter.

Dans le bureau du directeur, ils retrouvèrent Rogue et Neville qui crut mourir d'horreur en voyant Sirius mais qui finalement s'habitua à la présence du meurtrier en cavale.

« Très bien ! fit Dumbledore en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, il est temps de tout vous expliquer… »

Les événements s'étaient enchaînés avec une telle rapidité qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir. A ce moment-là, il sentit la main de James posée sur son épaule et la présence de sa mère tout près de lui. Mais l'incertitude quant au sort de Ron et Hermione et tous ceux restés dans la salle pris le dessus.

« Comment vont Ron et Hermione et Ginny et Diamond et Fred et Georges, et tout le monde ? » s'écria t'il en un souffle alors que Remus l'asseyait dans un fauteuil.

Dumbledore eu un sourire fatigué et fit :

« Tu crois que j'aurais laissé mes  élèves courir un si grand risque ? Depuis que Voldemort est revenu, Poudlard est protégé contre les sortilèges interdits. Mais ça, Voldemort et ses compagnons ne le savaient pas ! Il n'y a pas eu de morts, mais quelques blessés à cause de la bousculade ! Mais rassure-toi, Harry, tous tes amis vont bien ! »

Ce souci là en moins, Harry se sentit vraiment décontracté, il n'avait plus aucun soucis et c'était une sensation fort agréable. Il se rendit alors compte de son bonheur. Il avait son père, sa mère et sa sœur tout près de lui. Comme il en avait toujours rêvé ? Il soupira, pleinement heureux, et se décontracta, s'affalant dans son fauteuil.

Dumbledore leva la tête vers Rogue :

« Severus ! S'il vous plait, aller donc aider Minerva et les autres professeurs à rétablir le calme, faîtes que Pettigrow soit remis entre les mains de la justice, prévenez Mme Malfoy et veiller à ce que le corps de Lucius Malfoy soit convenablement traité et emmené dans un endroit approprié ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Rogue grimaça un sourire et ainsi poliment renvoyé, il s'en alla. 

Draco et Siriz étaient toujours effondrés et sanglotant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour avoir lui-même été orphelin pendant quatorze ans, Harry comprenait très bien ce qu'ils ressentaient, et éprouva de la compassion pour eux. L'attachement entre le frère et la sœur était sincère et touchant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard, mais si je pouvais les mettre plus vite, je n'hésiterai pas.

Et pour un rappel de quelque chose qu'Albane avait dit au début de la fic, si vous avez des hypothèses, prévenez-nous par e-mail, évitez dans les reviews, vu qu'on arrive au dénouement, ce serait dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de surprise pour les lecteurs !

Merci !


	56. Pourquoi Voldemort ne peut pas tuer Harr...

Voilà, je fais un effort, mais on remercie surtout les profs de nous lâcher quand on a fini le programme, et ceux qui font grève et qui me laissent donc un peu de temps pour mettre ce chapitre plus rapidement !

**Ce chapitre n'est pas non plus très long, mais vous allez être contents, il y a plein de révélations ! Moi, j'adore ce chapitre aussi, mais pour une autre raison : la fin ! J'ai du faire un chantage pas possible à Albane pour pouvoir l'avoir ! [qu'est ce qu'il se serait pris le pauvre Oleg sinon !!!]. Allez, les réponses aux reviews et ensuite le CHAPITRE !**

**Satell**** : Tu n'es pas encore arrivée à la fin, mais merci pour tes compliments et pour ces reviews ! Ca te dérangerait pas d'être la sœur de Draco ? Moi non plus, mais ça me poserait quand même un problème d'éthique, je suis pas spécialement pour l'inceste ! lol**

**Ano**** : Calme-toi, zen, respire tranquillement ! Pourquoi un chapitre si court ? Euh, je sais pas, mais connaissant Albane ça doit être pour vous embêter ! lol, non, je déconne ! Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review !**

**Mymy**** : Qu'est ce que t'aimais pas dans cette fic ? Faut pas avoir peur de vexer, au contraire ! Les reviews constructives, ça sert toujours ! Mais si tu es réconciliée avec cette fic maintenant, c'est tant mieux ! Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas se voir ? Réponse dans le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour tes reviews !**

**Melepha**** : Non, pas de problème de forfait Internet, j'ai la chance qu'il soit illimité, mais simplement un important manque de temps ! Dans deux semaines, je serai dans mon avant-dernière journée de Bac (sans compter l'oral d'Espagnol), pas que je stresse mais je révise un petit peu quand même (en + du tennis !). Merci pour ta review**

**Luna**** : Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !**

**Hermiona292**** : C'est pas moi qui écris les chapitres, donc j'ai rien à me reprocher ! lol, merci pour tes compliments et pour ta review !**

**Alana Chantelune**** : Oui, les voici les explications ! Enfin, le début ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Clem-Julie**** : Merci pour tes compliments et pour ta review !**

**Tiffany**** : Oui, je pense aussi, et je sais pas si Harry, Lily et tout le monde auraient résisté longtemps avant de les rejoindre ! Oui, voici les explications, dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Lilou**** : C'est pas Rogue qui a failli mourir de peur, c'est Neville ! Pour les sortilèges interdits, la réponse viendra si c'est celle à laquelle je pense, sinon, faudra voir ça avec Albane ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Aria Lupin**** : Comme je te comprends, la patience, c'est pas mon point fort non plus ! Loin de là même ! Mais voici les explications qui arrivent en masse ! Merci pour la review !**

**Angelina Johnson**** : T'es violente là ! lol, mais je crois qu'on est tous d'accord là dessus ! Pour tes compliments, ça nous fait très plaisir (je sais que je me relâche un peu sur l'orthographe en ce moment, mais je pense qu'après le BAC, je reprendrai la fic depuis le début pour traquer tout ce qui m'a échappé !). Je sais que je suis longue à mettre des mises à jour en ce moment, mais le Bac se rapproche à notre plus grand désespoir ! [d'ailleurs, Ccilia, si tu passes par là, t'as des nouvelles de ta convocation ?], merci de ta review !**

**Cerendy Potter**** : Vlà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Hermione Potter**** : Je comprends pas vraiment ta review, mais voilà la suite !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 56 

Pourquoi Voldemort ne peut pas tuer Harry et Siriz

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda alors Dumbledore à Harry

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a toujours fait croire que mes parents étaient morts ! »fit-il fermement alors que tout le monde s'asseyait autour.

Dumbledore eut une légère grimace :

« J'aurais préféré que tu me demandes d'abord pourquoi Voldemort ne peut pas te tuer !

« Alors pourquoi Voldemort ne peut-il pas me tuer ? »

« Eh bien… »

Dumbledore se leva et alla chercher dans son armoire un objet qu'Harry connaissait bien : l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Il la déposa sur les genoux du jeune garçon et James se pencha sur elle, émerveillé.

« Alors…la voilà… » murmura t'il, il la caressa du bout des doigts avec une admiration non dissimulée.

« Harry ! Que t'ai-je dit à la fin de ta seconde année, à propos de cette épée ? »

Harry incertain, commença :

« Euh…Que c'était l'épée de Godric Gryffondor… »

« Et… »

« Et que seul un vrai Gryffondor avait pu la trouver… »

Remus et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard et un sourire, il était clair que, comme souvent, ils savaient quelque chose qu'Harry ne savait pas. Lily et James s'échangèrent les même sourire et regard et Siriz releva la tête. Neville resta bouche-bée.

« Harry, quel est ton signe astrologique ? »

« Euh…lion, pourquoi ? » fit Harry de plus en plus surpris

« Essaie de faire des liens… » fit malicieusement Dumbledore.

Harry ne comprenait pas, ou du moins il n'osait pas comprendre.

« Euh…j'ai un lien avec Godric ? » se hasarda t'il

Le visage de Dumbledore et des adultes s'éclairèrent dans un sourire complice.

« Plus qu'un simple lien… »

Stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de comprendre, Harry leva les yeux son père :

« Tu…Ne me dis pas que tu es l'Héritier de Gryffondor ? »

« Moi non, répondit malicieusement James, je ne le suis plus depuis quinze ans… »

« C'est toi, l'Héritier de Gryffondor, Harry ! fit Dumbledore, et tant que tu n'as pas de fils, tu l'es. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et les yeux, hébété. Heureusement qu'il était assis !

« Et il se trouve, continua Dumbledore, que tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas dans cette pièce… »

Dumbledore se tourna vers Siriz :

« Mlle Malfoy, vous êtes l'Héritière de Rowena Serdaigle par votre mère ! Je suppose que vous le savez !? »

Siriz hocha la tête et fit d'une petite voix :

« Ma mère me l'a toujours dit… »

Draco, les yeux rouges et le visage ruisselant de larmes, leva la tête vers elle :

« Hein ? » fit-il difficilement

Sans se soucier de lui, Dumbledore se tourna vers Neville, qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait là :

« Et vous, M. Longdubat, je doute que vous le sachiez, mais vous êtes le descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle ! »

Neville devint livide puis tout rouge et sembla s'étouffer, si bien que Remus s'en inquiéta :

« Vous n'êtes pas Héritier, car vous êtes un garçon, mais vous êtes juste le descendant, continua Dumbledore, votre fille, si vous en avez une, sera héritière, comme votre mère l'est…  Il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant que vous soyez à Gryffondor ! »

Il fallut toute la douceur de Lily et toute la pédagogie de Remus pour que Neville se remette de son choc.

« L'Héritier de Serpentard est, comme vous le savez, Lord Voldemort lui-même qui, Dieu merci, n'a pas de fils ! continua Dumbledore, or quand les quatre fondateurs sentirent qu'ils s'entendaient de moins en moins, ils firent par prudence un pacte qui perdurera jusqu'à la fin  de leur lignée. Celui de ne pas pouvoir s'entretuer… »

Dumbledore laissa un instant mijoter sa révélation et le cerveau d'Harry était effectivement en ébullition.

« Voilà pourquoi, c'est vous trois que nous avons cherché à protéger en priorité lors de cette attaque, car vous portez dans votre sang des pouvoirs fortement supérieurs à la moyenne ! Oui, oui, Neville, beaucoup plus forts que tous les autres élèves ! »

« Rogue le sait… » fit Harry en repensant à l'embarras de Rogue quelques instants plus tôt quand Siriz lui avait demandé pourquoi on les protégeait ainsi.

« Bien sur, Harry ! Tous les professeurs, et les sorciers les plus puissants le savent ! Voldemort et le père de Draco et Siriz, l'ont découvert il n'y a pas si longtemps en ce qui concerne l'ascendance de Mlle Malfoy… »

Lily prit le relais de Dumbledore :

« Toujours est-il, Harry, que Voldemort a attendu que l'héritage soit passé d'un homme fort à un bébé pour essayer de détruire la lignée de Gryffondor. Il pensait qu'avec un bébé, le Pacte des Quatre Fondateurs ne marcherait pas ! Mais non ! Il l'a appris à ses dépends… Remarque que toi non plus, en lui renvoyant son sort, tu n'as pas pu le tuer, ce soir là… »

« Et vous, Mlle Malfoy,  Voldemort n'a pas pu vous tuer sur le terrain de Quidditch Academy, si je ne m'abuse… » reprit Dumbledore :

« C'est exact, répondit Siriz toujours de sa petite voix, le sortilège à rebondit sur le bras et m'a laissé une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune… »

Draco releva la tête et son expression désemparée fit pitié à Harry :

« Quoi ? »

« Vous, un croissant de lune et Harry un éclair, tout cela est parfaitement normal. C'est grâce à cela que Voldemort a compris ce que vous étiez ! C'est pour cela qu'il a chargé M. Malfoy de vous tuer à sa place ainsi qu'Harry … »

Draco, ses beaux cheveux blonds retombés sur le front, le visage creusé et pâle, la détresse et la tristesse se lisant dans ses yeux, prit la parole :

« Il voulait…vraiment la tuer ? Je l'ai empêché une première fois, mais je croyais qu'il voulait seulement la punir d'être à Serdaigle ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais l'héritière de Serdaigle, Sirou ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Je devrais être Héritier moi aussi ! On est frère et sœur … ! »

« Vous êtes un garçon, comme Neville vous ne pouvez être l'Héritier d'une femme ! De plus, il y a quelques années, quand vous avez été gravement blessé puis soigné par ces idiots de Moldus, si votre mère a refusé qu'on vous transfert du sang de Siriz, ce n'était pas par simple caprice. Votre place est à Serpentard, Draco, pas à Serdaigle. Et la place de votre sœur est à Serdaigle, pas à Serpentard ! expliqua Dumbledore d'une voix douce, mais rien ne pourra briser l'amour que vous vous portez. Pas même cette différence de maison… »

Draco hocha la tête, l'image qu'il avait de son père devenait de plus en plus mauvaise et toutes ces révélations le laissaient assommé.  Il demanda à sortir un instant et ça lui fut accordé. Une fois dehors, une élève à l'âme charitable le prit en charge. Elle devait avoir l'âge de Siriz et l'accent d'Hermine, elle dit s'appeler Clemia et bien connaître justement Hermine. Elle s'expliqua dans un anglais approximatif :

« Mes parents sont de très bons médicomages et on a été appelé ici d'urgence, mes parents en transplanant et moi par la poudre de cheminette ! Tu veux que je t'aide ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es blessé ? »

Mais Draco n'eut le temps de répondre, il se sentit soudain très mal, sentit sa tension chuter et ses jambes flageoler et il s'évanouit dans les bras de Clemia.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Qu'est ce que j'aime cette fin de chapitre, c'est incroyable ! lol 


	57. Pourquoi Harry ne pouvait revoir ses par...

Cerendy Potter : voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

Mymy : la raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas se retrouver est dans le chap 57 ! Je suis contente que tu apprécie ma fic ! Merci pour ta review !

Ccilia : bonne chance pour ton bac, alors ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais bien aimé mes chapitres !Je ne pouvais pas faire une confrontation Sirius/Peter sans qu'il y ait un peu d'action mais personnellement, je préfère la réaction de James, qui écarte Sirius non pas pour « sauver » Peter, comme le crois et le voudrais Lupin, mais pour le taper lui-même ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !

Hermione Potter : merci, voici la suite !

Tiffany : Neville était fait pour brouiller les pistes et vous éloigner de la théorie des Héritiers ! A ce que je vois, ça a marché !;-) Merci de tes compliments et de ta review !

Lexyann : gagné ! Clemia c'est Clem et Albia c'est moi (sauf que Clem ne s'appelle pas Clementia mais Clémence) Flora, l'autre Etalianne c'est Florence, le troisième membre de notre trio, qui met une review de temps en temps, mais qui, de toute façon, a la fic entière depuis longtemps…Bravo si tu avais deviné et merci alors de ne pas avoir exposé ton idée dans une review ! C'est dans le chapitre qui vient qu'on apprend pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas revoir ses parents ! Merci pour ta review !

Luna : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

Solar : fin des explications… dans le chapitre qui suit !Merci pour ta review !

Anonymoua : où est-ce que je suis aller chercher Neville ? Très simple : tu vas en Ecosse, tu trouves Poudlard, tu entres, tu vas dans la grande salle et tu te diriges vers la table des Gryffondor, là tu repère Harry, Ron, et Hermione : à coté il y a Neville ! Si c'est la nuit, tu rentres dans le dortoir des garçons de 5ème année de gryffondor et tu repère le lit qui ronfle ! Je rigole ! Non, Neville vient de la fic abandonné de Clem qui m'a servi de point de départ : Le cadeau des Sages ! Harry et Neville y entament une amitié plus profonde que celle que JK Rowling leur donne (vous trouverez aussi dans cette fic, Siriz !) Pourquoi Draco s'évanouit-il ? C'est une longue histoire : Du point de vue de la fic, c'est tout simplement, la fatigue, l'agitation, la mort de son père et toutes les nouvelles qu'il doit assimiler à propos de sa sœur, qui le font tomber dans les pommes ! Y'a de quoi ! D'un point de vue plus réaliste, j'ai été la victime d'un horrible chantage de la part de Clémence ! elle voulait absolument que Draco et Clemia finissent ensemble !(Tout simplement parce que Clemia c'est elle et que Draco c'est Draco !) Comme elle a des moyens de m'influencer, ben voilà ! J'ai fait arriver Clemia de façon un peu irréelle, je l'admets ! Hop, tiens v'la Clemia ! Voilà, merci pour ta review !

Melepha : et si ! Draco peut tomber dans les pommes ! Surtout en voyant le charme fou de Clemia (hihihihihihihihi !)… … … …Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Lilou : les révélations ne sont pas finies ! C'est dans le chap. qui suit qu'on apprend pourquoi Lily et James ne pouvaient pas revoir !Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Dray : il est entre de bonnes mains ! Félicitations si tu avais deviné et merci pour ta review !

Angelina Johnson : non, ce chap. n'est pas le dernier mais l'avant dernier Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas au fait que Siriz soit Héritière de cet chère Rowena ! et Neville descendant de cette chère Helga ! Oui, l'explication de la question qui vous turlupine le plus est dans ce chap. ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Vi, il y a quelque ressemblances entre Clémence et Clemia … … … merci pour ta review !

Clem-Julie : c'est surtout Clem qui aime bien la fin de ce chap. (j'ai été très légèrement forcé à faire cette fin de chapitre !)Merci pour les compliments et pour cette review !

Alana-Chantelune : à la fin de ce chap. vous saurez tout, cette fois-ci ! Oui, c'est le calme après la tempête, enfin en tout cas, à l'intérieur du bureau de Dumbledore… ! C'est vrai, on aurait presque pitié pour Draco ! merci pour ta review !

Aria Lupin : vi, Clemia c'est Clem !Notre fan de Draco préfère a exercé un odieux chantage sur votre servante, et voilà la fin que ça a donné pour le chap. 56 ! Mais en fait, je ne le regrette pas, ça fait une pause si ce n'est humoristique en tout cas d'un tout autre registre entre les batailles et les révélations ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

LouAnge : je vais laisser Clémence répondre à tes questions, car je ne suis pas spécialiste de la publication sur le site ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas payant, je te rassure ! [c'est déjà fait, je lui ai mis un mail hier]

Cécé Johnson : merci pour tes félicitations ! Pour moi, c'est une des possibilité les plus logiques qui expliquent que Voldemort ne puisse pas tuer Harry ! Dumbledore nous a dit que c'est l'amour de Lily mais je suis persuadée qu'il y a une raison beaucoup plus profonde ! Merci pour ta review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 57 

Pourquoi Harry ne pouvait revoir ses parents

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard s'apprêtait à répondre à la question qui torturait le plus Harry.

« Je vais maintenant te dire, Harry, pourquoi on t'a toujours dit que tes parents, ici présent, étaient morts. »

Neville écarquilla les yeux en contemplant James et Lily.

« Tout d'abord, tu as fait la connaissance cet après-midi de L'Ordre du Phénix. Cet ordre à été créé, il y a quatorze ans et sa mission première était de protéger les Héritiers ! Enfin, te protéger toi, puisque tu étais le seul Héritier que Voldemort connaissait à l'époque. Cet ordre réunit les plus grands sorciers : tes parents, Remus, Sirius (dont nous avons été longtemps privé), Mondigus Fletcher et Arabella Figg qui était chargée de te surveiller chez ton oncle et ta tante. »

Harry acquiesça, mais c'était dur de penser qu'il avait un groupe de sorciers protecteurs et qu'il ne l'avait jamais su.

« Hélas, l'Ordre n'a visiblement pas bien fonctionné puisque à part ta troisième année, Voldemort a toujours réussi à te retrouver ! Il faut dire qu'Arabella et moi sommes très vieux, Sirius était en prison ou en cavale, Remus souvent extrêmement fatigué et tes parents à des kilomètres d'ici. Il ne restait plus d'opérationnel que ce pauvre Mondigus qui te connaissait à peine. »

« Mais pourquoi mes parents étaient si loin, pourquoi après la chute de Voldemort n'êtes vous pas revenus me chercher ? Pourquoi Remus ne m'a t'il pas tout de suite pris chez lui ? »

« Je suis malade Harry ! On ne confie pas un bébé à un loup-garou… »

« Oh, fit Sirius d'un ton goguenard, je suis sur que Mafalda Hopkrik aurait été comme une mère pour Harry… »

Remus devint soudain aussi rouge qu'une tomate et l'air horriblement gêné. Pour son plus grand malheur, James l'enfonça :

« Enfin Sir ' !  On ne confie pas une femme à un loup-garou… »

Harry eut un sourire, Mafalda Hopkrik, la sorcière qui travaillait au service de restriction des Usages Abusifs de la magie, qui lui avait écrit au début de sa seconde année, et avec qui Remus avait promis de s'expliquer après qu'il ait du faire de la magie la nuit de pleine lune, à la fin des vacances. Il se promit de se renseigner plus sur elle auprès de Remus…

Dumbledore ramena l'attention à lui et sortit ainsi Remus de la gêne :

« Je t'ai dit à la fin de ta troisième année, Harry, que la prédiction du professeur Trelawney constituait la deuxième  véritable prédiction vérifiée qu'elle avait fait ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé quelle était la première ? »

« Euh…le départ d'Hermione de son cours ? La mort du lapin de Parvati ? » répondit Harry qui sentait pourtant que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse

« Non ! fit James dans un rire, Sibylle a fait sa première prédiction deux jours après la chute de Voldemort, le jour même où Lily et moi, de Moscou, avons repris contact avec Dumbledore. Je te la livre tout net. Elle fut la raison de vivre de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant toutes ces années ! La voici :

« _L 'Héritier ayant été séparé de ceux qui lui ont transmit le Courage, leurs retrouvailles entraîneront la mort_. »

L'Héritier, c'est toi, ceux qui te l'ont transmis, c'est nous ! Comme la première partie était déjà réalisée, nous avons compris que la seconde partie se réaliserait aussi ! »

« Pauvre de nous, gémit Lily, nous avions toujours cru que la mort en question serait forcément la tienne ou la nôtre ! Il apparaît maintenant clairement que c'était celle de Lucius Malfoy ! Nous nous sommes tenus séparés de toi tout ce temps pour rien ! »

Elle fondit en larmes et se jeta sur Harry qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces. Cette étreinte fit à Harry un bien fou : reposante et rassurante, il savait enfin ce que c'était que d'avoir une mère.

« Comment avons-nous pu être bête à ce point, Harry ! fit James sur le même ton que sa femme, pardonne-nous, pardonne-nous ! »

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir… » hoquetait Harry qui, à l'instar de sa mère, sanglotait, l'émotion étant trop forte.

En fait, personne n'en menait large et la culpabilité d'avoir fait souffrir Harry pour rien écrasait tout le monde sauf Neville et Siriz. Remus et Sirius, se détournaient. Ils avaient toujours culpabilisé de mentir à Harry mais l'inutilité de ces mensonges les rendaient encore plus difficile à supporter. Dumbledore baissait la tête tout aussi embêté et ému que Sirius et Remus. Il avait sous les yeux une preuve de sa bêtise. Ils avaient pris la prédiction sans vraiment y réfléchir. Dumbledore se décevait et comprenait très bien ce qu'Harry pouvait ressentir. Hermine gardait le silence, bouleversée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle comprenait maintenant l'attitude paradoxale de ses parents qui souffraient de l'absence d'Harry mais faisaient tout pour l'éviter. Etait-ce à cause d'elle qu'un homme était mort ce soir ?

« Tu nous as tellement manqué, Harry ! pleurait Lily, on a tellement souffert de t'avoir abandonné ! Mais on ne pouvait pas revenir ! On ne t'a jamais oublié, Harry ! On t'a toujours aimé ! »

Harry aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, mais une grosse boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de parler. Sa mère venait de lui dire qu'ils l'aimaient. En plus, à ce moment-là, elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

« En Russie, les miroirs du Tcerid sont interdits depuis la Révolution d'Octobre, mais on a toujours pris des nouvelles de toi par Dumbledore, ou Arabella ! Mais excuse notre réaction cet après-midi ! Je t'en supplie, mon fils ! » fit James.

James venait de l'appeler « _mon fils_ ! » !

« Papa ! Maman ! » 

Ce fut les deux seuls mots qu'Harry pu prononcer. Dumbledore reprit pour casser cette ambiance pénible :

« Maintenant, nous savons que nous nous sommes trompés ! Aucune mort n'est souhaitable ni utile mais celle de ton père, Siriz, a au moins contribué à faire éclater la vérité. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir est très étrange : James et Harry réunis ont neutralisé et retenu le sort de M. Malfoy mais celui-ci est mort quand même ! »

« Comme foudroyé par une force invisible ! » précisa James,

« Foudroyé ! Oui, c'est effectivement le terme, James ! Et cela n'est sans doute pas étranger au fait que la cicatrice d'Harry ait la forme de la foudre… »

Le silence se fit mais Dumbledore reprit :

« Le sortilège a été retenu dans les mains des Héritiers sans que cela les affecte ! Assurément un exploit du à leur statut d'Héritiers actuel et d'ex-Héritier ! Si le sort retenu avait été lâché sur Voldemort, celui-ci serait redevenu ce qu'il devint il y a quatorze ans ! Mais beaucoup plus faible car la force des deux Héritiers à été conjuguée ! Il aurait alors pu être facilement éliminé par un non-Héritier… » 

Le silence se fit alors totalement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry acceptait peu à peu le flot d'informations qu'il avait reçu en trente minutes, et Hermine, Siriz et Neville, en fait, faisaient de même.

Comme Siriz pleurait encore beaucoup, elle et Neville furent autorisés à sortir et à aller à l'infirmerie.

« La prise de Peter Pettigrow est une très bonne nouvelle ! » fit Dumbledore une fois que Siriz et Neville furent partis

« D'habitude, l'utilisation de Veritaserum est interdite lors d'un jugement, mais peut-être pourrons-nous convaincre les autorités de faire exception ! » fit James.

« La reconnaissance de ton innocence et la liberté ne sont pas loin, Sirius… » s'exclama Lily en le regardant les yeux brillants.

Sirius respira un grand coup, il était visiblement fou de joie mais son bonheur dépassait les grandes démonstrations de joie qu'il aurait pu faire. Son bonheur simple faisait plaisir à voir et il se propagea à toute l'assistance.

«Vous n'étiez peut-être pas obligé de le traiter ainsi, James ! fit Dumbledore d'un léger ton de reproche. Enfin, ajouta t'il l'air malicieux, j'aurais fait pareil à votre place … »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	58. Le choix de Harry

Vous vous ramollissez à l'approche de la fin j'ai l'impression ! Non ? Mais, bon, voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre avant un récapitulatif des persos, Merci de nous avoir suivies, de nous avoir encouragées ! Voici le chapitre !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Miya Black : La remise en liberté de Sirius ne sera pas raconter. A moins que je fasse (mais après le bac alors) un ou deux chap. en plus, car j'ai le pressentiment que la fin ne va pas vous plaire et que je vais encore me faire traiter de sadique ! lol ! merci pour ta review !  
  
Tiffany : Merci pour tes compliments, et oui le chapitre 58 est la fin (rédigée) de la fic ! Reste encore la présentation des persos que vous aurez après le bac et peut-être un épilogue mais je ne promets rien du tout! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Cerendy Potter : merci, je suis contente que tu ais trouvé que c'était une bonne raison ! Je dois dire que mes reviewers avaient tellement l'air d'attendre un truc extraordinaire, que je me suis toujours demandé si ma prédiction serait à la hauteur ! Je ne sais pas si Harry aurait pu vivre 15 ans sereinement en sachant qu'on le tenait éloigné de ses parents et pourquoi. Il se serait peut-être mis à les haïr, à les voir comme des ennemis.Je dois dire que je ne sais pas comment aurais-régis Harry mais de toute façon, les 4 tomes du véritable HP étant ma base, dire qu'il le sait depuis toujours aurait été impossible ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Anonymoua : Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review ! Quand Clem veut quelque chose, rien ne l'arrête (je rigole Clem !) Les passages que tu as mis, Ano' sont tes passages préférés, je présume ! En tout cas, j'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Satell : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Il reste encore ce chap., puis une présentation des persos (qui viendra plus tard !) Je suis contente que ma fic t'ais plus ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Mymy : euh.euh.euh.je crois que je vais être à l'origine d'un malheur. . . ! Mais si tu veux un Leerdammer, n'hésite pas !!!Siriz et Draco vont reprendre leur petite vie : amie fidèle et ennemi juré de notre Harry ! La seule différence est qu'il n'y a plus leur père ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Lexyann : toi aussi, Queudver te donne des boutons ! Je suis désolée si ma théorie ne te plait pas, mais d'un autre coté Trelawney ne s'était pas trompée ! comment ça, tout est bien qui finit bien ? Tu n'as pas encore lu le dernier chap. que voici. Ca aussi, je pense que ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais c'est la fin de ma fic ! Cette fin m'a posé un problème mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, alors désolée d'avance.Merci pour ta review !  
  
Luna : merci ! Il reste un chapitre : celui-ci ! Et une présentation des persos que viendra plus tard ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Cécé Johnson : Vi, c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre, ça me rend triste de me dire que je ne pourrai plus vous embêter en vous faisant poireauter trois plombes ! Y aura pas de suite, ou plutôt, elle n'est pas encore prévue pour la simple et bonne raison que son emploi du temps est chargé (Bac, son autre fic, le tome 5 qui arrive .). Merci pour tes compliments et pour ta review !  
  
Angelina Johnson : Moi aussi, je m'en suis aperçue il y a pas longtemps, donc dès que je chope Albane, je te l'envoie !!! Pour le procès, il ne sera pas dans ce chapitre, peut être dans une éventuelle suite. Merci pour les compliments, merci pour les remerciements, merci pour ta review ! On ne s'est pas endormies ! Pour ta question, non, ce n'est pas un prologue ou un épilogue, c'est simplement le dernier chapitre ! (pour l'instant peut être !)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 58  
  
Le choix d'Harry  
  
Même si la journée avait été fort épuisante, il n'était que 21 heures quand les Potter, et Sirius et Remus sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore. Et Harry n'avait pas du tout sommeil, il voulait profiter de ses parents le plus possible comme si on allait les lui reprendre.  
  
Dumbledore lui avait rendu sa montre du Tcerid et promit de tenir le secret de sa forme animagus comme pour James, Remus et Sirius.  
  
James avait eu un mouvement pour prendre l'épée de Gryffondor. Il avait toujours grandi avec le mythe de l'épée de son ancêtre qui avait disparue et qui réapparaîtrait un jour. Il avait toujours rêvé que ce soit lui, l'Héritier qui retrouve l'épée, et finalement il était heureux que ce soit son fils. Mais Dumbledore la déplaça discrètement et la mis hors de sa portée. En fait, il la poussa tellement qu'elle tomba sur les genoux d'Harry.  
  
« Non merci ! fit Harry en reposant l'épée sur le bureau, qu'en ferais-je ? Gardez-la en sécurité, ici! »  
  
« Bien, fit Dumbledore, mais elle t'appartient et tu peux venir la chercher quand tu veux ! »  
  
Fumseck, mascotte de l'Ordre du Phénix, poussa à ce moment-là un cri joyeux.  
  
Quand ils sortirent du tranquille bureau, ils furent pris dans l'agitation de Poudlard post-attaque. Elèves et professeurs courraient partout, et James se joignit à la foule des médicomages qui avaient été appelés. Les sortilèges interdits qui avaient atteint les élèves les avaient tout de même un peu assommés mais c'était tout ce qui n'étaient pas sortilèges interdits qui avaient fait le plus de victimes.  
  
Membres inversés, énormes furoncles et disparitions d'os et d'yeux n'étaient pas rares et étaient les cas les plus graves. Les teints violacés et les états de lévitation passaient après.  
  
Lily, ses deux enfants et Patmol se tenaient à l'écart ne sachant que faire, quand Hermine poussa un cri et se mit à débiter un flot de sons incompréhensibles. C'était du russe. Harry n'en comprit un mot mais en voici la traduction : « Clemia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?? »  
  
Une jeune fille qui n'était visiblement pas une élève de Poudlard poussa également un cri et se précipita vers elle : « Hermia ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Un sympathique garçon blond m'a dit que tu étais là ! Je l'ai accompagné à l'infirmerie ! Je suis venu avec mes parents ! Tu sais qu'ils sont spécialisés dans les blessures magiques au visage ! Je suis venue avec eux ! Mais tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu allais à Poudlard pendant les vacances ! Hé ! Hé ! Si tu vois Harry Potter, tu me le montres, hein ! »  
  
Hermine et Lily eurent un sourire et poussèrent Harry en avant : « On tam ! Eta Harry Potter ! Moï brat ! »( « Le voilà ! C'est Harry Potter ! Mon frère !)  
  
A ce moment-là, c'est Clemia qui aurait eu besoin d'un médicomage.  
  
McGonagall arriva brusquement avec le petit Denis Crivey, qui saignait de la jambe et avait une main et une oreille inversées : « Un médicomage, s'il vous plait ! » cria t'elle.  
  
James sortit de la foule et alla prendre Denis des mains de McGonagall Le reconnaissant brusquement, la sous-directrice de Poudlard pâlit et fit quelques pas en arrière : « James Potter. » souffla t'elle  
  
A ce moment-là, c'est McGonagall qui aurait eu besoin d'un médicomage.  
  
Harry voyait par intermittence Diamond, Rogue Hagrid, Trelawney et Remus qui courraient dans tous les sens, secourrant, réconfortant, calmant, mais de Siriz, Ron ou Hermione, pas de trace et il s'inquiétait malgré ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore.  
  
Il hésitait entre foncer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et quitter sa mère et sa s?ur. Et puis il se rappela qu'il avait récupéré sa montre du Tcedir. Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour de ses connaissances, il n'y eut jamais qu'à déplorer une jambe cassée chez Cho Chang.  
  
Bientôt, une femme tout en noir arriva en courrant l'air affolé. Elle courrait et quand on voulut la retenir, elle hurla : « Draco ! Siriz ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Où sont mes enfants ? Lucius ! »  
  
C'était Narcissa Malfoy, tout juste prévenue de la mort de son mari, mais l'hématome qu'elle avait sur la joue laissait à penser qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment triste de la mort de son mari. En tout cas, celui-ci n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui ait toujours caché que sa femme et sa fille étaient Héritières de Rowena Serdaigle et son coup avait été la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite avant de rejoindre Voldemort ce soir-là. On la mena à l'infirmerie où étaient Siriz et Draco.  
  
Peu à peu, le calme revint et James, lui, revint vers sa femme, sa fille, son fils, Patmol et Clemia, l'air épuisé : « J'étais simplement venu récupérer ma fille ! Et j'ai travaillé autant qu'en une semaine !»  
  
Les médicomages furent hébergés pour cette nuit-là, dans les locaux des professeurs et Clemia et Hermine suivirent leurs parents. Harry retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor. La fatigue de la journée commençait à se faire ressentir. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient et il leur raconta tout en tombant de sommeil. Hermione et Ron restèrent bouche-bée, étonnés et passionnés quand il leur dévoila sa parenté à Gryffondor et la prédiction de Trelawney. Enfin tout s'éclairait.  
  
Harry s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et le lendemain, les cours ne reprirent pas comme normal, la plupart des élèves valides ayant dormi comme une souche jusqu'à parfois onze heures du matin. Harry lui fut debout en même temps que Ron vers dix heures quinze. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui avait rendu ses forces et ses pensées étaient parfaitement claires. Il passa faire un tour à l'infirmerie, histoire d'amener un bouquet à Cho et surtout prendre de nouvelles de Siriz.  
  
Cette dernière était dans le lit voisin de celui de son frère et quand Harry présenta ses condoléances à Siriz, il l'interrompit d'une voix menaçante : « Tu as tué mon père, Potter ! Tu peux être sûr que jamais je ne l'oublierais et que je le vengerais. »  
  
« Harry ne le voulait pas, assura Siriz d'une voix douce, hein, Harry ? »  
  
« Non.bien sur que non ! » répondit Harry avec véhémence, même si, pour une fois, Malfoy lui faisait peur, car il savait qu'il chercherait toujours à tenir sa promesse.  
  
«Et puis tu ne pouvais pas avoir et ton père et ta s?ur, Malfoy ! C'était ou lui ou elle ! Il voulait à tout prix la tuer ! Si elle est vivante aujourd'hui, c'est parce que lui ne l'est plus ! »  
  
« Toujours est-il que tu as tué mon père, le balafré ! » grogna Malfoy  
  
Harry préféra sortir de l'infirmerie.  
  
A ce moment-là, il tomba nez à nez avec Hermine et Clemia : « Maman et Papa veulent nous voir ! Viens, ils sont en bas ! »  
  
Harry suivi sa s?ur, joyeux à l'idée qu'il allait revoir son père et sa mère, mais en fait, il y avait aussi Remus et Sirius. Tous les quatre l'embrassèrent en le voyant arriver et lui demandèrent s'il avait passé une bonne nuit.  
  
Lily lui offrit une chaise et les adultes se mirent en demi-cercle devant lui. Harry se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui vouloir : « Voilà, commença James, maintenant que nous sommes réunis et que nous n'avons plus à craindre la prédiction.Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »  
  
Harry resta bouche-bée. Dans son bonheur il avait oublié de penser à l'avenir !  
  
«Nous allons retourner à Moscou demain.Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ? »  
  
Le c?ur d'Harry cria immédiatement « oui » mais sa conscience le tempéra : il y avait forcément un piège.  
  
« Venir avec vous ? articula t'il avec difficulté, quitter Poudlard ? »  
  
« Nous t'inscrirons à Durmstrang ! fit Lily, Tu y connais déjà Viktor Krum, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis on se débrouillera pour te mettre dans la classe de Peregrïn, dans l'école d'Oleg, la même qu'Hermine ! Tu apprendras le russe, tu habiteras avec nous. ! »  
  
Indécis et déchiré Harry regarda tour à tour Sirius et Remus pour chercher de l'aide, mais le visage impassible, ils le laissaient choisir.  
  
Harry supporterait-il d'être à nouveau séparé de ses parents et de sa s?ur ? Non ! Mais supporterait-il mieux de quitter Ron, Hermione, Siriz, Remus, Sirius, Hagrid, Diamond, Dumbledore . ? Non ! « Je veux être avec vous, et rester à Poudlard ! » déclara t'il la voix cassée  
  
Les quatre adultes eurent un sourire malheureux.  
  
« Venez habiter en Grande-Bretagne ! s'écria Harry, tous ensemble, avec Sirius et Remus. Hermine ira sans doute à Gryffondor. »  
  
Hermine sursauta et à son tour, pâlît. Rester avec son frère, en famille était tentant, elle jeta un regard à Clemia qui attend sa réponse anxieusement et dans ses yeux, elle lut toute l'amitié qui unissait les Etaliannes.  
  
« Je.je ne peux pas abandonner les Etaliannes ! Etalia, Clemia, Albia, Flora et Lyudmilla, et Oleg.non. » gémit-elle désemparée.  
  
Lily et James se regardèrent tristement. Avant même de leur avoir posé la question, ils connaissaient leurs réponses. Ils soupirèrent.  
  
Harry, paniqué et tout blanc, se rappela ce qu'il venait de dire à Malfoy : « tu ne pouvais pas avoir et ton père et ta s?ur » , lui, il ne pouvait pas avoir et ses parents et ses amis.  
  
Mais que choisir ?  
  
« Je vais rester ici ! déclara t'il, je suis pensionnaire, je vis à Poudlard ! Si rien de cela n'était jamais arrivé, je ne vous aurais vu que pendant les vacances. »  
  
« Alors cela sera le cas, mon fils ! fit Lily d'un ton solennel Dès que tu seras en vacances nous nous retrouverons, soit ici, soit à Moscou. Et dès qu'Hermine sera en vacances, nous viendrons les passer à Poudlard, même si elles ne tombent pas en même temps ! Nous passerons les vacances ensembles !»  
  
« Et si l'aut' cabot et l'aut' bête sanguinaire veulent se joindre à nous. » fit James désignant ainsi Sirius et Remus, pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
En essayant de rire, Harry s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. James lui releva le menton : « Il y a des séparations définitives et irrémédiables, Harry ! Mais maintenant, tu sais que nous sommes toujours avec toi ! Ne pleure pas ! »  
  
Ce fut alors Hermine qui fondit en larmes.  
  
Le lendemain, la grille de Poudlard se referma sur le magicobus qui repartait vers Moscou et Harry, étouffé par la grosse boule qu'il avait dans la gorge se retourna vers Sirius et Remus. Surtout ne pas pleurer.  
  
Il se jeta dans leur bras. Eux-aussi très émus, ils lui dirent : « C'est comme si rien n'avait changé, Harry ! »  
  
« Mais pourtant.tout a changé ! »  
  
FIN  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà pour la fin ! On se retrouvera après le BAC, pour la publication d'un résumé des personnages de cette fic. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, on mettra régulièrement à jour des réponses ! A bientôt ! Et bon courage à tous ceux qui ont des examens en cette fin d'année scolaire. 


	59. Bonus 1 : Les personnages inventés

Désolée pour le retard ! Voici, les réponses aux reviews et le début de la section 'bonus' ! (ce n'est pas corrigé, j'en suis désolée, je ferai ça dès que je pourrai)

Tiffany : En fait, ils habiterons ensemble ! Mais pas pendant l'année scolaire. Je me retrouvait forcément devant un problème à la fin de cette fic ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review !

Miya Black : Je ne pense pas faire de suite : j'ai une autre fic qui m'occupe tout mon temps ! Je savais bien que beaucoup d'entre vous seraient déçu(e)s par cette fin, mais vous semblez tout de même adorez ma fic, alors merci beaucoup, à toi Miya, et aussi aux autres !

Cérendy Potter : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! je ne sais pas si Lily a l'air bête, mais ce qu est sur c'est qu'elle est prise entre « l'arbre et l'écorce ! » Merci pour ta review !

Cécé Johnson : C'est vrai que ce chap. est sadique car il abat tout ce qui a été construit peu à peu : « c'est comme si rien n'avait changé ! » Mais je ne pouvais pas faire qu' Harry quitte Poudlard (vous auriez crier !) ni que Hermine quitte Durmstrang (car il y aurait du préférentisme) ! En tout cas, merci pour tout tes compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et merci pour tout les reviews que tu nous a mis depuis le début !

Satell : merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Une suite aux Korndrov ? Ben non pas trop ! La sortie imminente maintenant (viiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!) du tome 5 m'en empêche, car tout est annulé (sauf si JK Rowling copie sur moua !) Mais pourquoi pas une fic sur le tome 6 !! Sinon, j'ai depuis quelque temps maintenant commencé une autre fic : Une fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux dont le publication est imminente ! Donc, il faudra aller sur la section seigneur des anneaux pour la lire !Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Luna : merci ! Non, je ne pense pas que je vais faire de suite ! mais il ne faut jamais dire « fontaine je ne boirais pas de ton eau ! »

Hermiona292 : Merci beaucoup, j'avais peur que le fin ne plaise pas ! Quant à déplacer toutes les Etaliannes c'est un peu difficile, non ? je ne pense pas faire une suite des Korndrov mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours l'esprit bourré de sujet de fic ! Cependant, je me retiens et me consacre à ma fic sur le seigneur des Anneaux !Merci pour ta review !

Lexyann : j'espère que tu n'as pas trop pleurer devant l'ordi : ce n'était pas le but de mon dernier chapitre !Merci du fond du cœur pour tout tes compliments et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter d'écrire !J'espère bien, que j'en ferais d'autre, des fics ! Déjà, la fic sur le seigneur des anneaux … ! Merci beaucoup pour ta fic et tes compliments !

Mymy : Je pouvais difficilement faire autrement ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'as pas cassé trop de trucs autour de toi… !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

Ccilia : hé oui, c'était inévitable ! Oui, Harry passera ses vacances à Moscou et les Korndrov à Poudlard ! Donc comme ça, c'est comme s'il vivaient ensemble, puisqu' Harry est interne !Ma fic n'est effectivement pas très drôle : Ca change du tout dans tout dans la prochaine, celle sur le seigneur des anneaux, que Clem va bientôt publier ! Désolée de vous avoir fait tourner folles/fous des fois, mais vous avez fini par tout savoir ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews et tout tes compliments !

Sailor Digitale : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Oui, tout ne peux pas toujours se terminer bien, mais là en fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autre choix ! Ma prochaine fic ne se terminera pas comme ça (je pense pas en tout cas !) mais j'espère que ça te plaira, même si c'est une fic sur le seigneur des anneaux cette fois ! merci beaucoup pour ta review !

MOI… (ou Toi ou Valérie) : Non, désolée, j'ai convoqué mes conseillers (Clem, Clem, Clem et Clem) et on a décidé que le mieux serait de ne pas faire de suite qui gâcherait un peu l'histoire ! Cependant, si l'occasion (et l'idée) se présente…Mais vous êtes tous les bienvenus sur la section « seigneur des anneaux » où une de mes fic va bientôt commencer à être publier ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Mirlac : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review !

Angelina Johnson : Pleure pas ! Hé oui, c'est un dur choix mais comment d'autre pouvait se terminer cette fic, en restant dans le cohérent ? Pas de suite prévue pour l'instant ! Nous aussi on espère l'avoir notre bac ! Oui, avant le 21 juin ! Clem et moi allons le lire en anglais ! C'est vrai qu'attendre le 3 décembre…Merci pour ta reviews, tes compliments et ta fidélité !

Lilou : hé oui, c'est déjà la fin ! Je suis contente que celle-ci te plaise ! Non, il n'y aura probablement pas de suite. Je vais donc te donner les réponses tout de suite :1) On se verra toujours puisqu'on commence dès maintenant à mettre une nouvelle fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux où tu peux bien sur venir nous mettre une review ! 2)la vie d' Harry se déroulera comme un élève normal, maintenant qu'il a ses parents !Ils apprendront à se découvrir, et combattront Voldemort ensemble !3) Drago restera toujours Drago mais son comportement sera forcément un peu modifier par la relation entre Siriz et Harry. Peut-être l'évitera t'il au lieu de venir le provoquer !5) Non, il n'y aura pas plus d'affinité entre Siriz et Harry, je ne fais pas de slash et puis je trouve que ça gâcherait quelque chose ! (et Drago se pendrait)6) pour le suspens, oui, sûrement ! Mais il y en a moins dans ma fic sur le seigneur des anneaux. Voilà : merci merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment que tu me dises que c'est sûrement la meilleure !

Anonymoua : la reine de la review ! Encore une super review merci beaucoup ! James n'est pas du genre à tout vouloir, mais il est simplement fasciné ! Le russe, ce n'est pas de l'invention : c'est moi, avec les faibles notions de russes que j'aie qui l'ai écrit ! je ne jure pas que ça soit absolument correct, mais je pense que c'est compréhensible pour un russe ! les Korndrov ne révèleront pas leur vraie identité, justement pour éviter les journalistes, les reproches publiques et les questions : pour vivre heureux vivons cachés ! Héééé, je vois que tu commences à bien me connaître : oui, c'est un peu ce que j'aurais dit, ce que je voudrais ! Quant au fait que ce que tu as écrit, Clem voudrait que ce soir vrai, je pense aussi que tu as vu juste ! Bravo ! Merci pour tes compliments !

Clem Julie : milles fois merci pour tous ces compliments, ils nous vont droit au cœur !On espère aussi l'avoir, le bac! On verra, en attendant, on stresse ! Merci pour cette review !

Jade : je suis désolée que tu sois déçue par le fin ! j'ai bien conscience que cette fin n'est pas super, mais bon ! La vie elle-même n'est pas toujours super ! Arrête de pleurer, sinon je pleure aussi !Méfie toi, le brevet n'est pas aussi facile qu'on le dit !Merci pour ta review !

Angelique : un chapitre, non ! mais ce qui suit donne quelques éclairements sur la fic et se qui va se passer après ! Mais ce n'est pas rédigé ! Merci pour ta review !

MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI ONT CONSEILLER CETTE FIC DANS LEURS PROFILS, A TOUT CEUX QUI L'ONT MIS EN FIC PREFEREE ET QUI M'ONT MIS EN AUTEUR PREFEREE (c'est trop d'honneur !)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les Personnages inventés:

Diamond : 

-Qui est-elle dans le cœur d' Harry ?

Une professeur sympa ? Sa joueuse de Quidditch préférée ? Une amie ? Ou bien une mère de remplacement ? Un peu de tout sûrement.

-Détails non mentionnés : 

**¤**La jalousie que développe Mme Bibine à son égard. En effet, son don au Quidditch et sa sympathie tend la placer, dans l'esprit des professeurs et des élèves, également au rang de professeur de Vol et de Quidditch. C'est elle qu'on appelle pour aider Harry à choisir un gardien, rôle qui aurait normalement du revenir à Mme Bibine. Cette jalousie pourrait provoquer un renvoi ou une démission en fin d'année.

**¤**D'où lui viennent ses connaissances en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Elle s'entend très bien avec Lupin et le connaît déjà quand il arrive le premier jour à Quidditch Academy…

Siriz :

-Qui est-elle dans le cœur d' Harry ?

Une excellente amie, rien de plus ! Mais également une Malefoy. C'est grâce à elle qu'il apprendra à se méfier des pré-jugés (ce que les Weasley ne semblent pas pouvoir faire) et donc à ne pas juger ses parents sans savoir pourquoi ils l'ont abandonné. Elle est un personnage-clef puisqu'elle fait le lien entre Harry et Hermine. De plus, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est l' Héritière de Rowena Serdaigle. Son père l'a forcé à prêter serment à Voldemort et elle hésite entre se conformer aux traditions de sa famille ou se révolter contre elles et trahir Voldemort. Elle fera rapidement son choix ! Elle donne également un coté plus humain à Drago et eux deux incarnent les relations sœur-frères et annoncent celle de Harry et Hermine.

-Détails non mentionnés :

**¤**Les relations avec sa mère. Elles sont sans doute très bonnes, sa mère ne peut pas la renier pour être aller à Serdaigle, au contraire c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

**¤**Ses relations au cœur des Serdaigles ne sont pas approfondies. Siriz traîne derrière elle un fardeau : son nom. De plus, elle prend tout de suite la place de la très populaire Cho Chang. Mais la principale caractéristique des Serdaigles est qu'ils sont intelligents et comme Harry, ils sont su juger Siriz sur ce qu'elle est, pas sur son nom. De plus, les enfants moldus de première année ignorent tout des méfaits de sa famille…

Hermine :

-Qui est-elle dans le cœur d' Harry ?

Sa sœur ! La sœur qu'il n'avait jamais pu imaginer avoir, à plus forte raison parce qu'il croyait ne même pas avoir de parents ! Elle montre comment James et Lily sont en tant que parents. Elle incarne le lien entre Harry et ses parents et les retrouvailles sont font grâce à elle. Tout d'abord, son image d' Harry est très négative, elle en est jalouse et le croit prétentieux. Son personnage connaît une évolution quand elle lit sa première lettre et qu'elle découvre qu'il n'est pas du tout le garçon que veulent bien lui laisser croire les articles de Rita Skeeter ! A la place, elle découvre un simple garçon qui souffre et qui est tout de même son frère. Elle obéit gentiment à ses parents et ne révèle à personne qu' Harry Potter est son frère, mais elle comprend de moins en moins ce tabou et commence à se révolter contre lui, au point de le briser carrément et de tout révéler à Harry lui-même.

-Détails non mentionnés :

**¤ **Sa vie passée. Elle exagère sûrement quand elle dit que sa vie a toujours été un calvaire à cause de ce Harry Potter. N'oublions pas qu'elle a des parents formidables !

**¤ **Ses performances sur un balai et en cours. Mais pourquoi serait-elle différente d' Harry ?

Peregrïn :

-Qui est-il dans le cœur d' Harry ?

Son correspondant ! Choisi entre tous pour correspondre avec lui parce que justement ils ont à peu près le même caractère, les mêmes centres d'intérêts, le même âge et le même niveau scolaire. Il en tire une grande fierté ! Il est à Durmstrang, dans la même école qu' Hermine, en Russie. Il est un lien aussi essentiel (si ce n'est plus) que Siriz entre Harry et Hermine, car c'est grâce à lui qu'ils entrent réellement en contact l'un avec l'autre, même s'il ne le sait pas.

-Détails non mentionnés

**¤** On ne sait rien de sa vie, si ce n'est qu'il à 15 ans, qu'il est en cinquième année à l'école Russe de Durmstrang, qu'il fait parti de la classe de Phériannathien, que le dragon symbole de la classe s'appelle donc Pheriannath et que lui-même s'appelle Peregrïn Varisky.

**¤** Les relations qu'il entretient lui-même avec Harry. Sûrement très bonne puisqu'ils ont le même caractère.

Clemia Röchask, Flora Lepikaskia, Albia Gouènarova et Etalia :

-Qui sont-elles dans le cœur d' Harry ?

Rien ! A part Clemia, il ne les connaît pas !

-Qui sont-elles dans le cœur d' Hermine ?

Ses meilleurs amies. Sa classe. Comme des correspondantes, elles ont été regroupés parce qu'elles deviendraient tout de suite amies. Très proches d' Hermine, ce sont d'inconditionnelles fan du Harry Potter, mais elles ignorent qui il est pour Hermine. Toutes les quatre sont librement inspirées de Clémence, Florence et Albane (moi !!!) et incarnent notre amitié. Etalia est l'animal symbole des Etaliannes. C'est une pouliche licorne, touts les Etaliannes sont en admiration devant sa beauté, et elle le mérite !

-détails non mentionnés :

**¤ **Leur travails et résultats scolaires, comme pour Hermine. Chacune étant spécialiste dans une des quatre matières principales et qu'elles s'entendent très bien, il y a fort à parier qu'elles s'entraident.

**¤**Le rôle précis d' Etalia : elle donne son nom au groupe, est leur symbole, et doit assister à tous les cours. Sûrement aussi l'animal de compagnie qu'on aime comme un humain et a qui on raconte tout. De toute évidence très intelligente, il ne lui manque que la parole… !

Oleg :

-Qui est-il dans le cœur d' Harry ?

Encore moins que les Etaliannes !!!!

-Qui est-il dans le cœur des élèves de Durmstrang ?

Le directeur de l'école russe. Très sympathique, à l'aise, ayant le sens de l'humour (beau sûrement) bref parfait !  C'est un ami de Sirius et des Korndrov et le parrain d'Hermine. Mais il ignore tout de la parenté d' Harry et de ses amis et détruit en toute innocence la toute première lettre d' Harry à Hermine parce que les Korndrov lui ont demandé. Le meilleurs acteur et comédien russe pour les Moldus, d'ailleurs il semblerait qu'il fasse un peu de théâtre à Durmstrang, tout les matins en distribuant le courrier et les emplois du temps….Très librement inspiré d' Oleg Menshikov, réel acteur russe.

-Détails non mentionnés :

**¤** Son enfance et comment il a connu Sirius. Pour cela, il faut lire Une Enfance, Une Vie de Clem !!

**¤** Ses relations avec Hermine et ses parents ne sont pas développés. Il n'y a qu'à voir les relations entre Sirius et Harry pour les relations de parrain à filleule et les relations entre Sirius, Remus et James et Lily pour connaître les relations d'amitié qui existe entre les Korndrov et Oleg.

Lyudmilla :

-Qui est-elle pour Harry ?

Pareil qu' Oleg !!!

-Qui est-elle pour les Etaliannes :

Leur professeur principale, professeur de métamorphose. L'équivalent de Diamond à Durmstrang ( Son nom Almaza signifie « diamant » en russe !).

-détails non mentionnés :

**¤ **Elle pourrait très bien correspondre avec Diamond comme Siriz et Hermine. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment parler de lien entre Harry et Hermine puisque toutes les deux ignorent totalement la relation de parenté qu'il existe entre leurs deux élèves.

**¤** Le contenu de ses cours et ses capacités pédagogiques. Sûrement très exigeante comme Diamond.

Plumarron :

-Qui est-il dans le cœur d' Harry ?

C'est lui-même ! Forme animagus d' Harry, hibou grand-duc, il vient du goût qu'a Harry à voler. C'est sous cette forme qu'il s'échappe de la maison de Remus, qu'il voit Hermine et l' Ordre du Phénix pour la première fois. James a offert le livre à Sirius, qui le transmet à Harry et qui le passe lui-même à ses amis.


	60. Bonus 2 : Les personnages de JKR

Les personnages repris à J.K. Rowling

Ron : déteste les Malefoy même s'il s'agit de Siriz. La mort de Charlie l'a rendu plus méchant encore contre les Mangemorts mais aussi plus fragile. Il sent peu à peu Harry s'éloigner de lui pour son plus grand désespoir. Il sera tout de même d'un énorme soutient dans les moments les plus durs. Son correspondant n'apparaît pas mais est issu d'une grande famille américaine et s'appelle Jordan MacPolly. Chaque enfant scolarisé des Weasley correspond avec un enfant des MacPolly. Contrairement à Harry, il devient animagus petit à petit et tous les jours, arrive à se transformer un peu plus en renard, Harry, lui, s'est transformé d'un seul coup. Le renard est rusé et roux et la forme animagus de Ron s'appellera Astufieu, venant de astucieux et de la couleur feu de son pelage.

Hermione : Moins radicale dans ses sentiments envers Siriz, elle aussi est inquiète du comportement étrange d'Harry. Elle déteste que Ron et Harry se fâchent et c'est elle qui pousse Ron à aller s'excuser. Comme Ron, elle sera d'un grand soutien quand Harry comprendra tout ! De toutes façon, elle et Ron l'ont toujours soutenue. Sa correspondante n'apparaît pas mais est une française du nom de Marie Delaforêt. Sa forme animagus sera un lièvre nommé Malapin, venant de malin et lapin. Les grandes dents et l'intelligence ont sûrement quelque chose à voir avec sa forme animagus…

Remus et Sirius : pères de remplacement d' Harry, ils prennent soin de lui comme si c'était leur propre fils. Remus représente le sérieux et la pondération, c'est le tuteur légal d'Harry. Il est conscient du danger qu'il représente et cela lui pèse beaucoup. Il a un moment de faiblesse quand il voit qu' Harry lui a désobéit et le gifle. Il est tout de suite pris d'immenses remords. Sirius est plus gamin et peut se montrer moins responsable qu'il n'est en vérité. Il correspond encore à la définition des Maraudeurs : assistant en Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups ! C'est grâce à lui qu' Harry devient animagus. Comme Remus, il sait remettre Harry dans le droit chemin, par la force s'il le faut, comme quand il le mord pour l'empêcher de demander à Voldemort de le prendre dans son camp. Ils font partis l' Ordre du Phénix et tout les deux savent bien sûr que Lily et James sont vivants . Mentir à Harry leur est très dur. Harry traverse une période où il n'aura plus du tout confiance en eux, mais cela ne dure qu'un temps, Harry sait qu'ils veulent rien d'autre que son bonheur.

James et Lily : Déchirés entre leur amour pour leur fils et leur responsabilité d'adultes face à la prédiction. Harry leur manque mais ils ont peur de lui comme de Voldemort, et s'enfuient. Lily craque la première et refuse d'obéir à la raison qui lui dit de ne pas rester en présence d' Harry : son amour pour Hermine est plus fort. James est un concentré de Remus et Sirius, il peut être très sérieux mais aussi très gamin. Il est médicomage et à été l' Héritier de Gryffondor. Ce sont les parents idéaux. Harry n'aura malheureusement que très peu de temps à profiter de ses parents avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y a certaine séparation qui sont trop grandes. Mais il passera désormais toutes ses vacances avec ses parents et peut les rejoindre en semaine sous la forme de Plumarron.

Drago : Ennemi juré d' Harry, il aime sa sœur Siriz très profondément et on lui découvre des sentiments humains ! Il n' hésitera pas à se révolter contre son père pour sauver sa sœur à qui il doit de ne pas être un minable Cracmol. Il n'est cependant pas du tout au courrant de l' Héritage de sa sœur. Il s'entendra très bien avec Clemia…

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy : tous les deux Mangemorts et très proches de Voldemort. Lucius n'aime pas sa fille et à plus forte raison quand elle entre à Serdaigle. Il la renie et est prêt à la tuer par obéissance pour Voldemort. Il n'apprécie pas du tout qu'on lui ai caché que sa femme et sa fille sont Héritière de Rowena Serdaigle. Sa haine pour sa fille le conduira à la mort. Narcissa sait et n'a jamais caché à Siriz qu'elle était héritière de Rowena Serdaigle. Son mariage avec Lucius est sûrement un mariage arrangé et comme sa fille, elle est peut-être Mangemort à contre-cœur, mais elle aime plus que tout ses deux enfants.

L' Ordre du Phénix : composé de Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Arabella Figg et Mondigus Fletcher dans le but de protéger les Héritiers ou descendant que sont Harry, Siriz et Neville. Ils ont l'autorisationde transplaner dans Poudlard.

Colin : gardien formidable et inattendu de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Neville : fils de l' Héritière de Poufsouffle et futur père d'une autre Héritière.

Voldemort : méchant, fourbe, perfide, lâche à ses heures, et affreusement intelligent, c'est l' Héritier de Serpentard, et le méchant par excellence.

Dumbledore : très puissant et très intelligent, très sérieux mais un peu facétieux, c'est le chef de l' Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore n'est pourtant pas exempt de défaut puisqu'il n' a pas su interpréter la prédiction, il s'en voudra toujours même si Harry et ses parents sont enfin réunis. 

Queudver : Voldemort le tuera sans pitié dans sa cellule d'Azkaban afin qu'il ne dévoile rien. En effet, comme il n'aura pas parler avant de mourir, sa prise sera quasiment inutile. Cependant, James et Lily en personne iront trouver Fudge abasourdi par leur réapparition. Ils le convaincront grâce à des documents officiels fait 15 ans auparavant, que Sirius est innocent. Celui-ci sera donc innoncenté.


	61. Cadeau de Noël de Ccilia

**Voici la suite que Ccilia avait fait de cette fic, à partir de la fin du 5eme chapitre ! Et comme c'est Noël, Clem et moi avons décidé de lui en faire son cadeau !**

**Joyeux Noël, Cec' !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

     Trois jours s'étaient écoulés, sombres et monotones aux yeux de Harry. Il avait retrouvé sa "chambre" mais il s'en fichait… ! En fait, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance à ses yeux… ! Il se sentait mal, blessé au plus profond de lui-même… ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux révélations de Voldemort… ! Bon, d'accord, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était Voldemort…, et qu'il ne fallait pas non plus trop porter crédit à ses propos… ! Surtout que son attitude était plus que suspecte… ! Quoi que, en y réfléchissant, Voldemort avait ainsi trouver un autre moyen de porter atteinte à l'adolescent…, ce qui avait très bien marché, d'ailleurs… !

     Il soupira douloureusement, allongé sur son lit, étirant ses muscles endoloris par trois jours de dur labeur infligé par les Dursley… ! Il se sentait vraiment mal… ! Il était toujours sans nouvelle du monde sorcier et, en cet instant, il s'en souciait… ! Il ne faisait que repenser à ce que Voldemort lui avait montré… ! Ses parents étaient vivants et s'étaient refait une vie loin d'ici… ! Harry sentit une rage froide l'envahir… ! Pourquoi lui avaient-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné en sachant pertinemment que Voldemort ne pourrait pas le tuer… ? Est-ce que Sirius le savait ? Et Dumbledore ? Est-ce que tous s'étaient liés pour lui mentir bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait jusque là… ?

     A quoi ça servait de vivre, alors que la vie n'est plus qu'un cauchemar…, alors que la vie n'est qu'une longue descente aux enfers…, quand on est trahit par ceux en qui on avait confiance… ?

     Harry soupira, tendit machinalement le bras vers un tiroir de sa table de chevet, et en tira une boite de cachets… ! L'idée d'en finir lui avait effleuré l'esprit deux jours auparavant, mais il s'était retenu au dernier instant, se raccrochant à un espoir un peu fou qu'il aurait enfin des nouvelles de Ron, Hermione, ou Sirius… ! Rien, toujours rien…, et il en avait assez… ! Il ne supportait plus ce que lui infligeait les Dursley… ! C'était trop… !

     L'adolescent, assit sur son lit, vida la plaquette de somnifère dans sa main et les observa un moment, hésita un bref instant, et les avala d'un coup.

     « Au moins, je ne serait plus une charge pour qui que ce soit… ! » souffla-t-il.

* * * * *

     Tout était calme et flou lorsqu'il revint à lui. Ouvrant les yeux, pour ne voir qu'une vaste tache flou, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de rater son coup… ! Décidément, rien ne lui serait épargné… !

     Mais tout était trop calme… ! Jamais ça n'aurait été aussi calme chez les Dursley… ! Mais alors, où était-il… ? Machinalement, il tendit la main.

     « Alors, on se décide enfin à se réveiller ? »

     L'adolescent sursauta à cette voix grave qu'il ne tarda pas à identifier.

     «- Sirius ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

      - Oui… ! Mais, dis-moi, tu pourrais me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

     Harry resta silencieux, remettant de l'ordre dans ses réflexions.

     «- Euh, je pourrai avoir mes lunettes ?

      - Bien sûr, mais, dis-moi, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? » insista Sirius, en lui tendant ses lunettes.

     L'adolescent haussa les épaules, et, une fois ses lunettes mises, il ne tarda pas à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait…l'infirmerie de Poudlard… !

     «- Qu'est-ce que je fais là… ? s'enquit-il.

      - Et bien, il se trouve que j'avais prévu de passer te voir chez les Dursley… ! rétorqua, calmement, Sirius. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de te découvrir, étendu sur le sol, sans connaissance, une boite de je ne sais quel médicament, vide, à côté de toi… ? Cette boite n'était pas pleine quand tu l'as prise, j'espère… ?

      - Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? grogna l'adolescent.

      - Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? s'insurgea Sirius, en le prenant par les épaules. Mais c'est que ça aurait pû te tuer, jeune inconscient… ! Si je ne t'avais pas aussitôt emmené ici, tu y restais… !

      - Et bien, c'est ce que je voulais…, vu que, visiblement, je ne pouvais pas en finir par la magie… ! »

     Sirius le fixa, interloqué.

     « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Harry, je ne te reconnais plus… ! »

     Harry haussa les épaules. Ca en fut trop pour l'ancien Maraudeur qui perdit son calme.

     « Harry James Potter, vous allez me dire ce qui vous arrive et IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

     Harry le fixa, froidement…

     « Tiens, tu t'inquiètes pour moi tout d'un coup… ? »

     Sirius recula d'un pas, pris au dépourvu.

     « Bien sûr… ! Tes parents m'avaient, ne l'oublie pas, chargé de m'occuper de toi, au cas où… ! »

     Harry lui adressa un regard dédaigneux et se détourna. Il y eut un long moment de silence…

     « Harry… ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » insista, soucieux, Sirius.

     L'adolescent resta un long moment silencieux.

     «- Je ne suis qu'un poids pour tout le monde…, ma vie n'est que mensonge, trahison et souffrance… ! C'est une raison suffisante, non ?

      - Harry, mais ça ne va pas bien ou quoi ? Je sais que tu as été ébranlé par le retour de Voldemort mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser abattre comme ça… !

      - Et d'apprendre que ceux que je considérais comme mes parents sont encore en vie qu'ils m'ont abandonnés, comme ça, et qu'ils sont aller refaire leur vie ailleurs, c'est pas une raison suffisante… ? » lâcha, abruptement, l'adolescent.

     Sirius resta stupéfait, incapable de dire un mot.

     «- Ils sont vivants… ? s'étonna-t-il. Comment… tu le sais… ? 

      - Miroir du Tcerid ! marmonna, vaguement l'adolescent.

      - Mais… ! C'est impossible… ! souffla son parrain. C'est pas possible… ! Je… ! Et comment tu as fait pour trouver un miroir du Tcerid, au fait ?

      - Pour ton information, les Dursley m'avaient, un soir, fait dormir dehors… ! Et ce soir-là, Voldemort est venu me voir… ! 

      - Les Dursley t'ont fait dormir dehors… ? Et Voldemort est venu te voir ? répéta Sirius, interloqué, scandalisé puis effaré.

      - Oui… ! Ca m'a surpris d'ailleurs, qu'il ne soit pas là pour me tuer… ! Je me suis même demandé s'il n'avait pas fumé une quelconque substance illicite avant… ! Mais non, il était parfaitement dans son état normal… ! Il est juste venu me faire part de ce qu'il avait découvert, le jour où j'ai dû l'affronter… !

      - Et ? insista Sirius, ne voyant pas le rapport.

      - Grâce à une Pensine, il m'a faire revoir un de mes souvenirs… pour me faire découvrir que mes parents ont eu recours à un sortilège de Dédoublement… ! Et, pour ne pas me laisser me faire des désillusions, il a utilisé un Miroir du Tcerid… !

      - Et alors… ?

     - J'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir qu'ils ont l'air parfaitement heureux sans moi et que ma… sœur va rentrer à Durmstrang… ! »

     Sirius avait pâli à ces propos.

     «- C'est pas possible… ! souffla-t-il.

      - Et pourtant… ! grommela Harry.

      - James et Lily n'auraient jamais fait une chose pareille… !

      - Comme tu peux le voir, ils l'ont fait… ! rétorqua, durement, l'adolescent.

      - C'est impossible… ! Voldemort a dû te monter un de ces coups foireux dont il a le secret… !

      - C'est ce que je pensais, au début, mais c'est la pure vérité… ! Même qu'il était furieux d'apprendre que les trahisons de Queudver n'avaient servis à rien et que c'était bel et bien les clones de mes parents qu'il avait tué… ! Et moi, j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre que…les Korndrov savaient parfaitement que Voldemort ne pourraient pas me tuer… ! Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de s'être beaucoup soucié de moi depuis… !

      - C'est impossible… ! Je peux pas croire qu'ils aient pû faire une chose pareille… ! murmura Sirius, avant de penser à quelque chose. Mais… ? Il faut les prévenir… ! Voldemort va tout faire pour les retrouver, à présent… !

      - Et alors ? cingla Harry. Je m'en fiche… ! Il n'a qu'à leur faire ce qu'il veut… !

      - HARRY ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… !

      - Oh que si… ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'esprit aussi clair… ! »

     Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car, à ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Albus Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh. Sirius, voyant la porte s'ouvrir, se hâta de prendre sa forme canine, alors que Harry se contentait de rester dos à la porte, sans un mot.

* * * * *

     «- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pû faire une chose pareille ! s'énerva Sirius, quelques heures plus tard. Ca ne leur ressemble pas… ! Quelque chose a dû les empêcher de revenir chercher Harry… ! Je ne peux pas y croire… !

      - Mais tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un coup foireux de Voldemort ?

      - C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, Rem… ! soupira Sirius. Je suppose que Voldemort voulait, ainsi, en profiter pour porter atteinte à Harry. Mais, d'après ce que j'en sais, Voldemort était furieux de s'être fait roulé de la sorte… ! En tout cas, ça a marché parce que Harry était dans tous ses états… !

      - Pour qu'il en soit venu à vouloir se suicider, c'est que ça doit vraiment être grave… !

      - Mais je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser sans nouvelle aussi longtemps, surtout après ce qui lui est arrivé… ! se reprocha Sirius. Il s'est mis en tête que personne ne voulait de lui qu'il n'était qu'une charge pour tout le monde… !

      - Sirius, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… ! Tu fais ce que tu peux… ! assura Remus. Mais je pense que, le plus important, c'est d'essayer de contacter James et Lily, et de les prévenir… !

      - Tu remarqueras qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment, non plus, cherchés à nous joindre… ! commenta Sirius, sombrement.

      - Sirius, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi… ! soupira Remus. On a déjà Harry qui nous fait une grosse déprime, ce n'est pas pour que tu t'y mettes toi aussi !

      - Mais tu trouves ça normal, toi, alors qu'ils savaient que Harry ne risqueraient rien, qu'ils ne soient pas revenu le chercher… ? Ni qu'ils n'aient pas cherchés à nous joindre depuis, alors que nous étions quand même les meilleurs amis de James… ! Tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

      - Ils ont dû avoir des problèmes… ! » tenta Remus, même s'il ne semblait pas totalement convaincu.

     Tous deux restèrent silencieux.

     « Ecoute, Sirius, le moins que l'on puisse faire, c'est de leur écrire pour les mettre en garde au sujet de Voldemort… ! reprit Remus. Toi, pendant ce temps, tu restes auprès de Harry, et tu essaie de lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et lui passer l'envie de recommencer ses tentatives de suicide… ! Mais sans rien lui dire de ce qu'on fait… ! Moi, je vais essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette affaire… ! »

     Sirius voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

* * * * *

     Un mois s'était écoulé. Les cours avaient repris à Poudlard, obligeant Harry à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il avait appris durant les vacances, au grand soulagement de Sirius qui avait eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore de rester, en permanence, avec l'adolescent, sous sa forme de chien. Même si le jeune Gryffondor restait distant envers tout le monde, il continuait à faire comme si de rien n'était et Ron et Hermione s'abstenaient bien de lui poser la moindre question sur ce qui le rendait aussi sombre.

     Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que, un matin, durant une heure de libre des Gryffondor de cinquième année, alors que Harry, Ron et Sirius se trouvaient dans le dortoir, désert, parlant de tout et de rien, une petite chouette fauve vint apporter une lettre à l'ancien Maraudeur.

     «- Tiens, une lettre de Remus… ! commenta-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

      - D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Ron, relevant la tête de l'échiquier.

      - Oh, il va bien… ! répondit, évasivement, Sirius, tout en commençant à prendre connaissance du papier. Oulà… ! murmura-t-il soudain.

      - Quoi ? s'étonnèrent, en chœur, les deux garçons, en cessant de jouer aux échecs. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

      - Il faut que j'ailles voir Remus. Il a besoin d'un petit coup de main… ! annonça-t-il. Je vais devoir m'absenter un moment… ! »

     Harry haussa les épaules, mais resta silencieux.

     «- C'est déjà la pleine lune ? s'étonna Ron.

      - Non mais… ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne devrait pas m'absenter longtemps, continua Sirius. Et, sinon, bon courage pour le cours de Potion de cet après-midi… ! »

     Les deux adolescents grimacèrent. Sirius quitta le dortoir et reprit sa forme d'Animagus, tout en se demandant ce qui allait sortir de cette conversation que Remus et lui allaient avoir avec leur ancien ami.

* * * * *

     Ce soir-là, Harry resta un long moment allongé sur son lit, perdu dans ses réflexions. Finalement, il soupira, et sortit de sous son oreiller la lettre qu'il avait reçu trois jours auparavant, à l'insu de Sirius, et ses "amis"… Même s'il la connaissait par cœur, il la relut cependant.

          "_Harry, _

_     Si tu te joignais à moi, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses, toi et moi… ! Tu serais enfin apprécié à ta juste valeur…, et tu pourrais faire payer tous ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir… !_

_     Réfléchis à ma proposition, Harry, et quand tu te seras décidé, donne-moi ta réponse… !_

_          Lord Voldemort_."

     Harry hésita, comme depuis trois jours. Jusque là, la présence de Sirius l'avait dissuadé d'y répondre…, mais…à présent… ! Il prit un parchemin dans ses affaires et une plume et hésita. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter l'offre du mage noir… ! Il avait peut-être souffert, mais il ne rejoindrai jamais le côté obscur. Il allait écrire une réponse quand… !

     « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda la voix ensommeillée de Ron.

     Il releva la tête, surpris, pour découvrir Ron qui, à quelques pas, l'observait d'un air intrigué. Harry se hâta de faire disparaître, subrepticement lettre et parchemin.

     « Rien… ! rétorqua-t-il.

      - Harry… ! soupira son ami. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es plus toi-même en ce moment… !

      - Ca ne te regardes pas, Ron… !

      - Harry, je suis ton ami… ! Et tu sais que je suis désolé que tu n'aie reçu aucune de mes lettres pendant les vacances, mais… !

      - Bonne nuit… ! » le coupa froidement Harry, en lui tournant le dos.

     Ron le fixa un long moment, silencieux. Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

     « Si tu le prends comme ça… ! »

     Il tourna les talons et regagna son lit. Harry, resta un long moment perdu dans ses réflexions puis, prit par une idée subite, il reprit le parchemin et y écrivit rapidement quelques mots : "_D'accord, Tom, mais je tiens à vous rencontrer et poser mes conditions_ !" relut-il, avant de glisser le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe d'uniforme pour le lendemain, dans l'intention de le poster le lendemain matin.

* * * * *

     Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était de relativement bonne humeur. Se rappelant qu'il devait aller à la volière, il se hâta de se lever, de se prendre une bonne douche, s'habiller et quitter, silencieusement, le dortoir.

     Il était en route pour la volière lorsqu'un aboiement le tira de ses sombres réflexions. Il se retourna, pour apercevoir un gros chien noir qui courrait vers lui, dans le couloir désert.

     « Patmol ! s'exclama l'adolescent en souriant légèrement au gros chien noir qui lui sauta dessus, manquant de le déséquilibré. Eh, doucement ! protesta-t-il, en essayant d'écarter l'animal. Descends… ! Tu fais ton poids, tu sais… ! »

     Le chien consentit à revenir sur ses quatre pattes, mais continua à bouger la queue avec entrain. Visiblement, il était content de quelque chose…, mais quoi ?

     Harry réalisa alors que l'animal tenait quelque chose dans sa gueule, un parchemin. Surpris, l'adolescent s'accroupit près de lui, et prit le papier, qui lui était adressé. Il le déplia et le parcouru rapidement.

          "_Harry,_

_     Pourrais-tu passer à mon bureau ? Le mot de passe est "sorbet pistache"… !_

_          Albus Dumbledore_."

     Harry fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard au chien, qui était assis et l'observait avec attention. Mais qu'est-ce qui se tramait, tout d'un coup… ? Cependant, il consentit à suivre l'animal, qui le mena jusqu'au bureau directorial.

     « Sorbet pistache ! » lança l'adolescent, en arrivant devant la Gargouille qui gardait l'entrée et qui s'écarta.

     Une fois à l'abri des regards, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine.

     « Dis, et si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe ? demanda l'adolescent.

      - Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt… ! » répondit simplement Sirius en lui souriant.

     L'adolescent fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut guère le temps de poser plus de question car ils atteignirent la porte en chêne qui menait au bureau du directeur.

     Sirius frappa, ouvrit la porte et entra le premier, précédant Harry qui se figea sur le seuil, dès qu'il découvrit que Dumbledore n'était pas seul dans son bureau. En effet, il s'y trouvaient aussi Remus et…

     Le regard de l'adolescent se durcit aussitôt, en rencontrant le regard gêné de la personne qui se trouvait avec les deux anciens Maraudeurs.

     «- Non… ! répliqua sèchement, Harry, avant de tourner les talons.

      - Harry, attends ! »

     Mais l'adolescent ignora délibérément Sirius et se hâta de quitter les lieux. Courant à perdre haleine, il parcouru le château rapidement, dévala l'escalier de marbre, traversa le hall d'entrée, s'élança dans le parc et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois près du lac, à l'endroit où la forêt interdite se rapprochait de la vaste étendue d'eau, dans un repli de terrain qui le gardait hors de vue. Au moins, ici, personne ne viendrait le chercher… ! Et ici, il pourrait donner libre cours à la colère froide qui le submergeait.

     Pourquoi lui avaient-ils fait ça… ? Pourquoi ? Les quelques rares personnes en qui il avait encore plus ou moins confiance l'avaient trahis… ! Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus… ! Ils l'avaient trahis, délibérément…! Comment avaient-ils pû lui faire ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient… ? Qu'il _leur_ pardonnerait si facilement… !

     Plongé dans ses sombres réflexions, regrettant plus que jamais de ne pas avoir de chouette sous la main pour apporter sa réponse à Voldemort, Harry tressaillit à peine lorsqu'un craquement derrière lui le tira de ses réflexions.

     « On ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille ? » s'écria-t-il, sans se retourner.

     Surpris de n'obtenir aucune réponse, il finit par se retourner, pour découvrir un cerf qui l'observait, immobile, à quelques pas de là…

     « Je ne veux pas te voir… ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir… ! grinça Harry, avant de se lever vivement. Tu perds ton temps avec moi… ! » conclut-il, avant de tourner les talons.

     Il prêta à peine attention à la petite détonation qui suivit son départ.

     «- Harry, attends, laisse-moi, au moins, t'expliquer… !

      - Pas la peine de perdre ton temps… ! Pour entendre encore des mensonges, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine… ! cingla-t-il.

      - Harry, s'il te plaît… ! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça… !

      - Oui, c'est sûr… ! J'étais sensé continuer à vivre en ignorant que, vous, pendant ce temps-là, vous refaisiez votre vie ailleurs… ! riposta l'adolescent.

      - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Harry… ! »

     L'adolescent resta silencieux, commençant à perdre un peu plus son sang-froid.

     « Ecoute, Harry, je comprends que tu nous en veuilles mais… ! »

     L'adolescent se figea et se retourna, lui adressant un regard dur.

     « Je ne vous en veux pas…, je vous hais… ! Ce n'est pas la même chose… ! » riposta l'adolescent.

     James secoua tristement la tête.

     « Je comprends… ! Mais tu crois vraiment que te joindre à Voldemort réglera tes problèmes… ? »

     L'adolescent le regarda de travers. 

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que… ? »

L'adulte haussa les épaules et lui lança un parchemin.

« C'était tombé de ta poche… ! observa-t-il, tranquillement. Et même si mon avis t'indiffère, ça ne serait pas une solution… ! Je suis assez bien placé pour le savoir… ! »

Sur ce, ignorant le regard indigné de l'adolescent, il tourna les talons et partit.

« Attends ! »

L'adulte s'arrêta, et se retourna vers l'adolescent qui le fixait d'un air incertain.

«- Pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici… ?

 - Remus m'a écrit quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir… ! »

     Harry haussa les épaules et voulu se détourner.

     « Nous sommes revenus…, le soir-même de l'attaque… ! lâcha, d'une voix éteinte, James. Ta mère et moi, nous nous étions rendu compte que nous ne pouvions pas te laisser là… ! Nous étions prêts à venir te reprendre…, t'emmener avec nous… ! Mais nous n'avons découvert qu'un champ de ruine… ! »

     Harry se figea à nouveau.

     « Nous savions que tu ne risquais rien face au sort de Voldemort…, mais nous ignorions que tu aurai pû survivre à l'écroulement de la maison qui s'est ensuivit… ! Nous ne savions pas non plus que Hagrid était passé et t'avais déjà emmené loin d'ici… ! Nous ignorions que tu étais vivant, et encore plus que Dumbledore t'avais confié aux Dursley… ! »

     Harry voulu dire quelque chose, secoua la tête et recommença à s'éloigner.

     « Je te le jure, Harry ! Nous ne le savions vraiment pas… ! Nous pensions vraiment que… tu avais été tué… ! Comment un petit garçon d'un an aurait-il pû survivre à ça…, se prendre une maison sur la tête… ? Je te le jure, au nom de ta mère… ! »

     L'adolescent se figea à nouveau.

     « Lily m'en a voulu pendant près de deux ans… ! Elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole durant tout ce temps… ! Nous ne pouvions plus rester en Grande-Bretagne…, étant donné que nous étions sensés être morts… ! Je m'en suis longtemps voulu, pour ce qui s'est passé… ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, le temps a passé, on s'est dit que ce n'était regretter nos actions passées qui te rendrait à nous… ! On a refait notre vie en Russie, sous un autre nom, en ignorant que tu étais en vie… ! Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cette lettre de Remus … ! Nous avions jugé plus prudents de rompre les ponts avec toutes nos connaissances…, même mes meilleurs amis… ! Et tu ne peux pas imaginé le choc que j'ai eu en recevant cette lettre…, en y découvrant non seulement ce qui leur était arrivé, mais aussi que tu étais en vie… ! Et que Voldemort était au courant… ! Je n'ai encore rien dit à ta mère…, ni à ta sœur…, mais je suis venu en Grande-Bretagne, dès que j'ai pû… ! J'ai tout expliqué à Remus et Sirius, puis Dumbledore…, et enfin, je viens de t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé… ! Alors, peut-être que tu ne nous pardonnera jamais, mais…, au moins, j'aurai essayé… ! Et j'espère que tu comprendras que nous n'avions jamais voulu ce qui s'est passé, et que nous voulions venir te reprendre… ! »

     Tout en parlant, il s'était, progressivement, rapproché de l'adolescent qui continuait à lui tourner le dos.

     « Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry… ! »

     L'adolescent esquissa un reniflement dédaigneux.

     «- Facile à dire alors que… ! commenta Harry avant de s'interrompre.

      - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

     L'adolescent hésita, voulut dire quelque chose, se ravisa puis se tourna brutalement vers l'adulte, les yeux brillants de défi.///

     « Rien qui ne te concerne en tout cas… ! » lâcha-t-il sèchement, avant de recommencer à s'éloigner.

     James soupira.

     « Il semblerait qu'on soit aussi obstiné l'un que l'autre… ! commenta-t-il en haussant la voix. Je t'ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé…, si tu ne veux pas me parler…, je n'insisterai pas et je respecte ta décision, Harry… ! Seulement, je… ! Non, laisse tomber… ! Quoi qu'il en soit, si ça t'intéresse, enfin, tu verras ça par toi-même… ! »

     Harry s'était figé mais persistait à tourner le dos à l'adulte et ne le vit donc pas déposer quelque chose sur le sol et partir… L'adolescent, quand à lui, avait fermé les yeux, s'efforçant de chasser son trouble croissant et resta un long moment ainsi, avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux et se retourner…, pour constater qu'il était enfin à nouveau seul. Il jeta cependant un regard méfiant autour de lui, mais n'y décela rien de suspect… en dehors des parchemins qui traînaient sur le sol. Harry fronça les sourcils, à la fois intrigué et sur ses gardes, parfaitement conscient du fait que James les y avait laissé délibérément. Finalement, sa curiosité l'emportant, il s'avança et ramassa les feuillets…, visiblement des lettres… toutes datées du mois précédent… L'adolescent secoua la tête en se disant qu'il les lirait…peut-être…plus tard… Mais, pour l'instant, il avait besoin de calme… et, surtout de se changer les idées… et le seul endroit où il pourrait être tranquille et sans interférence de qui que ce soit n'étaient certainement pas les cours où il devait se rendre mais plutôt…

* * * * *

     Le stade était, fort heureusement désert, au plus grand bonheur de Harry qui eut ainsi l'occasion de se défouler comme bon lui semblait… d'être seul avec lui-même… 

     Deux heures plus tard, l'esprit enfin paisible, il s'autorisa à repenser aux derniers évènements, bien installé dans les gradins. Enfin "repenser" était un bien grand mot vu que tout était on ne peut plus clair à ses yeux : Remus, Sirius et Dumbledore lui avaient fait le plus mauvais coup qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait de sa vie… Ils avaient contactés, à son insu, ceux qui l'avaient abandonné de la sorte pour refaire leur vie ailleurs… Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, on lui avait toujours vanté le courage dont avait fait preuve ses parents…

     Harry eut un rire amer. Il était beau leur courage, tiens… C'était son père qui avait eu l'idée des "doubles"… Ils avaient fuis…, le laissant lui face à Voldemort, et en laissant Sirius se faire enfermer à Azkaban… Mais il était sûr d'une chose…, il ne voulait plus les voir…, quoiqu'en dise sa conscience sur ce point… 

     "_Il t'a dit qu'ils étaient revenus…, ils voulaient te reprendre_…"

     "_Peut-être, mais ils ne l'ont pas faits… !"_

_     "Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que tu survivrais à l'effondrement_…"

     Harry passa un bon moment à se livrer à une lutte intérieure sans merci…, seul dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch désert…, au lieu d'être en cours…, ce qui, pour l'instant, était bien le cadet de ses soucis… Binns ne faisait jamais l'appel et ne remarquerai jamais son absence…, Chourave encore moins et quand à Hagrid…, lui remarquerait inévitablement son absence…

     Tiens, c'était une idée ça…, s'il en parlait à Hagrid, peut-être pourrait-il le conseiller sur ce qu'il convenait de faire dans un tel cas…, ou, au moins, l'écouter… Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un…mais à qui ? En qui pouvait-il encore avoir confiance ? Déjà, il pouvait exclure Remus…, Sirius…, Dumbledore…, peut-être même que Ron et Hermione étaient aussi dans le coup, qui sait… ? Bref, il ne voyait que Hagrid…, et encore à condition qu'il n'ait pas de cours à ce moment-là… !

     Harry soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains…, tout ça ne rimait à rien… et ça ne servait qu'à l'énerver d'avantage…Machinalement, il enleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux, et les remis… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

     « Dobby…. ! » s'étrangla Harry en sursautant.

     L'Elfe de Maison eut, lui aussi un mouvement de recul, l'air embarrassé.

     «- Dobby, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ? Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus surgir comme ça… !

      - Excusez-moi, Harry Potter, Monsieur… ! bafouilla la petite créature vêtue de façon toujours aussi loufoque que la dernière fois que l'adolescent l'avait vu. Mais Dobby a entendu dire que Monsieur n'était pas en cours et… Dobby est venu voir Harry Potter, Monsieur… ! »

     Harry esquissa un maigre sourire, devant les manières de l'Elfe de Maison.

     «- Harry Potter a des soucis ? couina l'Elfe.

      - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça… ?

      - Harry Potter ne serait pas là, tout seul, au lieu d'aller en cours si Monsieur n'avait pas de soucis… ! »

     L'adolescent esquissa une légère grimace.

     «- Si Monsieur veut en parler…, proposa l'Elfe. Harry Potter peut compter sur Dobby, Monsieur… !

      - Non, Dobby, ça ira… ! Merci de ta proposition… ! Mais, juste une chose…, si quelqu'un me cherche…, tu ne sais pas où je suis, d'accord ?

      - Euh, oui, Monsieur…, si vous voulez Monsieur ! » acquiesça l'Elfe, hochant vigoureusement la tête.

     Sur ce, il disparu d'un claquement de doigts. Harry secoua légèrement la tête puis soupira. Machinalement, il entreprit de vider ses poches sur les gradins… Sa baguette… divers parchemin… il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsque son regard de posa sur sa réponse à Voldemort, hésitant. Harry approuvait qu'une seule chose de ce que James lui avait dit… : ce ne serait pas une solution d'accepter l'offre du mage noir… De toute façon, il s'était toujours opposé à l'idée de se joindre aux forces obscures…, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il commencerait…, même si ce serait un bon moyen de faire payer ceux en qui il pensait avoir confiance… ! 

     Il soupira…et déchira le parchemin. Non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à prendre la même solution que le rat…, jamais !

     « Incendio ! »

     Les morceaux de papier s'enflammèrent aussitôt, réduisant rapidement le mot en cendre… Cela fait, Harry tourna et retourna longuement les autres parchemins…, ceux que James avaient laissés, entre ses doigts. Finalement, il concéda à les lire… en commençant par la lettre de Remus…visiblement celle qui, après quatorze ans de silence avait établit à nouveau le contact entre les Maraudeurs…, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait ! Il leva les yeux au ciel en parcourant brièvement les banalités qui ponctuaient le début de la lettre, mais la suite l'intéressa bien plus :

     "[…] _Je sais que mes propos vont vous paraître bien étrange mais, malgré quatorze ans de silence, je dois, désormais, vous mettre en garde. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant du retour de Voldemort mais il semblerait qu'il en ait, à présent, après vous… ! D'après ce que nous en a dit Harry, Voldemort lui aurait fait savoir que non seulement vous étiez encore en vie et qu'il savait où vous êtes… S'il ne semble pas vouloir se manifester pour le moment, restez prudents…, au cas où… ! Et, toujours d'après Harry, Voldemort n'a pas vraiment apprécié de découvrir qu'il n'avait tué que vos doubles ce soir-là… !_

_     James, si le nom des Maraudeurs peut encore avoir une quelconque signification à tes yeux aujourd'hui, j'espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles,_

_          Remus_."

     La dernière phrase attisa la curiosité de Harry, reflétant le ressentiment de son ancien professeur… Visiblement, Remus et Sirius n'étaient, réellement, pas plus au courant que lui, concernant la fuite des Potter… Harry se surpris à se demander ce que son parrain devait ressentir à ce sujet…, après tout, il s'était retrouvé à Azkaban durant douze ans…, pour des raisons encore plus injustifiées… Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius avait eu l'air d'être ravi du retour de son "meilleur ami", vu son enthousiasme quand il était venu apporter le mot à Harry.

     L'adolescent soupira et ne prit même pas la peine de s'intéresser aux autres parchemins, trop démoralisé. Un bruissement derrière lui le tira brutalement de ses réflexions. Il soupira et ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

     « NON ! » lâcha-t-il, froidement.

     Un léger rire lui répondit.

     « Même Rogue aurait paru plus aimable que toi… ! »

     Harry, imperturbable, garda le silence. James soupira.

     «- Sérieusement…, Harry… ! Tu… ! 

      - Je croyais que tu devais me laisser tranquille et respecter le fait que je ne veux pas t'adresser la parole et encore moins te voir ? riposta Harry.

      - Continue comme ça et même un croisement entre Malefoy et Rusard paraîtrait plus sympathique que toi ! »

     Harry se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, avec une telle dureté que James laissa tomber ses tentatives d'humour.

     «- Excuse-moi… ! Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry, je suis parfaitement conscient du fait que tu m'en veuilles… !

      - A un point tel que tu ne peux l'imaginer… ! 

      - Méfie-toi, j'ai une imagination plus que débordante… ! »

     Harry resta silencieux et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

     «- Enfin, si j'en crois ma propre personnalité et le peu que j'en sais sur toi…, je ne pense pas que ce soit une trop bonne idée de te laisser dans ton coin à peser le pour et le contre… !

      - Il n'y a rien à peser…, étant donné que ma décision est on ne peut plus claire et irrévocable… ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, fin de la discussion, adieux ! »

     Le silence retomba. 

     « J'ai déjà fait la bêtise de laisser tomber mon fils une fois…, je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur… ! » lâcha, finalement, d'une voix sourde, James.

     Harry, lui, s'efforça de se concentrer sur le terrain qui s'étendait en dessous de lui. Il entendit cependant l'adulte soupirer. Ce dernier finit par se déplacer, s'avançant jusqu'à l'avant des tribunes, s'accoudant au rebord tout en laissant son regard errer sur le terrain désert.

     « Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je suis venu ici… ! Pour réfléchir…, pour me changer les idées…, ou pour jouer au Quidditch… ! Avec un peu d'imagination, on pourrait presque entendre les cris de la foule, les balais qui fendent l'air, voir les joueurs concentrés sur ce qu'ils doivent faire… ! » soupira James

     Harry leva brièvement les yeux vers l'adulte qui semblait plonger dans de profondes réflexions.

     « Ah, le Quidditch…, ça doit bien faire quatorze ans que je ne suis pas remonté sur un balai… ! »

     Harry lui adressa un regard surpris.

     « Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

     James soupira et se tourna vers lui, rencontrant ainsi le regard de l'adolescent qui ne détourna pas les yeux.

     « Je ne sais pas trop…, sûrement le fait que Lily refusait catégoriquement et que, depuis ce qui s'est passé…, je préfère éviter de la contrarier… ! Et puis, quand tu étais bébé, je m'étais promis de faire de mon fils un grand joueur de Quidditch… ! Je ne me suis jamais dit ça pour Hermine… ! Ce n'est pas pareil avec elle… ! En plus, avec toi, c'était marrant de faire tourner Lily en bourrique avec cette histoire… ! Je me rappellerai toujours le jour où je t'ai pris en douce sur mon balai, le jour de ton anniversaire…, Lily en était folle de peur… Elle m'aurait presque tué sur place… Et toi, en plus, tu en redemandais…, tu voulais retourner sur le balai… à un point tel que ta mère a finie par enfermer mon balai dans le placard, de sorte qu'elle seule puisse l'ouvrir… Faut dire qu'elle était redoutable en Enchantement… ! » ajouta-t-il en riant légèrement.

     Harry eut un bref sourire à cette anecdote.

     «- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire… !

      - Quoiqu'il en soit, Remus et Sirius m'on dit que tu avais été le plus jeune Attrapeur sélectionné depuis un siècle…, tu dois être vraiment très bon… !

      - Je me débrouille… ! »

     Il y eut un long moment de silence, alors que James reportait son attention sur le terrain. Harry hésita puis se décida à reprendre la parole.

     « Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont dit, tous autant qu'ils sont…, mais, toute ma vie, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, on n'a fait que me mentir… ! Si bien que, une fois de plus, je me sens trahit… ! Durant quatorze ans, j'ai vécu en pensant que vous étiez morts…, pour finalement apprendre, par l'intermédiaire de Voldemort lui-même, que ce n'était pas le cas… ! Je te laisse imaginer ce que ça m'a fait… ! »

     L'adulte se tourna à nouveau vers lui mais garda le silence, semblant encore un peu plus gêné qu'auparavant. Harry en profita pour l'observer plus en détail. On lui avait toujours dit que, en dehors des yeux, il ressemblait à son père… c'était au moins une chose sur laquelle on ne lui avait pas menti… ! Il prit alors conscience de l'air fatigué du sorcier qui lui faisait face. Une part de lui voulait, une fois de plus, céder au fait que, après tout, c'était, quand même, son père…, mais l'autre partie protestait énergiquement, de sorte qu'il se retrouvait, plus que jamais, partagé.

     «- Je ne sais pas…, je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser de tout ça… ! soupira-t-il en se prenant à nouveau la tête entre les mains.

      - Je comprend, Harry… ! commenta James, en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais prend le temps qu'il te faut surtout… ! Je verrai alors, à ce moment-là, si je dois en parler à ta mère ou pas… ! Mais je suppose qu'elle voudra te voir… si je lui en parle… ! »

     Harry leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement surpris.

     «- Tu crois ?

      - Bien sûr… ! Tu sais, elle ne se sépare pas, ne serai-ce qu'une seconde, de la seule photo qu'elle ait tenue à garder de toi… ! Elle ne supportait pas la perspective de te laisser, même si ce n'était que pour deux minutes… ! En fait, je crois que, si je l'avais laissée faire, elle aurait été bien capable de rester vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre avec toi… ! Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il est vrai que cette photo date quelque peu et que tu as énormément changé depuis, elle a une valeur inestimable pour Lily… ! ajouta-t-il en souriant. Déjà, elle risque fort d'avoir le choc de sa vie quand je lui dirait que tu es vivant…, mais encore plus si elle a le droit au même accueil que celui que tu m'as réservé… ! » acheva-t-il, l'air amusé.

     Harry grimaça.

     «- Désolé, mais j'ai été quelque peu prit au dépourvu… !

      - Je m'en doute… ! Enfin, de toute façon, c'est à toi de voir… !

      - Hum… ! Et…pour Hermine ?

      - Dis donc, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler… ? » plaisanta James.

     Harry haussa un sourcil, mais s'accorda un bref sourire.

«- Mais, pour te répondre…, elle est à Durmstrang pour l'instant… ! Ca me fait penser que ça ne pas être une partie de plaisir pour lui expliquer que son frère aîné, qu'on pensait mort, est, en fait, bien vivant… ! Quoi qu'il en soit, étant donné ce qui se passe avec Voldemort,…, il y a de fortes chance pour qu'on doive revenir ici… ! Dumbledore pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire… !

      - Hermine va devoir venir à Poudlard, alors ?

      - Sûrement…, même si elle ne va pas trop appréciée devoir quitter la Russie et ses nouvelles amies… ! Enfin, ça ne serait pas plus mal, d'un côté… ! Au moins, il ne sera pas dit que l'un de mes enfants n'aura pas fait ses études à Poudlard…, comme tout bon Potter qui se respecte… ! »

     Il y eut un moment de silence. James soupira à nouveau.

     « Je suis, sincèrement, désolé Harry, pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé ces dernières années… ! Remus et Sirius m'ont racontés tout ce par quoi tu étais passé…, mais ça devait te paraître mille fois pire que ce qu'ils ont pû m'en dire… ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ce Sirius ne pourrait pas te prendre à sa charge… ! »

     L'adolescent haussa les épaules.


End file.
